


Tattoo of my soul

by RegulusLi



Series: Tales of Maxwell Trevelyan the Rogue [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Damaged Personality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game Spoilers, M/M, Made-up past, Mainly Following the game story line, The world needs more Male!Trevelyan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个审判官如何坠入爱河顺便拯救世界的狗血故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An apologies in the front to everyone who can't read Chinese, I promise that one day I would try to write Dragon Age fan-fic in English, well, after I can use proper English in writing at least.
> 
> Add me on Tumblr, I have tons of headcanon: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/regulusli

1.  
无尽的黑夜，无尽的噩梦。一切都是如此模糊，梦里人的脸和声音忽远忽近，就连自己的声音都不甚明晰，烛火摇曳，黑暗却在一点点侵蚀他的皮肤和意识。但一切又是如此清晰，疼痛，无穷无尽的疼痛，潮水一般涌上来的疼痛感让他窒息，模糊的光亮中只有圣殿骑士的标志清晰无比。

Maxwell重重地抽了口气从梦中惊醒，四周是自己熟悉的房间，这么说或许有点儿奇怪：鉴于他只在Haven呆了不超过一个星期，而这绝对是他人生中最离奇的一周，失忆，进入Fade又活着出来，成了教会的囚犯，接着变成了什么Herald of Andraste，还卷进了一个叫审判军的浑水里。但不管怎么说，他现在在这里，并且能真的做些什么。Maxwell低头看着手上泛着绿光的手，轻轻叹了口气。

按照窗外的天色和生物钟推算，现在大概还只是半夜，Maxwell感到疲倦却没有丝毫的睡意。如影随形的噩梦他能适应，但是自从天上裂了个大洞开始，一切都不正常了，比如他一阵阵灼烧般疼痛的手。在这里躺下去也无济于事，他对自己说着坐到床边，慢吞吞地套上外套，这让他格外怀念家乡的气候，Free Marches总是温暖而湿润的，特别是对于Ostwick这样临海的小国家来说。

但凛冽的冷风能让他清醒，打开门的一瞬间所有匍匐在皮肤以下的思绪全被寒风吹散开来。“Maker’s Breath……”Maxwell咬了咬牙，裹紧了先前Cullen给他的外套，那看起来和其他士兵的配备不大一样，年轻的Trevelyan猜这或许是指挥官以前的大衣，当然，他不是在抱怨，至少它能让他暖和起来。顺着石阶往下没几步就到了大门前，整个Haven安静得只能听到自己的脚步声，皮靴踩在雪地上发出吱吱呀呀的声响，盗贼下意识地放轻了脚步，似乎想要在黑暗中隐藏起自己的行踪。

他原本非常擅长这个，在Ostwick，或者在前往Haven的一路上，他都成功地不让大多数人发现他。哦，Maxwell Trevelyan比任何以为得善于躲藏，只是现在他手上闪着绿光的痕迹让隐藏变得过于困难，真棒。他苦涩地微笑起来，低头看着那个让他成为Herald of Andraste的记号，轻巧地跳下两级台阶。

哦，伟大的Herald of Andraste，Maxwell回想着每个人这么叫他人的脸，那个战战兢兢的精灵女仆，那些站在道路两边恐惧而疑惑的人们，还有Varric、Solas和黑发女战士不信任的表情，这些东西沉甸甸地压在他胃里，让他几乎无法呼吸。

大门外扎营的地方有温暖的火光跳动，Maxwell愣了一下，除了自己和守夜的卫兵之外，谁还会在这个时候醒着？在好奇心和寒冷的驱使下，盗贼向着火光的方向走过去。

或许该说是意料之中，Cullen抱着手臂坐在火堆旁边，和往常一样紧皱着眉头，看起来就像是在思考着什么。他总是在思考着什么，不是吗？他们谨慎而坚定的指挥官，就连这个时候都没有脱下大衣或是卸下看起来让人窒息的盔甲。也许是指挥官没有放在心上，也许是为了已经睡下的士兵着想，篝火比平常微弱得多，在指挥官脸上映出摇曳的阴影。

Maxwell的第一反应是逃开，对于和一个前任圣殿骑士相处，即使他不是法师也觉得紧张。但Cullen就在这个当口从沉思中回过神来，抬头看着站在台阶上转身要跑的使者，“出什么事了吗，Herald？”

“……不，只是……”Maxwell抓了抓自己的手肘，没有找到合适的理由来脱身，只好缩着脖子走到篝火前，有些尴尬地笑起来，试图用一个笑话或者别的什么来化解这样的僵硬气氛。

“Herald，如果你不介意，”Cullen干脆站起来，每走近一步都让Trevelyan看起来更加紧张。说真的，他完全不知道自己到底做了什么，让审判军里唯一一个能关闭裂缝的人这么……恐惧自己。“我知道我们第一次见面的时候并不愉快，我有我的怀疑，希望你能理解。”

“这不是因为……”Maxwell试图解释，但单薄的言语到了嘴边就变成了一声轻笑，年轻的盗贼摇摇头，深吸口气拍了拍已经站在自己对面的指挥官的肩膀，语气在深呼吸之后冷静得几乎和平常一样，“我理解，指挥官，当时情况紧急。”

紧张的气氛几乎完全消失了，Cullen暗暗松了口气，他讨厌看到有人害怕自己，或许几年前在Kirkwall的自己会乐于看到这样的反应，但他现在是审判军的指挥官，法环发生的一切都不应该再影响他了。他们的决定牵连着太多人的生命，Cullen承担不起失败的后果。但即便如此，他还是能感觉到离自己只有一步远的盗贼身上紧绷的肌肉，这有点儿过于不同寻常了，或许他是个法师？甚至是个血法师？前任圣殿骑士队长无法控制自己地向另外一个极端假设。

“我们现在都是审判军的成员，你是Herald of Andraste，而我早就不再是圣殿骑士了，所以如果你是个叛教法师，完全可以……”Cullen坐下来，仔细观察着坐在对面木桩上的盗贼，希望找到一点点蛛丝马迹，他不想看到自己的假设成立，但又被这种蒙在鼓里的感觉闷得烦躁不已。

“什么？不，不不，我不是个法师，更不是血法师，你不用担心，指挥官。”红发的盗贼愣了一下，随即笑起来。这让Cullen突然意识到他有多年轻，或许是因为第一次见面的时候，对方被灰尘泥土和血液掩盖着，而此时此刻，即使加上脸上脏兮兮的胡渣，他看起来也不超过25岁。“我只是个盗贼，或许还不是个特别优秀的盗贼，但我的武器是匕首而不是法杖。”

“哦，这真让人松了口气，不是说我有什么反对法师的地方，但是想象一下Herald of Andraste是个血法师会带来的反应和后果。”这下换Cullen有些紧张了，他试图解释，但很显然Cullen私底下还和十年前那个蠢兮兮的圣殿骑士没有什么区别。

“我明白，Trevelyan家族对于Andraste非常虔诚，有一半的贵族都献身于教会，还有很多服务于教团。哦，事实上，我来Haven也是代表我的家族加入神殿的圣殿骑士团，只是……太多事情发生了。”Maxwell的手肘撑着膝盖，不自然地咬了咬嘴唇，这是让Cullen注意到他在紧张的第一个线索。在神殿外，穿着士兵装备的囚犯看到自己的一瞬间就不自觉地咬着嘴唇，而在War Table上他也咬着嘴唇不说话，而现在，Cullen说不上来他到底为什么紧张。

“哦，我听说过Ostwick，非常美丽的城市，是吗？”指挥官笨拙地试图转开话题，很显然Herald并不喜欢关于教会或者圣殿骑士的话题，那么聊聊家乡总没错儿，不是吗？Maxwell局促地微笑着点点头，手指不安地搅在一起，接着再次挠了挠左边的手肘，“是的，据说没有Kirkwall那么潮湿，Ostwick是个非常小的城市，或许也是好事儿？至少我们的法环并没有卷入这场动乱里，鉴于法环里或许只有十个法师。”

“这场法师的暴乱愚蠢透了，Kirkwall发动暴乱的法师简直就是个疯子。”Cullen回忆起那个会发光的法师躁动的眼神，深深地叹了口气，他认识Anders，最起码听过那个“Grey Warden治疗师”的各种故事，更别说Anders和Kirkwall最著名的Hawke关系……相当紧密。

“或许我们也能说这是一场圣殿骑士开始的动乱？”Maxwell紧捏着手指抬起眼睛看向指挥官，平静浅绿色的眼睛印上了火光，让Cullen从回忆中脱身出来，他试图反驳，试图拿出那套标准圣殿骑士的说教，但那些尖利的词汇全都卡在喉咙里。Maxwell注意到了他的不安，放缓了语气解释：“我们都知道Kirkwall骑士长……不太稳定，就连你自己也承认，所以，我是说，或许我们不应该这么一味地把错误归结到法师头上，如果没有圣殿骑士的压迫，法师也不会试图暴乱？”

“你根本不知道法师能做些什么，也不知道他们会做什么……”Cullen直起身体，几分钟之前轻松的气氛瞬间消失不见，Maxwell显然也意识到了，他叹了口气摇摇头，“我不是想跟你讨论这个，指挥官，我只是说……我的确不知道那些法师/会/做什么，但你同样不知道，不是吗？用一个法师的行为来推测所有法师的想法，未免太……草率了？更何况就我听到的版本来说，如果不是骑士长，Meredith？如果不是她打算屠杀法环里所有的法师，他们也根本不会这样，没有人比法师自己更清楚魔法的危险了。”

Cullen没有想到Maxwell会认真地和他讨论这个，说实话，一旦涉及到这个相当敏感话题，基本所有人都会激动起来，最后变成互相指责推卸责任。红头发的盗贼砖头看向Cullen放在一边的长剑，皱着眉头谨慎地继续说：“至于他们能做什么，这也不是那么简单的，如果我现在拿起你的长剑去屠杀村民，是武器的错还是我就是个坏人？”

这下换Cullen语塞了，他花了这么多年让自己停留在愤怒之中，对魔法、对法环、对法师的愤怒让他盲目，让他没有意识到一丁点Meredith的疯狂，让他对那些法环里圣殿骑士对于无辜法师肮脏的行为视而不见。“但是……”Cullen低下头思考，盯着跳动的火焰，“你怎么能知道人心时好时坏？魔法作为武器比长剑危险的多，等你意识到他们是坏人，可就太晚了，你的想法实在是太过于……理想主义。”

“我承认。”Maxwell轻笑起来，那个笑容不知为什么，让Cullen嘴里有些发苦，“但人就是人，有好人有坏人，你觉得Solas的‘人类都是愚蠢的混账’就公平吗？我的意见不重要，但你是我们的指挥官，最起码你能做的就是接受魔法和法师，毕竟审判军并不是圣殿骑士。”

空寂的夜里只有篝火劈啪作响的声音，和守夜士兵偶尔的哈欠和咳嗽。Cullen细细咀嚼着Maxwell的话，这或许有些难以调整过来，但这年轻人说的一点儿都没错，如果他早几年意识到这一点……不，现在可不是愧疚和后悔的时候，太多事情要做，法师和圣殿骑士的战争丝毫没有结束，周围危机四伏，更别说天上还有个洞在往下倒恶魔。Maker takes me，Cullen紧紧盯着篝火，他不再是圣殿骑士了，甚至不再使用Lyrium了，他对自己说，那些老套的“法师都是恶魔”的想法也该见鬼去了。

“……我似乎说得太多了，请接受我的道歉，指挥官。”Maxwell移开视线挠了挠自己的后颈，“我并没有立场来说这种话。”

“不，你说的没错儿，Herald。”Cullen长舒口气终于微笑起来。“Maxwell，我们不是在War table跟前，你不用叫我Herald。”Maxwell耸了耸肩，拿起一根木棍戳动篝火里的木柴，让它燃烧得更旺一点。

“我以为Trevelyan的预备圣殿骑士先生会因为这个称号欣喜若狂的，Ser。”指挥官试图说个让彼此都放松下来的笑话，但这似乎让Maxwell更加不安了，但他努力装出什么都没有的样子，如果Cullen没有花十几年时间在法环里紧紧盯着法师们的每一个动作的话，或许他也会被他骗过去。“如果明知道这个称号只是个谣传，不管是谁都不会高兴起来的，指挥官。”他干巴巴地说，“谁也不知道我到底是怎么从Fade里出来的，连我自己都不知道，这难道就是Maker的旨意？”

“或许只是我们看的不够长远，Her……我是说，Lord Trevelyan。”中途的改口让Maxwell无奈笑着摇摇头，但也不得不承认，他们之间并没有什么能亲近到直呼名字的东西存在，于是他没有说话也没有纠正他，于是Cullen继续说了下去：“我很难相信这一切都只是个巧合，事情一步步走到现在，天上开了个裂缝，而你，唯一一个能关上裂缝的人就这么巧地出现在这里，最合适的时机，最合适的地点，最合适的人。”

这话让Maxwell就觉得脸颊有些发热，他花了几秒钟决定如果Cullen问起来，就全怪到篝火上。“或许……我不知道，但我很高兴能帮什么忙，听起来比在法环里盯着法师有趣多了，对吗？哦，我没有嘲笑圣殿骑士的意思……”他有些慌张地试图解释，指挥官只是摇摇头表示不用在意，他们今晚应该跳过任何关于圣殿骑士和法师的话题，现在只是深夜，他们只是两个人围在篝火变睡不着的可悲家伙而已，没有指挥官，也没有Herald。

“我知道Cassandra一定会这么问你，告诉我，Lord Trevelyan，你相信Maker吗？”Cullen十指交叠撑着下巴，越过萤火看着紧紧裹着大衣还有点儿发抖的Herald，“你看，人们相信你是Andraste派来的使者，相信你来这里是Maker的意愿，你自己相信这一点吗？”

“我相信Maker，指挥官，但我不知道这是不是Maker的意愿，而且……”Maxwell闭上眼睛回忆了一小会儿这七天发生的一切，关上裂缝，或者说稳定那个巨大的裂隙之后，精灵女仆眼里的恐惧，人群眼里的迷惑，这都让他胃里盘旋着的不安感疯长起来。“我很确定自己无法代表除了我之外任何人的意识，Maker，我连我自己的意志都无法完全代表。我们都清楚，我不是什么Herald of Andraste，我只是……我而已。”

“我不知道，Ser，我只知道一个有关闭裂缝能力的陌生人凭空出现，任何人都会相信这是Maker的意志。或许是真的，或许不是，但是给人们一点儿信念不是什么坏事儿。”Cullen仔细观察着Herald脸上的表情，有些惊讶于混在局促和紧张里的羞耻感，他越来越感到困惑。

“用谎言堆砌来的信念？我以为你不只如此，指挥官。”Maxwell紧皱着眉头站起来，神情头一次这么严肃——他甚至在War Table上都没有如此严肃——抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在思考着用词，但最后只是干巴巴地丢下一句：“晚安，指挥官”就转身很快消失在夜色里，留下Cullen一个人对着篝火发呆。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“你应该不需要我跟你重申我们现在的状况吧，Herald？”Cassandra双手叉着腰把正打算溜出教堂大门的Maxwell拦在半路上，而后者只能暗暗庆幸现在已经过了晚餐时间，没有那么多人停下脚步来看他的笑话。他扫了一眼Seeker脸上盛怒的表情，立刻就移开了视线，试图用尴尬地笑话转移她的注意力：“别这样，Seeker，审判军不就是应该帮助无辜的平民吗？”

Cassandra恼火地喷着鼻息，高挑的身材和黑色的Seeker盔甲让她看起来就像是一只随时会喷出火球来的龙，Maxwell忍不住往后退了一小步，但Seeker步步紧逼地几乎把他逼到墙角。“现在不是开玩笑的时候，Herald，我们的任务清清楚楚，找到Mother Giselle，看看她想谈什么，你到底是怎么想的？”Seeker脸上的表情让Maxwell恨不得找个地方钻进去，把什么审判军的破事儿全都丢在脑后，或许他这辈子最擅长的事情就是逃跑。

“我……我只是想做正确的事情，”他试着在自己闹哄哄的大脑里找到几个有逻辑的句子来解释，或者说来阻止Cassandra把他的脑袋拧下来，“村民无力抵抗路上的盗贼，建哨塔对于稳定Hinterlands来说也还很有帮助，况且我们需要马……”

“建哨塔需要人力、时间和金币，而我们恰好哪一个都短缺！”Cassandra深吸口气，努力不让自己抓着红头发年轻人的肩膀摇晃，她从一开始就觉得这是个遭透了的主意，这孩子太年轻也太过于理想主义。凛冬将至的时候，他们根本不需要这种养尊处优的夏天骑士。

她锐利的视线从盗贼惊慌的眼神移到他捏紧的手掌，微微的绿光在教堂昏暗的灯光下格外显眼。Maker’s Breath，谁让他是唯一一个能够关上裂缝的人？不管是Maker的旨意，还是Andraste的使者，或者别的什么，Cassandra更希望Maker授意来拯救世界的是个冷静的战士，天生的领袖，或许像是失踪将近十年的Fereldan英雄、前任灰袍指挥官，就连带领Kirkwall法师叛乱的Hawke都比Maxwell Trevelyan更加适合这个位置和这项使命。

他们没有失败的余地。

他们在Hinterlands呆了整整两个礼拜！两个礼拜！Cassandra一想到那个潮湿的地方就觉得自己的盔甲都带着铁锈味儿。她原本预计三天就能返程，因此也和Cullen计划好了接下来的行动：招募新兵，训练，增建塔防，Josephine和Leliana正在通过不同的渠道联系教会和其他贵族。重建秩序比说起来要难太多，更别说现在他们几乎是孤立无援。然而伟大的Herald却只想帮助更多的人，在清除了Crossroad上的法师和圣殿骑士之后，他们又花了将近一个礼拜寻找叛教法师和流亡圣殿骑士的据点，关闭山里的裂缝，驱逐盗贼，之后把剩下的时间都花在寻找Master Dennet、探索哨塔最合适的地点和给手上的难民找物资和打猎上面。

“你不可能救所有人，Herald。”女骑士最后叹了口气，退开两步盯着年轻的Herald，那种一直淤积在她心里的不安无力感更加清晰了，Maker保佑我们，她对自己说。Trevelyan扯了扯嘴角，在沉默中点点，他总该明白的。让人不舒服的沉默蔓延开来，最后Herald揉着自己的后颈抬起头，似乎还是不敢对上Seeker的视线，但语气算得上是平静地开口：“回来的时候我收到了一条消息说有一支佣兵愿意加入我们，Spymaster已经确认过了，我准备今晚就出发，等我回来或许Val Royeaux的教会也准备好见我们了。”

“今晚？”这成功地让Cassandra愣了一下，Maxwell无奈地笑着抓挠他乱翘的红发，错开视线点点头，“可Haven的训练和其他工作……”Seeker皱紧眉头摸了摸自己的下巴，在脑袋里列出最近的计划，但Maxwell立刻摆摆手打断她的思考，“事实上，我可以和Varric两个人去，他看起来也闲的要死，Solas最近在……说真的我也不知道他在干什么，但似乎也没法脱身。我相信我们的Spymaster，她说不会有什么危险，就应该真的没什么危险，对吗？”

Varric倒是一点儿都不介意和Maxwell单独行动，他也有点儿受够了那个大嗓门的Seeker，也受够了一直被当做囚犯和恶棍对待，虽然他确实没有那么无辜。在Herald来找他之前，矮人就被Seeker拦住恶狠狠地训斥了一顿，虽然中心思想是保护Herald活着回来的，但是那些说辞几乎都是陈词滥调了。

“拜托，Seeker，Herald不是个小孩子了，他是个在战场上经验丰富的盗贼，别这么担心好吗？”Varric躲开Cassandra的瞪视，用他那著名的风趣口味试图快点儿赶走女骑士，但她可没这么容易打发。

“不管你怎么油嘴滑舌，Varric，一周，不，五天之后我要看见Herald和他手上的痕迹一起活着回来，不然的话，你就等着瞧吧。”她扔下这么一句危险，大步流星地向着大门走去，Varric只能冲着她的背影叹气。真棒，Blondie，这都是你的错，法师和圣殿骑士打的不可开交，Hawke不知道到底是不是安全，我还和一个脾气火爆的女骑士和一个神经兮兮的精灵法师绑在一起。

Maker，Strom Coast，一听就是个好地方，是不是？矮人再次叹了口气，套上自己战斗用的外套，坐到帐篷前缓慢地擦拭Bianca，等着Trevelyan现身，却无端的想起他和Hawke遇见Tallis的那次冒险。

“为什么你从来没有带我去过好点儿的地方？”矮人在射中那只Wyvern的眼睛之后打趣道。一般人在听到“Orlesian”“公爵”和“派对”这几次之后一般都会构想出一副相当舒适又温暖的画面，拜托，Orlesian可以整个大陆最会办派对的，如果把Tevinter Imperium那些神经兮兮的血魔法派对排除在外的话。但Hawke就是有办法让充满酒精和奶酪臭味（或许是好的那种）的派对变成一场血腥的狩猎，虽然Varric听说这个猎杀派对已经有一段历史的，不过让生活变成冒险可是Hawke魅力的一部分——虽然他本人对此可不怎么高兴。

“哦，别这么说，亲爱的，等回到Kirkwall我就带你去Hightown的酒馆约会，怎么样？我会亲自去Hanged Man接你的，嗯？”金发的法师用手背蹭掉脸上的血迹，转头笑着看他，湛蓝色的眼睛里都满是笑意。哦，那个笑容，Varric有一瞬间觉得自己不是坐在Haven冷冰冰的木板上，而是在温暖的Kirkwall，在Hanged Man嘈杂又潮湿的房间，坐在椅子上一边擦拭Bianca，一边看着Garrett半靠在他的床头看书，金色头发的法师会放松地把脚翘在垫子上，偶尔翻页的时候抬起眼睛，看着Varric微笑，眼中几乎承载了夜空中所有的星光。

他原本以为人生就应该是这样，并且一直这样继续下去。

真是谢谢啊，Blondie。矮人再次叹了口气，抬起头就看见已经换上深蓝色外套的Maxwell站在一边等他。“你应该叫我一声的，没必要杵在这儿等我。”Varric将Bianca小心翼翼绑在背带里，盗贼有点儿局促地挠了挠后颈，小声说了句“抱歉”，这让Varric再次有了叹气的欲望，“拜托，别跟我道歉，你又没做错任何事，你这么跟所有人道歉只会助长他们的气焰而已，特别是我们‘好脾气’的Seeker。”

“……我相信Lady Seeker一定是好心，如果没有她就不会有审判军的存在，她是个很好的领袖。”如果是别人说这话，Varric一定会大声嘲笑他是个无聊又虚伪的假正经，就像那个无聊透顶的Vael家王子，但Trevelyan这样自然而又平静地说出来，让Varric已经到了嘴边的那句“得了吧，她又不在这里听不到这些好话”卡在了喉咙里；同样不知道因为什么不知名的因素，就让他这么笃定Trevelyan没有说一句假话。

这股不知名的力量让他相信眼前所谓的Herald可不止这么简单，这种感觉和他第一次遇到Hawke时的一模一样。

Damn，集中精神，Varric，现在可不是时候。矮人骑在马上叹了口气，虽然所有人都觉得Maxwell讨好Master Dennet既浪费时间也浪费资源，但Varric此时此刻对能骑马而不是步行去Strom Coast感激涕零。一路上都相当轻松，难得的，一向多话的Varric都相当享受这样沉默的旅程，说实话，就算是Kirkwall有名的Varric Tethras，现在没有闲聊的心情。

“如果你不介意的话，Serah，我读了你的《Kirkwall勇士传说》，有几个问题想问你。”半途扎营时的某个晚上，噼里啪啦的雨声吵得人睡不着觉——他们两个人都同意既然能睡一个帐篷，准备两个既浪费时间也浪费力气——Maxwell放下手里的匕首，抬起头看着坐在帐篷另一边的矮人，犹豫地开口问，“我离开Ostwick的时候刚好来得及读完最后一本，不得不说，你写书的速度相当快，Serah Tethras。”

“哦，别这么叫我，Serah只会增加我的思乡之情。”Varric放下手里正在打磨的短矢，耸了耸肩：“你知道，写书就是个争分夺秒的活计。当然了，这是一般人见到我之后都会有的反应，所以你想知道什么？等等，在你开口之前，是的，Hawke确实在一场一对一的战斗里战胜了Arishok，如果不是真的，我可不会编出这么浪漫主义又不切实际的故事。”

“确实挺浪漫的，我姐姐对这个故事相当着迷，程度几乎仅次于《剑与盾》了，”Herald低着头一边把匕首一把把插回腰带上，一边笑着回答，“不过我想问的不是这个，你的小说里Hawke和Anders还有Fenris都……挺亲密的，他们现在在哪儿？”

“……Fenris在狩猎奴隶主，我不太确定他现在具体在什么地方，但是基本上你可以顺着尸体找到他，那个精灵在隐藏自己这方面的本事烂透了。Merrill现在在Kirkwall附近的某个地方帮助她的部落和落难法师，她很擅长这个。Isabela现在有了自己的船，重新做了船长， 或许还有顶新帽子。至于Anders……还在Maker知道的什么鬼地方解放法师吧，说真的，我不太想知道他在哪儿。”Varric的声音有些疲惫，他用戴着手套的手掌抹了把脸，这让Maxwell打消了继续追问下去的打算，而是有些尴尬地换了个方向：“你之前说你和Lady Seeker认识是因为她想知道Hawke的下落？他现在……哦，不，我不该问这个，如果你不愿意告诉Lady Seeker，我相信我也不该知道。”

“我不知道他在哪儿，我这么告诉Lady Seeker，我这么告诉教会的每一个审问我的修女，”Varric扬起眉毛看着挺直腰坐在对面的盗贼，很显然他的教养良好，即使在潮湿野外的帐篷里，他的姿势也非常端正，“你为什么认定是我不想告诉他们，而不是我真的不知道？”

这个问题似乎问倒了Trevelyan，他有点儿尴尬地挠了挠左手的手肘，习惯性地缩了缩脖子，但身体几乎完全绷紧了，支支吾吾地在解释和道歉之间摇摆，最后选择了老老实实地道歉：“呃……我只是，抱歉，我不该……”

“记得我说过什么吗？你什么都没做错，别总道歉，你可是Herald of Andraste，Maker的使者，不管别人相不相信吧。”Maxwell的反应显然让好脾气的矮人感到不快，至少有那么点儿不耐烦，于是红发的青年扯了扯嘴角老实地承认：“我只是很擅长看穿谎话，贵族家庭成员的技能，我猜？”

“大多数人可是看不出来我是不是在胡扯，Kid，你还是有两手的。”Varric表情放松下来，但他没有告诉对方只有一个伪装者才能看出另一个伪装者，他们都知道彼此的话里都藏着点儿别的什么。

“哦，谢谢……”被夸奖了的盗贼不好意思地揉着自己的后颈笑起来，这让他看起来就像是一个普通的年轻人，而不是紧绷绷的Herald。“多笑笑，Kid，关闭裂缝、代表审判军进行协商、说服教会，这哪一个都不是什么简单的工作，你这么紧巴巴的可不行，”矮人脱掉手套，比划着说，“放松点儿，Seeker并不会因为这个就把你掐死的。”

“Lady Seeker并没有……”Maxwell试图反驳，但立刻就被Varric打断了：“拜托，如果你继续叫她Lady，她就百分百会用盾揍你的。”这把Maxwell逗笑了，而这也让Varric意识到对方有多年轻，老天他看起来也就21、22，他这么大年纪的时候还在商人公会里打诨，并且偷偷摸摸和Bianca幽会呢。

这场谈话让他们接下来的旅程轻松了不止一点儿，Varric发现放松下来之后的Herald其实算是一个善谈的家伙，但所有的愉快心情都在Strom Coast名副其实的大雨里消失不见。

“我非常确定他就在这附近，”Trevelyan在呼啸的风中大声地对Varric说，一手拉紧了斗篷上的兜帽，他们已经在山里打转了有一阵子了，暴雨阻断了他们所有的方向感，而里衣和靴子都湿透了这个事实增加了烦躁感。“迎着海风走就能到海滩了。”

“你才是我们俩之间方向感比较强的，矮人的方向感仅限于地下！”Varric也同样大声地回答，“但我觉得四面八方都是风，你怎么知道哪个是海风？”

“不去看看怎么知道？”Maxwell攥紧了已经湿透的地图，把它揣进怀里，心疼地想自己的匕首和短剑会不会就这么生锈了，回去之后还要去找找铁匠，八成又要被训斥一顿。说真的，作为一个顶着Herald of Andraste这么响亮名号的人来说，Maxwell被训斥的次数格外的多。

等他们终于找到前往海滩的路，准确来说，是他们在山坡上终于可以俯视到整个海滩之后，Chargers的战斗已经开始了。没等Varric反应过来，Maxwell就这么顺着陡峭的山壁滑了下去，在地上优雅地翻滚之后就加入了战斗，似乎完全没有意识到他们刚刚所在的山坡起码有几十米高。

Maker，到底为什么我所有的同伴都是这种不要命的家伙，Varric深深叹了口气，跟着滑了下去，没那么优雅地打了个滚，才勉强站稳，只能庆幸周围没有人注意到他的动作，包括Maxwell，他的全部注意力都被Chargers的指挥官——一个高大的Qunari战士吸引走了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“我说了无数次了，Trevelyan，别用那副可怜兮兮的小狗一样的表情看着我，我掩护你，你掩护弓箭手，弓箭手掩护法师，就是这么回事儿。”Iron Bull——Chargers的指挥官，Qunari的间谍，刚刚加入审判军的雇佣兵——重重地叹了口气，放下了手里的酒杯，转头看向坐在旁边，正在用不安的眼神看着他手臂上绷带的红发盗贼。

“可是……”Maxwell一时半会儿却想不知道什么反驳的理由，皱着眉头将视线从Iron Bull的手臂上移开。海滩上的战斗不算是Maxwell经历过最激烈的，或许就是因为这个原因，或许是因为他花了太多的时间盯着Iron Bull看，完全没有注意到从左侧进攻过来的敌人，等他回过神来高大的佣兵抓着他的后领把他扯开来，而对方刺客的匕首已经刺进了佣兵的手臂肌肉里。“……你不必……”他想说你不必掩护我，想说我们才刚刚见面，想说我不值得你这样做，但Bull只是笑着摇摇头，喝干了杯子里的酒。

“不得不说，Tiny，你一点儿也不像个间谍，间谍应该是像Nightingale那样的，你知道，危险又低调。”Varric打断了Maxwell反正也说不出口的辩解，并且伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“哦，我听说过Nightingale，嗯……红发修女，你知道Qunari缺少什么吗？性感的红头发。”Iron Bull摸了摸自己的下巴，笑容里掺杂了一点儿情色的东西，Varric大笑着拍着自己的腿，表示一定会把这个故事告诉Leliana。“如果她还没有听说的话”矮人这么说，他们俩谁都没有看Maxwell一眼，而后者只能庆幸他们没有注意在自己烧红了的脸颊。

接下来的几天他们都在Hinterlands的山里度过，和往常一样，大雨、泥浆和几乎要让武器生锈的潮湿空气一路跟着他们，Leliana的斥候送信到Craswood让他去Hinterlands附近寻找失踪Wardens的线索，这部分倒是进行的很顺利，其他的就完全是另外一回事了。

终于，在经历过几场大雨和一场暴风雪之后，Varric远远看着Haven的轮廓暗暗松了口气，虽然他们比原计划晚了三天才回来，但还是在允许范围内……的吧？Seeker可不能以此为借口扭掉我的脑袋，矮人隔着外套摸了摸口袋里的项坠，想到Cassandra盛怒的表情他就只能忍不住叹气。Trevelyan看起来和他一样紧张，并且不断回头看身后的Iron Bull和他们在Hinterlands找到的Grey Warden，Blackwall看起来是个好人，或许有点儿好过头了，虽然他对Grey Warden失踪的消息一无所知，Maxwell觉得有个宣誓消灭Blight拯救世界的英雄在审判军这一边是个挺不错的主意。

至于在短短几天之内被Iron Bull和Blackwall各救了一次命这种事情……还是不要告诉Cassandra比较好，Maxwell再次抓挠自己的左手手肘，隔着层层布料，也能摸到下面那个凸起的伤疤。它就在那里，时时刻刻提醒着他所有的过去。Herald深深吸了口气，现在可不是想这些的时候，无数人的生命掌握在他手里。哦，手里，字面意义上的，年轻的Trevelyan允许自己因为这个笑话微笑起来。

Val Royeaux的行程可就没有这么轻松了，Maxwell刚刚翻身下马还没站稳，就看到Cassandra气势汹汹地向他走过来，说真的，为什么每次见到Seeker的时候她都是一脸愤怒？Maxwell把缰绳递给Krem，轻声向他道谢之后才深吸口气正视已经站在自己面前的女骑士，拿出Ostwick贵族最好的教养才挤出一个算得上是优雅的微笑，而不是叹气或是什么让他母亲会摇头皱眉的话：“我能为你做些什么，Lady Seeker？”

Cassandra强忍住怒火，恶狠狠地瞪了Varric一眼，而矮人只是冲她没脸没皮地眨了眨眼睛，女骑士喷着鼻息看向红头发的盗贼：“看来你找到了Leliana说的Grey Warden，”她停下来冲Maxwell身后的Blackwall点了点头，后者礼貌地微微欠身，没有打断这场单方面谈话的意思，“很好，但这不能作为延迟了这么多天的理由，Herald，Leliana和Josephine已经联系到了Mother Giselle名单上的人，我们得立刻出发去Val Royeaux。”

Maxwell犹豫着转头看了眼Blackwall和Iron Bull，前者似乎把更多的注意力放在梳理马的鬃毛上，而后者更是已经开始和Krem聊起天来，最后Herald的视线落在了Varric身上，他抬起眉毛露出一个疑问的表情，轻轻咬着嘴唇，而矮人耸耸肩表示同意。“其他人需要休息，我和Varric回去换身衣服就出发，抱……请等我们一下，Lady Seeker。”Trevelyan欠了欠身，忍住了跳到嘴边的道歉，再次咬了咬嘴唇快步向大门走去，他和Varric都相当清楚他们的Seeker没有什么耐心，最好别让她久等。

“Seeker，拜托，给那孩子一点儿肯定，他看起来就像一只迷路的小狗。”Varric换上干净的装备，一边啃着硬面包一边回到马厩旁边，这么对站在那里一脸不耐烦的女骑士说，“不，我收回刚刚那句话，他不是个小孩子，只是……你知道我是对的，在迷路的小狗狗这一点上。”

“这才多久你就开始当他的保姆了？”Cassandra扬起眉毛看着Varric，最后双手按着胯骨叹了口气，“你在保护他，我明白，但是……”

“哦，我向你保证，Seeker，Puppy是最不需要我保护的一个，”Varric咬了一口面包大笑起来，“他的求生本能可比你和Curly强多了，还有，我有没有提过我们在Hinterlands消灭了暴乱法师和流亡圣殿骑士？”

“你们耽误了四天就是因为这个？”女骑士瞪大了眼睛，她可还记得上一次他们去Hinterlands的时候乱成什么样，就因为这个，Cullen还特意增加了驻守在农田和Crossroads的士兵人数，光是处理Master Dannet和难民的工作就已经让他们没有时间休息了，最后只能勉强击退了一部分法师和圣殿骑士。

“还有大雨，Seeker，我们的Herald让我想起……”Varric把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，摇摇头转开话题，“我是说，放松点儿，掐着我们的脖子也得不到更好的结果。”

“天上有个大洞，Varric，如果你还没有注意到的话，我们有太多事情要做，”Cassandra换了个姿势抱着手臂，但依旧用紧绷而凶狠的眼神看着矮人，“放松点儿，真是个绝妙的解决方法，我立马就告诉Leliana和Cullen，让他们立刻施行，看看天上的裂缝会不会消失，如何？”

“Maker，我得把这个记下来，Seeker居然学会了说笑话，这可不是什么每天都会发生的事儿。”Varric装模作样地要去找他的笔记本，在Cassandra的轻哼中大笑起来，“有点儿信念，Seeker，有点儿信念。”

“我们现在有的只剩下信念了，矮人。”黑发的战士看起来还想说点儿什么，但在她看见Maxwell快步走过来的身影之后立刻掐断了话头站直身体，盗贼穿着软甲和皮质的靴子很快跑到马厩跟前，脸上不再有灰尘血迹和泥土，他甚至刮掉了看起来总是脏兮兮的胡渣，这让Cassandra有一瞬间愣在了原地。

“总不能让教会的修女们觉得我们都是山里的野人，是不是？”Herald摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，笑容有些像是个男孩儿一样地不好意思，他扬起眉毛看了一眼Varric的下巴和胸口，而矮人露出得意的表情抬起头：“这可是男人的象征，你要学的还多着呢，Puppy。”

“Puppy？”Maxwell接过Cassandra递过来的缰绳，有点儿不舒服地活动了一下僵硬的腰和肩膀，非常优雅地翻身上马——这是少数几个提醒着其他人他贵族身份的时刻。

“没错儿，你看起来就像是一直走丢的小狗，Puppy。”Varric丝毫没有掩饰的意思，Cassandra假装咳嗽地转开视线，暗暗庆幸自己的外号只是Seeker，她已经听见矮人开始管刚认识没两天的Iron Bull叫Tiny，而Blackwall叫Hero了，有些人明显不介意Varric起名字的艺术，比如Josephine，她觉得Ruffles这个名字可爱透了。得了吧，那可是Josephine，她觉得什么都可爱透了。

“我没有……”Maxwell还没组织出一个完整的句子，就被Varric打断了：“尊重长者起外号的能力和艺术，年轻人，你让我觉得自己老了十岁。”

他们下山的半天里，Trevelyan看起来都在为了这个外号闷闷不乐。

说实话，Varric不怎么喜欢这样的长途跋涉，特别是还要在港口换船，他尤其不喜欢Orlais，特别是知道Bianca的工房就在这里的某个地方。他再次隔着手套和大衣的皮料摸了摸内侧口袋里的项坠，不着痕迹地叹了口气，但它金属得质感和沉甸甸的重量让他安心，几乎成了他在一切都变得一团糟时唯一的安慰。

一路上在每一个扎营点都能接到Leliana斥候的报告，内容却让Cassandra的脸色越来越难看，圣殿骑士和叛教法师的内斗还远远没有结束，Hinterlands只是个开始，就像Harding说的那样，那里是开始修复一切的最佳地点。他们需要更多的兵力和物资，特别是更多的魔力用来支持Trevelyan手上的印记，让他有足够的能量关上裂隙。或是更多的圣殿骑士用来压制裂隙的力量，Cullen的声音在她耳边响起，让Seeker眉头皱得更紧，无休止的争吵，无休止的讨论，每次想到作战室里那些连续好几个小时的会议，就让她觉得头疼，甚至有些羡慕起在外面东奔西跑的Herald。

Val Royeaux斑斓的色彩让Trevelyan像个货真价实地小鬼一样瞪大了眼睛，Cassandra叹了口气，年轻的审判军，年轻的Herald，没有领袖的作战会议，被教会、法师、圣殿骑士同时置之不理，天上的裂隙，她甚至不知道哪个更糟。

“每次来这里我都觉得眼珠快要爆了。”Varric轻轻叹了口气，Val Royeaux的风格就连一向打扮浮夸的矮人无法理解，这个世界上没有什么比Orlais的时尚更让人困惑的东西了。Cassandra点了点头表示赞同，而Maxwell还在仰头看那些高大的雕像。

其他人盯着他们的视线让三个人都感到不舒服，Maxwell移开了视线，而Varric看着惊慌逃开的女士，叹了口气：“要我猜，Seeker，这些人都知道我们是谁。”Seeker冷哼一声，干巴巴地回答：“你明知故问的本事从来没有让我失望过，Varric。”

“Lady Cassandra, my lord Herald.”穿着审判军制服的士兵在大门外等着他们，Maxwell这才反应过来自己的样子可能有点儿丢审判军的脸，尴尬地咳嗽着直起腰，假装在研究自己手套上的一道裂缝——那是他上次在Hinterlands被一个叛教法师用匕首划的，那让他的手套里面全是血，现在还带着一股子血腥味儿，但这已经是他看起来最好的一套装备了，就算来见教会的修女也不能掉以轻心是不是？

说老实话，Maxwell有点儿紧张，他来Haven之前从来没有离开过Ostwick，更别说到Val Royeaux这样的大城市了，他熟悉的是一成不变的大海和船帆，还有城堡冰凉潮湿的石壁以及呼啸的海风。而且看起来现在想要他命的人能从Haven一路排到Redcliff，Trevelyan家的小儿子还远远没有习惯这种“重要”的感觉，不管是好是坏。

“你是Leliana的人？教会的集会已经开始了？”Cassandra调整了一下站姿，像是一个合格的Seeker那样昂着下巴。“是的，修女们已经在等候你们了……以及很多圣殿骑士。”斥候单膝跪在地上，脸上写满了担忧。

“圣殿骑士在这里？”Cassandra皱起眉头，斥候犹豫了一下回答：“人们似乎认为圣殿骑士可以保护他们……不受审判军威胁，集会在市场的另一边，我认为圣殿骑士想在那里和您见面。”

“那也只有一个解决办法。”Cassandra深深吸了口气，这让Maxwell觉得更加不自在，如果Seeker都觉得紧张，他就更没有办法把胃里翻滚着的感觉压下去了。他不喜欢圣殿骑士，尤其是不喜欢他们马上要去见圣殿骑士这个主意。

和想象中的一样，修女们用那副装腔作势的调子指责他称自己为Herald of Andraste，还有别的一些文绉绉但又尖刻的词儿。Maxwell咬了咬嘴唇，捏紧了手掌，带着怒气的话没等他反应过来就已经脱口而出，他瞪着站在高台上的修女，咬紧牙齿：“我们不是在挑起一场新战争的，修女，天上的裂隙、法师叛乱和圣殿骑士背弃教团还不够吗？审判军唯一的意图就是恢复秩序。”

这次他没有回头去看Cassandra或是Varric脸上的表情。

“已经太迟了。”一队圣殿骑士随着修女的话音走上来，看着骑士队长的表情，Maxwell立刻意识到了有什么不对。圣殿骑士不会站在我们这一边的，一个声音对他说，他们能做的只有伤害和带来疼痛。疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。他重重地吸了口气，回过神来就看见修女倒在地上，而圣殿骑士正在发表一场关于被教会背叛，决定背弃教团，恢复秩序的演说。

真棒，每个人都想发表演说，好像现在讲话的声音还不够多似的。

Cassandra仍旧试图和那个明显是Lord Seeker的骑士队长理论，很显然作为前任Seeker的成员，她还不愿意相信圣殿骑士和Seeker会背叛教会。哦，多么虔诚。Maxwell嘴角牵扯出一个苦涩地微笑，抬起眼睛看着暴躁的队长，声音平静地让他自己惊讶：“如果你不是来和审判军对峙的，又何必特地赶来Val Royeaux？”

“你是个叛徒，加入你的所有人都成了叛徒，你的话一文不值，Trevelyan。”Lucius扬起下巴瞪着他——像个合格的Seeker一样，Maxwell皱起眉头，感到胃里翻腾的感觉突然消失了，就这么突然间……什么都没有了。“我会让圣殿骑士的力量强盛到足以面对一切，我们应该受到承认，和独立。你什么都不是，而审判军则渺小到不值一提。”

好像这样就说明了所有问题似的，Lucius带着所有的圣殿骑士离开了Val Royeaux。“真是有魅力的家伙，不是吗？”Varric无奈的声音从他身后传来，Maxwell眯起眼睛陷入思考，而Cassandra显然还处在困惑里，即使两年前开始统领Seeker的圣殿骑士是个好人，现在他也明显不是了。他很清楚人为了所谓的“信仰”能做出什么恶劣的事情来，就和Varric的故事一样，最邪恶的反派总是相信自己在行使正义。

“不管怎么说，我们都应该先回Haven通知其他人。”Cassandra看起来几乎有一点儿惊慌，即使那种不安的感情只是藏在她瞳孔里。Maxwell点点头，正在嘴边成型的句子被旁边的女商人打断了，她看起来不太确定，但还是提起裙摆冲Maxwell行了屈膝礼，在后者露出微笑点了点头之后开口：“他们说审判军会关上天上的裂隙，是真的吗？教会袖手旁观，圣殿骑士又……没有人做点儿什么，如果审判军能保护我们，我愿意为你们提供食物供给。”

Varric看着Trevelyan放松了紧皱的眉头，又露出那个狗狗一样的表情回头看着Cassadra。很显然，Seeker不是那种什么都接手的类型，不像Hawke，想到这里Varric又有了想要叹气的打算。“我想她问的是你，Herald。”Seeker不耐烦地抱着手臂，严厉地看着Maxwell，红发的盗贼犹豫地转回去，花了几秒钟考虑，才冲商人欠欠身，“有您这样善良的人帮助审判军，是我们的荣幸，我相信我们的大使Lady Montilyt会非常乐意和您洽谈的。”

非常优雅，非常圆滑，也非常礼貌。Varric在心里评价，看起来Trevelyan家的家教相当好，要知道一般来说小儿子都是让人头疼的那个，特别是在Ostwick这么大的家族里。这让他回想起年轻时候和Bartrand的种种不愉快，矮人轻笑一声弯起嘴角，避开了Seeker充满疑问的眼神。

“你知道，Seeker，把一只迷路的小狗带回家，它就会带朋友回来，最后你会变成一个养着一大群流浪宠物的骑士。”Varric抱着手臂挪揄地开口，他们俩站在Madam De Fer宅子门口，首席法师指明要见的可是Herald，而显然商人公会的眼中钉和Lady Pentaghast都没有趟这趟浑水的打算。

“我不明白你的意思。”Cassandra挑起眉毛看着矮人，矮人再次没脸没皮地冲她眨眼睛，说真的，只要自己不是被攻击的对象，看Seeker不耐烦的样子还是相当有趣的。

“得了吧，你明明知道的，我们这几天已经从一只Puppy扩大到一只牧羊犬，一只吉娃娃，一整队的哈士奇和……Well，非常有可能还有一只贵宾犬，而且我们的Puppy还没有停下来的意思。”

“我非常确定没有人会欣赏你犬类的比喻，Varric，而且你没有算上你自己，我和Solas。”

“你自己说的，没有人会喜欢犬类的比喻。”Varric再次眨眼，而Cassandra发出不耐烦的声响，这让矮人嘴角的笑容扩大了一倍。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Iron Bull抱着手臂看不远处的士兵训练，审判军比他想象得强多了，起码作为一个这样四面楚歌的组织来说，非常不错。有效的间谍网络、圆滑完美的大使、赢得士兵信任的将军，Qunari的间谍眯起眼睛，但这个组织缺少一个领袖。

啧，比起站在这儿思考这些没用的东西，Iron Bull更想拿起他的斧子砍点儿什么，或者砸点儿什么，强盗、叛教法师、圣殿骑士、Demon，什么都行，他可不挑剔。

“Chief，Chargers今天的训练结束了，”Krem用一块布擦了擦脸上的汗，走到Iron Bull旁边，活动着酸疼的手臂，“在Strom Coast受伤的人也差不多恢复了。”

“非常好。”Iron Bull简单地回答，并且不耐烦地抱着手臂，视线仍旧停留在远处。他的副官只是耸了耸肩，Krem非常清楚他们的首领对于等待有多么的不耐烦，特别是这种漫无目的、没有期限的等待，和圣殿骑士还有法师的交涉显然进行得非常不顺利，要知道这种随时待命的感觉可不怎么样。

两个人就这么站在原地沉默了一会儿，Krem正准备放弃无聊的等待，去酒馆和Dalish还有Rocky喝两杯，Iron Bull改变了姿势，饶有兴趣地看向远处的帐篷，于是Krem也好奇地转过头去。

红头发的Herald穿着软皮甲走向Cullen，他看起来有些不安，微微驼着背，这让Krem想起还在Tevinter的时候，他母亲总是拍他的后背叫他直起腰走路，那些日子有些部分挺不错的，只是他母亲想要的是个挺胸抬头的女儿，而他是个骄傲的战士。副官摇摇头赶走那些布满灰尘的记忆，和Iron Bull一起盯着Herald，看着他走近Cullen，皱着眉头说了点儿什么，然后Cullen拍了拍他的肩膀，盗贼低下头微笑起来，抬起手揉了揉自己的后颈。Krem耸了耸肩，而Iron Bull因为年轻人在被拍上肩膀的时候那一瞬间的紧绷而扬起眉毛。

事实上，Maxwell一开始只是打算向他们的指挥官道歉，为几天前在篝火边的不欢而散。他早该这么做的，但圣殿骑士和法师的抉择带来的是战略室里高声争吵和连续好几个钟响的会议，他已经有一阵子没有单独和指挥官说句话的机会了。

Val Royeaux的结果并不令人满意，Leliana和Josephine一致认为寻求法师的帮助更有利于目前的形式，毕竟他们首要的任务是关闭裂隙；而Cassandra坚持应该调查圣殿骑士背弃教会的原因，Cullen更是相信圣殿骑士可以跟法师一样帮助审判团，同时不会带来危险。

马不停蹄地从Hinterlands赶去Strom Coast，再到Val Royeaux，Maxwell终于能停下来松口气。他知道这还远远不是放松的时候，虽然这样的等待让人窒息，但他还是对能吃上热的食物，并且能在自己的床上睡一觉而感激不已。

Maxwell非常清楚自己的能力，毕竟在Ostwick的训练和面对真正的敌人还差得太多，更别说那种疯狂到只想着杀死他的那种敌人——不幸的是，这种类型占了绝大部分。

审判军里使用双持武器的人不多，但糟糕的是，这个类型的敌人可不少。他需要更多的训练，即使Maxwell已经有了远远超过必要的实战经验，但他还是希望能有进一步的训练，或许成为一个刺客什么的。Varric不愿意和他心爱的Bianca分开，而Sera也更加喜欢使用弓箭。或许等这一切都结束之后……

刺客是盗贼中尤其危险的一种，Iron Bull的腹部还因为很多年前刺客在烟雾中给他来的那一下子留着泛白的伤疤，Maxwell花了很长时间才阻止了自己没有伸手去摸，虽然他猜Iron Bull根本不会在意，那个男人相当喜欢炫耀自己的伤疤。

伤疤可是男人的勋章，Bull这么说的时候呼吸里带着酒味儿，让Maxwell既想靠近一些，又想远远地躲开，并且让他手肘上的伤疤尤其地痒。

和Cullen的士兵一起训练不是个太糟糕的主意，他活动了一下肩膀，接过上尉递过来的长剑和匕首，掂在手里适应了一下重量。最起码他能向士兵演示如何防御双持武器的敌人，Cullen的圣殿骑士训练或许能让他们学会更好地抵御法师，对付盗贼可就是另一回事了。

“防御不是躲在盾牌后面，士兵！”Cullen一手按着自己的剑柄，一手按着腰，努力忍住想要叹气的欲望。Maxwell是个优秀的战士，指挥官看着红发的盗贼反手抓着匕首，优雅地从撞过来的盾牌上滑开，匕首顶在了士兵的喉咙上。Maxwell Trevelyan举手投足都完完全全是个正直的骑士，Cullen甚至可以想象他穿着圣殿骑士盔甲。

另一个可怜的新兵每当Maxwell靠近的时候就往盾牌后面缩，并且步步后退，直到撞到了围栏，而Herald一脚踩在了他的盾牌上。他挑起眉毛看着瞪大了眼睛几乎要跪坐在地上的士兵，踩着木盾的腿更用力了些。

“推，士兵。”他的语气不像是命令，但新兵还是重重地吞咽了一下，开始试着用盾牌将Maxwell推开。他试了一次，只用一条腿支撑着自己的Herald纹丝不动，甚至感觉压着盾牌的力量更重了。于是他又试了一次，这次咬紧了牙齿用尽全身的力气，Maxwell向后踉跄了两步才站稳，收起剑冲士兵微笑着点点头，“盾是你的武器，而不仅仅是防护，别躲在它后面。”

Cullen满意地微笑起来，这让旁边的士兵们也都稍稍放松了一点儿，要知道在一个暴躁的指挥官监督下训练可不轻松。指挥官冲终于正确拿起盾牌试图反击的新兵满意地点点头，虽然Maxwell还是很快就让那个可怜的孩子躺在了地上，但是他看起来不再是抖抖索索的，甚至在Herald伸手把他拉起来的时候露出微笑，或许还有那么点儿脸红，指挥官尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“很好，现在分开训练。”Cullen指挥着士兵们分散开来一对一练习，走向正在把武器交还给中尉的Herald，后者转头冲他礼貌地微笑点头，“指挥官。”

“叫我Cullen就可以了。”指挥官忍不住跟着微笑起来，“这比我预想得要好，不，我不是说觉得你不能胜任，我只是说……Maker……”他尴尬地叹了口气，将视线从Maxwell身上移开，“我是说，请原谅我的无礼，我……显然我不擅长这个，Herald。”

“没什么好道歉的，指挥官。”Maxwell只是耸了耸肩，平静地看着他，Cullen突然想起Varric给他起的外号，老天，他看起来确实像一只等待下一步命令的Puppy。几乎完全收敛起了在训练时展露出来的锋芒，Maxwell抓着自己的手腕看着指挥官，等待下一步命令，这让Cullen觉得更加不自在了。

“或许下一次我们能一起训练，但在这之前，Josephine有事要见你。”指挥官接过下属的报告看了一眼签了字递回去，Maxwell还保持着同样的动作，挺直着腰看着他，于是指挥官再次拍了拍他的肩膀，这次他没有像刚刚那样全身绷紧，“等会儿见，Maxwell。”

“当然，Cullen。”盗贼掩饰不住嘴角的笑容，盯着对方看了一会儿才想起来要去见他们的大使这回事，于是快步跑向大门，并且愉快地对Iron Bull和Krem挥了挥手，笑容明亮得让佣兵们也忍不住跟着微笑起来。

Maxwell三步并两步地跳上台阶，冲坐在篝火边发呆的矮人点点头，但后者似乎根本没有注意到他，或者注意到身边的任何事。挠了挠脸颊，Herald决定还是不去打扰看起来有些阴郁的矮人。Varric一般来说是个相当容易相处的人，即使他一般来说都满嘴谎话，但如果说Maxwell在过去的几十天里学会了什么的话，那就是别在Varric皱着眉头看着他的项坠的时候去打扰他。

Josephine的工作间在教堂的尽头，简单地用蜡烛和红色的绒布装饰着，或许这能让她没那么不安，Maxwell能理解贵族家的长女在这样荒郊野外的不适应。Haven……确实不是什么温暖而舒适的地方，更别说荒无人烟这一点了。

“Lady Montilyet，指挥官说你要见我？有什么我能帮上忙的？”Herald轻轻关上门，站在她的书桌前，嘴角微微上扬地看着审判军的大使。

“哦，Herald，”她放下手里的纸张和笔，有点儿犹豫地摆弄着手指，“我想跟你谈谈你的父母和家族。”

“我理解审判军需要争取尽可能多的同盟，你想知道些什么？”Maxwell调整了姿势，不自觉得让身体有些紧绷，但仍旧耐心地看着大使。

“Leliana给我了很多关于你和你家族的信息，但我还是想在有任何行动之前确定你不会被冒犯。”她看着Maxwell僵硬的动作，想了想再次开口，“我知道Trevelyan家是非常虔诚的教会家族，对吗？”

“是的，事实上我父亲和哥哥都是圣殿骑士。”

“哦，确实非常虔诚，你有几个兄弟？”

“我不明白这和审判军的同盟有什么联系，但是既然你想知道，我有三个哥哥，一个是家族的继承人，一个是圣殿骑士，还有一个是教会的修士。啊，和你听说的一样，我年纪最小，还有四个姐姐，两个已经嫁人了，还有两个是修女。”

“如果冒犯到了你我很抱歉，但你是Herald of Andraste，为了安全起见，能掌握尽可能多的信息对我们来说是有利的。”

“我理解，Lady Montilyet。”Herald不着痕迹地叹了口气，微微皱起眉头。

“那么……Leliana建议我们和Trevelyan家达成同盟，你意下如何？”

“……我们的关系……并不是那么融洽，Lady Montilyet，”Maxwell双手不自觉地捏紧了，但很快又放松开来，“我能想象他们的反应不会比Val Royeaux更好的。”

“我很抱歉，”Josephine的表情混合着同情和失望，但她理解地点点头，“贵族家庭总是比较复杂，不是吗？虽然我很希望……”

“审判军的利益第一，我理解，我会写信回家，但是……”他咬着嘴唇思考了一会儿，无奈地看向他们的大使，“我想审判军出面联系或许效果更好，至少不会……太难看。”

“如果这不会让你不安，当然，我立刻就准备。”Josephine微笑着在她的本子上写下几行字，Maxwell抓了抓自己的手肘，暗暗思考着Leliana究竟发现了多少自己家族肮脏的小秘密。

“当然不，”他稍稍欠身，“审判军能有你担任大使，是我们的荣幸。”

“哦，哦……我只是尽我所能。”Josephine觉得脸颊有点儿发热，局促地微笑着放下笔，看着红发的年轻人离开的背影。有一瞬间她几乎要打破礼貌的交涉，唐突地询问到底是什么让他的家族排斥他，想知道他笑容里转瞬即逝的东西是什么，最后大使只是摇摇头，有太多工作要做了。

Speaking of Devil……大使还没来得及喘口气，又一个看起来不怎么和善的Orlais贵族就推开了门，她在心里叹息着抬起头，在心里用不太好听的词儿形容又一个戴着面具趾高气昂的混蛋。

没有作战会议，没有更多的训练，也没有裂缝和任务，Maxwell几乎觉得可以松口气了，起码这个下午没有人需要他，也没有人会扯着他的领子让他快点儿做决定了。不管是联系圣殿骑士还是法师，只要有足够的能量来关上裂缝就够了，他在这里的唯一理由不就是这个？

Varric在晚餐之后才找到他们的Herald，Maxwell没有在酒馆和他们一起吃晚餐，于是他先找了盗贼的房间和教会，然后又询问了Cullen和Blackwall，最后又问了Iron Bull和他的Chargers，高大的Quanri举着酒杯思考了一会儿，“我从下午就没见过他了，你该去问问那个光头精灵。”

矮人在佣兵开始说精灵都该有头发，就像矮人都该有胡子的时候离开了酒馆，远远就看见Maxwell坐在治疗师屋子旁边的木板上，手里拿着一块儿面包低头看着腿上摊开的书。

“所以说，不是个喜欢交际的人，嗯？”Varric扬起眉毛，看了Maxwell被吓了一跳，抬起头看着他的样子，觉得自己好像无意中踢到了小狗狗。

“我一个人坐在这里吃晚饭，你明知故问的本事确实让人印象深刻。”Herald咽下嘴里的面包，嘴角还带着面包碎屑的笑容让他看起来尤为孩子气。

“我不知道Solas是怎么让你一个人呆在这儿的，但是你错过了晚餐，Puppy。”Varric转头去看坐在篝火边的精灵，后者连抬头的意思都没有。“Master Solas不会管我的闲事儿，所以我躲在这里。”被称为Herald of Andraste的青年老实地承认。

“来吧，你得吃点儿暖和的东西，Puppy，”Varric向他建议，这就是他为什么无法做一个优秀的Spymaster，他就是这么喜欢当别人的保姆。Hawke嘲笑过他这一点，还说……By the Andraste，现在不是想这些的时候，Varric在心里踢了自己一脚，忍住了想去抚摸项坠的冲动。“你在这里呆了一下午了吧？”

“你以为躲藏的意义是什么，Master Tethras？”Maxwell合上书，Varric瞥了一眼封面，是一本常用的草药书，谁会对着这种东西看一下午？“而且我吃过晚饭了。”说着他又咬了一口自己的面包。

“Seeker和Nightingale一直打在会议室里，我晚餐时候见到了Curly，他说她们俩大概今晚都不会从里面出来了。”Varric拍了拍Maxwell的手臂，“来吧，喝一杯对你有好处。”

“……我不喝酒，Varric。”Maxwell犹豫地揉着自己的后颈，好像在承认一件相当丢脸得事情，好吧，或许这真的挺丢脸。

“不喝酒？Maker，我更得带你喝一杯了，Pupply。”说着矮人抽走了盗贼手里的书，后者发出一声无奈的抱怨，但还是站起来跟了上去。

只是酒精而已，能遭到哪儿去呢？

 

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
酒馆或许是整个Haven最暖和的地方了，Maxwell推开门的时候下意识地打了个冷战，他几乎想蜷缩到壁炉跟前再也不起来。没错，我们的Herald of Andraste相当怕冷，他有时候想如果自己真的是什么Maker的使者，起码应该有不被冻死的能力吧，连这都没有，Maker也太小气了。

他跟着Varric坐到角落的桌边，桌面有点儿黏糊糊的，但他一点儿抱怨的意思都没有。暖和，热的食物，没有Cassandra或是Leliana在场，光是这三点就能让Maxwell放松地舒一口气了。别误会，Trevelyan对Seeker和Spymaster没有私人恩怨，只是……好吧，他得像个男人一样地承认：他有点儿怕这两位女士。

Sera坐在她的桌子边上，即使Varric告诉她：“就算你每天都坐在这里，这也不是你的桌子，Buttercup。”而Sera冲Varric吐了吐舌头，并且拿出匕首把自己的名字刻在了桌面上，矮人叹着气摇头。她露出愉快的微笑看着Maxwell，于是他冲她点了点头，这好像不知怎么地激怒了她，于是等Maxwell坐下之后，面前出现的是一个皱着鼻子的精灵。

“我不是你那些虔诚的追随者，或者随便什么吧，Puppy。”Sera砰地一声把就被放在桌子上，嘣出来的麦酒溅到她的衣服上，和看起来像是芥末酱的印记混合在一起。Maxwell皱起眉头看着她，丝毫没有注意到自己已经默认了这个外号：“我做什么了？”

“点头，很显然。”Varric把一个杯子递给红头发的盗贼，坐到他旁边，露出他的招牌笑容——像是一个标准的Storyteller那样自信满满又看起来马上就要满嘴胡话的笑容。“你招募了她，你知道Buttercup就是有那么点儿……Buttercup。”

“Shut it！矮子！”Sera像是一只大猫那样几乎要嘶嘶起来，她的长腿跨过椅子，用一个难看又不雅观的姿势坐了下来，指着Maxwell的鼻子——字面意义上的，她的指尖戳着Herald的鼻尖——粗鲁地灌了一大口麦酒才开口：“我不是其他人，其他人都蠢透了，他们相信你是Herald thingy！”

“好吧……”Maxwell直起身体往后靠了一点儿，远离精灵的手指，他不知道自己到底做了什么让弓箭手这么火大，唔，或许这只是Sera正常的反应？他被这个有点儿疯疯癫癫的姑娘搞糊涂了，“我……等等，我什么？”

“Herald thingy。”Varric喝了口麦酒重复道，满脸都是看戏的表情，很显然，他已经开始在脑袋里做笔记了。真棒，Maxwell一点儿也不想知道自己会被矮人写成什么样，他很确定Hawke和Varric书里的肯定不一样，拜托，谁会在脸上画血痕？

“非常好笑，Master Tethras。”Maxwell干巴巴地说，低头看着杯子里的液体，不确定自己不是该喝一口，或许抿一小口不会太糟糕？

“我才不管你是不是什么Herald，Puppy，如果你再摆出那个烂兮兮的贵族样子，我就用箭戳你的脑袋。”金发的精灵姑娘一口气把杯子的酒喝干，用手背擦了擦嘴巴，再次重重地把杯子敲在桌子上，Maxwell很确定老板娘已经愤怒地瞪着他们了。

“告诉你了，是那个点头。”矮人慢悠悠地喝着杯子里的酒，Treveylan疑惑地样子让他看起来更像是……Well, Puppy。

“如果我冒犯到了你，我向你道歉，Sera。”盗贼诚恳地看着弓箭手，但因为她脸上的表情而不安地再次往后退了一点儿。“老天！你！你简直无可救药！”Sera跳起来站在椅子上，一只脚还踩在桌子上，而Maxwell因为她如此迅速轻巧的动作扬起眉毛，决定还是闭上嘴比较好。

“你跟哪儿学的无可救药这个词儿？”Blackwall的出现简直救了Maxwell一命，后者感激着走进酒馆就径直向他们走过来的Warden，他拍了拍Sera的肩膀，把手里两杯酒的其中一杯递给她，于是她老实地坐下了，但还是凶巴巴地瞪着Herald。大胡子的男人喝了口酒，麦酒的泡沫留在了他的胡子上，“放过这可怜的Puppy吧，Sera。”

“Vivienne说的，她昨天用这个词说我，我就去问了Bull这是什么意思，他笑话我，那个操蛋的混球。”Sera捧着她的杯子，Maxwell叹了口气，双手交叠地放在桌子上看着她，“你想让我说什么，Sera？抱歉，我出生在贵族家庭？”

“首先，停止道歉，Puppy。”Varric喝完了他杯子里的酒，冲老板娘挥挥手要第二轮。他之前就被这么说过，Maxwell想，但他从没注意过自己道歉的次数和频率，更是从来没有觉得这有什么不对的。

“而且别这么……紧巴巴的，好像有根棍子插在你屁股里似的。”Sera放下杯子，做了个不太礼貌的手势，Blackwall尴尬地咳嗽着打断了她：“你不能这么和Herald of Andraste说话，Fuzzhead。”

“我想怎么说就怎么说，Beardy！”她锤了一下Blackwall的肩膀，接着因为男人坚硬的肌肉而呲牙咧嘴地甩着手。Varric摇摇头，转头就看见Maxwell的脸颊几乎和他的头发一样红，忍不住大笑起来：“现在是你喝第一口酒最好的机会，Puppy。”

“你从来没喝过酒？！”Sera大声惊叹着，她的大嗓门让酒馆一半的人都停下了交谈转头看着他们的Herald。Maker，如果你想带我走的话现在是个好机会，Maxwell忍住了想把脸埋在手里的动作，移开视线小声反驳：“我喝过红酒，非常感谢。”

“在教会？圣礼的时候？用那个可怜兮兮的小银杯？”Iron Bull显然认为现在是加入的好机会，他的大嗓门可一点儿都不输给Sera，当然，她作为一个精灵，很多地方却和高大的Qunari战士相似到不可思议。

Maxwell只能老实地点点头，教会从小就教他不可说谎，但是教会可没教他被一个神经兮兮的精灵弓箭手，一个Quanri佣兵，一个Grey Warden和一个矮人围攻的时候该怎么办。于是他拿起锡杯，深吸了口，灌了一大口。

哦，这没有想象得糟糕嘛，Maxwell让麦酒在嘴里呆了几秒钟才咽下去，除去逡巡在口腔的劣质酒精味道之外，带着一丝甜味的麦香并不让他感到不适，而且胃里很快就暖和了起来。

“哦，Fuck it， Varric！”Bull仔细观察了几秒钟Maxwell脸上的表情，才反应过来，抓着盗贼的手腕看着他杯子里的液体，大声冲Varric抱怨起来：“你居然给这孩子的点了麦酒！我们是什么，出来春游的学徒吗？”

“嘿，放松点儿，Tiny，这是他第一杯酒，正式的第一杯酒，你不想让Herald of Andraste被呛死，是不是？”Varric摊开手解释，眼睛里满是笑意，一点儿抱歉的意思都没有。Qunari佣兵拿走了Maxwell手里的杯子，仰头将麦酒一饮而尽，转向坐在角落里的Chargers大声喊：“Krem！给我一瓶咱们的酒，Vints那儿的！”

Maxwell没有放什么注意力在他们的谈话上，他的呼吸里带着一点点麦酒的味道，这远远不如教会的红酒烈，但Qunari佣兵温暖的大手，和握着他手腕的温度都让他觉得脸颊发热，即使只有短短的几秒。还有Bull拿走他杯子的时候，有一瞬间他们的手指碰在一起，Maxwell深吸口气在心里狠狠踹了自己一觉。

By the Maker！你听起来就像是小姑娘！一个傻兮兮、喜欢浪漫小说的小姑娘！醒醒！Maxwell在心里痛骂自己刚刚一瞬间的心跳加速，有点儿不安地摸了摸自己的手腕——那个刚刚被Iron Bull摸过地方。蠢货，愚不可及！他再次踹了一脚，逼迫自己从全身发热的感觉里抽出来，抬头就看见Iron Bull过于明亮的笑容。

Well, shit.

“这才有资格做你的第一杯酒，Herald，”Iron Bull把倒满了蜂蜜色液体的杯子推到Maxwell面前，看他还在发愣的样子，忍不住笑得更灿烂，“Sun Blonde Vint-1，你在整个Thedas也找不到更好的威士忌了，来吧，Puppy。”

Maxwell忍不住因为连Iron Bull都在用Puppy这个外号而翻了翻眼睛，像是给自己鼓气似地深呼吸着拿起杯子。“这又不是去捅Demon和其他破玩意儿，干嘛紧张成这样！”Maxwell听见Sera在对面抱怨，而Blackwall用肩膀撞了她一下，让她差点儿翻到桌子底下去。

集中精神，Maxwell看着杯子里的液体，努力想要忘记Iron Bull那个温暖的笑容，还有胃里有什么东西到处冲撞的感觉，于是他闭上眼睛，因为刺鼻的味道皱起眉毛，仰头喝了一大口。

很好，最起码他没吐出来。Maxwell艰难地将酒液咽下去，在心里给了自己那么点儿赞赏，虽然他现在的样子也好看不到哪儿去。脸颊被呛得甚至要红过他头发的颜色，一手捏着杯子，一手捂着嘴，几乎趴在桌子上咳嗽着，而周围的四个人都不可抑制地大笑起来。

也……不算太糟嘛。Maxwell终于喘过气来，看着Blackwall拍桌子，而Iron Bull仰过头大笑的样子，忍不住跟着微笑起来，说不清楚胸口扩散开来的温热感觉是因为酒精还是周围大笑着的家伙们。

“You are good, Puppy。”Iron Bull抹掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，伸手把笑得滚到地上去的Sera捡了起来。Maxwell挠了挠鼻梁，看着自己的笑得更深。

“我得说，Puppy，你该多笑笑，对你有好处。”Varric只是拍了拍他的肩膀，这是他这么久以来第一次见到Maxwell真的微笑，那种眼睛都亮闪闪起来的笑容，而不是冷漠而礼貌的那种。Varric看着剩下的半杯麦酒，发现自己又开始不自觉地会议Hawke微笑时明亮的眼睛，从亮蓝色眼睛里的神采到眼角细小的痕迹，他都能清晰地回忆起来。Fuck it，Varric。他对自己说。

在Sera和Iron Bull的起哄下，Herald很快就把一整杯威士忌喝了下去，强烈的味道让他觉得舌头有点儿发麻，怎么也无法阻止脸颊越来越烫的趋势，而且Sera说得所有笑话都变得异常得好笑。

Sera正在说她在Free Marches时和一个精灵姑娘约会的故事，用她的话说是和那个漂亮的姑娘搅在一起的时候，那姑娘是个佣兵，她们正做到一半儿就受到了伏击。“然后我咻地爬起来抓起我的箭……”她夸张地比划着，手里还拿着杯子，因此把麦酒撒的到处都是，比如Iron Bull的裤子还有Blackwall的上衣。

“你是说你的弓吧，Fuzzhead？”Blackwall嫌弃地往旁边坐了一点儿，象征性地擦了擦衣服上的酒渍，好像他自己就没有喝得满胡子都是酒一样。而Iron Bull干脆移到对面的椅子——这下Maxwell被一个Qunari和一个矮人挤在了中间，左边的Qunari身体巨大而温暖，而右边的矮人还在不停地填满他的杯子。

“不，Beardy，我是说我的箭，混蛋。”她就差跳起来站在桌子上了，她挥舞着手臂继续说：“我抽出箭戳进了那个闯进帐篷傻逼的眼睛，然后她……叫什么名字来着，不管了！她抽出匕首划开了那个傻逼的喉咙，血喷了我一身！”

“唔……全裸的、满身血的姑娘，辣透了。”Iron Bull摸着自己的下巴，眯起眼睛似乎在想象那个画面，Maxwell在酒精的作用下只能咯咯笑，老天，他居然就真的咯咯笑了，还打了个嗝。

“Ugh……比如告诉我你们之后还……”Blackwall翻了翻眼睛，拨开她伸到自己脸上的手，但明显也因为脑海中的画面而舔了舔嘴唇，尴尬地在椅子上扭动着换了个姿势。

“没错儿！辣透了！”Sera再次喝了一大口酒，指着Iron Bull哈哈大笑，“但你一点儿机会也没有，笨牛！”Iron Bull只是投降一样地举起双手，笑着摇头：“一点儿也没有这个打算。”

“反正，我们最后杀死了四个强盗，然后……”金发的精灵转头看着Blackwall，特别不雅观地将空着的手的食指和中指贴在嘴唇上，故意缓慢地舔了舔，然后眨眨眼：“两次。”

“Maker！Sera！”Blackwall涨红了脸差点儿从椅子上翻下去，可怜的Warden稳住自己之后抓起杯子喝了一大口，用力摇摇头，试图把刚刚那个画面摇出去。而Sera只是拍着桌子大笑，笑到几乎发出了哼哼声。

Maxwell笑得几乎要流出眼泪，他拍着自己的大腿，靠在Iron Bull的胳膊上擦着眼泪，Qunari佣兵也笑得相当厉害，从他抖动的身体就能感觉出来。Bull低头看着靠在自己身上的Herald，红发的盗贼笑得快要爬不起来，很显然他们已经成功地把这孩子灌醉了。Maxwell抬手把滑下来的头发拨到耳朵后面，仍旧轻笑着抬起头。然后……

然后他们的视线就这么对上了，Maxwell的笑容僵在了嘴角。

Oh, shit.

Iron Bull用力拍了拍Maxwell的背，让他差点儿滑到桌子底下。鉴于Blackwall不愿意透露一丁点儿他的私生活，而他们非常确定Varric如果开口一定是编的故事，Iron Bull开始说一个他在Orlais和一个公爵夫人的短暂相处。

“别这么看着我，Blackwall，我知道性在人类中间是个挺重要的事儿，但是对我们来说可不是那么回事儿，这就像是……唔……去找治疗师，你知道，治疗治疗。”他学着Sera的样子冲Blackwall眨了眨眼睛，而后者发出丧气地叹息。

“你们俩都是混蛋，你知道吗？”大胡子Warden把脸埋在手里，长长地叹气。“Herald，你该阻止他们……”Warden试图像坐在对面的Trevelyan求救，但抬头就看到Maxwell已经靠在Iron Bull身上傻笑了起来。

“Maker saves us……”他嘟囔着抓过瓶子，试图再给自己倒杯酒，却发现所有的酒瓶都空了。老天，他们到底喝了多少。Warden放下瓶子打量着不久前还空着的桌子，现在上面堆满了空酒瓶，杯子和洒出来的酒液，Sera躺在椅子上，用一只脚踩了踩Blackwall的手臂，“嘿，Beardy！该你了，快点儿！”

Blackwall再次求救一样地看向他们的Herald，但是后者正在像是个小姑娘一样撑着脸，盯着Iron Bull发呆，满脸都是傻笑。Iron Bull耸耸肩，毫不在意再分享一点儿甜头给寂寞的Warden，没等他开口或是Blackwall用酒把自己淹死，酒馆门再次打开了，坐在四周的士兵纷纷站起来行礼。

Cullen冲士兵们点点头，示意他们都坐回去，该干什么干什么，之后径直走向Herald和其他人所在的桌子。

“Herald，我去战略室和你的屋子找你，你都不在，Solas说你在这里……”指挥官因为强烈的酒味皱起眉头，责备一样地看向其他四个人，好像他们该为Herald的行为负责似的。Varric弯起嘴角笑笑，Blackwall有点儿良心不安地转开视线，Iron Bull冲Cullen眨了眼睛，而Sera躺在椅子上，根本没注意到Cullen站在这里。

“指挥官！”Varric扶了一把Maxwell让他坐直，后者眯起眼睛好一会儿才反应过来站在那里的是他们的指挥官。他试图站起来，却差点儿摔倒，被Iron Bull一把接住了。Cullen无奈地摇摇头，“我有份报告……哦，到明早再说也不迟，来吧，我送他回去。”

Iron Bull像是抱小猫一样，双手抓着Maxwell胳膊下面，把他拿了起来，字面意义上地拿了起来。Herald踉跄了两步，终于扶着Cullen站稳了，呼吸里全是酒味儿地冲着Cullen笑着说：“Oh，Hello，Cullen。”

“Hello。”指挥官干巴巴地回答，抓着Trevelyan的手臂让他站直，对其他四个人点点头，正准备离开的时候，Maxwell拽住了他的胳膊大声说：“你知道吗，Cullen，Iron Bull又大又热。”

他指的是Iron Bull巨大的身高和温暖的体温，当然了。但这也没有阻止所有人再次大笑起来，Varric咳嗽着翻找他的本子，说着他得把这句话记下来用在下一本书里。Iron Bull用力捶着桌子，连地板都跟着颤抖起来。而Blackwall用手捂着脸笑得上次不接下气。就连Cullen都忍不住跟着笑起来，他扶稳了Herald of Andraste，而后者还在小声嘀咕着已经没有逻辑的词句。

“你就等着明天头疼吧，Maxwell。”Cullen叹了口气，忍住了关于酗酒的说教，只能无奈地摇头。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-  
“我确信不是教团的每个人都支持Lord Seeker的。”Cullen抱着手臂，拧着眉头，视线锁在地图上的两个城堡棋子上，Josephine站在他旁边摇摇头，“或者让Herald放弃圣殿骑士，去Redcliff寻求法师的帮助。”

“你觉得反叛法师会比圣殿骑士更有组织？他们的情况很有可能糟糕十倍！”指挥官已经不再像两天前那么激动了，这场漫长的争论让每个人都感到疲倦。

“不管怎么说，都得早点做出决定。”Maxwell站在Cassandra和Leliana中间，离桌子稍远一些，如果可以的话，他一点儿都不想靠近那张铺着地图的战略桌。“如果我们想尽早关闭裂缝的话。”

“我同意。”Cassandra转头看向Maxwell，相处这么长时间，Maxwell开始觉得或许Lady Seeker不是一个……太过于可怕的人，至少不是Varric形容中暴怒的野兽，这让他起码能不再紧张了。

“但我们不能就这么放弃Redcliff，法师值得我们冒险。”Josephine先是看向Cullen，接着是Leliana，最后才将视线落在Maxwell身上。

“他们确实很强大，大使，但是比你想象得更孤注一掷。”女骑士双手撑在地图上，眯起眼睛，危险而又困惑。是的，他们每个人都感到困惑和犹豫，但本来就不多的时间更是掐着他们的喉咙。

“你觉得这是个陷阱？”Herald走近了一点，看着放在Redcliff位置上的棋子，Fiona看起来没有Cassandra说的那么……不顾一切或是绝望，但又什么地方不对，糟糕透了的不对，而圣殿骑士的情形更加不乐观，Lord Seeker可没有一点儿和审判军协商的意思，而Therinfal Redoubt也不是什么随随便便就能攻破的城堡。

“Herald是对的，我们必须做出选择。”Leliana的声音将Maxwell从思考中拉回来，他抬起头就发现红发的Spymaster正盯着他，不只是Nightingale修女，Herald突然意识到战略桌边的所有人都看着他。

必须做出选择，Trevelyan。Maxwell几乎能听见他们没有说出口的话，低头看着自己闪着绿光的手掌，深吸了口气。是时候做选择了，Maxwell Trevelyan，他在心里对自己说，这不是你一直以来想要的吗？选择权就在你自己手里了，是时候了，是时候了。

可是压在胃里的硬块并没有就此消失，它一直都在那里，让他无法呼吸，Maxwell觉得喉咙都收紧起来，就好像回到了一开始，回到了前往Haven之前，父亲和哥哥的面孔在壁炉摇曳的阴影下不甚明晰，而母亲沉默的表情让他几乎想要拼命叫喊。

加入圣殿骑士，Maxwell，你没有选择。

烛火中摇曳的圣殿骑士标志，Andraste的雕像上渗出的水珠就像是眼泪，疼痛，无穷无尽的疼痛，Maker，谁能听到吗，谁能听到我的声音吗，谁都好，求求你，Maker。

你没有选择。

“……Herald？”Cassandra的声音突兀地传来，Maxwell深吸口气向后退了两步，才发现自己在战略室里走神了，并且全身都是冷汗。他瞪大了眼睛看着Cassandra，Cullen，Josephine和Leliana，他们用疑惑而关切的眼神看着他。

现在是选择的时候了。

“……圣殿骑士……”他听见自己几乎像是呢喃一般的声音，Cullen扬起眉毛，而Cassandra靠近了一点儿，试图弄清楚他在说什么。“圣殿骑士，我们应该先试着和圣殿骑士取得联系。”他又说了一遍，Cassandra惊讶地退开了，或者说所有人都惊讶地看着他。

“我们现在有多少圣殿骑士？”Maxwell看向Cullen，指挥官紧皱的眉头印证了他的猜想，“不够多，我确定如果我们要接纳哪怕一小部分反叛法师，这个数量远远不够，唯一能保护士兵和法师自己的只有圣殿骑士。”他顿了一下，在看到Leliana鼓励的表情之后继续解释：“我不会让我们的士兵保护在Demon和血法师的危险之下，他们加入审判军不是为了这个。”

等待他的显示一阵令人紧张的沉默，Cullen低头思考，Josephine看着她手里的纸张，而Cassandra抱着手臂闭上眼睛，只有Leliana一只盯着红发的Herald。或许，只是或许，这一切真的是Maker的旨意，将他送到这里。

“圣殿骑士一定会帮助我们关闭裂隙的，整个教团都是为了抵御魔法而建立的。”Cullen第一个回过神来，用略带赞许的眼神看了一眼Maxwell，“Herald是对的，他们能保护我们的士兵，以及法师自己。”

“首先我们得说服Lord Seeker放弃离开教团。”Leliana背着双手，平静地开口。

“我们收到了一个预备骑士的消息，圣殿骑士现在全部聚集在Therinfal Redoubt。”

“那里已经荒废了好几十年，为什么选在那里？”Cassandra紧紧盯着地图上的棋子，放弃法师不是一个好主意，但是他们没有太多选择的余地。

“在能做任何事情之前，我们必须先和Lord Seeker取得联系，之后可以直接问他。”Josephine的笔尖点着手里的纸页，不得不说一旦有了一个决定和目标，审判军的谋略官们都非常有效率。Maxwell咬了咬嘴唇，手指轻轻敲着桌面，有些犹豫地开口：“如果我们要关上裂隙的话，或许圣殿骑士愿意和我们联盟。”

“首先，我们得找到一个更容易接近他们并且引起他们注意的方法。”Spymaster眯起眼睛思考了一会儿，看着他们的大使，Josephine因为她们之间的默契而露出一个小小的微笑，“如果Lord Seeker只是想追求名号和地位，审判军应该先和Orlais的贵族家庭结盟，再去和圣殿骑士接触。”

“贵族和我们一起前往Therinfal Redoubt，要求圣殿骑士协助关闭裂隙。”Maxwell在Leliana嘴角也看到一个稍纵即逝的微笑，才想起她们俩在很多年前就是朋友。

“你相信这样有用？”Cullen看起来不太确定，他一向不喜欢贵族和政治之类相关的东西，在这一点上，Maxwell和他站在一边。

“即使是Lord Seeker也无法无视蜂拥而来聚集在他门口的Orlais贵族。”

“特别是在Herald of Andraste的带领下。”

Maxwell稍稍松了口气，很显然谋略官们达成了一致，这个件好事儿，不是吗？他不自觉地在计划商讨中走神，这是最好的选择，不是吗？Maxwell问自己，不管是从大局上来看，还是从逻辑上来说，这都是最好的结局，但是就这么放弃法师？如果圣殿骑士的计划行不通怎么办？如果他们没有能力压制住裂隙怎么办？

现在不是自我怀疑的时候，Maxwell在心里踢了自己一脚，抬起眼睛就看到Cullen透过激烈的讨论和计划投过来的关切眼神。他也是个圣殿骑士，Maxwell突然感觉会议的声音变得飘忽而遥远，有一个声音在自己耳边低语，他也是个神殿骑士，但是你信任他，不是吗？

Maker，那个声音听起来像是Iron Bull。

“我立刻写信给Orlais，Leliana也会联系她的线人，”这次是Josephine打断了他的胡思乱想，“我们计划三天只能就出发去Therinfal Redoubt，请做好准备，Herald。”

“我准备好很久了。”Maxwell强迫自己弯起嘴角，暗暗希望没有人看出自己刚刚的惊慌。Leliana冲Josephine点点头，接着说：“我们不需要Lord Seeker，我们需要他的圣殿骑士，不管他同不同意，裂隙不会等着我们化解干戈。”

Maxwell在Cullen能拦住他单独聊两句的之前就逃离了战略室，是的，字面意义上地逃开了。他花了一点儿时间让自己找回呼吸的频率，和以前任何时候一样，躲在教会的石柱后面，看着天花板黑暗的角落，数到十，深深吸气，再数到十，慢慢呼气。一切都会好起来的，他会关上裂缝，然后像Iron Bull说的那样，危机结束了，他们可以回到原本的生活，让士兵们也都回家。

这些不会发生，但是还是有可能的，不是吗？

接下来的几天他花了些时间和Iron Bull还有Blackwall呆在一起，Varric表示他已经见过足够多的圣殿骑士，不需要再多了，于是Maxwell决定带上Sera，不管她看起来有多疯疯癫癫，射箭的本事可是一点儿都不差。虽然不清楚原因，但是Maxwell始终觉得每当自己转开视线的时候，他们三个就聚在一起看着自己笑。

Andraste！谁都不愿意老实告诉他前天晚上酒馆到底发生了什么，说真的，他从前半杯威士忌下肚开始就什么都不记得了，只能模模糊糊地回忆起Sera讲的一个关于帐篷和强盗的故事，甚至无法回忆起那个故事的结局。等他醒来已经是第二天中午，他的脑袋像是被斧子砍过一样疼，而且浑身都是隔夜的酒臭味。

索性Josephine很快让他们的注意力从Herald of Andraste的酒后洋相里转移开来，Maxwell甚至有点儿感谢Lord Seeker了，就那么一咪咪。

Therinfal Redoubt是个又湿又冷的城堡，这让Maxwell不自觉地回忆起Ostwick的冬天，那些连续十几天的大雨和呼啸的海风，那并不是什么令人愉快的记忆，而聚集在这里的圣殿骑士让他感到更加不舒服。

看着叽叽喳喳聚在一起的贵族和不耐烦的圣殿骑士，Herald努力克制住自己翻白眼的冲动，这一切都蠢透了，难道就没有人抬头看一眼天上的裂缝，然后意识到/那/才是最大的问题吗？

Iron Bull在他身后发出一声不耐烦的轻哼，Maxwell想起他和Chargers一起给Orlais贵族工作的故事，用力咬了咬嘴唇才没有笑出来。你得承认，Iron Bull和巨人诱饵这两个词放在一起简直充满了喜剧色彩。Blackwall感觉上比平时还要紧绷，嘴唇紧紧绷成一条直线，就连Sera都无法让他开口说一个词儿。而Sera……就还是Sera，那个神经兮兮，暴躁的Sera。

往好处想，最起码贵族们让圣殿骑士也同样烦躁，甚至没有精力去对Herald of Andraste这个名号冷嘲热讽或者出言挑衅，Maxwell一向没有心情对付这个。Lord Esmeral Abernache，另一个不知道闭嘴的贵族在大门前等着他们，Maxwell微笑着欠了欠身。他很擅长这个，戴上面具做一个合格的贵族和骑士。“这对审判军和Orlais来说都是绝妙而举足轻重的一天，我希望这能成为充满希望和影响力的联盟。”他说，看起来几乎真心实意。

“Man，印象深刻，”Iron Bull在 Lord Esmeral Abernache走远之后低声笑起来，“有时候你扯淡的本事比Varric还厉害。”Sera轻哼一声，而Maxwell只是轻轻微笑了起来，感觉攥着自己胃的力量松了那么一点儿。

一切都和计划的一样，他们在贵族们的陪同下进入城堡，Cassandra带着审判军的部队等在要塞外。当然了，Lord Seeker只愿意和Herald本人见面，真是出人意料，Maxwell讽刺地轻笑，一切都按照计划进行着，Lord Seeker像个青春期的小姑娘一样改变主意并没有影响太多。

直到他们跟随Lord Esmeral Abernache和Ser Delrin Barris进入城堡。很多圣殿骑士都注意到Lord Seeker的种种异样，但在见到他本人之前，圣殿骑士拒绝离开教团。“Lord Seeker改变了一切，Herald，因为你，他……指名道姓地要见你。”Ser Barris听起来有些担心，Maxwell紧紧皱起眉头，但在圣殿骑士要求他进行仪式的时候没忍住翻了翻眼睛，“我们没这个时间，Ser。”

确实，他们没有这个时间，一切都发生地太快了。Maxwell抽出匕首，左手的长剑挡住圣殿骑士队长挥过来的长剑，甚至没有感觉到手肘的疼痛，他看见骑士队长眼睛里疯狂的红色。

Red, red, blood, blood.

更多的圣殿骑士蜂拥而入，拦住了Maxwell追击骑士队长的动作。他们已经不是人类了，他听见Iron Bull低吼着说，怪物，疯狂的红色几乎写在他们的呼吸里。他突然想起Varric告诉他的关于Red Lyrium的故事，那个只用一小片就能让人听到“歌声”直到发疯的玩意儿。

这个世界已经疯了。他咬紧牙齿，逼迫自己将注意力全部集中在手边的战斗上。一波又一波的敌人之后，Lord Seeker就站在楼梯顶端。Maxwell重重地喘息着，给自己几秒钟平复呼吸。他听见Iron Bull的呼吸加快，听见Blackwall低声痛呼，听见Sera痛骂着甩掉箭头上的鲜血。

和圣殿骑士结盟，关闭裂缝，一切就结束了，他对自己说。

试探性地走上前，Lord Seeker就站在那里一动不动，甚至连身边的两个圣殿骑士被Sera的箭射中额头的时候都没有回头。

“At last.”Maxwell能记得的最后一件事情，就是Lord Seeker看着他的眼睛这么说，将他拽入一篇虚空之中。他的眼睛里没有红色。 

这种感觉很奇妙，这不像是Fade，Maxwell睁开眼睛，首先看到的是一片……虚无。纯白的，亦或是透明的幕布在他眼前铺陈开来，而他甚至感觉不到自己身体的重量。这是死亡吗？他无端地想到。

紧接着布幕拉开了，以一种扭曲而躁动的姿态消散开来。

“……这是……Haven？”Maxwell停下脚步，他之前甚至没有注意到自己在行走。昏暗的，阴影交缠着墨绿的气息，一个个挣扎着，嘶吼着，哭喊着的死者勾勒出的可怖塑像。这里是Haven的神殿，是Conclave爆炸发生的地方，是他……从Fade里走出来的地方。

他们在燃烧，不知道为什么，Maxwell却能感觉到他们正在死去，正在向他低语。

走廊的尽头，Josephine和Cullen就站在那里，一动不动，双眼空洞地站在那里。Leliana的惊呼吓了他一大跳，红发的修女是他记忆中的样子，却又完全像是另一个人，他想开口说点儿什么，询问点儿什么。但她没有给他这个机会，“这个形象有用吗？这能让我更多地了解你吗？一切都指向你。这个也是：看。”

“住手！”惊恐的声音在他能反应过来之前就脱口而出，但Leliana还是用匕首划开了Cullen的喉咙，指挥官就这么看着他，慢慢地倒了下去。那个关切的眼神，那个偶尔会随着微笑上扬的唇角，那个友善的声音，Maxwell觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，甚至觉得血滴喷在了自己脸上。

Demon，这只是个Demon，她不是真的Leliana，这都不是真的。有一个声音说。

“住手！”Leliana，不，Demon嘲笑一般地开口，却是Maxwell自己的声音，她笑着消失了。“成为你，会比成为Lord Seeker要有趣太多。”和在战略室里一样，Josephine笑着接上Leliana的话。这在他记忆力发生过无数次，但没有一次让他这样感到恶心。

等他转身的时候，她也消失了。

“你知道审判军会成为什么吗？”她突然出现在他背后，Maxwell感到自己后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，他感到恐惧，真真正正的恐惧。“等我完成之后，The Elder One会杀了你并且升华，而我，会成为你。”

“动手，不然就让我离开，Demon！”他听见自己的低吼的声音，但却连双手都在颤抖。Demon会相信他的话吗？自己又真的相信自己的话吗？

“你没有选择。”Josephine冰冷的声音再次出现在他背后，Maxwell紧紧地捏着自己的匕首，咬紧了牙齿。“荣耀即将到来，而The Elder One想让你和其他人一样下跪，以死亡献祭。”

“我不是你的玩具，我是Envy，而我会看透你。”Cullen的声音在他身后响起。不，这不是Cullen的声音。Maxwell试图回忆Leliana的祈祷，Josephine的微笑，和Cullen关切的眼神。在战略室，他这样看着自己，他想问什么？他会问什么？

“告诉我，‘Herald’，告诉我你的想法，你在想什么，你感觉到了什么。”Maxwell看见Cullen手里的匕首捅进了自己的腹部，不，那不是自己，那是……一个复制品，一个穿着刚刚达到Haven时装备的，看起来惊恐无措的自己。但他确实感到腹部的疼痛，感到浑身冰冷，感觉血液流出了身体。

复制品倒下了。死亡，以死亡献祭。他一松手，沾满献血的匕首掉在地上。“告诉我，你看到了什么。”Cullen的声音也消失了，他再次变成一个人，除了地上正在死去，正在低语着的“自己”。

离开这里，我得……离开这里。他开始奔跑，强迫自己不去看那些扭曲的记忆，那些着实发生过，单被Demon扭转成让他恐惧姿态的记忆。

紧接着是胜利，是一切的终结。Maxwell看着自己，高傲的自己，站在顶端的自己，抱着手臂俯视着胜利的成果。不，这不是我！我永远不会……永远不会……

不会吗？谁来定义永远呢？Demon笑着低语。

“恐惧，你就是这样的人吗？”Demon尖声笑着，“你看到了吗？等你死之后，等我成为你之后，审判军会成为什么样的势力。”

绿色的火焰在他皮肤上燃烧，但那不是身体的疼痛——那种疼痛，就像是把钢钉一寸寸砸进颅骨里，让人只想哭喊着祈求解脱。绿色的火焰，火焰，就像是山洞里Solas用魔法点燃的火把，就像是酒馆里带着酒味的壁炉，就像是……火焰，印在圣殿骑士的标志上，闪烁着，跳动着，让他想要尖叫。

“你感到受伤，无助，惊慌，工作完成之后，无用的工具该怎么办？”一个平静而年轻的声音凭空出现，Maxwell穿过旋转着喷出火焰的石柱，双手撑着膝盖喘息，Demon听起来甚至有些惊恐：“你是什么？！这是我的领地，滚出去！”

他走进一个房间，那是……他的房间，不是Haven那件温暖的木屋，而是更久以前，他在Ostwick的房间。熟悉的桌子和棋盘立在墙壁上，他看着自己的木床，手指划过坚硬冰凉的木板，壁炉，软椅，全都是他熟悉的样子。

不，这不是我的家，这里没有什么是属于我的。Maxwell猛地收回手，用力摇了摇头拉开门。“等等。”那个声音再次出现了，Maxwell回过头，看见一个带着可笑帽子的年轻人站在那里，“Envy让你痛苦，记忆的镜像的镜像，让你痛苦却又不是凭空捏造的存在，我想要帮忙，帮助你，不是Envy。”

Maxwell眯起眼睛，仔细在记忆力搜寻，就像是醒来之后试图回忆梦的细节，“你……看起来很面熟，你是谁，我以前见过你，对不对？”他试着说，太阳穴一跳跳地疼痛。

“我一直在观察，我是Cole，我们在你脑袋里，或者说我在你脑袋里，你一直都在这里。”声音忽远忽近，Maxwell揉着自己的额头试图减缓疼痛。“倾听很容易，但要变成被你听到的部分却很难。但我现在在这里，倾听，帮助，我希望如此。”

他试着走进了一点儿，看着“站”在屋顶上，倒着的年轻人，对方的脸上没有一丝表情，“Envy让你痛苦，正在让你痛苦，我试着帮助你。然后我就到了这里，成了被听到的一部分，这……这不总是这样的。”

“我们……在我大脑里？”Maxwell睁大了眼睛，这不是Fade，这些全部都没有发生，都只是在他脑袋里，只是他的想象。不管少年的话听起来多么荒谬，他却因此轻松了不少。如果这都只是在他脑袋里，如果这些都只是……某种他的想象，如果Lord Seeker只是一个Envy Demon，那么他还有机会扭转这一切。

“They are red inside。”少年这样说，Maxwell想起那些疯狂的红色眼睛。“思绪飞快，我们在这里，但在外面，剑刃正在下落，像是落日一样高悬着。”

“所以，只要我离开这里……”他有些不确定，少年没有语调的声音打断了他：“是的，你最好离开这里，我会帮助你。Envy幻化出来的人、地方、记忆，这都需要能量，如果你不停下脚步，变成一个人很困难，变成这么多，Envy精疲力尽，你就能逃出去了。”

盗贼跟着少年走出房间，没有转头再看一眼。

“Think about water.”Cole说，他们站在石柱前，Maxwell愣了一下，但是没有开口询问。至今为止发生的一切，没有一件事儿是说得通的，但是要能逃出去……他闭上眼睛，耳边立刻就听见了海浪拍打礁石，听见了海风的呼啸，听见风……和水。

水滴迸溅到他脸上，盗贼抬起头，发现火焰变成了水流。

Cole消失了，Envy的“表演”也越来越绝望和迫切。Maxwell不停地奔跑，耳边全是自己乱了节奏的心跳，隆隆地像是雷声，像是风暴前的预警。

他看见自己躺在战略桌上，胸口插着一把长剑，Cullen的长剑；他看见自己将战略官和修女们一个个关押起来，审判，逼问；他看见自己率领着Demon大军进攻Orlais，而自己满手鲜血。

Orlais，为什么进攻Orlais？他想。

“哦，你好奇？等我变成你的时候，是不是应该利用这一点？”Demon的声音里多了一点儿愉悦。

“你让Herald看到他延伸出来的形态，但他看到的一切都让他更强大。”Cole成功激怒了Envy，再一次。就和他点燃火把的时候，想象星火的时候一样。

不要思考，不想回忆，不要恐惧，不要感受。他对自己咆哮着，避开一个个惊恐的Orlais士兵，直到看见熟悉的楼梯和熟悉的大门。这些全部都是虚假的，全部都是想象，只要离开这里，这些都不会发生。

不会吗？Demon的声音回荡在他大脑里。

你恐惧失败，恐惧带来死亡，你自己的死亡；与此同时，你又恐惧成功，恐惧带来死亡，整个Thedas的死亡。

不！那不是胜利！那不是成功！那是……那是……

那不是我！

可我就是你，Herald。Maxwell还没喘过气来，就被紧紧按在了大门上，掐着自己喉咙的手越收越紧。

恐惧从他身体里每一个角落爆发开来，盛开成让他战栗的疯狂绯红。壁炉，圣殿骑士，哭泣的Andraste。告诉别人，我就割掉你的舌头。掐在他喉咙上的手越收越紧，空气越来越少。

Think of Warm。

Haven的酒馆，Sera和Blackwall的样子都摇晃了起来，自己贴着Qunari佣兵温暖的身体，他干燥的巨大手掌扶住了自己的肩膀，抬起头，他脸上带着过于明亮的笑容。

温暖，温暖蔓延开来。Maxwell猛地睁开眼睛，他感觉到自己的双脚已经离开了地面。“不公平，这不公平，那个让你保持完整，阻止我取代你的东西！”Demon嘶声咆哮，Maxwell挣扎着开口，即使他的声音几乎嘶哑：“成为我，你能得到什么？”

“你能到的什么……Ugh……”Demon有一瞬间看起来困惑而又迷茫，他痛苦的摇摇头，闪着绿光的手危险地靠近，“我们再试一次，这一次让你更痛苦，The Elder One依然会回来。”

“你害怕。”Cole站在雕像顶端。

“滚出去——！”Demon转头怒吼。

温暖，Iron Bull嘴角的笑容，隔着衣服穿来的温度，酒馆壁炉里跳跃的火焰，胃里燃烧着的酒精，扶着自己肩膀的手。

温暖。

Maxwell甩开Demon的钳制，用额头狠狠地撞了他的脑袋。

一切又都回归了虚无。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
“恶心吧唧……黏糊糊……红兮兮的……圣殿傻逼！”Sera盼着腿坐在地上，一边擦着她的箭和弓，一边咬牙切齿， 把箭戳进敌人身体里或许很有趣，但是把它们一只只拔出来擦干净就没那么惬意了。

“Hey，Sera。”Blackwall端着两碗汤坐到了她旁边，接着把其中一碗递给她，“味道不怎么地，但起码是热的，该死的湿乎乎的城堡。”

“我宁愿回Haven那个冻掉屁股的地方。”Sera皱着鼻子喝了一口，确实，比酒馆老板娘的手艺差远了，但是Blackwall说的没错，起码是热的，而他们在一个连墙壁都渗着水的、阴冷的城堡里。

“这点我同意。”Warden点点头，两个人围坐在篝火前沉默地小口喝着汤。天快黑了，而暴雨却丝毫没有停下的架势，Cassandra建议立刻赶回Haven，很显然她也不愿意在这个阴森森的地方多呆哪怕一小会儿。但是他们都太累了，不管是圣殿骑士，还是审判军，Blackwall能感觉到自己每一个关节都在抱怨。

Lord Seeker是一个Envy Demon制造出来的赝品，光是这一点就足够让Blackwall头疼了，更别说从Demon手里解救更多的圣殿骑士，对付因为Red Lyrium发疯的战士，以及击败那个蜕了皮的怪物。

What a day，大胡子Warden长舒口气，抬起头看着周围的圣殿骑士们。他们看起来……安静了下来，疲惫，当然，但是不再不安和躁动。这是件事儿，对吧？Warden漫无边际地想着。

那个盗贼，他们的Herald……Warden盯着跃动的篝火，想起不久前，他就站在那里，站在Herald of Andraste身后，Trevelyan全身都是血，几乎要和他的发色融为一体。

他将匕首从Envy Demon肚子里拔出来，毫不在意血喷了他一脸，那让他绿色的眼睛看上去就像是天上的裂隙——危险而又闪亮。“Burn in hell, Demon。”Herald看着蜷缩起来最后变成一滩灰色皮肉的尸体，咬着牙嘶声这样说，他的眼里几乎燃烧着火焰，这让Blackwall忍不住握紧了自己的剑，却说不上来为什么这样做。

他们都累坏了，就连Iron Bull都气喘吁吁地用斧子支撑着身体，暴躁地用Qunari的语言低语着，说实在的，Blackwall一点儿都不想知道那些词儿是什么意思。Maxwell重重地喘着气，Warden清楚地看见他的双手颤抖，几乎站不稳。

但当圣殿骑士登上露台的时候，Herald of Andraste挺直了背脊，抬着下巴——像是一个骑士和一个领袖那样，目光平稳地看着Ser Barris，“腐蚀确实存在于这里。但我在你们身上，在每一个立刻起身反抗的圣殿骑士身上，看到了英勇和荣誉。Rise tall again，在裂隙吞没一切之前，帮助审判军封死它。教团是所有人敬畏的象征，这不能就此消亡。审判军愿意和你们结盟，提供物资，武器，庇护，一切都只需要圣殿骑士同意帮助我们封锁裂隙。”

那个时刻，Blackwall无比庆幸自己选择加入审判军，选择跟随Herald。

“那些叽叽喳喳罗里吧嗦的贵族终于走了。”Iron Bull把他的斧子卸下来丢在地上，这把Blackwall从沉思中吓醒过来，Quanri也重重地坐到篝火边，但Blackwall猜他一定不是因为冷，看在Maker的份儿上，这个家伙在冰天雪地的Haven还光着上半身，每次看到他都让Warden想把自己的棉袄再裹紧一点儿。

“傻逼贵族。”Sera气哼哼地把箭一支支装回箭袋里，伸展双腿躺在地上，揉着自己的肚子，“饿……”

“可你刚刚才吃了饭，刚刚！几分钟之前！”Blackwall放下自己的碗，实在想不通这个姑娘到底是怎么吃下那么多食物的，几天前他才在酒馆亲眼看着Sera一口气吃了三个苹果派和半只烤鸡。更别说刚刚那个恶心的Demon已经让他失去了所有的胃口。

“那是你没饿过肚子，”Sera躺在地上歪头看着他，露出一个厌恶的表情皱起鼻子，“饿到骨头里的那种。”

“我的错。”Warden小声道歉，转向坐在对面的Qunari，“So……”

“嗯哼？”Iron Bull抬起眼睛看着他，Warden清了清嗓子接着说，“圣殿骑士，Huh？”

“Yeah……圣殿骑士。”Iron Bull懒洋洋地撑着下巴，盯着篝火，“比起会乱喷火球的法师，我更喜欢这些装在铁桶里面的家伙。”

“但是他们喝Lyrium，你亲眼看见了！Lyrium！那个矮子们都要小心翼翼才不会砰——的烂玩意儿！”Sera跳起来，挥舞着手臂，但Iron Bull只是耸了耸肩，“所以你更愿意和法师呆在一起，我以为你害怕魔法，嗯，Sera？”

“就算我怕……嘿！你怎么知道的！”Sera恼火地把手边的空碗丢向Iron Bull，后者歪了歪头躲开了。

“我就是知道。”他再次耸耸肩，冲Sera挑起眉毛笑，而Sera冲他吐了吐舌头，“少打听我的事情，大个子！”

“瞧，现在我们有两个选择，火球和砰——，这两个都是正确的，因为我们得关上天上那张嘴，只有哪个都不选坐在那儿等死才是错误的选择，Fuzzy。”Iron Bull毫不在意地耐心向她解释，Blackwall跟着点了点头，但Sera鼓着脸颊翻了翻眼睛。

“说到这个，Herald人呢？我从晚餐前就没有看见他了。”Iron Bull转头都在大厅里环视一圈，哪里都看不到Maxwell，他红色的头发就像是一团小火焰，通常来说非常好找到。

“如果Puppy想躲起来，他就能躲起来。”Sera拿走了Blackwall的汤，两三口就喝干净了，完全不理会Warden的抱怨，“He’s no fun。”

“但你得承认，他喝多了之后很有趣。”Blackwall放弃了自己的晚餐，回忆起那天晚上在酒馆，还是忍不住低声笑起来。

“对！喝多了才有趣！”Sera比划着跳起来，“等我们回去Haven，关上裂缝，我要灌他一整瓶Iron Bull的酒！”

“我会好好看着藏酒的，Fuzzy。”Iron Bull站起来，但是把他的斧子留在了原地。一个Qunari已经足够让所有人紧张了，如果这个Qunari还背着一把巨大的战斧走来走去，他怀疑这些可怜的铁桶脑袋一晚上也睡不好觉。

“Seeker，”他走近穿着铠甲的女骑士，后者放下笔，把纸张卷起来交给Leliana的斥候，才转过头来，“Iron Bull，有什么事儿吗？”

“我只是想说，你刚刚干得不错。”

“这是讽刺吗？鉴于Herald选择让我呆在城堡外面。”女骑士皱紧眉头看着他。

“不不，你和审判军的部队保护了贵族和其他无辜的骑士，不是吗？我只是想跟你说干得漂亮，这样而已。”

“……为什么？”Cassandra看起来有些疑惑，“这是我的工作，Iron Bull，我理所应当这么做。”

“嘿，别这么剑拔弩张的，我只是想友善点儿。”Iron Bull举起双手，但仍旧轻松地笑着，“我可是个People person。”

“更像是Ben-Hassrath，”Seeker勾起嘴角，站起来拍了拍他的肩膀，“但是，谢谢你的夸奖，Iron Bull。”

“随时为你效劳，Seeker。”Quanri也愉快地拍了一把她的肩膀，并且敬佩地发现她没有差点摔倒的架势，甚至动都没动一下，“说起来，你看见Herald了吗？”

“……不，他给了我简短的汇报之后就不见了，但守卫和圣殿骑士都说他肯定没有离开城堡，所以要我说……Trevelyan很擅长躲起来。”Cassandra这么说的时候没能隐藏住嘴角的笑容，或许Seeker并不是每个人以为的那样冷冰冰的家伙。

Cassandra说的没错，Iron Bull站在楼梯上想着，Trevelyan很擅长躲藏。他是Lord Trevelyan或者Herald of Andraste的时候，总是礼貌而又温和，并且冷静，只能说他被训练地很好，在战场上，或者私下里。Qunari轻哼一声，贵族家庭的烂事儿。但当他只是Maxwell Puppy的时候，他说话和走路的方式就像是不引起任何人的注意。

这个城堡太他妈大了，Qunari佣兵不耐烦地挠了挠自己的角，有太多地方能用来躲藏。他只是想确定他们的Puppy是不是还好，就像他关心Sera，Blackwall和Cassandra一样。

Iron Bull正准备推开走廊尽头的木门，如果他没记错的话，这里原先是一个不太大的储物间，但他的动作被里面的声音打断了。

Cole，如果Iron Bull没记错的，一个看起来挺怪的家伙，Cassandra说他不是人类，但Maxwell坚称他不是Demon，既然带法师来圣殿骑士大本营是个不怎么地的主意，Seeker同意带Cole回Haven，让Solas来确认他有没有危险。

“我想帮助你，但我把这弄得更糟了，我不明白。”Cole的声音不同于之前的平稳，他听起来……甚至有点儿像是担心。Demon才不会担心，Iron Bull冷哼着，但还是放下来打算推开门的手。

“不，你没有，只是我……”Maxwell的声音几乎在颤抖，Iron Bull将眉头皱得更紧，Demon会进入你的身体，搅乱你的脑子，他讨厌Demon。

“你受伤，你感到疼痛，我能帮你。”Cole这么说，门那边沉默了一会儿，有什么打翻在地，木箱翻倒在地上，“Get OUT！”Maxwell像是低吼一样的声音让Iron Bull决定不再等待，而是踹开了门。

Cole坐在地板上，他的帽子掉在地上，很显然Maxwell把他推到了木箱上，几个箱子打翻在地上，金发的少年用几乎是惊恐的眼神看着Iron Bull，又看了看Maxwell，站起来捡起了帽子，“我明白，我会离开。”

Demon不会感到惊恐，Iron Bull想，但他还是侧身让Cole走了出去，才关上门。Maxwell脱力地做回地板上，喘着粗气，将额头贴在蜷起来的膝盖上。他看起来是这么一小点儿，Iron Bull想着，突然不确定自己是不是该让他一个人呆着。

“那个Demon……”Iron Bull试着说，By the Qun，他不是什么安慰人的最佳人选，泄愤的打一架？当然！抑郁得想一醉方休？没问题！甚至只是想来一炮摆脱烦躁？Iron Bull为你服务！但是安慰人，他可不会这个。

“Cole不是个Demon，他只是……不明白。”Maxwell深吸口气抬起头，他的眼眶有点儿发红，鼻尖也是，而脸颊上还有灰尘和血液的痕迹。Iron Bull能透过他敞开的衣领看到下面泛红的白布，或许不带法师和治疗师来Therinfal Redoubt是个错误的决定。Iron Bull移开视线，盯着自己手臂上同样颜色的绷带。

“随你怎么说，但他确实是个怪孩子。”Iron Bull喷着鼻息，“还有他那顶帽子，老天，他到底有什么毛病？”

“你问我，我问谁？”Maxwell因为Qunari佣兵的话笑起来，他深吸口气坐直身体。

“不，不，你不需要这个。”Iron Bull皱起眉头，坐到对方对面的地板上，而后者抬起头看着他，脸上带着困惑。“你不需要戴上那个面具，你知道你老是这么干，对吧？有别人在的时候，像个……Sera那句话怎么说来着，傻逼贵族一样的表情，你不需要这个。”

“……Ah。”Maxwell看着他，那个礼貌而疏离的最终没有攀上他的嘴角，皱着眉头不知道该说点儿什么。佣兵温暖的身体离自己就伸手那么近，又那么远，Maxwell捏紧了手指，咽下那对温暖的急切渴望。

“You are good，Puppy。”Iron Bull拍了拍他的蜷着的腿，嘴唇完成一个太过于温暖的弧度，让Maxwell想要……佣兵没有注意到对方抿紧的嘴唇，手就停在他的膝头，认真地看着盗贼的眼睛，“我跟你说过，每个人都这么觉得，给自己点儿信心。”

Maxwell紧咬着嘴唇，阻止自己突然加快了速度的心跳，碰着自己膝盖的手不仅仅是温暖，几乎烫的有些吓人。不同于面对Demon时的恐惧，这种奇异的感觉让他只想转身逃走，By the Maker，他最擅长这个了。

他闭上眼睛，似乎又回到了昏暗的教堂，壁炉里微弱的火焰，圣殿骑士盔甲发出的晦涩声响，哭泣的Andraste。

告诉别人，我就割掉你的舌头。

记忆一向都是冰冷的，像是溺水。但此时此刻，他蜷缩在储物间里，高大的Qunari佣兵有点儿别扭地坐在他对面，一只手放在他的腿上，看着他的眼睛告诉他：You are good。

昏暗的教堂似乎都温暖而明亮了起来。

“……谢谢。”他挣扎着说，声音从收紧的喉咙里挤出来。Qunari笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，站起来的时候小心地不去撞到更多的木箱，“Anytime, Puppy.”

从来没有……Maxwell看着自己的手，绿色的光隔着手套散发出来，皮面浸了血液之后变成了深褐色。从来没有对任何人……这不对……他对自己说，这一切都乱套了，他不应该，他不能……

不应该感觉……不能感觉……这样。

“我可以让你忘记，忘记可以治疗疼痛。”他想起Cole的声音，他又像之前那样窥探自己的大脑，将他最深的噩梦扯出来暴露在日光下。

“不，滚出我的大脑，我不想忘记，我……不能忘记。”他滑坐下来，几乎全身发抖。Envy Demon让他每次回忆起来都心有余悸，全身发冷。而现在，Cole不愿意放过他，“你可以忘记，忘记会让你好起来。”

醒醒吧，Maxwell，天上还有个裂缝等着你去封锁呢。他叹了口气站起来，捏紧了拳头，现在不是时候。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
这比……想象中要容易太多了。Maxwell喘着粗气站起来，看着留下了疤痕的天空，而他手上的印记也仿佛进入了休眠。

他回头看向Cassandra和Solas，女骑士松了口气对他露出微笑，而Solas也点了点头。这就结束了，Maxwell站在原地，感觉到大脑里嗡嗡作响，Cassandra整顿部队预备返回Haven。不，不只是Cassandra和Solas，所有人都松了口气，天上的裂缝被关闭了，圣殿骑士和法师之间的战争似乎也走向尾声。

工作结束了，工具会面临什么样的命运？

Maxwell突然想起在Therinfal Redoubt时Cole的那句话，天上的裂缝被关闭了，审判军就不需要什么所谓的Herald of Andraste了，不是吗？或许他回到Haven之后可以问问Iron Bull，看Chargers还招不招人。

我有选择，而我绝对不会加入圣殿骑士。他对自己说，不管这之后有什么在等着他。

Haven在他们返回之前就开始准备庆典，所有人都看到了裂隙的消失，Cullen和Josephine对视了几秒，忍不住微笑起来。庆典，听起来是个最合适的主意。Sera、Blackwall和Iron Bull显然认为把自己灌醉是最好的庆祝方式，没有战争和世界末日了，此夜和未来无数个夜晚都值得庆祝。Varric坐在篝火边上，闭上眼睛松了口气，终于觉得又能够正常呼吸，一切都结束了，他可以回到Kirkwall，回到Hanged Man，一切都可以恢复原样。

“你值得放松一下，Herald，”Cassandra看着站在帐篷后面沉思着的年轻人，他看着自己的手掌不知道在想些什么。“这是属于你的庆典。”

“这不是我一个人做到的，Lady Seeker。”Maxwell试着微笑，但是那种试图回忆梦境细节一样的感觉在他脑后挥散不去，他只能无奈地摇摇头，“有太多问题没有答案，而且……”

“的确，裂隙是什么造成的，Conclave爆炸的元凶，你手上的印记，这些都没有答案。”Cassandra舒展眉头，在他身边站定，看向裂隙原本的位置。“但这些都可以等到明早，Maxwell。”

年轻人用混合着惊讶的表情僵硬地看着她，随后微笑着低下头，这是Cassandra，或者说除了Cullen之外第一次有人直呼他的名字，“确实，明早……”

一阵骚乱打断了他的话，Cassandra转身抓起靠在Threnn桌子边的武器，和Maxwell一起向大门跑去，经过Maxwell的木屋时精灵侍女将他的长剑和匕首递了过来，她甚至冲他微笑了一下，而Herald只能庆幸自己没有在做什么让她吓得跪在地上的事情。

“一个哨岗报告，大部队聚集在山顶。”Cullen紧紧皱着眉头，Josephine有些惊慌地看着他和Leliana，“对方打着谁的旗帜？”

“没有旗帜。”

“没有？！”

就在他们以为事情不会更糟的时候，Dorian Pavus，至少他是这么介绍自己的，选择了这个绝佳的时机，带来更糟糕的消息，他扶着Cullen的肩膀才勉强站稳，精疲力尽地在人群中扫视一圈，最后直直地盯着Maxwell：“我来这里警告你们，只是恐怕有点儿晚。我从Redcliff带来了……坏消息。”

“一只叛教法师的队伍紧跟在我身后，受Venatori的指挥，听命于The Older One。”他转身指着山顶，“那个女人叫Calpernia，是Venatori的指挥官。”

Maxwell眯起眼睛，远处的矮丘上，有个金发的女性法师，而她身边……“那个，就是The Elder One。”Dorian的声音似乎飘远了，Maxwell看着那个已经不太想人类的“东西”低下头，直直地看着自己。

不是看着Haven的方向，不是看着他的部队，而是直直地看着Maxwell的眼睛。

“Cullen，给我个计划，任何计划。”

Haven正在陷落，Iron Bull、Cassandra和Varric跟在他身后，有那么一会儿，战斗进行得几乎算是顺利，他们压制住了叛教法师的进攻，并且用投石机阻止了大部队的逼近。直到那条血红色的龙出现在天空，让这个村庄几乎燃烧起来。

“撤退！撤回教堂，只有那里足够坚固能抵御……那个怪物。”Cullen抓住Maxwell的手臂，阻止了他继续攻击法师，加重语气又重复了一次：“撤退，Maxwell。”

Maxwell看着指挥官的眼睛，只能点了点头。但这不能阻止他想要救每一个人，是不是？Leliana说的没错，他是个理想主义者，甚至是个蠢货。但在他看到那个不久前还冲他微笑的精灵女仆倒在雪地里的尸体时，仍旧不可抑制地颤抖起来，紧紧咬着牙齿。村民、铁匠、Master Dannet、Threnn、脾气暴躁的治疗师，看着他们一个个逃进教会坚固的石墙里，让Maxwell的脑袋稍稍冷静了下来，他喘着气环视一圈，想要确认没有人被扔下，没有人在惊慌和恐惧中死去，没有人……

“该走了，Herald，lost is lost。”Iron Bull抓住他的肩膀，力量不容拒接，他转头看着佣兵，不愿意承认自己的无措：“我不能把他们扔下，Bull，我不能……”

于是Iron Bull像任何一个合格的士兵一样，一把扛起了Herald of Andraste往回撤。龙的呼啸，火焰燃烧的声音，还有太多太多的惨叫，让Bull有足够多的理由宣称他听不见Maxwell怒吼和挣扎。

“快逃，教会是你们的庇护。”Chancellor Roderick靠在门板上，脸色苍白。Iron Bull一进大门就把Maxwell扔下来，他恼火地瞪了他一眼才转身去帮着Chancellor把大门关死。

教堂里弥漫着恐惧和绝望，苦涩的味道几乎在Maxwell的舌尖蔓延开来，他嘴里全是血腥味儿。“Herald！我的情况不容乐观。那条龙毁掉了任何有利的时机，对方跟我们没有任何交涉，没有提出任何要求，只不断进攻。”Cullen神情凝重，他们的军队面对那条怪物没有任何胜利的可能，而火焰和法师攻破大门只是时间问题。

“跟法师也没有任何交流的余地，The Elder One恣意索取。”Dorian扶着受伤的Chancellor坐到椅子上，同样紧锁着眉头，“从我在Redcliff听说的一切来看，The Elder One向这里进攻只是为了你，Herald。”

“如果能救其他人，我向他投降。”Maxwell想都没想地开口，这些人，精灵女仆，村民，士兵，斥候，这些人为了他而死，这个事实让他胃里像是灼烧一般。

“如果他只想要你，一个刺客就能办到了，但显然率领部队进攻并不是为了精确的目标。而面对如此压倒性的局势，抛石机是你剩余的唯一选择。”

“没错，”Cullen短暂地思考之后下定了决心，“如果我们把仅剩的那台投石机转向对面的雪山……”

“我们会被淹没，”Maxwell打断了他的提议，“为了反击敌人，我们会埋了整个Haven。”

“现在已经不是生死存亡的时候了，”Cullen向前两步，视线坚定地锁着Maxwell，“我们剩下唯一的选择就是如何他们和我们一起死。”

“Well，这可让人无法接受，我来这儿警告你们可不是为了让你们把我活埋的。”Dorian介入他们两人之间，即使在这样的关头，语气依然轻浮而圆滑。

“我们应该投降？任他杀死每一个人？”

“死亡应该是最后的手段，而不是第一个！作为一个圣殿骑士，你简直像是个血法师！”Dorian被Cullen逼着向后退了两步，但气势不减地低吼着反驳。

“有一条通道……”Roderick虚弱的声音打断了他们的争执，他颤抖着抬起手，“除非你跟我一样参加了夏日朝圣，就不会知道这条通道。其他人可以撤离。一定是她……一定是她保佑我，让我能……告诉你们。”

即使再这样的关头还是撇不掉虚荣，Maxwell咬住嘴唇，或许他一直以来都误会这个Cassandra口中的“官僚”了，甚至有些后悔先前对他的冷嘲热讽。他在Roderick挣扎着站起来的时候伸手将他扶稳，转向指挥官：“你认为呢，Cullen？这行得通吗？”

“有可能，如果他能带我们通过那条通道，但是你要怎么办？”

Maxwell让Dorian再次撑住Roderick，转身避开了指挥官的视线。他以为自己会颤抖，会无法呼吸，会……恐惧。但是此时此刻，他决定去面对一个不像人类的疯子，一条龙和一场雪崩的时候，却什么都感觉不到。

或许，这就是终点了。不管这么说，这是个不错的结局。

希望Varric能给我写个好听点儿的故事，Maxwell扯了扯嘴角，他非常确定那个矮人会写一个审判军的故事，而且更加确定他的笔记本上充满了自己的蠢事儿。

“或许你能让The Elder One吃惊。”Dorian扶着Roderick离开之前，看了他最后一眼。Cullen指挥着村民和士兵向着通道前进，他得争取时间，至少让所有人能离开雪崩的范围。

“Herald，如果这是你的使命，如果真是审判军的使命，我为你祈祷。” Roderick几乎是悲伤地看着他。这个男人自己或许都不久于人世，却仍旧为他感到悲伤，Maxwell看着他们离开的背影，或许Andraste的慈悲……真的存在。

“Bull，”他走向在和Chargers确认情况的佣兵，在知道自己一个人不可能撑多的情况下，Iron Bull第一个跳进他的脑海。Qunari转过来看着他，只用了几秒钟就从他和Cullen的表情里摸清了他的计划，但Maxwell没有给他劝服自己的机会，“我需要带上你和Cassandra，还有Varric，让Chargers跟着Cullen撤退。”

“这是个蠢透了的计划，Herald。”Qunari和Maxwell意料中的一样皱紧了眉头。

“这是唯一的计划，但是答应我一件事，Bull，”他伸手握住对方的小臂，认真地看着佣兵的眼睛，“我说跑，你得立刻抓着Cassandra跑。我知道她一定不会同意的，带她离开，或许你还得扛着Varric，取决于他能跑得多快。”

“嘿！这是歧视！矮人也可以跑得很快的！”Varric不满的声音从一边传来，他将Bianca捧在手里，弯起一边的嘴角，“Bianca已经等不及了。”

在去找Cassandra之前，Maxwell又盯着Iron Bull看了一眼，知道高大的佣兵点头同意才松开手，高于常人的体温在他的手掌上扩散开来。或许这就是为什么Iron Bull在雪地里也不穿上衣，盗贼允许自己的脑袋放空了那么一小下，拜托，他都要死了，这么一个走神不算什么吧？

他们需要的只是时间，Maxwell隔开一个法师的喉咙，侧过身让Bianca射中了身后敌人的额头，接着轻巧地弯腰闪过Iron Bull挥过来的战斧。他的匕首刺进Bull身后敌人的肚子里，而Bull的战斧切掉了他背后可怜家伙的脑袋。有了Cassandra的盾，他们很快就冲开一条路，到了投石机跟前。

“Bull。”他冲Qunari歪了歪头，佣兵调笑着开始转动投石机的舵轮，“哦，现在你想到我了？要搬重东西的时候，Bull！要控制投石机的时候，Bull！要去送死的时候，Bull！”

“Bull！”他皱起眉头，但忍不住跟着弯起嘴角。老实说，如果没有Iron Bull，他不确定自己能不能这么快调整好这个巨大的家伙。投石机正对着他们头顶的雪山，只要一发就能让整个Haven被湮没。唔，不知道被活埋是什么感觉，他不着痕迹地思考着。

“只要再一小会儿……”Cassandra焦躁地捏着她的剑柄，一轮轮敌人并没有消减她的怒火。

Maxwell抬头了一眼投石机，以及远处盘旋着的龙，他知道那个所谓的The Elder One已经注意到了自己。“跑！”他冲Iron Bull大喊，“什么？不！我不会把你一个人……你放我下来！不让我发誓！Iron Bull！”Cassandra当然会反对，Iron Bull按照他们约定的那样一把将女骑士扛到了肩膀上，Varric转头看了他一眼，Maxwell一时间读不出他的表情里写着的是什么。

幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，The Elder One和那条怪物并没有给他什么思考的时间。他从没有如此近的面对过巨龙，在Strom Coast也只是远远地看着高龙飞走而已，但现在，那条怪物就在他面前，仰天长啸。

Maxwell的脑袋还以为刚刚的冲击而一阵阵发晕，The Elder One就从火焰里走了出来。他看起来……不，他根本不是人类，红色的Lyrium或是其他什么东西从它脸上和皮肤里穿刺出来，或许他是个Darksprawn，或许是被污染的圣殿骑士？盗贼一边后退一边飞快地思考，但起码它阻止了龙继续向他逼近。

“够了！伪装者！你使用着超过你可怜种族的力量，够了。”The Elder One唾弃地看着他，Maxwell挺直了脊梁，就算死在这里，他也不会死得像是个懦夫，“你到底是什么？为什么进攻Haven？”

“凡人祈求他们得不到的真相，这超过了你的存在，超过了我曾经的存在。记住我，记住你想要伪装成什么。臣服于The Elder One，凡人，它的意志就是Corypheus。你会向我下跪。”

“绝不！我不会臣服于你，没有人会臣服于你！”他听见自己的怒吼，心脏疯狂地跳动着。

“你会反抗，你们都会反抗，但这毫无意义。” Corypheus手上的球体闪着红光，Maxwell手掌上的印记突然炸裂一般地疼痛起来，就像是他稳定裂隙之前那样，哦，Maker，那好像是很多年前发生的事情一样。

印记被制造出来，只是为了闯进天堂？Maxwell从没听过比这更疯狂的胡言乱语了，但显然Corypheus毫不觉得自己疯了。

疼痛，席卷而来的疼痛击碎了他所有思考的能力，让他只能蜷缩在地上，而那条龙在他身边踱步，似乎在等待着把他撕碎。

一切都变得模糊不清，他觉得双脚离开了地面，接着重重撞在了投石机上。Corypheus疯狂的声音忽近忽远，Maxwell耳边隆隆作响地只有自己的心跳。不，我拒绝像是一个懦夫一样的死，他挣扎着爬起来，捡起地上的长剑，或许他这么多年都在像是个懦夫一样地或者，至少Cullen是对的，他能选择怎样死。

在风声和咆哮声之间，Maxwell听见信号箭窜上天空的声音，红色的星火微弱到几乎看不明晰，但却点亮了他的整个天空。“你想让我们投降，让我们臣服，这绝不可能。”他嘶声低吼，“You’ll face us all, when we choose!”

雪崩的声音比他想象中还要可怕，Maxwell看着山石崩裂，就连Corypheus那张丑陋的脸上都写满了惊讶。他转身试图找到一个掩体，被活埋是什么感觉？他忍不住再一次问自己。隆隆的声音快到身后的时候，他一脚踩空，整个人摔进了地下的坑道。

接着又是一片黑暗。说真的，Maxwell觉得自己有点儿习惯这个了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
“我知道，我已经说了很多次，Curly，但是如果我们继续往前走，Puppy就不一定赶得上来了。”Varric跟在Cullen后面，神情完全不像他的语气那么轻松，“我们不能这样抛下他，在他为了我们……”

“我知道，Varric，相信我，我知道！”Cullen焦躁地踱步，查看士兵和村民的情况，询问治疗师的补给，确认每个人都跟了上来，还有处理死者的尸体，他不能停下，不能给自己时间思考，因为他一旦停下来，就只能想到年轻的Herald被大雪活埋，或是被巨龙撕碎的画面。“但如果我们不山上走，暴风雪会让他的牺牲毁于一旦。”

“Hey！他还没死！”Varric提高了音量，与其说是试图说服Cullen，更像是在劝服自己，矮人回头看着身后几乎融进黑夜里的Haven，叹息一般地重复着，“他一定还活着。”

“……我知道，只是……”指挥官紧紧捏着自己的剑柄，但暴风雪一点儿也没有减弱的迹象，他们必须向高处走，然后再派出斥候和士兵搜索，一定能……

在大本营被一条怪物毁掉之后，Cullen已经不觉得有什么事情是一定的。他现在是审判军的指挥官，他的工作是保护士兵和人民，等安全下来，他才能有时间作为Cullen Rutherford惊慌失措。

他现在，不，他们所有人现在所能做的，只有等待，无穷无尽的，令人厌恶的等待。索性夜晚并非永恒。

“Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder.”Leliana的声音模模糊糊地传来，Cullen才意识到自己靠在帐篷边上睡着了，他看着红发的修女跪在篝火边，额头贴着双手祈祷，而Josephine坐在旁边的椅子上，将脸埋在手掌里。

这就是失败的景象啊，指挥官深吸口气，让还迷迷糊糊的大脑在冷风中清醒过来，而全身的骨头都发出一阵阵抱怨。他当然想象过如果审判军失败是什么样，而且相信Cassandra和Leliana都想象过，或许比他的次数还要多。Cullen一直以为如果审判军失败，如果不管什么东西让他们无法关上裂隙，他一定会战斗到最后一刻，他是个战士，死在战场上是最合适的结局。

从Fereldan的法环幸存下来，从Kirkwall的法师暴乱中幸存下来，现在从Haven的陷落中幸存……Cullen闭上眼睛，是什么让我如此幸运？我有是谁，能如此幸运？

“指挥官！”副手的声音打断了Cullen漫无边际的思绪，士兵冲他行了个礼，看起来异常地疲倦，“扎营工作已经完成了，法师们会在后半夜让营地保持温暖。暴风雪也已经弱下来，Lady Pan……Lady Seeker再次询问什么时候可以派遣搜索队伍。”

Cassandra和Varric一样心急，显然，被Iron Bull一路扛着穿过教会的通道让她的脾气有增无减，Cole试着去安慰她，用他特有的奇怪又微妙得冒犯人的方式，当然了，最后是Blackwall和Krem合力才拉住了暴躁的Seeker。

他们都累坏了，Maxwell队伍的成员距离不远处的篝火边，看起来比Josephine的状况好不了多少，只是他们打磨匕首和箭头的动作让人更加不安，如果可以的话，Cullen宁愿Iron Bull捂着脸哭，也不想看着他一边喝酒一边擦他的战斧，露出一副标准的Qunari表情。

“准备哨岗，让士兵们轮番休息，挑选Leliana最好的斥候，告诉Cassandra我们立刻可以展开搜索。”Cullen勉强站起来，短暂地睡眠让他感觉好了不少，他拍了拍副官的肩膀，“你也得休息一下。”

“是的，指挥员。”士兵放松下来点点头，每个人都累坏了，不管是因为漫长的行军，暴风雪，还是Haven的陷落。“哦，告诉Herald的人，告诉他们……不，我直接去和他们谈谈，告诉Cassandra我马上就来。”

如果用消沉来形容整个审判军的气氛，那么眼前这群人简直可以用阴郁来形容。Sera坐在地上，沉默地擦着她的箭，让它们每一支都闪亮而致命；Blackwall阴沉地抓着皮带，一下下打磨着一把匕首，唰唰的声响在沉默中无限地放大；Iron Bull和Chargers坐在篝火的另一面，他同样在擦拭自己的武器；Varric一下下抚摸着Bianca，但视线却落在远处的山峦的阴影上；Cole抱着膝盖坐在他旁边，摇晃着身体念念有词，Cullen一点儿也不想知道他在说什么；Vivienne难得的和他们坐在一起，斜靠在长椅上，但用令人担心的凝重表情直勾勾地盯着篝火；Dorian，那个送来最后警告的Tevinter法师坐在她旁边，看着自己的手掌。Maker，他们看起来立刻就想要去报仇，至少去砍杀点儿什么东西来消减胸腔里的怒火。

如果知道敌人是谁又在哪儿，指挥官相信他们立刻就会准备出发，不管他同不同意。

“你们需要休息。”Cullen走近几步，但没有人抬头看他一眼，也没有人回答，就连Varric也只是轻哼了一声，将视线收回到Bianca身上，指挥官只能默默地叹口气，或许这些让人难免会觉得龙蛇混杂的队伍……并不是那么糟糕。“好吧，既然你们坚持，”他换上了指挥官的语气，这终于吸引了一点儿注意力，“Varric，带上Cole，和Leliana的斥候从北面开始搜索；Iron Bull，带着Chargers去西面，我们不知道Herald现在在哪儿，所以不要放过任何地方；Blackwall，和Sera帮助哨岗加强戒备；Lady Vivienne，还有Dorian，如果我没记错的话，请帮助我们的法师。你们有谁看到Solas了？”

“那个奇怪的光头？那边。”Sera用箭尖指了指营地边缘，Solas站在一片黑暗里看起来像是在思考。

“指挥官！”Cassandra焦躁的声音从另一边传开，Varric拍了拍他的手臂笑起来，“如果我是你，就不会让Seeker等太久，Curly。”

“按照你们南方的说法，祝你好运，指挥官。”Dorian离开的时候冲他眨了眨眼睛，Cullen忍不住嫌弃地皱起鼻子，他可没忘了这家伙将自己比作血法师的事儿。

“如果不是形势所迫，相信我，Dear，我可不会和一个Tevinter Magister说一句话的，Dorian。”Vivienne和Dorian的声音越来越远，Cullen盯着他们的背影看了一会儿，隐约听见Dorian用同样故作慵懒的声音回答：“相信我，Lady Vivienne，我们会找到共同语言的，比如说时尚和红酒？”

Herald of Andraste确实聚集了一群奇怪的人，不是吗？

“Cullen！”Cassandra的怒吼好像稍微近了那么一点儿，Cullen决定立刻听从Varric的建议，小跑着向Seeker的方向赶过去。

我们需要的不只是好运，而是一个奇迹。

在眼睁睁看着昨晚的一切之后，已经很难再相信所谓Maker的旨意和奇迹了，不是吗？Cullen眯起眼睛看着漫无边际的大雪，狂风让他什么都看不清楚。Herald从Fade里走出来已经是个奇迹了，不，现在不能失去信心，他对自己说。但在这样的时刻，信念比什么都要难以恢复。

“他还活着！”Cassandra颤抖的声音从拐角的巨石后面传来，他无法控制地奔跑起来，更加无法阻止自己狂跳的心脏。

他还活着，他还活着！

Herald倒在雪地里，身下一小滩血迹和他的头发一样红，Cassandra跪立在他旁边，看起来不确定是应该将他扶起来还是别乱动。“感谢Maker！”Cullen小心地将盗贼从雪地里扶起来，他左手的印记不安地闪着跳动的绿光，而右手紧紧按着腰侧的伤口，手指上全都是血迹。“Cassandra，通知治疗师。Harding，带人把其他的搜索队召回来。”

Maxwell靠在他怀里，全身都在发抖，绿色的眼睛失去了焦距，目光涣散地看着他，就连喘息声都是颤抖的。这样待下去他就要冻死了，Cullen毫不犹豫地一把将盗贼捞起来，快步往回走，而Maxwell无意识地往他怀里缩，整张脸都埋在他外套的毛领子里，紧抓着他的盔甲边缘。

或许奇迹还是存在的。

“Chief！”Krem听完Harding的话，冲她微笑着点点头，没有时间去想红晕让她的雀斑显得多可爱，立马跑向明显还处在烦躁之中的Iron Bull，“指挥官找到Herald了，他们现在在大营。”

Iron Bull愣了一下才松了口气，表情也跟着放松开来，他把一直扛着的战斧绑回背上，冲远处的Rocky和Grim挥挥手。Krem无奈地摇摇头，但也忍不住跟着微笑起来。说实话，他挺喜欢Maxwell的，虽然盗贼举手投足都带着贵族劲儿，但谁也没办法选择出生，对不对？他享受和Herald之间偶尔的谈话，甚至和对方对练过一次。

而Haven的一切，都让他……找不到词汇来形容。

Qunari佣兵远远地就看见Cassandra和Cullen站在一起，好像激烈地争执，很快Leliana也加入了讨论，从Josephine的表情就能看出那不是一场愉快的谈话。于是Iron Bull决定不去打扰他们，毕竟只要Chargers只要还能拿到报酬，他不是特别在乎谁来做Boss，或者下一步的计划是什么。Ben-Hassrath或许在乎，Iron Bull一点儿都不。

他让Krem安顿好Chargers，他们都需要休息，显然加入审判军之后，他们做的最多的事情就是等待，等待下一步的命令，等待战略室的会议有结果，等待贵族的回信，等待Puppy找到回来的路。Iron Bull轻手轻脚地走到聚集着治疗师的帐篷边，高出所有人不少的Qunari依旧看不清里面的情况，于是他耐心地等待，等待治疗师离开，但他发现自己走神了，无端地想起那团小火焰凑到他跟前有些紧张的样子，想起他明亮的笑容和眼睛，想起他在那间储物室里发红的眼眶和礼貌的笑容，想起他说：“Thank you, Bull。”

他的名字在他的舌尖打转，带这么一点儿贵族的腔调，还有Free Marches东边的口音，以及隐藏在平静表情下过于愉快的腔调。他无比庆幸Puppy找到了回家的路，Maxwell Trevelyan是个不错的同事，更是个棒呆了的Herald，至少现在没有人能反驳这一点。

治疗师过了好一阵子才离开，没一会儿Cullen和Cassandra就匆匆走进帐篷，指挥官没有穿他那件毛茸茸的外套，这还是Qunari第一次看见Cullen没有那件外套的样子。他们在帐篷里呆了一会儿，但当低声交谈很快变成大声争执之后，Leliana平静地命令他们俩离开。

红发修女走过的时候从Iron Bull眨了眨眼睛，哦，他喜欢夜莺修女，不只是因为她有一头漂亮的红发，她更是个优秀的Spymaster。你知道，好的那种通常会让你想离他们远一点儿。

确认没有人会继续进进出出之后，Iron Bull弯腰进入帐篷，是的，他有自己特制的帐篷，那种让他站在里面不用猫着腰的。Maxwell蜷缩在一大堆毯子和毛皮里，看起来似乎睡着了，但呼吸浅得让Iron Bull忍不住担心他会不会被那一层层毛皮压死。佣兵伸手把盖住盗贼小半张脸的毯子往下移了一点儿，好让他能正常地呼吸，手指无意中蹭过他的脸颊，老天，他就像是个冰块儿一样。

佣兵在床边的椅子上坐下，就这么盯着Maxwell的脸看了一小会儿，完全忘了自己到底来这里干什么，或许他只是想请验确认一下他还活着，或许是只想看看他的情况……啧，Qunari决定不去深究这个问题。盗贼的手从被子里滑出来，垂在床边，而坐近了Iron Bull才发现Maxwell在毯子底下穿着Cullen的外套，唔，不得不说，毛领子也挺适合他的。

轻轻叹口气，Iron Bull俯身抓着Maxwell的手腕，打算将他的手塞回毯子里就离开，不管他到底是为什么来的。但是他的冰冷的手指碰到Qunari温暖的皮肤，让Iron Bull打了个冷战，他蜷缩在毯子里，冰凉凉的，看起来就那么一小点儿。

但就这么一小点儿，却充满了他没有在任何人身上见过的力量和勇气。

于是他握住了他的手，让他的手指在他手心里放松开来。Iron Bull在Herald的帐篷里呆了大半晚，将他的双手都攥在手里，直到它们重新恢复温度。

“Warm……”Maxwell在睡梦中喃喃自语，而Iron Bull只是垂着眼睛微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
Skyhold，Maxwell站在城墙下面仰头看着几乎高耸入云的大门，忍不住在心里用Sera的语气感叹着，phwoar……没人能想到荒无人烟的雪山里会有这样一个堡垒，或许他应该当面对Solas表示感谢，毕竟如果没有这个坏脾气的精灵法师，他们现在可能已经在雪山里冻死了。虽然说实话，他有点儿怕和Solas搭话，特别是在他和圣殿骑士结盟之后，总是能感觉到黏在自己后背的愤怒视线。

找到这里只是第一步，有太多的事情需要做，需要考虑，更别说无数需要修补的墙壁和屋顶。Maxwell挠挠头发，或许他应该去问问Cullen有什么能帮上忙的，没有人让他做任何事，就好像他是什么瓷娃娃一样，Maker！

他穿过治疗师搭起的临时帐篷，在心里默默几下几种紧缺的草药名称，走向作为临时办公室的桌子，那更像是几个木箱和一块木板，他们的指挥官需要一个正经办公室，有天花板和真的桌子的那种。“Cullen……？”指挥官并没有像是往常一样对着一桌子公文和纸张皱眉，事实上他根本不在Maxwell的视线范围里，办工作边只有他的副官在整理那些文书。

“指挥官在和Lady Seeker, Lady Ambassador , Lady Nightingale进行商讨会议，”副官放下手里的文件，冲Maxwell欠欠身，突然想起指挥官的交代，有点儿为难地继续说：“他特别交代，不想被任何人打扰。”

“我没打算……”Maxwell扬起眉毛，但还是点了点头，他一点儿没有去打扰Cullen的秘密会议，事实上，这不是他们第一次特意避开Maxwell了，那些秘密商讨让他有种不好的感觉，“我只是想问问修复情况怎么样了。”

“正在进行中，Lord Herald。”副官站直身体，骄傲地笑着回答：“我们得工匠情绪高昂，外墙的修复三天只能就能完成了。”

“非常好。”他说，这是个安心的消息，Skyhold是个非常坚固的堡垒，他不会再让Haven的悲剧重演，不会再一次让Corypheus威胁任何人。审判军需要一个计划，需要更多人手、士兵，当然还有更大的影响力。Maxwell发现自己再一次走神了，Cullen的副官担心地看着他。“我，咳，告诉指挥官我来找过他。”

他在马厩跟前找到了Iron Bull和Blackwall，或者说那堆可能是马厩的废墟跟前——屋顶整个倒塌了下来，连带着两面墙壁。“我们得先把墙壁修复。”Blackwall在Maxwell走近时对Iron Bull说，但明显后者不同意这个意见，“屋顶，Blackwall，如果你不把屋顶掀起来，怎么修复墙壁？”

“我想Bull说的有道理，不是吗？”Maxwell截断Blackwall没说出口的反驳，站到两个高大的战士中间，突然觉得自己矮了一大截儿，下意识地踮了踮脚尖。“或许，”Blackwall固执地说，双手叉着腰深吸口气，转向Maxwell，“既然你这么说，来吧，我们得一起把屋顶移开。”

“我以为工匠在进行修复工作。”他的话让Maxwell有些意外，Iron Bull笑着回答：“我们总不能闲着，像个贵族一样翘着脚看工匠们干活儿，那一点儿都不cool，来干活吧，小少爷。”

Maxwell的脸颊有点儿发热，但他还是把外套脱下来挂在一边的木板上，和Blackwall一起将碎掉的木板和瓦片丢到一边。即使Skyhold在深山里，而四周都是白茫茫的雪，在将一半的木料清理出来之后，盗贼的头发还是因为汗水而变成一缕一缕的，汗湿的上衣贴在后背上，而Blackwall也光着上身，外套丢在木板上，而里衣绑在腰上。

“你要是这么热可以脱了上衣，Herald，这里只有我们而已。”Blackwall看着Maxwell掀起里衣的下摆擦脸的动作，无奈地笑起来，“而且我相信没有人指责你这样做不合礼数。”

“……我不是什么贵族少爷。”Maxwell低声抱怨着脱掉了上衣，但不得不承认，清凉的空气确实让他舒服了不少，不知道到底是法师们的功劳，还是Skyhold本身的魔力，城堡里总是感觉像是初秋。

Blackwall和Iron Bull不约而同地停下手里的动作看着Maxwell。Herald身上没什么伤口，所有的伤疤都是加入审判军之后留下的，比如腰侧那道蔓延到腹部中央的狰狞伤疤，即使是Solas也无法让他彻底复原。因为在雪地里耽误了太久，精灵法师这样解释，并且再次重申自己并不是治疗师。

当然了，谁身上没有点儿伤疤？Blackwall身上大大小小的伤口被毛发掩盖住，有几道格外深的疤痕，比如他胸口的那道，周围甚至都没有体毛，就像Cullen的胡子拒绝长在他嘴唇上的疤痕周围一样。Iron Bull就更不用说了，他总是光着上身，将一身伤疤像是徽章一样炫耀着。

鉴于Maxwell缺乏带上法师做任务的习惯，他的肩膀还有手臂上都留下深深浅浅的伤痕，但只有他左手手肘和脸上的伤疤看起来是Haven之前的，Blackwall犹豫着应不应该去打听Herald的私事儿，Iron Bull就毫不在意地问了出口：“Hey，那道伤口怎么来的？”

Maxwell顺着Qunari的视线看到自己的手肘，忍不住伸手挠了挠，咬着嘴唇思考了一下才回答：“训练时候的意外。”

“你用匕首，是怎么让盾牌跟你发生意外的？”佣兵扬起眉毛，一眼就看出那个伤痕是盾牌或者其他重家伙留下的，Maxwell拧着眉毛看向他，似乎是在犹豫该不该直接告诉他别管自己的闲事儿，但最后他说：“告诉我你的眼睛怎么回事，我就告诉你我的意外，怎么样？”

“Tevinter边境酒馆，几个混蛋Vints干的。”Iron Bull完全不在意地耸耸肩，甚至掀起眼罩俯身让Maxwell能看清下面的伤疤，因为对方脸上的表情而大笑起来，“别这么看着我，Puppy，一只眼睛换了个棒呆了的副官，挺划算的。”

“所以……你为了救Krem牺牲了自己？”Maxwell盯着Iron Bull受伤的眼睛看了一会儿，才有些不安地移开视线，这么盯着另一个人的伤口看可不怎么礼貌。

“Hey，别说得这么怪兮兮。”Iron Bull重新戴回眼罩，做了一个嫌弃地表情，抬了抬下巴，“现在换你了。”

“Fine……”盗贼局促地揉着后颈，他不喜欢说谎，尤其是对Iron Bull和他其他的朋友说谎，于是他叹了口气老实地开口：“事实上，我十六岁之前一直用剑和盾，你知道，贵族一般都会接受战士的训练，但一次训练的意外让我没办法再使用盾牌，所以匕首听起来是个好选择。”

“练习时候的意外？意外应该是我摔倒了，结果摔断了鼻子，你呢？摔倒之后用盾把自己的胳膊砸断了？”Blackwall也扬起眉毛，一副不相信的样子，Iron Bull耸耸肩膀，摊开双手，“听着，如果你不信任我们，这没什么。”

“不！不是因为这个！”Maxwell立刻扔下手里的瓦片，急切地向Blackwall和Iron Bull解释，“只是……伤疤就只是伤疤而已，这是个无趣的故事，真的，并不是因为我不信任你们。”

Maxwell紧紧捏着手指，手肘上的伤疤一阵阵发痒，让他想去抓挠，想去撕开伤疤，让汹涌的黑色浸透皮肤。但他不再是几年前那个彷徨恐惧的少年了，他允许那个男孩儿在他心里死去，在他的尸体上重生成充满勇气和力量的 灵魂。拜托，谁没有点儿黑暗的过去和痛苦的记忆？像个男人一样让它过去吧。

“Well……”Blackwall尴尬地看了看Maxwell，又看了看Iron Bull，不确定该说点儿什么打破让人不舒服的沉默，幸好Iron Bull不是那种“我们坐下来好好谈谈心”的类型，Ew，他更像是那种“有什么难过的喝多了就忘了还难过什么啊”。

“所以说，你真的在训练的时候摔断了自己的鼻子？”Iron Bull凑近了一点儿看着Blackwall的鼻梁，Warden哈哈大笑着往后退了退，“哦，一点儿没错，在我还是个青瓜蛋子的时候。”

“这个故事我可一定要听听，Hero终于要揭露他神秘黑暗过去的一角了。”Varric的声音非常适时的出现，Maxwell这才发现他和Dorian一起坐在不远处的长椅上，而他发誓他们开始干活儿的时候那张椅子还不在那里。

“Do tell，Ser Warden，”Dorian手肘支在膝盖上，前倾身体撑着下巴，冲Blackwall眨了眨眼睛，“虽然我只是来享受风景的。”

“风景？”Maxwell下意识地开口问，但在听见Iron Bull低声咒骂着“Fucking Vints”之后觉得自己或许根本就不该说话，或许永远被不该在没有允许的情况下说话，而Blackwall甚至厌恶地往地上吐了口吐沫。

“Now，now，先生们，没必要这么敌对，对不？我想我们可以和平相处的。毕竟，虽然我来自Tevinter，并且深爱着我的国家，血迹弄到衣服上可难洗掉了，你们大可不必担心我有一天会拿你们来召唤一只Demon大军。”Dorian慵懒地换了个姿势，翘着腿将双手叠成塔状放在膝盖上，狡黠笑容让Maxwell想到狐狸一类的动物，“至于你的问题，我亲爱的Herald。清凉的秋风，温和的日晒，养眼的半裸男性身体，皮肤因为汗水在阳光下闪闪发亮，Quite a veiw，你不觉得吗？”

Varric努力忍着爆发出来的大笑，而Maxwell看了看Iron Bull和Blackwall，在阳光下闪闪发亮……的身体。Herald of Andraste能清晰地感受到脸颊上飞速上升的温度，甚至连耳朵尖都有点儿发热，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，缩着肩膀决定将注意力放在更多的瓦片和木块上。

“当然了，你们的穿衣品味、发型和打扮，还有所有的一切，简直和那些Fereldan Dog Lords没什么区别，所有的这些都极其缺乏Fabulousness，啧啧，就算血魔法也救不了这让人绝望的野蛮气息。”Dorian摇摇头，假装盯着自己的指甲看，完全无视了Blackwall厌恶的瞪视，还好Iron Bull似乎被Dorian趾高气昂的样子逗乐了，Maxwell可不觉得自己有把握阻止一个发怒的Qunari上去把Tevinter法师的脑袋捏碎。

等到Cullen结束了会议找到Maxwell的时候，看到的就是光着上半身的Trevelyan和Blackwall一起将木梁扶起来，他的头发因为汗水黏在一起，脸颊涨红得喘着粗气，一边抬手擦着额头上的汗，一边笑着和旁边的Iron Bull说话。他看起来不像那个受人敬仰的Herald of Andraste，而只是一个普通的年轻人，在天气美好的下午享受和朋友在一起的时光，顺便干点儿体力活，这对健康有好处，不是吗？

指挥官突然对于即将把更大的责任压在那个年轻人身上感到一丝愧疚。

Maxwell注意到了站在不远处的指挥官，微笑着冲他挥舞手臂，笑容几乎和午后的阳光一样闪亮，Cullen叹了口气走过去，尽量让自己的表情不透露出什么，Leliana和Cassandra决定在宣布Maxwell Trevelyan成为审判官之前，和他好好谈一谈。如果Cullen不小心透露了什么口风，Leliana才不会管他是不是审判军指挥官呢，一定会把他挂在城墙上，搞不好会扒光了挂在那里。

马厩已经基本成型，破碎的木板和瓦片摞在一边儿，看起来只要工匠们只需要再一两天就能让这里重新开始工作，Master Dannet还和他的宝贝马匹需要一个住的地方，和士兵们一起驻扎在山下不是个好主意。

“等马厩修好了，我打算住在这儿。”Blackwall一手按着腰，一手遮住刺眼的阳光，抬头看着看起来不再摇摇欲坠或者像是一滩废墟的两层木屋，满意地微笑起来，Maxwell看着他的侧脸，只能觉得欣慰，毕竟这位Grey Warden看起来总是格外悲伤，连他的胡子都感觉阴沉沉的。

Skyhold是个好的开始，是一切重新开始的原点。

“住在马厩里？你知道侧楼上有很多空着房间，只需要稍微打扫一下……”Cullen插着话站在Herald旁边，但Blackwall摇摇头打断了他，“这可能会让你以外，Cullen，但我确实喜欢一个人呆着。”

“孤狼，嗯？”Maxwell忍不住笑起来，看着Blackwall脸上一瞬间充满了被戏弄的恼火和忍不住的骄傲，哦，他喜欢这个说法。

“Shut up。”Blackwall用肩膀撞了一下Maxwell的，后者只是大笑起来，而Iron Bull伸手揉乱了Maxwell的头发。

“咳……Herald，你之前来找我？”Cullen咳嗽了一声，Maxwell后退着躲开Iron Bull的手掌，愉快地耸耸肩，“对，但你的副官说你在会议里脱不开身。”

“是的，情况……不乐观，Herald。”

“哦，哦……当然，我可以想象，”Maxwell舔舔嘴唇敛起笑容，“我只是想问问看，有什么我能帮上忙的，不过我之前看到了治疗师缺少草药，或许你能允许我带着Bull和其他人去Hinterlands？总比在这里无所事事要强。”

“Hey！一直在睡懒觉的人可不是我，Puppy。”Iron Bull不满地抱怨，“但是去山里活动一下听起来不错。”

“哦——去山里‘活动’？真是下流又野蛮。”Dorian一定要在这种时候说这种话，Maxwell挠了挠鼻梁低下头，装作没有听懂那个流氓法师的笑话。

“得了吧，Vints，你们这些个趾高气昂的贵族，可是爱死了下流又野蛮，不是吗？”Iron Bull的低沉的声音在喉咙里滚动，Dorian发出发燥的抱怨，他在耍嘴皮子上居然输给了一个Qunari，这让他宝贵的自尊心受到了极大的伤害。而Cullen看见Maxwell耳朵尖都泛起了可爱的红色，盗贼不自在地揉着自己的后颈，尴尬地盯着地面。

“先生们，把你们的这个……不管是什么吧，留到私人时间，好吗？”Varric放下手里的笔，忍着笑指了指局促的Cullen，“你们就快让我们的指挥官自燃起来了，我们可不能这样，对不对？”

“够了，Varric。”Cullen瞪着矮人，但他露出一副看戏的表情，这让指挥官更加只想叹气，他的威信总是在这群Maxwell找来的混蛋跟前一扫而光。虽然严格意义上来说，Varric和Soals是Cassandra的错儿。“Herald，我想Cassandra想跟你谈谈，或许你应该再此之前穿上衣服。”

Maxwell抓起木板上的衣服套上，用手扒了扒被Iron Bull揉乱的头发，有些疑惑地看着Cullen，“Lady Seeker找我？我猜不是什么好事儿？”

“这说不好。”Cullen努力绷着脸，Herald看了看Varric，矮人耸耸肩表示自己什么都不知道。“好的，我这就去找她，她在广场上吗？”Maxwell系好腰带，依旧困惑地走开了，并且冲迎面过来的Krem微笑着挥挥手。

“Chief！指挥官！”Krem也只穿着浅色的布衣，袖子卷到手肘，脸上全是汗，他向Cullen点点头，“酒馆那边的修复工作完成了，老板决定为了感谢Chargers的帮忙，今晚的酒免费。”

“哦，他可一定会后悔这个决定的，”Iron Bull拍了一把Krem的后背，让士兵向前踉跄了两步，“不能浪费他的好意，对不？一起来吗，Blackwall？”

“我相信我可不在‘Chargers免费’的名单上，但是为什么不。”Warden也套上外套，Varric也从椅子上跳下来，“你来吗，Sparkles？”

“哦，不了，Varric，我担心我的聪明才智会因为和这些野蛮人呆在一起而流走，我还是去图书馆呆着，顺便骚扰一下我们亲爱的Solas。”法师优雅地站起来，甚至妆模作样地冲Cullen鞠了一躬。

“Suit yourself。”Varric将他的笔记本收起来，Cullen眯起眼睛看着他，暗暗发誓他总有一天要把那个狡猾矮人的笔记本烧掉，他简直不敢相信自己在《Kirkwall勇士传说》里的形象……几乎蠢到不可思议。

“来吧，Curly，你得放松一下，明天的工作可以留到明天再考虑，对吗？一杯酒不会要你命的。”矮人拍了拍他的手臂，Cullen叹口气摇摇头：“我还记得你们是怎么把Maxwell灌醉的，所以不，谢谢。”

“别总是绷着个脸，Curly，这对你的健康有害。”矮人在他能想到反驳的话之前就溜走了，Cullen只能在心里又掐死那个混蛋一次。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
“审判官，Huh？”Qunari佣兵举了举杯子，成功让刚刚成为审判官的Maxwell皱起眉头，“Nice，这就是说你以后就是Boss了。”

“拜托，别这么叫。”Maxwell叹着气在他旁边的椅子上坐下，抿了一口自己杯子里的液体，草药的味道让Iron Bull皱起眉头，他探身看了看审判官的杯子，大笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀，“老天！你怎么在酒馆里买到这种鬼东西的！闻起来糟透了！”

“茶，这是茶，Bull。”审判官将杯子拿远了一点儿，皱皱鼻子，“我可是审判官，当然什么都能买到。”而Iron Bull再次挑起眉毛，Maxwell只好叹了口气，小声嘟囔着回答：“好吧，好吧，这是Solas给我的Elfroot，吧台后面那个小气的家伙，他在我请他给我一杯烫水的时候还翻我白眼。”

“你在酒馆，让一个卖酒的家伙，给你泡/茶/，他没有嘲笑你只因为你是Boss，Puppy。”佣兵用他装着麦酒的杯子碰了碰盗贼装着茶的，突然意识到一个问题，“Oh，Shit，你现在可是审判官了，我们不能再这么叫你了，是吧？”

“你想怎么叫都行。”Maxwell想也没想地回答，然后才意识到这话充满了调情的意味。Shit，我该说点儿什么来解释？还是顺水推舟？该死，调情是什么样的来着？我是不是该眨眼睛？还是凑近一点儿？不不不，姑娘们才这样搔首弄姿。审判官有点儿慌张地抬起眼睛看着Iron Bull，发现对方只是注视着自己，嘴角带着让Maxwell觉得心跳漏了几拍的笑容。

“当然，Boss。”Iron Bull收回视线，喝了一大口麦酒，还打了一个格外响的酒嗝。这让Maxwell跟个小姑娘一样低声笑起来，哦，你真是蠢透了，审判官在心里又臭骂了自己一顿，打起精神，你现在可是审判官了！至少有那么个名号。

吟游诗人从“I am the one”唱到了“Sera was never”，就连Iron Bull都随着轻快的节奏晃着腿，而Maxwell努力盯着自己的杯子，好像里面有什么秘密和宝藏似的。但即使是这样的沉默，也让盗贼莫名地放松下来，Qunari远高于人类的体温从轻碰在一起的手臂上传来，让他只想做点儿什么更大胆的事情。

比如伸手轻轻握住他的手掌，比如在他看着自己的时候凑上前去，比如吮咬一下他的嘴唇，看那里是不是和他身上其他部位的肌肉一样坚硬，比如……

“作为审判官的第一晚就呆在酒馆，嗯？”Iron Bull低沉的声音让Maxwell差点儿惊跳起来，他像是高光照射下的鹿一样瞪着眼睛僵硬地看着对方，好一会儿才想起自己应该回答点儿什么，什么都好，“呃……嗯……我……”

或许不是什么都好，起码说点儿有逻辑的句子啊！

“我以为Josephine会举办个宴会什么的，她看起来相当着迷于这个。”Iron Bull没有在意审判官尴尬的动作，“邀请些贵族啦、骑士啦，之类的。”

“哦，我以为上午那个就已经算是了，”Maxwell揉着自己的后颈，不安地紧紧盯着桌面，避开了Qunari的视线，“但她确实邀请了数不清的贵族，你看到大厅里的那些人了吗？Creepy。”

“如果你讨厌政治的话，审判官可是烂透了的头衔。”Qunari喝光了杯子里的酒，姜黄色头发的侍女招招手，她看起来对给Iron Bull倒酒这件事儿过于兴奋，“我之前去找Red的时候路过大厅，好像看到了一两个Orlais的老主顾。”

“Chargers好像在Orlais相当出名，Krem说你们给那边的贵族工作过很多次，听起来很有趣，巨人诱饵？你是怎么想的？”

“这挺容易理解的，不是吗？巨人，要活的，巨人住在山洞里，巨人很慢。”Iron Bull接过侍女递过来的锡杯，冲她眨眨眼，并且毫不客气地在她俯身收走空杯子的时候盯着她敞开的衣领，但这没有影响他说话，“你和Krem看起来相处的不错。”

“哦，是的，他是个非常好的战士，也是个不错的朋友，而且跟他一起练习更有挑战性。”Maxwell喝了一大口茶，用苦涩的味道冲淡自己胃里沉甸甸的感觉。

“Krem挺不错的，跟你一起训练让他也进步不少。”Iron Bull将视线从侍女布满雀斑的丰满胸口移开，冲坐在不远处的Krem举了举杯子，好让他知道自己正在谈论他，Krem碍于审判官的面子，这次没有给他一个粗鲁的手势。

“我以为你讨厌Tevinter，”Maxwell想起Iron Bull讲到Tevinter时候的语气，好奇地问道：“但Krem是Tevinter的士兵，对吗？而且你看起来对Dorian甚至还没有Lady Vinnveen反应大。”

“我讨厌Vints，但那是个概念，有些人恨Orlais，有些人讨厌Fereldan，也有人厌恶精灵，你们Free Marches也不是人见人爱，不是吗？但是等你直接和他们接触了之后，我是说，亲自接触了之后，就很难一个一个地恨过来了。恨一个概念很容易，但是去恨每个人？太累也太麻烦。”

“哦，我没……这么想过。”

“这没什么，但你看起来不讨厌精灵，对Qunari和法师也好像没什么意见，甚至对Vints也没有太多偏见，”Iron Bull的话让Maxwell疑惑地抬头看着他，佣兵直直盯着那双绿色的眼睛，试图从里面找到一点儿别的什么，“但没有人谁都不恨。”

“Well……”Maxwell试着思考这个出人意料的问题，但他不确定Iron Bull为什么这么问，“我认为法师很危险，但这不能作为剥夺他们自由的借口，血魔法应该被禁止，但Tevinter也不是每个人都是血法师，精灵不应该低其他种族一等，我试着去了解Dalish，但他们显然不喜欢被了解，自大或者恐惧，或者两者皆有，至于Qunari……”他舔了舔嘴唇，接着说：“自从Kirkwall被Qunari入侵之后，很多Free Marches的国家都认为应该多去了解Qunari，起码能够和他们，或者说你们，和平谈判，但我得承认，我不理解Qun。”

“Qunari不谈判。”

“还是值得一试，不是吗？总比等着什么隐藏在城市里的勇士奇迹般的出现要强，我想这个世界上只有一个Hawke。”他停下来思考了一会儿，喘了口气，“我只是说，我不了解Qunari，或者Dalish和法师，但并不应该让我就直接跳过试着去理解去学习的步骤，直接开始恨他们，对吗？如果这回答了你的问题的话……”

Iron Bull沉默地看着他，有一瞬间看起来就像是Maxwell在书本上看到的Qunari的标准表情，但很快从Ben-Hassarath变回了Iron Bull。他再次用杯子碰了一下Maxwell的，让茶洒在了桌子上，佣兵大笑着开口：“如果你不是这个世界最虚假的伪君子，就是为数不多头脑清醒的家伙，但不管怎么说，Boss，你是我见过最不可思议的人类。”

“我就当这是夸奖了，Bull。”审判官甩甩手上的水，跟着微笑起来，就像他在Haven跟Leliana说的一样，或许现在正是最需要理想主义的时候。“所以，你能多跟我说说Qunari的事情吗？”

“为什么？你要写书？”Iron Bull用手撑着脸颊，“如果是这样，我建议你还是多瞎编点儿东西，看Varric就知道了，间谍可不是他书里那样。”

“我刚说的理由还不够充分？”Maxwell挠了挠脸颊，有点儿不确定地开口，声音低得几乎被嘈杂的酒馆淹没，索性Qunari的听力要好过人类，“这是你的文化，我想多了解一点。”

“好吧，你想知道什么？”他向后靠在椅子里，做好了一整晚都回答关于Qun和其他问题的准备。天，他们的审判官好奇心也太过于旺盛了，不是吗？Blackwall也说过，Maxwell对于Warden格外地好奇，几乎能拉着他说一下午。Solas或许想跟审判官分享更多关于Fade和Rift的问题，但自从他因为圣殿骑士的问题冲Maxwell大吼过一次之后，审判官就开始有意无意地避开他，Iron Bull能清楚地看到精灵法师脸上的失望，别忘了，Ben-Hassrath。当然，他不会把这些放进他的报告里。

他们确实谈了一晚上Qunari，Iron Bull看着摆满桌子的空酒杯，活动了一下僵硬的手臂和后背，他不习惯坐下谈话，或者需要保持静止不动的任何事情，但Maxwell神采奕奕的表情让他觉得坐着不动也变得可以忍受了那么一点点。

“Maker，现在已经一个钟响了？”Maxwell看了看四周，才发现酒馆几乎已经没有人了，就连坏脾气的酒馆主人都趴在台面上打着呼。说真的，他格外想念Flissa，想念她温暖的语调和美味的炖菜，或许加入教会对她来说是最好的选择，但留给他们的可是一个暴躁的矮人。

“没错儿，你确实非常想了解/我的/文化，嗯？”Iron Bull伸手拿走了Maxwell一直捏在手里的茶杯，彼此的手指短暂地相碰，接着冲审判官懒洋洋地微笑，“下次再和那个一百岁了的Solas一样带着茶杯来酒馆，我也会翻你白眼。”

“你只有一只眼睛，效果会减半的。”Maxwell疲倦地笑起来，时间太晚，而他们也都累了。这让审判官没有多余的力气去掩饰自己有些发热的脸颊，或者去谨慎地选择用词和句子。

“我翻得方式可不会减半。”Qunari将对方的杯子举到嘴边抿了一口，苦涩的味道让他皱起眉头舔舔嘴唇，他需要一大口麦酒才能冲掉这个可怕的味道。

昏暗的灯光，几乎要灭掉的壁炉，安静的酒馆和沉淀下来的酒味儿，Maxwell重重地吞咽了一下，双手撑着桌子站起来。整个Skyhold都安静了下来，没有士兵训练的声音，没有兵器碰撞的声音，没有贵族谈话的声音，他所能听到的，只有远处矮人的呼噜声，还有近处彼此的呼吸。

Iron Bull的呼吸如此得近，近到几乎拂过他的嘴唇。Maxwell张了张嘴，却没有说出来一个词儿，他看着Qunari舔着嘴唇的动作，身体不受控制地凑近过去，心跳隆隆作响，让他攥紧双手支撑着自己。

Qunari金棕色的眼睛冷静地看着自己，Maxwell感觉自己几乎要窒息了，他屏住呼吸让自己不要像个蠢货一样颤抖。

砰的一声巨响在沉静中显得格外刺耳，Maxwell被吓一跳，立刻向后退了两步，差点儿被椅子绊倒摔在地板上，Iron Bull转头就看见酒馆主人在睡梦中翻了个身从台面上摔了下去。看着矮人骂骂咧咧的样子，Qunari不客气地大笑起来，甚至拍了拍自己的大腿，等他忍住笑意转过头，审判官已经不在酒馆里了。

不得不说，他脸红的样子可爱透了。Iron Bull在被矮人赶回自己的房间之前，摸着下巴这样想着。

“我认识一个人，他对Corypheus的了解或许比任何人都多。”Varric这么说着，但审判官看起来有点儿走神，于是矮人大声地咳嗽了一下，Maxwell才突然回过神来，尴尬地挠了挠头发，“抱歉，我……”

“这没什么，如果你同意见他，我立刻就写信让他来Skyhold。”矮人毫不在意地耸耸肩，看向Leliana和Josephine。Spymaster似乎立刻就猜出了Varric说的人是谁，但她什么也没有说，只是担心地看了一眼站在另一边的Cassandra，而Josephine没能忍住兴奋的表情，这让她咬了咬嘴唇才冷静下来。

“当然，我们接受任何有用的信息。”Maxwell点点头，Varric立刻就离开了，留下他和他的顾问继续商讨下一步计划。只是目前来说，他们除了增加兵力和修复Skyhold之前，什么都没法做。

“我们的影响力还不足以去直接接触Orlais女皇，”Josephine叹了口气，“但我们会再努力联系线人和其他支持我们的贵族，在此期间修复Skyhold更加重要。”

“我同意，”Maxwell摸了摸自己下巴上新长出来的胡渣，忍不住看向他的大使，“Lady Ambassdor，真的有必要在我的卧室上花这么多力气吗？比起从Orlais专门订做一张那么大的床，我们是不是应该先考虑把指挥官房间的天花板补一补？”

“形象非常重要，审判官，特别是在你的卧室也是办公室的情况下，必要的时候，你得在那里接见重要的客人和贵族，我们可不能让他们看轻审判军，不是吗？”

“……无意冒犯，但这听起来糟透了，特别是审判团的将军睡在一个屋顶破洞的房间里。”

“没关系，我相信指挥官屋顶的修复和外墙的修复都在进行中。”

“我相信我们有比我的屋顶更重要的事情要谈，对吗？”Cullen重重地叹口气，“别当我不在一样地谈论我的事情。”

“抱歉，指挥官。”Josephine看了一眼手里的记录，微笑着放下笔，“事实上，这就是最后一件议题了，当然，我们都有很多事情要做，但战略室已经修复完毕了，就在这条走廊尽头，”她指了指大厅中央左边的木门，“我们可以明天继续，就像我说的，太多事情要做，比如指挥官，你的报告昨天就应该给我了。”

“哦，呃……我下午派人送过来。”Cullen揉着自己的后颈，Maxwell努力咬着嘴唇才忍住笑意，就连Leliana和Cassandra都忍不住弯起嘴角。

等到顾问也都离开之后，Maxwell才轻轻叹了口气。他花了半个晚上回想自己昨晚愚蠢的行为，Iron Bull波澜不惊的脸不断出现在他脑海里，让他只想踹自己两脚。他必须承认，自己想要接近那个简单而直接的佣兵，想要触碰他的皮肤，想要更多……

“他没有觉得你愚蠢，”Cole的声音突然出现，当然了，他总是这样，即使Solas确定金发的男孩儿没有任何恶意，更没有附身在任何人身上，但他这样凭空出现还是能把Maxwell吓个半死，“跳跃的火焰，绿色的眼睛像是裂隙，危险，让人头疼，但又移不开视线，可爱，他觉得你可爱。”

“……Cole，记得我们之前是怎么说的吗？”Maxwell深吸口气，耐心地看着少年，后者摸了摸自己的帽檐，几乎是扁着嘴回答：“不可以读别人的思想。”

“还有呢？”

“不可以凭空出现。”

“非常好，”审判官忍住想去摸一摸对方脑袋的冲动，无奈地笑着摇摇头，“我明白这可能让你很困惑，但是你想帮忙，就不能再这样。”

“为什么？你想知道他的想法，我可以告诉你，为什么不？我也可以让你忘记痛苦，忘记……”Cole急切地向前走了一步，但被Maxwell按住了肩膀，“不，Cole，忘记并不能解决痛苦，告诉我他的想法也不会解决一切，你明白吗？”

少年摇了摇头，看起来就像是一只走丢了的小动物。

“伤痛是活着的一部分，Cole，如果我忘记了我的过去，我就不再是我了，这样你能明白吗？我们都带着伤口，重要的不是忘记疼痛，而是让伤口愈合。”

“愈合……？可是没有治疗法术可以治疗心里的伤口、记忆里的伤口。”

“时间可以，或许长或许短，但朋友和其他人在身边，总会好起来的，愈合不总是需要治疗师，Cole。”

“记得，就会愈合？”Cole盯着Maxwell看了好一会儿，才缓慢地点点头，“我会试着去理解。”

没等Maxwell回答，他转身就走开了。至少他没有凭空消失，这是个好兆头，对吗？他这样问自己。但作为审判官，可比单单只是Herald的时候要忙多了。他花了早上剩余的时间和Vivienne还有其他同伴聊了聊，当然，除了Iron Bull和Sera，他到现在还是没有勇气去酒馆面对那个Qunari。接着和Cullen在他（屋顶还漏着的）办公室吃了午餐，确定了对Kirkwall和Danarim的支援，派遣一队士兵帮助Highever，还有按照Krem的意见前往Haven搜索。

“我不会让Haven的事件重演，审判官，相信我。”Cullen坚定地看着他。

“我一直相信你，指挥官，”Maxwell放下手里的叉子，挠了挠自己的鼻梁，“审判官Trevelyan，听起来怪透了。”

“一点儿都不，我觉得非常合适。”

“这以后都会是你的正式答案了，对吗？”

“没错儿。”Cullen看着Maxwell的眼睛，两个人一起笑起来。

Skyhold的修复工作进行得头条不紊，感谢Josephine的安排，他们得到了不少Fereldan贵族的帮助，甚至有不少没有参加Haven进攻的叛教法师离开Redcliff加入了审判军，这让Cullen相当意外，他一度以为他们已经彻底失去了所有的法师。

接下来他花了不少时间和Blackwall训练，或许他的速度占了优势，但Warden的力量可不输给Iron Bull。等晚餐时候，Maxwell已经浑身酸疼，并且非常确定自己的背上有一大块儿淤青。

“Master Pavus？我能占用你一点时间吗？”他带着晚餐在图书馆里找到Dorian的时候，Tevinter法师正坐在一把非常舒服的椅子里，捧着一本硬皮书。很显然，他比Maxwell还要适应新环境，甚至在短短几天里就已经在图书馆的角落安家落户了。“我带来了晚餐，Varric说你不会来大厅吃晚饭，所以……”

“叫我Dorian就行，Master Pavus听起来像是我父亲，这可是个不怎么愉快的想法。”Dorian放下手里的书，并且将对面椅子上的书本移开，好让Maxwell有地方能坐下，“可不能让我们的审判官坐在地板上，对不对？特别是我椅子跟前的地板上，这多让人误会啊，想想那些闲言碎语吧。”

“哦……”Maxwell对于自己这么频繁地脸红感到生气，他将一个盘子递给法师，小心地在椅子上坐下并且不带起任何灰尘，有些局促地犹豫了一会儿才继续说：“很显然，你很擅长……这个……”

“这个？你是说看起来充满魅力？还是帅得人神共愤？”Dorian咬着叉子，冲审判官没脸没皮地眨眼睛。

“这个，”Maxwell在两人之间比划着说，“所以我想，嗯……请教你，咳……怎、怎么和男性调情……”

Dorian拿着叉子的动作僵住了，好一会儿才反应过来，出于礼貌忍住了即将爆发出来的大笑，更大的一部分是因为审判官几乎要把脸埋进食物里的样子。法师咳嗽了两声才喘过气来，拍了拍Maxwell的手背，“哦，Puppy，你要学的还多着呢。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
“恕我愚钝，审判官，但是我不明白这样做的意义在哪里。”Dorian轻轻抬手甩出一道冰柱，而Maxwell稍稍移动脚步躲了开来，冲Tevinter皱起眉头，“你没有集中精神，Dorian。”

“如果你能行行好，告诉我这么做的目的，或许我能集中精神，现在我只是单纯的不在乎。”法师说着又散漫地丢了两个冰柱，在盗贼翻身躲开的时候用第三个将他的衣摆钉在了地上，Dorian扬起眉毛，而Maxwell恼火地将自己的外套从冰柱下面解救出来，泄气一般叹了口气，“训练，Dorian，或许你不需要，但是显然在大多数叛教法师都开始跟随Corypheus，如果我想活着从Hinterlands或者其他地方回来，就需要更多的训练，我得变得更快……”

“别误会，亲爱的审判官，就算我天资聪颖也是需要练习的，”Dorian用法杖支撑着身体，上下打量着一脸挫败的审判官，无奈地摇摇头，“相信比起把我从落满灰尘的图书馆里拖出来，你大可以去浪费其他人的时间，对吗？”

“……我问过Master Solas和Lady Vivienne，他们俩一个觉得这是浪费时间，一个觉得不得体。”Maxwell在裤子上蹭了蹭自己汗湿的手掌，低下头撇撇嘴，老实地承认，这把Dorian逗乐了，“哦？我觉得这既浪费时间又不得体，是什么让你觉得我就不会拒绝呢？”

“你跟我下来了，不是吗？”盗贼笑着看向法师，但在他挑起眉毛的瞪视下将手背到身后，“而且，我有没有跟你说过，你是我见过最慷慨大方的人？”

“哦，你漏了魅力四射和极其俊美，不过看在你这么讨好我的份儿上，你可要小心了，审判官。”Dorian直起身体，握着法杖摆出进攻的姿势，还是冲审判官眨了一下眼睛，“因为我可是个非常、非常小气的男人，甜心。”

“我以为Mamdam De Fer不乐意你学她说话的语气，Dorian。”Maxwell跳着躲开对方法杖前段冒出来的闪电，但差点儿就被另一手甩过来的冰柱打个正着，几乎有点儿狼狈地躲闪着跑向法师的另一边。“你怎么知道不是她在学我的语气？”法师狡黠地微笑着，不给Maxwell一点儿钻空子的机会。

双剑盗贼在面对法师的时候并没有什么太大的胜算，他必须变得更快，才能避开那些噼里啪啦的闪电和火花。拜托另一个有能力的法师和他一起练习是个好主意，Maxwell很快就气喘吁吁起来，有时候面对法师就是一场体力战，不断躲闪直到接近到能够发动攻击。他的手臂上现在还留着Haven陷落时被雷击击中的伤疤，如果不是Iron Bull和Cassandra，他现在已经变成了某种黑漆漆的烧烤。

Dorian眯起眼睛看着审判官的动作，他得承认审判官确实很快，盗贼的动作里甚至还带着点儿骑士一般的优雅。轻巧地挥动法杖，一道冰墙挡住了对方的去路，雷击让盗贼丢掉了大部分优雅。Maxwell在地上翻滚了一圈才勉强稳住没有摔倒，却发现Dorian已经出现在自己面前，用法杖抬起他的下巴，嘴角带着一抹轻浮的笑容：“Checkmate.”

“Well play, Messere.”审判官投降一般地举着双手，缓慢地随着对方法杖的力度站起来，脸上还带着灰尘地微笑。Dorian在心里叹了口气，啊，傻乎乎的小鬼，完全不清楚自己的笑容有多大威力。“我猜Messere是你们南方的说法，嗯？是什么意思？Ser？”Tevinter法师圆滑地转开了话题。

“Messere是Free Marches的说法，Master Pavus，”Cassandra的声音在他们身后出现，她靠在铁匠工房的石壁上，远远地看着他们的训练，直到结束之后才大步走过来，非常自然地用拇指蹭掉了审判官脸颊上的一小片泥土，而Dorian只是扬起眉毛看着她。“Messere用来称呼比自己地位高的，而Serah是剩下的所有人，Ser是骑士。”她难得耐心地解释，锐利的黑色眼睛却紧紧盯着Dorian，好像他会趁其他人不注意的时候用Maxwell作为祭品使用血魔法一样。

“那么按照这样的风俗，我该称呼你什么？Ser Pentaghast？Lady Pen……”Dorian的话还没说完就被Cassandra堵了回去，“Seeker，你应该和所有人一样，称呼我为Seeker，或者Cassandra。但是，永远，别，叫我，Lady Pentaghast。”最后几个词儿几乎是从她牙缝里挤出来，Dorian立马和审判官刚刚一样举起双手，就算刚加入审判军不久，他也知道就算欺负他们狮子一样的指挥官，也不能得罪眼前的女骑士。

“放过可怜的Dorian吧，Cassandra，我相信他无意冒犯你。”Maxwell无奈地笑着摇头，女骑士向后退了一步，露出一个似乎勉强可以解释为抱歉的表情，接着他看向活动着肩膀的法师，“我说的没错儿，出来晒晒太阳对你有好处，Dorian，但很遗憾我得去见指挥官，”他指了指站在旁边不知所措的信使，“他的信使已经在那里等了有一会儿了。”

Dorian和Cassandra一起看着审判官接过信使手里的信件，一边低头看着一边小跑过酒馆，Harding愉快的声音从酒馆另一边传来，没一会儿他们就看到红头发的盗贼像是一小团跳动的火焰，很快穿过城墙，消失在木门后面。Dorian回过神就发现Cassandra正盯着自己，只是表情不再是凶神恶煞的，法师扬起眉毛，而女骑士皱起眉头。

“What？！”Tevinter终于在Seeker的注视下不耐烦地开口问道。

“你最好没打算……”Seeker双手叉腰瞪着他的样子就像是一只保护欲过度的鸡妈妈。

“Maker！我什么都没打算！看看还不行吗？”Dorian抛弃了往常装模作样的语气，垂头丧气地靠在自己的法杖上，歪着头装出小姑娘一样娇羞的 表情和动作，看向Seeker：“但你得承认，我们的审判官从后面看起来也帅极了。”

啊哈！Cassandra红着脸颊转开视线的时候，Dorian在心里来了一小段庆祝的舞蹈。

“说真的，虽然Lord Trevelyan的长相只能勉强算是中等偏上，但是那个笑容，呼——！”Dorian假装用手掌扇了扇风，Cassandra发出厌恶的感叹，抱着手臂拒绝继续和邪恶的Tevinter法师进一步交谈，但Dorian可没有放弃逗弄她，当然他已经想好逃走的路线了，“他笑起来就像是Varric小说里的男主角一样，不是吗？那本书叫什么来着？《剑与盾》？”

“Dorian Pavus！”Cassandra有一瞬间想要跳过去把他的脑袋扭下来，而Dorian一点也不怀疑她做得到，于是他再次举起双手，同时往后退了几步，确保自己身后就是开阔的广场，让他能Z字型顺利地逃走，“别么激动，Lady Seeker，Master Tethras的书即使在Tevinter也相当出名，我们可都看过他的《Kirkwall勇士传说》，当然，我自己可不会用那种无聊的故事浪费时间。”

即使说话的时候，Dorian也一直紧紧盯着Seeker，并且小步向后退，以防她突然冲上来揍自己的肚子，或者他漂亮的脸蛋儿。Cassandra脸上的表情简直是在大叫着告诉他：“我在偷偷读Varric的书！我爱死它了！最新一本我读了三遍！”当然，这不表示Dorian愿意进一步惹恼Cassandra，向Maker发誓，他一开始的目的也根本不是让自己被扭掉脑袋或者打掉牙齿，他只是无聊。

审判军的图书馆甚至比Tevinter法环的图书馆要无趣上百倍，他需要和Maxwell好好谈谈关于藏书的问题了。

抱着这个想法，Dorian没等Seeker说出下一句威胁，转身就逃走了。当然了，用他自己的话说，是优雅地回他舒服地图书馆，但慌忙之间差点儿被石块绊倒可不怎么优雅。

Cassandra尴尬地晃动身体，最后决定还是趁没有人打扰她的时候，再把《剑与盾》的最新一本拿出来看一遍，或许她能在晚餐之前抽时间再读一会儿关于Hawke的那本书，她尤其喜欢Hawke和Arikshok决斗的那段。

等等，Hawke……

“Varric Tethras你这个阴险的骗子！”Cassandra终于意识到Varric几天前说的那个所谓“比谁都了解Corypheus的人”是谁。Maker！那个部分没有被写进书里，但可是她亲自把那个故事从满口谎话的矮人嘴里逼问出来的，她怎么能这么愚蠢……

她几乎是暴怒地想要立刻就去大厅里掐住那个矮人的脖子，但如果她在挤满了贵族和客人的大厅里大开杀戒，Josephine和Leliana八成会把她挂到城墙上。这么想着，她找到了自己的信使。“让Varric Tethras立刻来这里见我，立•刻！”她咬牙切齿地这么说，信使被吓坏了，发着抖点点头。

Maxwell靠在Cullen工作室的墙边上，看着指挥官部署守卫和哨岗，以及安排新兵的训练。Cullen很显然赢得了士兵们的信任，新加入审判军的圣殿骑士也立刻投入训练，他和指挥官讨论过提拔Ser Barris成为新的圣殿指挥官，Josephine早上就告诉他有犯人需要审判，Maxwell觉得自己还没做好审判其他人的准备，即使他是审判官，Andraste，他甚至没有做好准备去面对Iron Bull。

“总是有层不出穷的工作，不是吗？”Cullen关上门，这样叹息着。Maxwell按上指挥官的肩膀，衣领毛茸茸的手感让他忍不住多摸了一会儿才放开，“审判军有你这样的指挥官是我们所有人的荣幸，指挥官，或许我该改口叫将军？”

“Andraste，Cullen就可以了。”他长叹一口气在窗前站定，打定主意一般地开口：“审判官，我有一件事需要告诉你。”

“当然，将军阁下。”Maxwell抿着嘴唇微笑起来，故意强调了最后那个称谓，但对方脸上凝重的表情让他很快敛起笑意，皱起眉头，“发生什么了？”

“我……Maker，我早就该让你知道，不仅仅是作为审判官，更是作为我的朋友。”Cullen双手搭在剑柄上，站直了身体，“你知道圣殿骑士需要使用Lyrium来获得对抗法师的能力，对吗？但Lyrium被教会严格掌控着，就像是控制圣殿骑士的绳索，另一头永远都被教会握在手里。”

“Lady Ambassador已经确保我们的圣殿骑士有充足的Lyrium，这一点你不用担心，Cullen，但你要说的不是这个，对吗？”

“是的，我……我已经停止使用Lyrium了。”Cullen再次深吸口气，坚定地看着Maxwell。

“Cullen！”Maxwell双手撑着桌子，担忧地瞪大了眼睛，“我从没听过有圣殿骑士成功脱离Lyrium，即使是法师也要忍受痛苦，你……你可能会死……”

“我差点儿就忘了Trevelyan是个教会家族，”Cullen无奈地弯起嘴角，“我离开Kirkwall之后就停止使用了，Cassandra同意监控我的状况，我不会威胁到审判军的利益，而且这到目前为止还没杀死我。”

“……痛苦吗？”Maxwell紧紧皱着眉头，急切地前倾着身体，眼里的担心让Cullen觉得胸口温暖起来，他摇摇头，安慰一般地露出微笑，“没有什么超出我忍受范围的。”

“……可是，Cullen，如果这会威胁到你的生命……”

“我另外的选择是什么？重新被教会牢牢栓柱？”指挥官眯起眼睛，没能控制住变得严苛的语气。

“不，我不是这个意思。”审判官不自觉地向后退了一步，最后还是点了点头，“我尊重你的选择，Cullen，我也相信Cassandra的判断。”

“谢谢。”压在胸口的重担卸掉之后，Cullen才稍稍松了口气，他伸手拍了拍Maxwell的肩膀，但后者却不自觉地抖了一下。审判官深吸口气，装作什么事都没发生一样地扯扯嘴角，转开了话题：“我想圣殿骑士的训练进展不错？”

“是的，只是他们和新加入的法师之间……有点摩擦。”Cullen想到这个就只能疲倦得叹气，Skyhold比Haven大太多，他可没法立刻解决每一场法师和圣殿骑士的纠纷。

“我可以请Master Solas或者Lady Vivienne训练法师，但圣殿骑士也必须停止对法师抱有偏见，毕竟我们现在都是审判军。”Maxwell抱着手臂，思考了一会儿，“他们缺少对彼此的了解，我想这不是一两天就能解决的。”

“确实。”Cullen拿起一份报告，一个圣殿骑士在酒馆和法师起了争执，还好Iron Bull和Chargers在场，没有引起更大的争斗，法师被揍了肚子，而圣殿骑士的鼻子好一阵子才止住血。“感谢Iron Bull，他的Chargers相当专业。”

“……没错。”Maxwell移开视线，装作突然对Cullen桌上的杯子产生了浓厚的兴趣，Cullen只是扬起眉毛看着他，最后盗贼发出一声泄气般的叹息，看向Cullen，“我可以问你一个私人的问题吗？”

“当然，任何问题，Maxwell。”Cullen靠在桌边，看着站在自己面前的年轻人。

“我试着向Dorian请教，但他……似乎更乐于捉弄我，”Maxwell挠了挠鼻尖，避开了Cullen的视线，“而且我知道你……呃……我是说，我知道你只对女性有兴趣，但是我确实没有更多朋友可以问这个了。”

Cullen耐心地看着他，等他们脸皮薄的审判官喘过气来。

“假如，我是说假如，你想和一个男性调情，你会怎么做？”Maxwell终于问出口，有点儿紧张地看着Cullen，“Dorian的建议……我觉得……不怎么可行。”

“咳，我相信他更擅长这个，”Cullen有点儿尴尬地揉着后颈，试着从吃惊和局促之中找到那么一两条可行的建议，“他都跟你说什么了？”

“看着对方的眼睛，然后站近一些，抬头看着他，然后这样……”Maxwell走近一步，看着Cullen的眼睛，手掌摸上指挥官的小臂，微微分开嘴唇，之后缓慢地勾起嘴角。

向Andraste发誓，他绝对是个百分之百的直男。Cullen看着Maxwell的眼睛，突然觉有点儿无法呼吸。

“没什么用，不是吗？而且我又不是试图勾搭人的女士们。”盗贼几乎立刻就放开了他的手，恼火地用脚尖蹭了蹭地板，“而且我发誓，我在Ostwick见过有人这么勾搭我的兄长。”

“或许，咳，或许你该考虑当面和他谈谈，我相信Iron Bull对于兜圈子这一套没什么兴趣，他看起来像是个直截了当的士兵。”Cullen转开脸咳嗽了一声，Maxwell张着嘴看了他半天才发应过来，“你……你……你怎么知道是……”

“很明显，不是吗？”这下轮到Cullen露出疑惑的表情，他耸耸肩回答：“你排除了Dorian，躲着Solas，而Cole就……太怪了，只剩下Varric、Blackwall和Iron Bull，我早上还看到你和Blackwall一起训练，而且前天去Hinterlands的时候你带了他和Varric，那么就剩下Iron Bull了，你这两天一直躲着他，相当明显地躲着他。”

Maxwell看着他说不出话来。

“显然我不是什么感情方面的专家，所以我相信如果我猜到了，Iron Bull也一定相当清楚。”Cullen拍了拍审判官僵硬的肩膀，没能忍住嘴角的笑意，“你知道，有点儿私人生活放松一下不是什么坏事，所以作为你的顾问，我的意见是跟他谈谈。”

他看着Cullen，忍不住跟着笑起来，正要回答的当口，一个守卫推开木门，有些惊慌地看着指挥官和审判官，“抱、抱歉打扰，但是Lady Seeker似乎要谋杀Master Tethras，我想Your worship应该……知道。”

“Cassandra什么？！”Maxwell没等信使回答，推开门跑下楼梯。他远远就听见铁匠的工房里传来什么东西摔碎的声音，快步跑上楼，正好看见Cassandra追着Varric跑过桌子，看起来就像是一头发怒的豹子。

“停下！你们俩都停下！”他立刻挡在Varric和Cassandra之间，阻止了女骑士进一步的谋杀行为，“告诉我，发生了什么。”

“你站在他那一边？”Cassandra大声指责地看着他，但Maxwell一点儿退让的意思都没有，“他一直都知道！他一直都知道Hawke在哪儿！只是把他藏了起来！”

“当然！我在保护我的……朋友！”Varric同样暴怒地看着Seeker，“你审问我就为了他的下落，我能告诉你什么！但这不重要，现在我们站在同一边！”

“如果你没有满嘴谎话，如果你告诉我Hawke的下落，我们就能让他成为审判军的领袖！他能去Conclave，阻止这一切！”Seeker咄咄逼人地向前一步，但被Maxwell挡住了。

“审判军有个领袖！”

“退后，Cassandra。”Maxwell冷静地命令。

“Varric是个毫无诚信的毒蛇，审判官，你还能让他留在这里？”

“我告诉了你需要知道的一切！”

“够了！”

Cassandra泄气一般地撑着桌子，闭上眼睛摇摇头，“Go, Varric, just go.”

Varric看了Maxwell一眼，抓着楼梯的扶手，转头看着Seeker的背影，语气里的疲倦和愧疚，然后隐藏在所有感情下面的怒火，几乎让他声音沙哑，“你知道吗，Seeker，如果你让Hawke去了Conclave，他也会死在那儿。”他的声音有一瞬间哽咽住了，最后像是叹息一般地低下去，“You people have done enough to him.”


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Hawke和Maxwell想象得……完全不一样。

在Cassandra试图亲手掐死Varric之后的一周，Hawke到达了Skyhold。或许要感谢Varric在书里生动并且完全胡编乱造的描写，金发的法师经过大门的时候，只有一个士兵询问了他的身份和来意。

“Garrett，Serah，我是Master Varric Tethras的朋友。”他冲守卫弯了弯嘴角，不让烦躁的心情和因为坚硬盔甲带来的疼痛表现在脸上，而吓到这个看起来还不足20岁的年轻士兵。

“大门就在前面。”士兵在听到Varric的名字之后立刻点点头，给他让开一条路。哇哦，Varric，搞不好审判军比商人公会更适合你，他穿过大门的时候这样想着，长时间在雪山里单独旅行让他被温暖的气温和鼎沸的人声吓了一跳。

即使城堡外就是皑皑白雪，Skyhold里却更像是晴朗的秋日，Hawke抬头看着高耸入云的塔楼和城墙，青灰色的石壁从这个角度看起来比实际要高得多。啊哈，审判军。他深吸口气，压住胸口不断翻滚的不安感。审判官结束了圣殿骑士和叛乱法师之间的战争，这让Hawke一直被掐紧的心脏稍稍能放松那么一点儿，干得好，Anders，让其他人收拾自己的烂摊子，和Kirkwall的美好记忆里一样，他自嘲地扯起嘴角。

“Ah，我猜你一定是Garrett，如果Varric没有编造你的名字的话。”一个优雅而轻浮的声音打断了Hawke，他抬起眼睛就看到一个穿着在他的审美来说相当浮夸法师袍的男人站在台阶上看着他。“Dorian Pavus，At your service。”

“我的荣幸，Master Pavus。”Hawke以为他会第一个见到Varric，Dorian的出现让他既失望又悄悄松了口气。他上一次见到Varric是多久之前了？金发法师轻轻叹了口气，只能说他们分别的时候并不是多么愉快，甚至连一开始的几封信件往来都稍显尴尬。但Varric是Hawke最好的朋友，他一直在这里，在他身边，正是因为如此，他相信他们之间没有什么解决不了的事情。

“如果你在想为什么我们亲爱的Varric没有来迎接你，”Dorian了然地走下台阶，打断了Hawke没来得及说出口的话，走到Hawke面前才发现金发的法师不仅比他强壮，还比他高上那么几寸。拜托，一个法师到底哪儿来这么……咳，强壮的身材的？Dorian摸了摸自己的胡子，忍住没有伸手去摸Hawke露在盔甲外面的手臂，“他和审判官去了Fallow Mire，解救失踪的士兵，哦，或许我不该说这么多，但是你比预计地早了两天，不然我相信Varric一定会到山脚下迎接你的。”

Hawke扬起眉毛，一瞬间有太多问题想问，但如果说在Kirkwall的这么多年让他学会了什么，就是什么时候该闭上嘴。他抱着手臂打量了Dorian了一会儿，对方的Tevinter口音非常明显，这让Hawke的太阳穴一条一条地疼。他从Varric的信里知道审判官Trevelyan聚集了一群非常有趣的战士组成他的Inner Circle，但见到的第一个就让Kirkwall的勇士相当吃惊。

“我不知道Tevinter Magister也加入了审判军。”他平静地说，在见到Trevelyan之前就和他的法师闹出什么矛盾不知明智之举，他甚至能想象Varric摇头轻叹着“Hawke”的样子，这让他微微弯起嘴角。

“首先，我不是一个Magister，其次，Tevinter没有你想象得那么糟糕，确实，我们有奴隶、血魔法、刺杀和阴谋、痴迷于Demon……好吧，或许就和你想的一样糟。”Dorian同样抱着手臂，低声用Tevinter的语言骂了句粗口，至少Hawke猜那不是什么好词儿。“但没错儿，就算是Tevinter的邪恶法师也可以加入审判军，你知道，加入这个不需要背景调查也没有什么门槛限制。”

“我很确定Leliana给每个人做了背景调查，包括你，Dorian。”Cullen的声音从Dorian身后传来，他拍了拍Tevinter法师的肩膀，Hawke的表情几乎像是被点亮了，他深吸口气，“Maker’s Breath！Cullen！我以为你还在Kirkwall！”

接着Kirkwall的勇士用力拥抱了审判军的指挥官，Dorian站在三步之外都能听到金属的盔甲碰撞在一起的声响。Ouch，听着都疼，Tevinter倒吸口气，他一点儿也想不明白为什么一个法师要穿这种看起来就重的要死的黑色盔甲，法师穿法袍是有原因的，当然主要是因为其他的法师没有这么让人印象深刻的肌肉，Hello Champion，哦，闭嘴，Dorian！他在心里狠狠踹了自己一脚。

“我以为Varric告诉你了，我现在不再是圣殿骑士，而是审判军的指挥官，Well，Try to be anyway，”Cullen揉了一把Hawke的头发，这是Dorian见过总是绷着脸的指挥官最亲昵的一个动作了，这让他吃惊地挑起眉毛，但指挥官戴着手套的手指摸过Hawke不平整甚至乱翘着的发梢，略带着惋惜地弯起嘴角，“Varric可是会失望的，他比谁都喜欢你原来的头发。”

“形势所迫。”Hawke低下头微笑起来，那是一个和Maxwell完全不同的，内敛而带着忧伤的微笑，但让他脸颊上的伤疤都似乎柔软了下来，Dorian就这么抱着手臂看着重逢的旧友。审判官身上总带着干燥的味道，像是放松地倒进晒干的床单里，能闻到阳光的味道，那个盗贼总是乐观的心绪让Dorian非常不能理解，不管是其他什么人，站在审判官这个位置上怎么还能笑得出来？而Hawke更像是冰凉的，类似于雨水的东西，和其他法师一样混合着草药和Lyrium的味道。

“别听他谦虚，Garrett，我非常确定如果我们的指挥官哪天辞职了，审判军的所有人，包括Seeker和审判官都会惊慌失措地疯跑起来。”Dorian摇摇头，赶走无端出现的浪漫主义，拜托，这又不是Varric白烂的爱情小说，只有Cassandra会喜欢那种东西。他咳嗽了一声打断两个人的叙旧，Cullen重新回到标准的“审判军指挥官了无生趣”的站姿：双手搭在剑柄上，挺直腰杆；而Hawke也回到了一开始紧绷的姿态，亮蓝色的眼睛看着Dorian，微微扯着嘴角，礼貌又疏远。

“Dorian！”Cullen低声警告，无奈地看着Hawke摇了摇头，“很显然，审判官Trevelyan确实有一群奇怪的朋友，我简直不知道他是从哪儿找到这些家伙的。”

“Hey！我就站在这儿！而且技术上来说，是我找到你们的，记得吗？”Dorian夸张地挥舞着手臂这样说。

“我听说了Haven发生的一切……”Hawke安抚性地拍了拍Cullen的小臂，抿着嘴唇最后也没继续说下去。在经历了Kirkwall的一切之后，他非常清楚所有空洞的安慰都毫无意义，这也是为什么他会在接到Varric的信之后立刻赶来Skyhold，Corypheus是他的责任。

“是的，我……”Cullen的话被副官截断了，士兵递过来一份报告，并低声说Leliana在战略室等他，指挥官无奈地耸耸肩膀，冲Hawke抱歉地微笑，“总有数不尽的工作在等着我们，或许Dorian能带你参观一下Skyhold？我相信审判官今晚或是明早就会回来了。”

“我的荣幸，亲爱的指挥官。”Dorian冲Cullen眨眨眼，甚至来了个飞吻。啊，欺负正派的指挥官总是这么有趣，他感叹着看向著名的Kirkwall勇士，一边摸着自己的下巴一边比了个请的动作，“来吧，参观一下Skyhold，虽然这里又湿又冷，还总是有一股子Fereldan Dog Lord一样的臭味儿，而且如果你要在这里长住，Messere，我必须要提醒你，我们的厨师是个小气又冷酷的男人。”

“我会记住的。”Hawke跟着Dorian走过栈桥，Tevinter把刚刚修好的马厩和不远处的厨房指给他看，Skyhold的一切还都在修复之中，到处都是高大的木架和石头的碎屑，“事实上，我有些惊讶，Master Pavus，我以为Varric书里的Kirkwall勇士跟我没有一点儿相似的地方。”

“拜托，请叫我Dorian，我不想让人把我和我父亲弄混，”Dorian停下脚步，靠在马厩边的木牌上，他现在可不用担心Blackwall冲他吐口水，他还有Solas都和审判官一起离开了Skyhold，这倒不是说他平时就回来这里，或者说他有多享受马厩恶心的味道，“至于你的问题，Garrett……”

“Hawke，”金发的法师纠正他，“每个人都叫我Hawke。”

“哦？那Varric小亲亲叫你什么？Ew，不，还是别告诉我了。”

“Hawke。”他说，脸上没有Dorian预想中的绯红或是羞赧，只有略带悲伤的微笑。

“好吧，Hawke。你说的没错，在Varric的书里，你是个大胡子黑头发黑皮肤脸上还带着血痕的战斗法师，如果不是偶然有一次看到了他的项坠，我才不会把/那个/勇士和你这个金发蓝眼睛的家伙联系到一起……”

“什么项坠？”

“你不知道？”Dorian捂住自己的嘴，真棒，你这个大嘴巴，但现在把话收回来可已经太晚了，“Varric的项坠，那个带着Tethras族徽的项坠，能打开的那个。”

“哦，我不知道那东西能打开，但这跟我有什么关系？”Hawke疑惑地看着他，他七年前从Lowtown的市场上偶然找到了那个项坠，Varric跟他提过一次，于是他买了下来并且送还给矮人，他到现在也还能记得收到它的时候，Varric脸上的表情。

“那里面有你的画像，Hawke。”这次轮到Dorian露出困惑地表情，他以为Hawke和Varric是一对儿，拜托，只要看着那个矮人每次以为没人的时候，就把那个项坠拿出来小心地捧着时候的温柔表情，简直就是明摆着的。再加上Varric那些关于Hawke的故事，Hawke这个，Hawke那个，Hawke有一次，Hawke还有一次，如果Hawke在这里，就连Dorian都能把《Kirkwall勇士传说》背下来了！

“Well，他总拿出来看，有一次我趁他不注意瞟了一眼，不得不说，那个画像没抓住你最好的特制，但是足够让我知道我们的勇士是个金头发，所以你也能想到，当我偶然路过大门，看到一个跟画像只有五分相似、穿着奇怪黑色盔甲的陌生人，就算没有我的聪明才智，也能把这些联系到一起的，对不对？”Dorian耸耸肩，一口气说完，假装没有注意到Hawke脸上的表情，这可不管他的事儿。

Hawke强迫自己扯起嘴角，不能再做那个把什么都写在脸上的家伙了，他对自己说，但是Varric……或许他们分别的时候有些误会和不愉快，或许……自己还有机会？

是的，Garrett Hawke十年来从未停止爱着Varric Tethras。

剩下半段参观几乎是在沉默中度过的，Hawke对于修复中的大厅没有什么兴趣，但却盯着壁炉边的软椅看了好一会儿，并且忍不住伸手摸了一下摊在桌上一本硬皮书的书脊。他知道这一定是Varric的位置，这里有他的味道，混合着烟草和麦酒的味道，就像是Hanged Man，就像是家。

他甚至没有心情去问关于Tevinter的事情，或是关于Fereldan的评价，Hawke把那本书翻过来，看着上面熟悉的字迹，轻轻叹了口气。

“其实Skyhold能参观的地方也就这么多，”Dorian几乎有点儿不忍心打断那个男人的动作，他脸上小心翼翼又珍惜的表情让Tevinter法师想到自己年轻时某些不快的“尝试”，“如果你有兴趣被Cassandra追杀或者被那个野蛮的Qunari灌醉，我们可以去参观铁匠的工房和酒馆，图书馆在这扇门口面，如果你有什么需要我的地方，我会在那儿。”

Dorian冲Hawke欠了欠身，拉开木门。Hawke看着Tevinter法师的背影，松了口气般得在Varric的椅子上坐下，手肘撑在膝盖上，按揉着自己的鼻梁。最后一次见面，最后分别的时候Varric也是这样坐在椅子上，手里拿着Bianca的信，几乎有些不知所措地看着他。Andraste’s flame，他认识那个男人的十年里，从没见他不知所措过。在Deep Road时没有，在面对Qunari入侵的时候没有，最后站出来反对圣殿骑士的时候也没有。

Varric和Bianca，那个女矮人，不是十字弓，他们之间……复杂到Hawke不知道该从何说起，如果他接受这一点，如果他那时候能接受Varric会一直爱着Bianca这个事实，或许……

现在不是考虑这些事情的时候，他把脸埋在手掌里，长舒一口气，他来这里是为了Corypheus，为了帮助审判军，为了收拾Justice的烂摊子，为了有一个赎罪的机会。这么多年来头一次，他觉得自己或许活不到最后。

“Oh！你一定是Hawke！”一个带着Antiva口音的声音让他抬起头，穿着金色和蓝色的女士用手捂着嘴，眼睛里满是明亮的笑意，“老天，我的礼仪都去哪儿了，原谅我的失礼，Serah，我是Josephine Montilyet，审判军的大使。哦，如果你想问为什么我会知道你是谁，你又在这里的话，我们Spymaster的眼线遍布每个角落。”

“我的荣幸，Lady Montilyet。”Hawke疲倦地站起来，冲Josephine欠了欠身。她微笑着行了个屈膝礼，“Cullen告诉我你会在Skyhold停留一阵子，他应该早点儿通知我，就和他迟到的报告一样。原谅这里还是一团糟，所有的修复都在进行中，我现在就找人帮你收拾出来一间卧室，或许你愿意先和我们一起共进晚餐？我相信在场的女士和先生们会很乐意听听Kirkwall勇士的故事。”

“不，不用了，”他有些不舒服地交换了一下重心，终于下定决心一般地看着Josephine的眼睛，“您一定知道旅途的辛苦，我想我必须拒绝您晚餐的邀请了。至于卧室，告诉我Master Tethras的卧室在哪里就可以了，我相信他一定不会介意的。”

“哦……哦！”Josephine看起来有点儿兴奋过头了，她在纸上写了几行字，冲Hawke点点头，“Varric的房间就从这上门上去，在侧翼楼上的第三扇门，我相信你一定能找到的。哦，我差点就忘了，我们任劳任怨的指挥官通常会在他的办公室吃晚餐，而你需要食物，不是吗？”

Josephine脸上的笑容让Hawke想起Isabela，事实上仔细看的话，她们俩确实有几分相似。他忍不住打了个冷战，才目送Lady Ambassador离开。他花了一点儿时间呆在花园里试图避开能认出他的士兵和贵族，最后还是在图书馆找到了Dorian。书本的味道让他安心，让他能忘记自己身上的血腥味儿，Hawke花了几个小时和Tevinter法师讨论法术和草药，接着和Cullen在漏风的办公室分享了两杯淡麦酒和晚餐，才回到Varric的房间。

老天，这里闻起来就像是他在他身边。

Maxwell回到Skyhold已经接近深夜了，他将缰绳交给一旁的士兵，几乎没有力气露出感谢的微笑。审判官觉得自己需要喝一杯，或者好好睡一觉，最好是那种再也不用醒来的睡一觉。对付僵尸不是什么有趣的体验，更不用说还有那个向他发出挑战的Chasind战士，那个家伙比三个Iron Bull还难对付。

虽然Solas一再重申他不是治疗师，但还是成功让Blackwall摔断的胳膊恢复原状，给Varric的肩膀止住血，并且对Maxwell肚子上的淤青表示了必要程度外的嘲讽，然后留他自生自灭。精灵法师的原话是：“一点儿淤青不会要你的命，但愚蠢会，或许疼痛能让你记住自己不是个穿盔甲的战士。”

他揉着自己的肚子，饥饿和疼痛一起袭来，一瞬间让审判官无法决定先解决哪一个。

“审判官！”Josephine的声音从不远处传来，Maxwell深吸口气，这么晚了她还醒着，八成不会带来什么好消息，她眉眼间担忧的神色让Maxwell确认了自己的想法，Josephine打量了审判官一会儿，确认他没有受伤不需要去医疗翼稍稍松了口气，有些犹豫地抿着嘴唇。

“……坏消息，我猜？”Maxwell再次试着微笑，这次他或许成功了，因为Antiva的表情稍稍放松了下来，但还是紧紧皱着眉头，将一封信递给他，“我们一直试图和Trevelyan家族取得联系，他们的回信今天才送到，我想你或许想亲自拆开。”

Maxwell看着淡黄色信封上属于自己家族的封蜡标志，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他拆开信封的手指有点儿颤抖，熟悉的字体让他更加无法呼吸。Maker，我到底是为什么以为我能逃离那个地方和那些人的？我到底凭什么以为我能在这里安家？他在隆隆的心跳之间问自己，Trevelyan在他的血液和灵魂里，这无法拒绝。

“这是……我兄长的字，他说……”Maxwell咬着嘴唇，给了自己几秒钟才继续说下去：“他说，愿意派一队圣殿骑士护送愿意加入审判军的法师到Skyhold，他们正在准备出发。”

Josephine接着说了点儿什么，但Maxwell只能听见有什么人在尖叫。食物，和酒，或许很多很多酒，他这么打定了主意。

Varric在Josephine出现的时候就开溜了，他没有力气也没有心情去介入审判军的政事里面，他需要好好睡一觉，然后吃顿正经八百的食物，Hawke明天或者后天就会来了。他走进大厅的时候捏捏自己的眉心，或许他们最后一次分别的时候不是那么愉快，但是……

矮人停下脚步，他看着桌上被翻过来的书本，软椅周围还带着淡淡的像是草药和Lyrium以及金属混合在一起的味道，他知道这个味道，甚至太过于熟悉了，熟悉得让他感到恐惧。

有多少个夜晚，他将鼻尖埋在那个人的颈窝里，颤抖着渴求着汲取他的味道。让那个干净地、好像冰凉雨水的味道和汗液、性的味道混合在一起，让那个人沾上自己的味道。

等Varric再回过神来的时候，发现自己已经气喘吁吁地站在房门前，手指颤抖地贴着木门。他深吸一口气，推开门。

屋子里昏暗一片，壁炉带着燃烧过的余温，但早就熄灭了。Varric轻手轻脚地关上门，在一片黑暗之中能看到自己床上模糊的轮廓。

Hawke就在这里，就在几步之外，只要伸出手就能拥抱他，亲吻他，就能弥补他犯下的所有错误。但他僵在了原地，看着金色的头发散在自己枕头上，Hawke因为寒冷而蜷缩在被子底下，鼻子以下都被盖住，呼吸均匀而缓慢。

最后，他还是脱掉了靴子和带着臭味儿的盔甲，将Bianca放在桌上，小心地没有吵醒熟睡的法师。Hawke一直睡得很沉，他不知道有多少个早晨要用尽全力才把他叫醒。脱掉手套，他伸手抚摸过剪短了的金发，多少觉得有些惋惜，手指向下，摸过颤动的眼睑和脸颊上新增的伤疤，他上一次见到Hawke的时候，他还是个怎么看都更像是个学者的法师，皮肤因为Kirkwall阴沉的天气和尽可能呆在家里的习惯而有些苍白。

所有的一切，都太过熟悉了。

Hawke颤抖了一下睁开眼睛，他甚至没有惊跳或是抽出枕头底下的匕首，即使再这样半梦半醒的时候，Hawke依旧清楚地辨认出Varric的味道。他翻了个身搂住Varric的腰，让他跟着倒在床上，甚至没来得及脱掉带着血迹的上衣。

“Hey……”Varric低声说，Hawke用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，身体紧贴在一起，好像从没有分开过，他半睁着眼睛看向Varric，亮蓝色在睡梦中有些模糊，嘴角弯起的弧度和沙哑的声音都让Varric有些无法呼吸，“Hey，你回来得好晚。”

“Yeah……”矮人回答，放弃了挣脱怀抱起来换衣服的打算，甚至忘记了自己一开始还在考虑和Hawke睡在一起是否明智，他钻进被子里，Hawke蜷起腿蹭了蹭他冰凉的脚，一切都太过熟悉，熟悉到好像再自然不过。

“I miss you.”Hawke闷声说，额头贴着Varric的脸颊，很快就轻声打起呼，Varric侧身把温暖的法师搂进怀里，亲吻了一下他的额头，“I miss you too.”

夜晚还没有结束，Iron Bull在Maxwell出现在酒馆的时候扬起眉毛，从上次之后，他有一阵子没见到审判官出现在酒馆了。而当盗贼径直走向矮人，点了一杯酒，并且一饮而尽的时候，Bull放下手里的杯子，表情严肃了起来。

Maxwell坐在高脚椅上，看着空杯子发了一会儿呆。Bull认出他脸上的表情，不只是疲惫，通常来说，审判官即使精疲力尽也会有个相当不错的心情。但他现在就坐在那里，火红色的头发好像都失去了生命力，接着他点了第二杯酒，这次Bull看清了矮人手里的瓶子，那是Josephine从Tevinter运来的威士忌，而不是麦酒。

审判官再次一口气喝光杯子里的液体，和进来时一样沉默地离开了。

Iron Bull站起来，走过楼梯时拍了拍Krem的肩膀，士兵只是不赞同地摇摇头，但并没有组织Qunari离开酒馆。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage and rape mentioned, please don't read if it's a trigger for you.

14.  
除了那些数不尽的虚伪笑容和矫揉造作的晚宴之外，成为审判官还是有那么一两个好处的，Maxwell套上一件薄衫，完全不顾还在滴水的头发。比如还有拥有一个随时有热水的浴室，审判官自己的浴室，他有时候觉得这个美好的木桶是他人生出现的最完美的东西，当然还有随时都散发着火热温度的壁炉，正是因为如此，Maxwell光着脚踩在地上的时候没有丝毫抱怨。

哦，Dorian一定会羡慕死的。他靠在浴室的木门上长舒口气，那封信让他一瞬间失去了平衡，关于一切的平衡。盗贼闭上眼睛回想Cullen沉稳的声音，Varric愉快的腔调，Solas带着嫌弃的平缓语调，还有Sera尖利的笑声，Dorian嘴角卷起的微笑，Blackwall坚定的眼神，Cole无辜的狗狗眼，甚至Vivienne高傲的语气。这些人是他的朋友，让他重新找回平衡，让他重新恢复呼吸的能力。

当然，还有Iron Bull，Maxwell将脸埋在手掌里大声叹气。那个熟悉的字迹在时时刻刻提醒着他，让他清楚地记得自己是多么可悲而又懦弱。不，我现在是审判官，我不再是，也不能再是那个愚蠢的男孩儿，像个男人一样地继续战斗下去。他对自己说，但还是允许自己闭上眼睛惊慌了那么一小下。

Skyhold让Maxwell感到安全，Iron Bull也让他感到安全，或许不只是安全而已。他无奈地叹了口气，再次在心里踢了自己一脚。审判官把散发着血腥味儿的盔甲和外套踢到一边，他现在没有力气去处理这个，但或许Iron Bull是对的，他有时候太习惯做个贵族少爷了。

Ugh，真是够了，Maxwell Trevelyan，停止让Iron Bull攻占你愚蠢的脑袋，有太多的事情需要处理，需要决定，需要考虑，而你作为审判官却坐在这里像个青春期的小姑娘一样冒粉红色的泡泡！

但他推开浴室的门，看到的就是坐在他床上的Iron Bull。

Iron Bull，那个高大，强壮，从各个方面来说都不可思议，让Maxwell移不开视线的Iron Bull，就坐在/他的/床上。

审判官看着Qunari的表情，呆愣地扶着木门，往后退着回了浴室，停滞了一会儿才重新推开门，仍旧僵硬地看着Iron Bull，而后者只能抿着嘴唇，忍住差点儿就要爆发出来的大笑。

老天，审判官在他面前看起来像是一只被狼群盯住的Halla，Iron Bull觉得如果现在自己笑出来，他搞不好会就这么逃走。

“听着，I caught the hints。Well，有些不能算是暗示，”他轻轻笑着换了个姿势，但仍旧坐在床垫上，Maxwell随着他低沉的声音深吸了口气，“You want to ride the bull.”

“Ah……”审判官挠了挠手肘，突然有点儿不知所措。他希望自己此时此刻是穿着软甲全副武装地站在这里，至少不是光着脚、穿着薄衫而头发还在滴水，这让他看起来更加可悲了。

“你不知道你这么想意味着什么。”Qunari佣兵站起来，向审判官走过去，后者却有些摇晃地往后退，直到后背碰到了冰凉的墙壁，他抬起头看着逼近的高大战士，手掌忍不住贴上Qunari腹部温暖的皮肤，轻轻咬住自己的嘴唇。

Iron Bull眯起眼睛看着Maxwell脸上的表情，这不是他第一次在心里用Adorable来形容审判官——这个指挥着整个Thedas最强大军队的男人了。但这是事实：红头发盗贼的脸颊泛着可爱的绯红，轻咬着自己的下唇，绿色的眼睛瞪大了看着自己，瞳孔因为之前的酒精和此时此刻彼此身上散发的热度而略微扩散开来着，但不管怎么强壮，在Qunari的俯视下，Maxwell就那么一小点儿。

佣兵一手抬起审判官的下巴，拇指蹭着他的嘴唇，直到Maxwell颤抖呼吸着放开齿关。粗糙得指腹抚摸过柔软的下唇，指尖轻轻顶开他的口腔，火热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上。Iron Bull轻轻低下头，两人的视线胶着在一起，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，嘴唇之间的距离越来越近。

“Then show me.”Maxwell终于找回了自己的声音，并且轻轻舔了一下顶着自己牙齿的指尖。他能感觉到Bull的手指颤抖了一下，拇指离开嘴唇，改为掐着他的下巴，让他无法低头或是移开视线，声音低沉地让盗贼感到全身战栗，“如果你想反悔，这是最后的机会。”

“你能……留下来吗？Please？”Maxwell听见自己的声音这样说，他仔细看着Iron Bull的表情，看着他柔软下来的目光，看着他脸上每一道伤疤，接着在他的嘴唇贴上自己的时候闭上了眼睛。

哦，他的嘴唇是软的。

Bull的吻火热而激烈，Maxwell抬手搂住对方的脖子，整个人被提起来按在了墙壁上，只有顶着自己双腿间的膝盖作为支撑。他不顾一切地吮吸Iron Bull闯进自己口腔里的舌头，轻咬着他的舌尖和嘴唇，努力忽视自己发出的甜腻鼻音。

“我们有一整晚，别这么急，Little One。”Bull放开他的嘴唇，用鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈时这么说。但Maxwell只能脱力地坐在Bull的膝头，忍不住扭动腰臀，磨蹭着想得到更多快感。当然，他从Iron Bull高大的身躯靠近的时候就硬了，现在只在找寻一个爆发的出口，盗贼抬起下巴任佣兵在自己脖子上留下吻痕和啃咬，毫不在意这样的记号代表什么，或者其他人会对此说点儿什么。

“Little one？”他喘息着说，努力想从折磨人的快感中转移开注意力，Iron Bull没有回答他，只是一手将他提起来，一手顺畅地扯掉了他的裤子，臀部皮肤直接蹭在对方裤子粗糙得布料上时，盗贼忍不住发出一声轻哼，还没等他反应过来，上衣也被撤掉丢在了一边。

审判官在佣兵的牙齿离开自己喉咙之后低下头，急切地亲吻他的嘴唇。他的吻凌乱而又热烈，几乎毫无章法地咬着他的下唇，不愿意放开一丝共享的空气。Iron Bull抱紧了怀里光裸的身体，只用了一只手，当然了，他转身走到床边，把全身发热的审判官丢到了床垫上，看着他在深蓝色的布料上伸展身体，重重地吞咽着看着自己。

“如果我们要做这个，你得明白规则，Little One，”Iron Bull抚摸着Maxwell的肩膀和手臂，懒散地坐在床边，但声音没有一点儿调笑的意思，“第一，在其他地方，你是审判官，你是Boss，但在床上我发号施令，你遵守命令，明白吗？”

Maxwell只能点点头，重重呼吸着阻止自己身体因为恐惧和兴奋而产生的颤抖。

“很好，你很有天赋。第二，除了呻吟和我的允许之外，你不能开口说话，不能解释，更不能反驳。”Iron Bull的手掌顺着他的胸膛向下，抚摸着腰胯，拇指轻轻蹭过腹部的伤口，“你必须信任我，Maxwell，我是认真的，你必须百分之百信任我，我不会伤害你，不会做任何你不需要的事情。”

“我……”他张口，第二个词儿还没说出来就被Bull的视线吓住了，只能舔着嘴唇再次点头。

“放弃反抗，这很重要，Little One，这里只有我们俩，你不是审判官，也不是谁的Herald，明白吗？信任我。”Iron Bull说着低头吻了一下他淤青的腹部，这下Maxwell什么都说不出来了。

更多的亲吻，从腹部蔓延到胸口和颈侧，审判官仰过头发出颤抖的抽气声，而Iron Bull则将盗贼整个罩在身下，低头咬住了他的喉咙，稍稍用力便从他身体里诱出一声低哑的喘息，这让高大的雇佣兵忍不住笑得更深。

Iron Bull没花多久就让Maxwell全身发热，绿色的眼睛蒙着雾气，几乎有些迷惑地看着自己，在Ben-Hassarath的训练帮助下，他能看见隐藏在困惑下面的渴望和恐惧。审判官想要讨好他的Qunari床伴，就像他想要讨好每一个人，但又不可抑制地随着恐惧微微发抖。或许是Qunari巨大的身形威慑着他，或许是什么更深的东西，但Iron Bull不是来打探他的秘密，他只想让这个紧绷低沉的盗贼完全放松下来。

只有这一晚，让他只是Maxwell，不是Lord Trevelyan，也不是审判官。

Maxwell渴望被需要，渴望被爱，但他又以此为耻，不愿意臣服，不愿意放弃控制，而Iron Bull能改变这一切。他能让红发的盗贼碎成一片片，再将他重新黏合起来，或许他能从中获得力量和勇气，或许对他们两人来说都是如此。

哦，让那些或许都见鬼去吧，Iron Bull舔了舔Maxwell脖子上的齿痕，发出一声满意的低吟，这让Maxwell呼吸几乎停了一拍，之后立刻急促了起来。他现在只需要好好地把这个火辣的红脑袋操饱，让他什么都没有力气想，整个人变成软软的一滩。最好从里到外都覆盖上自己的味道，最好身体里灌满属于自己的液体，最好整个人在床上都属于自己。Iron Bull深吸口气，这样的想法有些过界了，但他能控制好的，Ben-Hessarath永远能控制自己，永远处于同时掌握着控制权和被控制之中。

Qunari抓住Maxwell的手腕，用一只手将它们按在床头上，或许下一次他该带上绳子之类的东西，Iron Bull愉快地想到，或许现在计划下一次有点儿为时过早，但是，Fuck it。他抚摸着Maxwell的大腿，让它们不自觉地大张开来，抬起腰渴望更多的碰触，渴望更多的轻吻和抚摸，渴望得到解放。

无论Iron Bull多想让审判官完全处于自己的控制之下，多想让他逼近高潮却得不到释放，多想让他因为自己的碰触而颤抖，多想看他被皮绳绑在床上，今晚的一切都是为了Maxwell，仅仅是为了他，让他放松，让他放弃控制，让他彻底忘记作为审判官的责任和义务，忘记他背负着的生命和希望，甚至忘了他自己的名字。

“Bull……”Maxwell急促地喘息着拱起腰，在Iron Bull亲吻他小腹的时候发出惊喘和呻吟，情不自禁地蜷缩起双腿，不断扭动手腕想要去抚摸Qunari灰色的皮肤。但Iron Bull可一点儿都没有放手的意思，强硬的手指捏得他手腕疼痛。

疼痛是好的，疼痛让Maxwell感觉自己还活着，疼痛让他清醒。但等到Iron Bull温热的嘴唇吻上他早就丢脸地挺立起来的阴茎顶端时，疼痛却变成了更加热烈的情欲，变成了更加无法控制无法忍受的欲望。他放松下手腕，却紧紧绷着小腹，每一寸肌肉都叫嚣着想到得到释放。

不，不，这太快了，也太丢脸了，这太……哦操操操！

审判官仰过头，只觉得大脑一片空白，在他最疯狂的想象里，也完全没有假设过Iron Bull这样爬上他的床，并且给他来一场火辣的口交。这太过了，太多的火热，太多的快感，他无法……他不能……

Iron Bull舔了舔嘴唇，把腥咸的液体直接咽了下去，抬起头看着完全软下身体，无力喘息着的审判官，这真是太可爱了，他只用力地吮吸舔弄了那么几下，而红发的盗贼就这么释放出来，只能急促地喘着气。佣兵放开了抓着他手腕的力量，跪坐在床上，看着盗贼蒙着一层薄汗的偏白皮肤，看着他红肿着并且微微分开的嘴唇，看着他几乎涣散的绿色眼睛，抚摸上他颤抖的双腿，成功得到一个惊跳一般的冷战。

“这真是……”Qunari战士用拇指蹭掉嘴唇边的体液，紧紧抓住Maxwell的视线，不让他有丝毫躲藏的余地，“老实说吧，Little One，你是不是真的一点儿乐子都不会享受？”

Maxwell先是露出困惑的表情，但很快就明白过来Iron Bull话里的意思，他舔了舔嘴唇，有些局促地笑起来，“我猜……或许我对性……没有那么迷恋？”

我只是迷恋你，Maxwell在心里补上一句。

“没有那么迷恋？你的身体可不是这么说的。”佣兵一边抚摸他的大腿一边懒洋洋地说，“但不管怎么样，我能改变这一点。”

说完，Iron Bull就低下头，在审判官的大腿内侧咬下一个印记，接着将牙印吮吸成一个暧昧的吻痕，发出响亮的嘬吻声。他双手按着Maxwell的大腿，将他拽向自己，并且稳稳地固定在床板上，双腿大开着完全暴露在自己身下。

Iron Bull的技巧简直有点儿好得过头了，Maxwell再一次几乎嘶吼着射在他手里时，脑袋嗡嗡作响地这样想到。这一次Qunari只是亲吻自己的大腿和小腹，同时给了他一个精妙绝伦的手活，却已经让他仰头发出无声的尖叫。

这不仅仅是疼痛，他的每一寸皮肤都散发着充满性欲味道的温度，轻而浅得呼吸几乎细不可闻，连续两次高潮让他全身瘫软失去了力气，就连视线都不太明晰。Iron Bull俯身亲吻他的嘴唇和下巴，紧绷的腹部和软若无骨的双腿都棒透了，只有一点让Qunari不太满意：他的声音，审判官和其他所有床伴比起来都太过安静了。

手指沾着聚集在Maxwell腹部的黏腻液体，试探地抚摸过那个入口，并且在他发出一声低泣的时候尝试探入一个指节。Qunari的手指比人类要粗得多，但Maxwell只是紧紧咬住嘴唇蜷缩起身体——不是在快感中难以控制的扭动，而是像想要躲藏起来的蜷缩，审判官的双手紧紧扯着床单，压低了呼吸，似乎更像是在战场上隐藏行踪，而不是和床伴在情欲中纠缠。

“谁教会你这么做的？”Iron Bull皱起眉头，手指上的动作静止下来，等待Maxwell适应，也等待他回答。但审判官瞪大了眼睛看着他，紧咬着嘴唇摇摇头，什么都不肯说。Ben-Hassarath的直觉从他第一次见到Herald of Andtraste的时候就告诉他有什么地方不对，现在盗贼脸上满满的恐惧更加证实了他的想法。

Qunari有很多不同的理论，当然，这只是他自己的猜想，并没有分享给任何人，没有给Nightingale，没有给Ben-Hassarath，甚至没有给Chargers。他曾以为或许Maxwell被圣殿骑士袭击过，但他在Therinfal Redoubt时并没有表现出特别的恐惧或是慌张；在注意到每次Cullen进入Maxwell的私人空间时，盗贼就全身僵硬，像是随时准备逃走，佣兵的理论更加倾向于什么更加私人的问题，比如教会家庭见不得人的秘密，比如一个粗暴的父亲或者兄长，他们都是圣殿骑士不是吗？

但他从没有想过是这个。

“谁对你这么做的？”Iron Bull能听见自己声音里的低吼，他咬紧牙齿看着审判官惊慌的眼睛，一手抓着他的下巴，不给他任何逃开的机会，压低了声音又问了一次：“谁，对你这么做的？”

“……我……”Maxwell开口，却只发出了嘶声喘息，他双手捂住脸闭上眼睛，深呼吸了几次才能重新说出有逻辑的句子。此时此刻他不再是审判官，不再是经验丰富的盗贼，不再是Herald of Andraste，不再是审判军的一员。

在Iron Bull的俯视下，他又变回了那个战战兢兢的男孩儿。Maxwell感觉自己似乎又回到了15岁的那个晚上，他那刚刚成为圣殿骑士队长的哥哥掐住他的脖子，灼热的呼吸打在他脸上。

“如果你告诉别人，我就割掉你的舌头。”他说。

火辣辣的疼痛，从他的血液里爆发开来，他哭着想要逃走，乞求仁慈和怜悯，但对方却没有一丝一毫放过他的意思。身体被撕裂的感觉，被灼热灌满的感觉，恐惧，和无边无际的疼痛，让他想要尖叫，想要拒绝。

但在某一个时刻，他能感觉到抚摸自己阴茎的粗鲁动作唤起了身体深处的情欲。他夹紧了身体，而侵犯他的圣殿骑士放开了掐着他脖子的手，露出微笑：“你也想要，你无法拒绝我，不是吗？肮脏的小混蛋。”

他没有拒绝他，那晚没有，之后也没有。

Maxwell只是紧紧咬住嘴唇，压低自己的呼吸，祈祷这一切快点结束。

他的渴望，他的情欲，这一切都让他恶心，让他厌恶甚至憎恨自己的懦弱和肮脏。但是他没有反抗，直到离开Ostwick之前，他都只是那个战战兢兢的男孩儿。

然后Iron Bull吻了他，意料之外柔软的嘴唇吻着他的嘴角，让他从回忆中脱身，让他重新意识到自己在Skyhold的卧室，在Qunari战士的怀里。

“如果我告诉别人……”Maxwell看着Iron Bull的眼睛，嘴唇都跟着颤抖，有温热的东西沾湿了他的脸颊，他试着让自己的声音不要发抖，“如果我告诉你，他会割掉我的舌头。”

Iron Bull紧咬着牙齿，但却紧紧抱住颤抖着的盗贼，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

“不管他是谁，这里就只有你和我。”Iron Bull亲吻着Maxwell的耳朵尖时这么说。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Maxwell被一阵冰冷的空气惊醒，他下意识地蜷缩在被子里想要留住最后一点儿温暖。壁炉总是在他醒来之前就熄灭了，这让他更像呆在温暖的被窝里一辈子也不出来。今天还有作战会议，Leliana或许有新的消息，Cullen的报告还放在桌上没有看……审判官深吸口气从被子里坐起来，瞬间感觉到全身都酸疼着。

床的另一边是空的。

把脸埋在手掌里长舒口气，说实话Iron Bull没有留下来让他松了口气，Maxwell不知道在昨晚之后还要怎么面对Qunari佣兵。

该死的Ben-Hassarath，该死的间谍，他愤愤地想着，Iron Bull总是什么都知道，总是什么都能看穿。就像Leliana，但至少她知道什么时候该闭嘴。

但不得不承认，Maxwell从没感觉如此轻松过，一直压在他胸口的秘密，埋在皮肤下面的伤口从没有愈合过，或许重新将它撕开就终于能有机会痊愈了。闭上眼睛，Maxwell就能想起落在自己嘴角和耳朵尖的吻，还有火热的、把自己完全圈进去的怀抱，还有让自己脸颊发热的滚烫呼吸。

昨晚……Maxwell叹了口气坐在床边，看着自己手腕上浅浅的红印，惊讶地发现汹涌而来的不是羞耻和恐惧，而是前所未有的温暖和满足，他没有忍住微微上扬的嘴角。

昨晚，他在Iron Bull的亲吻下才止住颤抖，在Qunari坚硬的外表下，Iron Bull简直温柔地不可思议。Maxwell一遍遍抚摸他胸口和手臂的伤口，小声说着连自己都不明白的句子，同时亲吻佣兵的嘴唇，像是自己的生命和所有的一切都攀附在这个吻上。

Think of warm.

昨晚，他紧紧搂着Iron Bull的背，完全不顾先前的规则和服从。他只想知道真正的性爱不是那样，那不是爱，甚至不是性，只是单纯的暴力。他不想让Iron Bull离开，不管佣兵的外表看起来多么慑人，不管他在战场上多么疯狂，他都让Maxwell觉得安全，觉得温暖。

Think of warm.

昨晚，他扯住Iron Bull的腰带，这个可恨的家伙在他全身光裸的时候还几乎衣冠楚楚，至少和平时一样穿着裤子和皮带。他能感觉到抵着自己大腿的火热，能感觉到压制在灰色皮肤下的欲望，他知道对方也想要自己。但是Iron Bull按住了Maxwell的手，吻了一下他的脸颊，告诉他：“下一次，不是今晚”。

敲门声打断了他的自怨自艾，审判官立刻跳起来套上裤子和薄衫，一边套靴子一边单腿跳到楼梯跟前，三步并两步地打开门，Josephine站在门外，脸上带着和往常一样的微笑，只是在看到Maxwell乱七八糟的短发和脖子上的吻痕之后，笑容变得太过于灿烂了一点儿。

“中午好，审判官。”她愉快地说，上下打量了一下衣衫不整的审判官，“如果你打算来大厅吃午餐的话，我必须坚持你得换套衣服。”

Maxwell这才意识到自己不仅一觉睡到了午餐时间，还把衣服穿反了。他挠了挠乱翘的头发，扯着嘴角老实地道歉，“我没想到会睡到这个时候，我很抱歉，Lady Montilyet，希望没错过战略会议。”

Josephine忍住没有伸手去揉审判官的头发，微笑着看了看自己的记事本，接着摇摇头，“放心吧，作战会议在午餐之后，不过Cullen还在等你报告的回执，Leliana也有了一些新的信息和线索，Dorian认为他能找到Corypheus的一些文献和他还是人类时候的资料，啊，还有，Varric想见你。”

“告诉Cullen，我午餐的时候会看完报告……哦，或许作战会议的时候我可以自己跟他说，如果他不着急的话，Varric前两天告诉我，”Maxwell咳嗽了一声，学着矮人低沉的语调，“‘快给我们的将军找点儿事情做，他最近一直在一边擦盔甲一边露出走丢了的狗狗一样的表情’。”

Josephine咯咯笑起来，Maxwell更加没有掩饰蔓延到眼睛的笑意。哦，Maker，他的心情好极了，即使审判军还有一大堆事情等着他，即使Corypheus还是个威胁，即使他搞砸了和Iron Bull的第一次，他还是感觉好极了，一直以来压在心口的东西变得越来越轻。啊，这提醒了他，Maxwell咬了咬嘴唇，他得和Iron Bull谈谈，越早越好。

“没错儿，最近我们的指挥官几乎把所有的时间都花在训练上了，士兵们几乎有点儿受不了，我们可以作战会议的时候给他找点儿事儿干，除了漂漂亮亮地站在那里之外。”Josephine捂着嘴继续轻笑着，眯着的眼睛里闪闪发亮，但她很快就换上了严肃的语气“Leliana收到信息，Starkhaven计划入侵Kirkwall，据说是Lord Veal和Kirkwall的私人恩怨，我想或许应该和Varric商量一下？”

“他不会想听到这种消息的，但是当然，我等会儿见到他的时候会和他商量。”Maxwell点点头，他记得Varric说到Kirkwall时候的语气，那里是他的家，“我相信Cullen会相当愿意带兵支援Kirkwall。”

“至于Dorian的要求……哦，我该先让你换身衣服吃个午餐，你一定饿坏了，鉴于昨晚……显然很忙。”她挑起眉毛看着Maxwell喉咙上的齿痕，抿着嘴唇忍住笑意。

“Josephine！”Maxwell张着嘴半天没有想到怎么反驳，幸好大使没有打算让他难堪，这次她伸手揉了揉审判官的头发，声音愉悦地开口：“我很高兴我们已经到了互相直呼名字的阶段，Maxwell，老天，我早就想这么干了。”

Maxwell无奈地驼着背，任Josephine使劲儿揉他的头发。“你的头发跟我想的一模一样，又软又顺，或许你该考虑换个发型，比如这样。”说着她把审判官的头发全部拨到后面，扶着下巴思考了一会儿，又全部弄到一边，但似乎还是不满意地嘟着嘴唇。

“我不是你的洋娃娃，Josephine。”Maxwell无可奈何地笑着看向他们的大使，但对方得意地扬起下巴，嘴角上扬地弧度让审判官有一种不好的预感，“等着瞧吧，审判官，既然营救Orlais女皇是我们的下一步计划，我可不能让你穿成这样去见女皇， Lady Vivienne和我会想到解决方法的。”

每到这种时候，Maxwell就非常确信审判军实际上是由女士们掌控的，而他和Cullen唯一的工作只是漂漂亮亮地站那里。

审判官在大使离开之后关上门，心情轻松地回到自己的卧室，花了几分钟把自己收拾干净，在舒服地薄衫外面套了件大衣，对着墙角镜子里自己脖子上的痕迹红着脸叹气，于是又抓起一条围巾，Dorian说过围巾可是时尚的一部分，对不对？或许这可以是他尝试时尚之类玩意儿的第一步。

在大厅和Lady Vivienne还有Dorian一起用餐总是让Maxwell感到紧张。他承认自己的吃相不怎么好看，但考虑到他们总是驻扎在荒无人烟的山里或是沙漠或是雪地里，能吃上正经八百食物的时候就多吃一点儿，这已经成为了Maxwell Trevelyan的人生信条。每次两位贵族用那种充满失望和批评的眼神看向他的时候，Maxwell就总觉得自己回到了Ostwick，在某个晚宴上被自己的母亲用同样评头论足的眼神瞪着，这让他失去了全部的胃口。

在厨房和帮厨们一起吃午餐是他的首要选择，这让原本小气的厨师长都兴致高涨，而且要求添饭的时候也不会被严厉地瞪着，还能听到不少仆人们之间的小道消息和闲言碎语，大多都是 风言风语，但用来打发时间可不错。

偶尔他会埋头于工作中，然后去Sera那里蹭东西吃，她的房间里/总是/有食物，虽然后来她承认“这可是给你准备的，Puppy，虽然你不来的时候我会把它们都吃完，像是养了一只宠物一样，酷！”

其他的选项包括和Cullen或是Dorian一起在城墙或是图书馆里一边讨论一边解决午餐，从大厅端着食物去找Varric或者Solas，以及去酒馆里跟那个小气的矮人碰碰运气，他甚至和Cole一起在屋顶上吃过一次面包和奶酪。

Maxwell有时候觉得搞不好Cole偷面包和奶酪的意图和Sera一样，但他确实不想证实这一点，就让他保留一点点作为审判官和领袖的尊严吧。

和大多数时候一样，Maxwell选择了从佣人通道离开自己的卧室。下楼的时候审判官碰见了打扫自己房间的女仆，于是有点儿不太好意思地为脏乱的房间向她道歉，而她只是红着脸低头笑。

Varric不在他平时呆着的地方，而Solas和Dorian正在图书馆里激烈地讨论着什么，Maxwell在一楼的门前站了一会儿，决定还是不介入这样随时可能进化成争吵的讨论，而是小心地贴着墙壁离开了塔楼，顺着城墙溜达。他知道Cullen一般会在大厅和其他人一起吃午餐，当然，是被Josephine和Leliana强迫的，用他们Spymaster的话说就是：“指挥官在场，贵族先生和夫人们的心情也会好得多”。Maxwell决定明哲保身，不发表任何评论，只在心里默默为Cullen祈祷了两句。审判官突然想起之前Blackwall之前提到的关于Grey Warden的文献之类的东西，于是他的午饭也就这么有着落了。

从城墙直接跳下台阶，很显然吓了旁边的士兵一跳，审判官在卫兵反应过来之前立刻溜走了——他可不想给Cullen训斥他的机会。但马厩里几乎空无一人，Master Dannet不在，而哪里也都找不到那个大胡子Warden，只有他们活泼的弓箭手坐在Blackwall的桌子上，无聊地晃着退。

“Puppy！”Sera看见Maxwell走过来，立刻来了精神一般地跳起来，拽住他的胳膊，“大嘴巴矮子不在！Beardy也不在！这个地方无聊透了！”

“我以为你在酒馆和Bull一起吃午餐。”Maxwell任她亲昵地贴上来，不得不说，Sera作为一个精灵，个子真的非常非常高，高到Solas会觉得生气的程度。他注意到她的头发比上一次他们一起去Craswood的时候整齐了不少，忍不住弯起嘴角，“Dorian终于忍不住给你剪了头发？”

“哦，你看出来了？那个破胡子太啰嗦了，Vivienne和他叨逼叨逼了半天，最后是你的可爱小女仆给我剪的。”她用手耙了耙即使整齐了点儿也还是乱翘着的短发，“那两个傻逼贵族才不会自己动手呢。”

“Sera，别告诉我你和Liz……”或许是因为Skyhold在这样荒无人烟的雪山之中，调情似乎成了唯一的娱乐，比如Sera和可爱的女仆还有帮厨，她们相当乐意为她偷食物出来；再比如几乎和所有人上过床的Iron Bull，这让Maxwell胃里有点儿不舒服，但那就是Iron Bull，不是吗？再比如和所有人调情的Dorian，他最近似乎特别乐于调戏Cullen，大概只是因为他还没找到让Solas生气脸红的方法。

Maxwell只能庆幸还有Varric和Blackwall这样保守的人存在。但事实上，审判官不知道的是，他们的Warden早就默默地喜欢上了Lady Ambassdor，而就在Maxwell这么想的时候，Varric正把Hawke按在床上不顾一切地接吻。

“安心啦，跟有些人不一样，我不会到处乱搞，”Sera一手搂着Maxwell的肩膀，这让后者忍不住缩起身体好让她能一手环住，另一手提着一个颜料罐，她一边比划一边说的时候让颜料撒得到处都是，还有一点儿绿色的站在了她亮黄色的裤子上，“我也可是可以很……那个词儿怎么说来着，啧，不管了！”

“好吧好吧，我可不是来说教你的，我是来……说到这个，Blackwall呢？”Maxwell像是投降一样地举起双手，无可奈何地看着Sera，弓箭手放开他的肩膀，往后跳了一小步，依旧提着她的颜料桶，“他去找笨牛了，我从光头那里拿了颜料！咱们给大胡子来点儿装饰！”

“我想Blackwall并不是会欣赏恶作剧的类型。”Maxwell抱着手臂看Sera拿出一把刷子，弓箭手冲他 吐了吐舌头，“这就是为什么你是Herald Thingy，和那些无趣的要死的人在一块儿，一点儿意思都没有！”

“如果Ser Warden恼羞成怒，我可不会帮你的。”

“No fun！”她做了个鬼脸，用刷子蘸上绿色的颜料冲审判官甩过去，成功在他浅米色的外套上留下一串绿色的点点。

“Hey！”Maxwell伸手去抢颜料罐，但Sera比他轻也比他快，立刻就跳到桌子上，再次冲他做鬼脸，并且这一次把颜料甩到了他脸上。

“站住！”Maxwell跟着跳上桌子，Sera像是跳舞一样蹦到椅子上，踩着椅背转了个圈，把颜料洒在了Blackwall完成了一半的木雕上，“才不！”

等Maxwell终于抓住Sera的胳膊，把她圈进怀里的时候，两个人脸上和身上都全是各种颜色的颜料，而Blackwall的木雕还有家具上也全都是颜料。两个人气喘吁吁地大笑起来，Maxwell嫌弃地躲开Sera的手，不让她把颜料弄到自己头发上。

“你简直是个灾难，Maker！”他上气不接下气地笑着放开弓箭手，后者举着刷子做出威胁的样子，他只要用手背蹭了蹭脸颊，举起手投降，“我认输，认输！”

“这还像点样子，”Sera把刷子丢回颜料桶里，抹了一把脸，结果地让脸颊上红色和绿色的颜料混在了一起。她看了看剩下不太多的颜料，又看了看马厩空着的墙壁，显然已经开始感到无聊，但把Blackwall的屋子搞得一团糟让她心情棒透了，“Beardy肯定气炸了！他可心疼他的木雕，单身狗Warden和木雕（Wood thingy），明白笑点了吗？”

“我会跟他说都是你一个人干的。”Maxwell面不改色地说。

他突然想起和Iron Bull还有Iron Bull一起修复马厩那天说的笑话，在他成为审判官之前，Maker，那感觉像是上辈子的事情。Maxwell摸了摸自己的下巴，那让他下巴上绿色和蓝色的颜料染到一块儿去了，拿过Sera手里的颜料桶，审判官咬着嘴唇一边笑一边在墙上画了一只嚎叫的狼。

至少他觉得是一只嚎叫的狼，Maxwell可从来没说过绘画是自己的长项。

“Puppy你画的真丑。”Sera站在他身后不客气地说，“而且你在Beardy墙上画个狗干嘛？”

“狼，这是狼。”Maxwell把颜料桶放在地上，叉着腰看自己的完成品，Sera说的没错，是挺丑的。

“操！我听见Beardy的声音了！快跑！”Sera一把抓住Maxwell的手，拽着他往厨房的方向跑。他们无视了帮厨奇怪的眼神和厨师长的叫骂，一直跑到通向Josephine工作室的楼梯口才停下，看着对方哈哈大笑。

Josephine正在读一封Orlais公爵的来信，听到木门外面传来奇怪的声音，她困惑地扬起眉毛。工作室里没有其他人，于是大使只好站起来，小心翼翼地走向通往大厅的木门。应该不会是刺客，Leliana的眼线布满每一个角落，而且Skyhold的戒备森严，不比Danarim或是Winter Palace松懈，盗贼就更不可能了，或许是……

她一把拉开门，看到的是靠在墙壁上的Sera和Maxwell，两个人都和五岁的小鬼一样满身满脸都是颜料。Josephine一时半会儿没有反应过来，Maxwell努力忍住停不下来的笑意，双眼因为笑出来的泪水而亮闪闪的，他冲她低声说：“不要告诉Blackwall和Solas。”

这时候Josephine才觉得，他们的审判官如此地年轻。

脏乎乎的两个人 从Josephine的工作室溜到后院，尽量不引人注意地回到酒馆。不知道是不是值得高兴的事儿，但是没有人发现这个浑身都是颜料，还笑得停不下来的傻小子是他们的审判官，而Sera就是在做Sera平时就在做的傻事儿。审判官应该是威风凛凛，应该是像个正直的骑士一样，应该是风度翩翩，应该像Maxwell戴着的面具那样，但他现在不是那个人，他只是个和Sera年纪差不多的傻小子。

就算是审判官也可以放一天假的吧？Maxwell觉得自己似乎很长很长时间都没有觉得如此轻松了。

他们跌跌撞撞跑进酒馆的时候，Iron Bull先是抬起眼睛，然后扬起了眉毛，好像也一下子没认出来Maxwell。

“Hello，Bull。”Maxwell走到Iron Bull跟前，在他旁边的椅子上坐下来喘了口气，而Sera盘着腿坐到了Qunari右手边的桌子上。

“Hello……Boss？”佣兵的语气有些不太确定，他上下打量着审判官，Maxwell脸颊因为大笑、奔跑和冰冷的空气而涨红着，神采奕奕地看着他微笑，那个笑容像是夏日一样温暖耀眼，“你看起来……心情不错？”

“Andraste’s Ass！你让一个Ben-Hassarath说不出话来了。”Sera摸了摸Iron Bull的角，大笑着拍自己的腿，而Iron Bull只是耸了耸肩，视线一刻也没有离开Maxwell。

“这是我的荣幸，Ser Iron Bull。”Maxwell仍旧笑着，拿过Bull的杯子，喝了一口里面的麦酒，他看起来像是已经喝多了一样，但或许只是Sera神经兮兮的快乐因子传染给了平时总是有点儿低沉的审判官。

操，他看起来可爱透了。Iron Bull对自己说。

佣兵伸手蹭掉盗贼嘴角的一点儿红色颜料，手掌在他冰凉的脸颊上留恋了一会儿，他注意到Maxwell下意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手，这简直像是在抚摸一只红毛的大猫。

“你该觉得荣幸，Puppy，很少有人能让我觉得吃惊。”Iron Bull摸了摸Maxwell的下巴才收回手，后者看起来还想说点儿什么，但他的肚子发出一声不小的咕噜声。Maxwell这才想起来自己去找Blackwall就是为了吃午饭。

他低头看着Iron Bull面前的面包和派，佣兵轻声笑着把盘子推到他面前。看着Maxwell低头像是仓鼠一样大口吃着面包，脸颊都鼓起来的样子，Iron Bull发下自己在不自觉地想象他含着什么大家伙的样子。哦，那可辣透了。

Maxwell很快吃完了盘子所有的东西，又偷喝了一口Iron Bull的麦酒才站起来，“我得去找Cullen了，Varric好像说有事情要找我，但他不在大厅里，你们谁看见他了？”

“Varric正在和他男朋友缠绵，我不觉得去打扰他是个好主意。”Iron Bull毫不介意地任审判官拿走他的杯子，抬手摸了摸自己的下巴，比了个粗鲁的手势“Seeker早上撞见他们正在……”

“哇哦！”Sera吹了个口哨，“我一直以为他跟Bianca才是一对儿。”

“他和他的十字弓……”Maxwell放下杯子，皱起眉头仔细想找一个合适的词儿，最后只能放弃一般地继续说：“挺让人吃惊的。”

三个人不约而同地沉默了一会儿，显然没人明白Varric和Bianca，还有Cassandra撞见的那一幕之间到底怎么回事儿。

“不管怎么说，”审判官首先打破了僵局，“我得去换身衣服，可不能这样去吓着Cullen。Bull，如果时间的话，之后我们能……单独谈谈吗？”

Iron Bull看着Maxwell脸上因为另外原因而泛起的可爱红色，笑着靠在椅背上：“为你，我永远都有空。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
总得来说，Maxwell对自己挺满意的。他在没有人发现的情况下回到卧室换了身衣服，洗掉脸上和头发上的颜料——感谢Solas的颜料是可以水洗的，而且整个中午他都没有在Iron Bull面前出洋相，比如结结巴巴或者打翻什么东西。

但这种满意的感觉随着战略会议的无限延长而骤减，审判官抱着手臂听Cullen和Leliana关于Kirkwall的报告，然后才想起他来战略室之前应该先去见Varric的。Dorian在Maxwell之前走进大厅的时候告诉他Hawke已经到了Skyhold，很显然他就是那个Varric提到的“更加了解Corypheus”的人，审判官叹了口气，或许等会议结束后他该立刻去见Varric和Kirkwall的勇士。

“Starkhaven是我们的盟友之一，事实上只有不到一半的Free Marches国家愿意支持审判军，我不认为公开出兵对我们有利。”Josephine看着她记事本，一只手揉着额角，Maxwell抬起头看着地图，皱着眉头思考。

“我们不能就这么允许Veal入侵Kirkwall，审判官！”Cullen按着剑柄，看起来好像一声令下他就会亲自带兵去支援一样。这可以理解，毕竟指挥官在Kirkwall生活了这么多年，或许Free Marches对他来说比Fereldan更像是家。

“感谢我们的Spymaster在Starkhaven真的有所行动之前发现了这个计划，我们应该先试着和Veal公爵联系，Sabastian对吗？我记得他，Veal家的小儿子，很小就被送去了教会，我们年幼的时候在晚宴上见过面。Josephine，请以我个人的名义写信给公爵，请他考虑放弃攻打Kirkwall，”审判官转向一脸不悦的指挥官，“Cullen，选出一支部队，让他们做好随时支援Kirkwall的准备。如果Sabastian拒绝，就立刻出发。”

Leliana满意地点点头，但什么都没有说。

“遵命，审判官。”Cullen看起来似乎想要像圣殿骑士那样冲他欠身行礼，但立刻想起彼此的身份，有点儿僵硬地不知所措，最后只是点了点头。

“我立刻着手处理。”Josephine在记事板上写下几个字，有点儿犹豫地抬起头，“我明白这对你来说有些难办，审判官，但是我想我们应该尽早处理Trevelyan家的来信。”

Cullen扬起眉毛看着他，Maxwell才想起那封信还在自己的桌子上，指挥官可能根本不知道有这么回事。毕竟Skyhold是如此大的一个要塞，有时候很难确定信息到底传递给谁了，当然，这不包括Leliana，她什么都知道。

“你说的没错……”Maxwell捏了捏自己的鼻梁，深吸口气，“我……大哥亲自写信给谁审判军，Ostwick法环有几个法师愿意加入审判军，Trevelyan家会派一队圣殿骑士护送他们来Skyhold，圣殿骑士之后或许会直接返回Ostwick，我猜他们不会喜欢这么冷的天气。指挥官，我相信Skyhold还能接纳一些法师？请把他们和Redcliff逃出来的法师安排在一起，信我晚些时候和报告一起送到你工作室。”

“这表示Trevelyan家愿意和审判军结盟了吗？如果是这样，或许Ostwick的盟友也会倒向……”Josephine的话没说完，Maxwell摇摇头打断了她：“这是个……友好的表示，但Trevelyan家不轻易结盟，或许只是因为我们现在的影响力以及地位都还不足以让Free Marches低头，我们应该把注意力放在Orlais上。而且……”他顿了一下，小心地看了Cullen一眼，声音有些疲惫地继续说下去：“我相信，我作为审判官事实上起到了反作用。”

“你是我们能得到最好的领袖，Maxwell。”Cullen轻声说，而Josepine和Leliana只是微笑地看着他。

“谢谢，”审判官有点儿不好意思地揉了揉脖子，摇摇头继续先前的话题，“所以，Josephine，关于和Trevelyan家的事务，我想以审判军而不是我的名义出面会更好。”

“如果你坚持。”Josephine点点头。

“差点儿就忘了，我在Hinterlands找到了几处木材和石料的地点，已经标记在地图上了，一会儿和报告一起给你，Cullen，派士兵和工匠搬运材料，并且加快修缮工作，大厅里那些……咳……贵族已经开始抱怨了。”Maxwell无可奈何地咽下了不太好听的形容词，像是自言自语地补上一句，“我真想把他们都踹出Skyhold。”

“相信我，你不是唯一一个想这么做的。”Cullen笑着点点头，“外墙的修补基本完成了，我有自信Skyhold能抵御任何进攻，其他的建筑也都已经投入了使用。”

“你该找人把你卧室的屋顶修好，指挥官。”Maxwell无奈地看着他，“可不能让其他人知道审判军对指挥官的待遇都这么差。”

“有太多地方比我的屋顶重要，审判官。”Cullen固执地说。

“比如我那张能睡十个人的可笑木床？说真的，Josephine，你从哪儿弄来的？”审判官转向他们的大使，Antiva女士抿着嘴唇摇头，“我可不能独占这个功劳，上一次Lady Vivienne和我一起去Val Royeaux的时候，她坚持审判官应该有最豪华的工作室，可不能让那些自大的Orlais贵族看不起我们。顺便一提，你身上的这套衣服也是Lady Vivienne的裁缝设计制作的。”

“……那我得当面谢谢她。”Maxwell活动了一下不舒服的肩膀，身上浅色的衣服有点儿紧得过头了，让他有点儿大气都不敢出，如果不是平时的外套上全是颜料，又急着赶到会议室，可打死也不愿意穿这套衣服。而且Josephine已经友善地提醒过他很多次，审判官平时在Skyhold的时候不该穿着盔甲。

“没错儿！”大使愉快地将视线重新放回自己的记事本上，“不过去Orlais和贵族会面事实上有点儿不像是工作，偶尔离开冷飕飕的要塞，去城市里也挺不错的，哦，你不知道Orlais那家面包坊的蛋糕有多么……”

“Josie。”Leliana低声提醒她，大使脸颊有点儿红地低下头，“抱歉。”

如果是在Haven的时候，Maxwell或许会礼貌地微笑，或是称赞她绝佳的品味以及审判军能有她做大使是多么幸运，但他现在面对Josephine，Leliana和Cullen已经不需要冷漠的面具了。审判官只是默默记住了那家店的名字，重新看向地图和手里的报告。

“Cullen，去Highever支援的士兵返回了吗？”Maxwell从手里厚厚的一叠报告中拿出一张，指挥官摇了摇头，“我们收到Danarim的消息，就直接派他们去见Anora女王了，说到她，我们收到一封女王的来信，有点儿……奇怪。”

Maxwell扬起眉毛，接过Cullen翻出来的那份报告。他们真的需要好好整理一下会议室了，到处都是报告信件和地图。他迅速浏览了一样信的内容，吃惊而疑惑地看向Leliana和Cullen，“如果我没有记忆错乱的话，我记得我们放弃了去Redcliff见Fiona。”

“你的神经很正常，”Cullen扯了扯嘴角，“很显然有人打着审判军的名字从Redcliff救出了一小批法师，并且在Corypheus带领法师离开之后，帮助Redcliff的士兵清理剩余的Venatori和盗贼，才让公爵能回到城堡里。”

“Dorian没有提到这个。”Maxwell皱起眉头，“Cullen，你确定不是我们的斥候吗？”

“我们的士兵没有这个本事，从戒备森严的Redcliff城堡里救出Tranquill和不想加入的法师。我们的报告只说其中一个也是法师。”

“他们一共有几个人？”

“据女王的信和我们斥候的报告？两个。”

“两个？”Maxwell瞪大了眼睛，深吸口气才冷静下来，“询问加入审判军的法师，这么有能力的战士，并且打着审判军的名号，或许他们会愿意真的加入？Leliana，你的斥候和线人有消息吗？”

“信息非常模糊，审判官。”Leliana叹口气，把手里的报告递给审判官，“但我们还在收集更多的线索，相信很快就能弄清对方的身份，现在只知道一个是法师，而一个是使用盾牌的战士，盾上没有族徽。”

审判官只能点点头，“下次去Hinterlands的时候我会去Redcliff，看看会不会有更多消息。Josephine，请给Anora女王回信表示感谢Fereldan对审判军的支持。”

会议一直持续到晚餐之后，Grey Warden仍旧没有任何消息，仿佛人间蒸发了一样，而Orlais也陷入内战之中迟迟没有回应。收集资源，训练士兵，修复塔防，支援盟军，甚至将蜜蜂也作为武器的一部分，Maxwell看着明显是Sera写的报告，挑着眉毛看向Cullen，指挥官只能无奈地耸耸肩。

等Maxwell和Cullen一起离开战略室，发现外面已经是漆黑一片。“Maker，我宁愿去Storm Coast追杀Venatori，也不愿意继续开会了，真不知道Josephine怎么忍受这么多文书工作的。”审判官伸展着手臂长舒了口气。

“如果把你们俩丢到Orlais的议会，一定会被生吞活剥了。”Josephine的声音出现在两个人身后，语气温柔地传递着残忍的信息：“审判官，我还在等Fallow Mire的报告，相信你不会想让Leliana来催你的，对吗？”

“我能听见。”Leliana在会议室门的另一边说。

Maxwell将信件报告和地图一起交给Cullen的副官，并且请他让Varric来工作室/卧室找他。刚开始的时候，审判官还对于将卧室作为工作间有些顾虑，毕竟请贵族还有其他客人来审判官的卧室，这多少让人有点儿误会，是不是？没多久他就发现，完全没有人在意这一点，甚至还有点儿乐此不疲。

不到一个钟响之后，敲门声就打断了Maxwell的报告。“门是开着的，请进。”他说，站起来整理了一下自己的上衣，又看了一眼桌子上的红酒瓶和杯子。拜托，那可是Kirkwall的勇士，法师的解放者，Well，这个称号还有争议，审判官特意请女仆找了一瓶不错的葡萄酒，和晚餐一起送到他工作室。

“审判官，有什么荣幸让我们光临你的卧室？”Varric愉快地说，脸上完全没有前一天在Fallow Mire时疲惫的痕迹，Maxwell想起Iron Bull的话，小心地打量了一下走在他身后的金发法师，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“让我介绍，Garrett Hawke，Kirkwall的勇士。”矮人走到楼梯顶端的时候说，Hawke只是微笑着摇摇头：“我不怎么用这个称号了。”

“我和Hawke曾经杀死过Corypheus，或许能给你提供点儿更有用的信息。”Varric拍了拍Hawke的手臂，三个人站在壁炉前，法师一直盯着跳跃的火焰，最后叹了口气看向Maxwell，才让他注意到，法师的眼睛是和Lyrium一样的亮蓝色。

“我上次见到Corypheus 的时候，它还活得好好的。”Maxwell看着靠在壁炉边的法师，Hawke穿着明显是审判军的装备，双手垂在体侧，紧紧地捏成拳头。法师皱着眉头，但是并没有提高音量，“我很确定他死了，至少那时候死了，或许……”

Varric看着Hawke的侧脸，叹了口气，接上他没有说完的话：“或许Corypheus是杀不死的，我们在一个Grey Warden的底下监狱找到它，或者说……把它放出来的。”

“Corypheus是我的责任，审判官。”Hawke松开手指，轻轻地搭在Varric肩膀上，而矮人叹了口气，拍了拍他的手背，这样的亲密让Maxwell忍不住微笑起来，即使他们的话题严肃到让人头疼。

“Corypheus是审判军的责任，Hawke，”审判官咬了咬嘴唇，摇摇头，“我相信Varric把你找来也不是让你去送死的，对吗？你有什么计划？”

Varric紧紧捏住了Hawke按着自己肩膀的手，后者愣了一下微笑着低下头，“你是对的，Varric。”矮人跟着放松下来，也松开了手：“告诉你了。”

“我有一个朋友是Grey Warden，他相信Fereldan Warden的失踪和Corypheus有直接的关系，他现在藏在Craswood的一个废弃的矿坑里，我们应该先去和他会面。”

“我们明早日出的时候就出发，越早解决Corypheus，我越能早点儿睡个好觉。”Maxwell说完才想起来自己本来打算明天和Iron Bull谈谈，不过他们有的是时间，“Varric你该再休整两天，我会带上Sera，Bull和Dorian。”

“如果你带上Hawke，你就得带上我，审判官。”Varric抱着手臂，听见Hawke低声笑起来，法师无奈地开口：“我一个人行动会快一些，Varric。”

“不。”矮人转头看着Kirkwall的勇士，下巴的线条紧绷着，后者舔了舔嘴唇没有说话。

“如果你愿意，Varric，我确定到Craswood之后也会有审判军的任务，而且人数太多会迎来不必要的注意，你说你的朋友正在躲藏对吗？”Maxwell耸了耸肩，“或许你可以和Hawke一起行动，把回合的地点告诉Cullen，他会标注在斥候的地图上，我们那里见，如何？”

“Just like the old times.”Hawke垂下眼睛微笑，温和的表情连一点儿Varric书里那个勇士的影子都没有。

“没错，Old times.”矮人跟着微笑起来，他的手指动了动，似乎想去握住对方的手，但碍于审判官在场，又垂了回去。

Maxwell突然觉得自己特别特别多余。

他尴尬地轻轻咳嗽了一声，有些不好意思地转开视线，突然想起放在办公桌上的酒杯，“既然说完了正事，或许我们可以喝一杯聊一聊？”

“Hawke不喝酒。”Varric在长椅上坐下，接过Maxwell递给他的红酒杯。

“我现在喝了。”Hawke耸耸肩，顺走了矮人手里的杯子。

“Andraste’s ass！从什么时候开始的？我花了十年也没能说服你到Hanged Man和我喝一杯！”

“我几乎每天都呆在Hanged Man，Varric，只是我不喝酒，如果那儿提供的东西能叫酒的话。”Hawke抿了一口杯子里的红酒，发出享受的轻叹，“从我重新开始逃亡开始。”

但这一次是他一个人开始逃亡，没有母亲，没有胆小的妹妹，没有暴躁的弟弟，没有家人。酒馆乌烟瘴气的氛围和酒精刺鼻的味道，意外地让Hawke感到安心。

“Ah，Hanged Man，美好的记忆。”Varric接过另一个杯子，因为Hawke语气里让他太过熟悉的感情而皱起眉头。

“你还能回去的，Varric。”Hawke伸手捏了一下Varric的手掌，Maxwell这才注意到矮人的手一直放在法师的膝盖上，但好像他们俩谁都没有注意到这个亲昵的动作。

“……我知道，”Varric叹了口气，对着Maxwell露出抱歉的微笑，“我们不能这样把审判官晾在一边，是不是？”

“这没什么。”Maxwell坐在长凳边的椅子，小口喝着自己的酒，他可不能在Kirkwall的勇士跟前喝醉了丢脸，“我听说了很多你的故事，Messere Hawke。”

“哦？抱歉让你失望了，Varric书里的勇士可是个充满了魅力的男人，”Hawke看了Varric一眼，摸了摸自己冒着胡渣的下巴，“起码他的胡子可相当不错，我之前遇到了你的法师，审判官，Dorian？他的胡子可笑透了。”

“我的胡子一点儿都不可笑，亲爱的勇士。”Dorian的声音突然出现，Maxwell站起来从扶手上探头看过去，就看见Dorian正在从楼梯上走过来，抬头冲他眨了眨眼睛，“或许你们野蛮的南部没有这样的规矩，但是在一个文明社会，在背后说人坏话可不怎么礼貌。”

“我道歉，Mas……Dorian。”Hawke真诚地看着Tevinter法师，知道他因为这样的视线开始感到不舒服，用不耐烦的语气甩甩手，“别这么看着我，Hawke，我可不想在战场上和Bianca发生点儿什么意外。”

“放心吧，你不是她的类型。”Varric悠闲自得地喝着自己的酒。

“Dorian，有什么可以帮你的吗？”Maxwell打断了他们的谈话，好奇地看着法师，想要知道他这么晚了来自己工作室有什么重要的事儿。

“哦，Solas告诉我有一本我想要用的书在你这里，刚巧我和Sera又在楼下遇到一只可爱的小鸟儿，她告诉我们你这里有一瓶非常非常不错的红酒。”他非常自然地拿过Maxwell手里的杯子，凑近闻了一下，露出满意地微笑，“嗯哼，确实非常不错。”

“我们的正事儿已经谈完了，如果Hawke不介意的话，你可以加入我们。”审判官看向金发的法师，后者耸了耸肩表示毫不介意，“等等……你说你和Sera？”

“嘿——呀——！”Sera一下子跳上楼梯扶手，蹲在栏杆上，这次终于成功地把Maxwell吓了一大跳。

“Sera！”

“小胡子说要找你拿书，我太无聊了，小胡子生气很有趣。”弓箭手这样解释，大大咧咧地从扶手上跳下来，滑到沙发上，挤在Hawke和Varric指尖。对着矮人皱眉的表情，Sera用手指按着Varric的眉心，学着他的表情和语气，“别这样，Varric矮子，你有的是时间和你的男朋友……那个词儿怎么说来着？”

Dorian因为Sera的问句夸张地叹口气，回答道：“缠绵。”

“对对对！缠绵！”Sera彻底在矮人和法师之间坐稳，Hawke低笑着往扶手椅的另一端挪了挪，而Dorian靠着栏杆，坐在长椅的扶手上，喝着审判官的酒。

“我为我同伴的无礼向你道歉，Hawke，他们……”Maxwell想了想用词，还没开口，就听见卧室的木门砰地又被推开了，Iron Bull的角出现在栏杆边缘。

“Boss！我听说Varric书里的主角儿在你这儿，我可必须要见一见！”Quanri兴奋地走上楼梯，视线转了一圈落在唯一的陌生人身上，“等等，你的胡子呢？”

Hawke笑着摇摇头。

“我故意这么写，让Hawke不会在逃亡的途中被发现，行了嘛？”Varric感到有点儿不耐烦，但看到Hawke靠在软椅另一头大笑的样子，提起的心脏慢慢地沉了下去。

“我……”Maxwell再次试图道歉，结果再一次被打断了。Cassandra是唯一一个有教养地敲了敲门的，但是她没等审判官回答就推门走了进来。女骑士一抬头就看到二楼栏杆边上伸出好几个脑袋看着她，她深吸口气爬上楼梯，“关于Varric，审判官，我得向你……”

她走到顶端转过身就看见Varric前倾身体冲她挥手：“Hey，Seeker。”

“哦……”她窘迫地站在原地，Maxwell瞪了Varric一眼站起来，给她倒了一杯红酒，扶着她的肩膀让她在自己刚刚坐着的椅子上坐下来。

“告诉我，Sparkle，你刚刚那个关于背后说人坏话的话怎么说的来着？”Varric装出无辜的样子，没等Dorian开口，Maxwell就皱着鼻子指着他，“Don’t you dare！”

“Fine.”Tevinter法师举起双手（虽然一手拿着红酒杯），耸耸肩继续享受自己的红酒。

“看来我们有个小聚会了，我该把Solas和……”Maxwell听到敲门声的时候深吸口气忍着没有爆粗口，Blackwall站在门前，叉着腰抬头看他，“审判官，我需要一个解释。”

“Sera干的。”他立刻说。

结果他们一晚上又开了两瓶红酒，Antiva的佳酿，Dorian发誓Josephine绝对不会拿这个给他喝的。

“她连新衣服都不给我买！”Dorian装出委屈的样子，Maxwell只能翻了翻白眼。

Hawke坐在长椅另一头，脚翘在桌子上，而Sera靠在Varric身上，把腿翘在Hawke身上，和他手舞足蹈地比划着之前和Maxwell一起猎杀巨人的故事；Varric则和还是滑坐到软椅上的Dorian还有Blackwall聊着一些关于小说人物和现实中人物的东西，Blackwall仍旧不敢相信眼前金色短发蓝色眼睛的法师就是“那个Hawke”，而Varric只因为几乎所有人都读了他的书而洋洋自得，至于Dorian，有了美酒，他才懒得说话。

Cassandra只待了一杯酒的时间，她支支吾吾地低声问了Varric关于Hawke愿不愿意给她的书签名之类的问题，在Hawke疑惑地抬起眼睛看她的时候站起来，表示已经很晚了而自己还有报告要写，就立刻逃走了。字面意义上地逃走了。

Iron Bull和Maxwell坐在地毯上，腿碰在一起。Maxwell看着Iron Bull兴奋的侧脸，他正在询问Hawke和Arishok决斗的细节。

“我不相信Varric这个大嘴巴写的东西，你不可能单挑了Arishok，我见过那个家伙，角让人印象特别深刻，他的斧子可比我的大。”Iron Bull有点儿粗鲁地打量了一下Hawke，“虽然你看起来也不差，但你是个法师，对吗？”

“我是个棒透了的法师，很显然。”Hawke又喝了一口酒，把已经空了的杯子放在桌子上，“但你们勇猛的领袖留给我一点儿纪念品。”

“如果你在这里脱衣服的话，我可不保证能按得住Vint。”Blackwall干巴巴地说，所有人都停下了谈话看着Hawke，他耸耸肩扯掉浅绿色的围巾，解开外套的扣子，露出下面几乎是白色的伤疤。

“从这儿到这儿。”法师从肩膀比划到另一边的腰侧，Iron Bull吹了个口哨，而Dorian对着Hawke脖子和胸口的红色痕迹吹了个口哨，并且用肩膀撞了一下Varric的肩膀。Hawke看着Varric微笑，一边系上了扣子，语气已经开始因为酒精而轻飘飘的，但离喝醉可还远着呢，“别这么看着我，Varric，你和Fenris还有Isabela天天在酒馆炫耀自己的伤疤，我这个可是Arikshok留下的，不炫耀不就浪费了？”

“要说炫耀，”Varric笑着扯了一下自己的衣领，露出左边肩膀上的牙印，冲Hawke眨了一下眼睛，“这可是Kirkwall的勇士留下的，不炫耀不就浪费了？”

“混蛋。”Hawke大笑起来，这让他看上去年轻多了。

“你脸上的疤呢？那看上去是新的。”Blackwall抿着酒问，无视了Dorian对于一个野蛮人喝这么好的酒有多么浪费的演讲。

“哦，这个？”法师摸了一下自己的脸颊，上面有像是被什么东西炸到的细小伤口，“几个月前我被一群Kirkwall的流亡圣殿骑士追捕，有一个抓住了我的手臂，让我无法使用魔法，另外一个正在搭弓了，于是我就把Acid甩到了抓着我的那个混蛋脸上，有一点儿溅到了我脸上。”

这不是个好故事，Dorian不自在地喝了一大口酒，而Varric也捏紧了手指没有说话，Sera就还是Sera，永远在不恰当的时候说出不恰当的话，她指了指Maxwell解开扣子的衣领，特别大声地学着Blackwall的口气问：“这个怎么来的？看起来像是新的！”

Maxwell顺着她的手指，低头看到胸口的红色吻痕，脸颊蹭得一下就烧热了，他甚至能感觉到自己的耳朵尖都是热的，他张了张嘴，转头看着Iron Bull，却发现对方没有自己预想中地那样难堪或是不悦，只是微笑着看着自己。

“呃……咳……嗯……”他这么试着解释，只是没人能听懂。

“Ew，老天，能跳过这个谁和谁上床的故事吗？”Dorian做了个恶心的表情。

“你讨厌这个话题，只是因为没有任何你上床。”Sera转头吐了吐舌头，这成功地把Dorian呛住了，他挣扎了半天最后泄气地一个字儿都说不出来。

“我又不是这里唯一一个床上空着的人！”最后Tevinter决定拉其他人下水，比如Blackwall，他默默希望Cassandra能留下来，这样就有人可以和他组队了。

“就快是了，等我和亲爱的Josie……”Sera故意装出小姑娘一样的表情，这让Blackwall把嘴里的酒全喷了出来，Dorian跳起来躲开了。

“你和Josie……Josephine什么？！”Warden大声问，完全没有理会自己胡子上还在往下滴的红酒。

“Got you！我才不会对你的Josie动手，”弓箭手靠在Varric身上，仰着头看Blackwall，“你给我一个软桃子，我给你演示怎么讨好一个姑娘。”

“SERA！”如果不是因为脸上的胡子，Blackwall的脸现在估计已经泛红了。

“假正经，我可以在座唯一一个可以教你这个的。”

Hawke尴尬地咳嗽了一声，Varric笑着摇摇头，Maxwell把脸埋在手掌里，红色蔓延到脖子，而Iron Bull和Dorian笑得不可开交。

审判官只能庆幸这让其他人的注意力从自己身上转移开来，他终于有勇气抬起头，懊恼地想着中午在Iron Bull面前装出的平淡样子全都白费了，Qunari佣兵还在大笑着，并且拍着自己的大腿。

但在所有人热闹的笑声中，Iron Bull一直用手摸着Maxwell的后颈。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
“不管你盯着它多久，那都是蜜蜂。”Iron Bull站在审判官身后，看他坐在地上盯着面前的玻璃瓶，脸上混合着小心谨慎和难以置信。

“我们现在把蜜蜂也武器化了？”Maxwell转头看着佣兵，微微眯起眼睛。Crawood的大雨比Strom Coast好不了多少。而且他昨晚跟Hawke说的一点儿都没错，他们到达营地的时候就收到了好几封不同来源的报告，Harding看起来非常担忧，湖中间的巨大Rift只是其中之一，Maxwell开始后悔没有带着Chargers，Krem总是能让Harding心情好起来。

“这可是Sera的主意，别问我。”佣兵耸耸肩，在审判官旁边坐下，和他一起盯着那个装满了/活的/蜜蜂的玻璃瓶。他们俩可都还记得Cullen那个被装了蜂窝的训练人偶，可怜的指挥官……Maxwell和Iron Bull同时叹了口气。

“Beeeeeeeeeee！”Sera愉快地举起双手大喊。

Maxwell带着Dorian，Iron Bull和Sera第二天下午就离开了Skyhold，主要是为了给Dorian一点儿时间处理自己的宿醉和头疼，而Maxwell一早醒来的时候就被告知Hawke和Varric天一亮就出发了。

Crawood并不算远，只是恶劣的天气和Rift让他们花了比预计要长的时间，而且打开水坝也不是什么轻松的工作，但好消息是审判军有了一个新的据点，而且在从Skyhold出发的第五天成功关上了裂缝，同时解决了大大小小的杂事，虽然Dorian非常不友善地对他们这样管每个人的闲事儿表示了不理解。

“这是恢复秩序的一部分，Dorian。”Maxwell最后只能这么跟他解释，有时候他觉得和Tevinter法师交谈就像是在哄小孩子。

此时此刻，他们回到先前被强盗占领的城堡，坐在为数不多能避雨的走廊地板上，审判官盘着腿看着Sera给他的蜜蜂瓶子，一脸不信任地盯着它看了好一阵子，直到Iron Bull带着晚餐来找他。

Maxwell叹了口气，小心地将瓶子和其他的药剂放在一起，靠到湿冷的墙壁上，雨声几乎要盖过城堡里噪杂的声响，而Iron Bull就坐在他身边，手臂贴在一起，隔着软甲和衣料都能感觉到对方的体温。

这……挺不错的。

虽然世界正在面临末日，虽然那个烂脸的Tevinter Darkspawn正不知道在什么地方蠢蠢欲动，虽然整个Thedas都处在混乱之中，Maxwell还是悄悄地允许自己享受这难得的安宁，允许自己胡乱周遭的一切，只和Iron Bull坐在屋檐下听着雨声。

“下次我们应该带上Chargers，”Maxwell揉了揉自己的后颈，试图找到一个不会让自己胡思乱想的话题，审判军的战略部署听起来是个绝佳的选择，“攻占碉堡这样的规模的作战更适合你们，对吗？”

“没错儿，那帮臭小子一直很想有机会和审判军一起执行任务，特别是Krem，别看他装出一副老成的样子，其实还嫩着呢。”Bull愉快地点点头，谈论/他的/队伍让Qunari格外放松，“等我们回了Skyhold，来酒馆喝一杯，我正式给你介绍Chargers，你还不知道他们每个人的名字，对吗？”

“我知道Krem，还有一个叫……Dalish的法师，我很确定这不是她真的名字。”

“没错儿，但我们都叫她Dalish，因为她是……Well，Dalish，而且她不是个法师，反正她自己说不是。”

“哦……”审判官舔了舔嘴唇，没想好接下来该说什么，但他确实喜欢这个提议，于是老实地承认：“我喜欢这个主意。”

“当然，Chargers可是最棒的。”佣兵伸手揉乱了Maxwell的头发，以前他们都喜欢这么干，但自从Puppy从Herald of Andraste升迁成了审判官，就只有Iron Bull和Sera还坚持这么做了，而Blackwall和Cullen退回到了一个友好但疏远的距离。或许还应该算上Josephine？

“Your worship，斥候报告说Master Tethras和Serah Hawke昨天早上就经过了平原去了预定地点。”一个士兵冲Maxwell欠欠身，将卷成卷的报告递给他，后者冲她点点头，扫了一眼报告，将它递给Iron Bull。

“我们明天日出就出发去和Hawke回合，如果侦察到任何其他Grey Warden的动向，立刻向我报告。”他说，在士兵离开之后才深吸口气靠回墙壁上，像是自言自语一般地低声叹气，“现在就连Grey Warden都不能信任了？他们应该是英雄，你知道，拯救世界的那种。”

“现在你才是拯救世界的英雄。”Iron Bull把报告交还给Maxwell，笑着回答。

“我不是。”Maxwell立刻反驳，“英雄应该是/那个/Grey Warden一样，勇敢而坚定，无所畏惧，我们都听过他的故事，不是吗？”

“不管怎么说，你现在站在这个位置上了，Boss，”佣兵和先前一样揉着他的后颈，但语气意外地认真，“You’d better do a hell of job.”

“Ass kicking Inquisitor.”Maxwell低声笑起来，“如果现在有酒，我愿意为这个干一杯。”

“你还得好好练练酒量，Ass kicking Inquisitor.”Iron Bull用肩膀碰了碰Maxwell，后者笑着放松了下来，微微靠在佣兵身上。

“跟你赌十个金币，敢不敢过去破坏他们俩甜蜜的约会？”Dorian坐在走廊另一端尽头的楼梯上，撞了撞坐在旁边的Sera。

“傻子和Varric才会跟你打赌，我才不去。”Sera立刻回答。

于是两个人都双手手掌撑着下巴，看着靠在一起的佣兵和审判官叹气，但根本移不开视线。

这场雨连续七天都没有停，审判官觉得就连靴子里都是水，他们深一脚浅一脚踩着泥泞的草地找到标记地点的时候，Hawke和Varric看起来已经等了很久。金发的法师没有表示任何不悦，但从他的脸上能看出明显的烦躁，显然他和Maxwell一样希望尽早解决这个烂摊子。

“我的Warden朋友就在隧道尽头，你们确定没有人跟来？”Hawke一手搭在Varric的肩膀上，Maxwell注意到每次他感到紧张或者烦躁的时候都这么做。

“我在村子里遇见了其他的Grey Warden，我相信他们在搜捕你的朋友，但他们已经离开了。”Maxwell带着他的队伍走进山洞，过了一阵子才适应漆黑的环境。

“来吧。”Hawke握紧了他的法杖，“我断后，确认没有人跟来就追上你们。”

见到Alistair绝对是一个意料之外的惊喜，Maxwell低头看着地图上标记出来的地点，Western Approaches处在炎热而干燥的沙漠地带，或许他应该带上Dorian，考虑到Tevinter法师多么喜欢抱怨冰冷的天气和他冻僵的脚趾头，除此之外，他确实不知道要对付Grey Warden需要带上哪只队伍。

“如果你也要问我是不是/那个/Alistair的话，我真的要考虑改名字了，审判官。”Alistair露出无奈的笑容，半是玩笑地说。

“但你确实是/那个/Grey Warden，和Hero of Fereldan并肩作战的……”Maxwell看到Warden皱起眉头，微笑里带上了更加苦涩的东西，让审判官咬着自己的舌尖没有继续说下去。

“啊，Hero of Fereldan，每个人都这么称呼他，”Alistair抚摸着自己的剑柄，移开了视线，“他有名字的，你知道。”

“抱歉。”审判官快速地说，并且成功阻止了自己去揉后颈的动作。

“不，这没什么。”Warden扯了扯嘴角，“每个人都会问同样的问题，所以我给你省点儿麻烦。是的，我们一起离开了Amaranthine，但他现在去了南部，寻找消除Calling的方法，我们……算是分头行动了一阵子，不过我可以送信给他，他能不能帮上审判军我可不能保证。”

“We appericiate all the help we can get.”有机会见到传说中的英雄，这让Maxwell多少有点儿激动，或许不是有点儿，拜托，他可是听着Hero of Fereldan的故事长大的，在Ostwick训练使用盾牌和长剑的时候，Maxwell一直渴望成为对方那样的战士。

“我们必须立刻赶去Western Approaches，我相信Orlais Warden的反常举动和Fereldan Warden的失踪以及corypheus都脱不了关系，”Warden将一张地图交给Hawke，“Warden还在追捕我，分开行动风险更小。”

“你需要补给和更好的装备，Alistair，Skyhold能提供你需要的一切，而且Leliana看到你也一定会高兴的。”Maxwell试图劝服Warden和他们一起返回Skyhold，但后者摇摇头，“感谢你的邀请，但在阻止血祭之前，我没法好好休息。”

“从这里到Western Approaches需要七天左右，请务必保重。”审判官看向Hawke，法师弯起嘴角点点头，而Varric一直站在他身边没有说话，最后捏了捏Hawke的手掌，声音有些疲惫，“我得和审判官一起回Skyhold，还有工作要做，你……小心，好吗？”

Dorian靠在门边上，看了看Varric，又看了看Hawke，他们两个人之间紧绷的感觉已经不见了，不管他俩以前到底发生过什么，看起来现在已经谈妥了。Well，Tevinter法师相信自己和大多数人一样自私，甚至比一般人更加自我，当然也更加魅力四射，但他尤其不想看到Varric脸上疲倦又悲伤的表情，这一点儿都不适合这个大嘴巴的Storyteller。

审判官的队伍回到Crestwood要塞的时候已经过了正午，Iron Bull和Dorian并排坐在篝火边儿上，看着Maxwell的背影。审判官正忙着写信给Leliana还有Cullen，派斥候送信给所有审判军的据点，要求他们为Alistair和Hawke提供补给和庇护，审阅新送来的信息和报告，部署要塞的布防，并且把零散的任务标注在自己的地图上。

“所以……你和审判官，Huh？”Dorian把脚伸到篝火跟前，头也不抬地问旁边的Qunari，他和这个粗鲁的佣兵或许不再是敌对关系，偶尔表示一下友好总没错。拜托，这么多次同生共死之后，就连Blackwall都开始喜欢他了，好吧，但至少不再厌恶地吐吐沫了。他轻叹一声，因为温暖的热量让冻僵的脚趾重新恢复知觉而放松下来。

“哦，他是个不错的Boss，Chargers可给不少贵族还有军队工作过，咱们的审判官是到目前为止唯一一个让我那群臭小子毫无抱怨的。”Iron Bull喝了一口锡杯里的液体，立刻就嫌弃地吐掉了，就算做任务的时候没有麦酒，他也不愿意喝苦兮兮的Elfroot，这玩意儿做成药剂都够难喝的，为什么还要把它做成茶叶？

“你知道我说的不是这个。”Dorian厌恶地皱起眉头，小心地躲开不让Qunari吐掉的茶水溅到自己身上。

“我知道。”Iron Bull冲他眨了下眼睛，笑着没有继续说下去。

“Ugh！”Tevinter法师发出烦躁的抱怨，转过头恶狠狠地瞪着Qunari，“你这么喜欢回避问题，这也是Ben-Hassarath的训练？还是说你不愿意回答我的问题，只因为我是所谓的Vint？”

“哦？你是个Vint？我没看出来，你们这些人都长得差不多。”Iron Bull干巴巴地回答，好像他已经听过无数次这种话了。

“我还是个法师，你是不是想把我捆起来拴住？”Dorian的声音尖刻了起来，就连坐在不远处的Varric都投过担忧的目光。

“我会先请你吃晚餐。”Qunari半是调笑地直直看向Dorian的眼睛，Tevinter法师愣了一下忘了自己接下来该说什么，好一会儿才找回自己的声音，“希望这是在你把我的嘴缝上之前。”

“这取决于你还要叨逼叨多久。”听到这个回答，Dorian再次发出烦躁的声音，决定结束这个话题。要知道，他可是一直以自己嘲讽和调笑的能力而自豪，即使在Tevinter也鲜少有人能在争论上击败他，三番四次地输给Iron Bull让他的自尊心受到了结实的打击。

归根结底，还不是因为这个Qunari不要脸！他烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。用黄段子来赢一场争论，不仅非常不道德，并且简直……不要脸！

“Hey，Sparkle，”Varric决定这是时候介入这场可能会演化成争吵的谈话中间，他从怀里掏出一个项链递给Dorian，“Hawke让我给你这个。”

“这是什么？求爱的礼物？哦，我真是受宠若惊，但我以为你和Hawke才……”Dorian笑着接过矮人手里的项链，忽然坐直了身体缩回双腿，“老天，这是……Alexius的项坠，我们一起研究这个法术很多年……你怎么……Hawke怎么……”

“我不知道，Sparkle，他说在Redcliff得到的，而你才是最合适的主人。”Varric耸耸肩，冲走过来的审判官点点头，Maxwell扬起眉毛，“Hawke在Redcliff？等等，Leliana报告里去Redcliff的那个法师是Hawke？！”

“他没有多说，”矮人叹了口气，他确实不喜欢Hawke对他隐藏什么秘密，“但没错儿，他收到消息说Redcliff的叛教法师被一个Tevinter法师控制住，于是悄悄地试图潜入，我也不知道太多，审判官。”

“他的队友是谁？我收到的报告里说一个法师和一个使用盾牌的战士。”

“Hawke唯一认识符合标准的战士只有Aveline，但我非常确定她还在Kirkwall，如果有一天她离开守卫队长的职位，我相信Kirkwall会沉到海里去。”Varric轻声笑了一下，继续说，“Carver自从Grey Warden开始失常之后就离开了Orlais，回到Kirkwall，但他和Fenris都用双手剑。”

“Well，我得把这个消息告诉Leliana，等我们回到Skyhold在讨论，不过这不是现在的重点。”Maxwell有些担心地看着Dorian的表情，最后还是将视线移到Iron Bull身上，“我有个任务必须一个人去，Bull，照顾好其他人？”

“他们不是小孩子，Boss。”Qunari这么说着还是点了点头，但随即皱起眉头，“一个人？我以为我们是个团队。”

“哦，这不是审判军的工作，”Maxwell试图解释，“我在接受刺客的训练，Master Heir给了我三个目标，都不太远，我天黑之前就能回来。”

“如果你坚持，Boss，但你知道寻求帮助的重要性，对吗？”Iron Bull严肃地看着他，Maxwell微笑着点点头，他不知道自己到底做了什么，能让一向放松的Qunari佣兵总是对他露出这样严肃的表情。

“替我谢谢Hawke，Varric。”Dorian在Maxwell离开之后好一会儿才开口，声音有点儿沙哑，他小心地将项链收进怀里，低着头不打算继续这个话题。

“当然，Sparkle，当然。”Varric拍了拍他的肩膀，在篝火另一端坐下，和Iron Bull随意地聊起关于天气和其他Qunari的话题。

直到晚餐之后，Maxwell也还是没有回来，Iron Bull不耐烦地在来回踱步，而Sera则冲他大声嚷嚷：“老天！Bull！别走了！你让我头晕！”

“我们应该去找他。”佣兵停下了脚步，但仍旧烦躁地发出类似于低吼的声音。他不喜欢所谓的“没有消息就是最好的消息”，即使有Ben-Hassarath的训练，Iron Bull也依旧是个没有耐心的男人。

“我同意，他去了太久。就没有人有他任务书的副本吗？我们至少能知道他去了哪儿。”Dorian用法杖撑着身体，看向Varric，但矮人摇了摇头，Sera只是直勾勾地盯着篝火。

“Your worship！”士兵的声音打断了他们的讨论，但还没等Dorian站稳，Iron Bull就已经飞快地赶了过去。至少以他的身形来说相当快速了，Dorian撇了撇嘴，显然Qunari比他自己以为地更加关心审判官。Ugh，恶心的、黏糊糊的情侣。

Maxwell拍了拍试图扶住他的士兵的肩膀，摇头表示自己没事儿。“Hey，Bull。”他有气无力地冲着Iron Bull微笑，脸上带着一点儿被雷暴击中的伤痕。

“发生了什么？”Varric在旁边问，而Iron Bull已经伸出手摸了摸他脸上的伤痕，审判官轻轻抽了口气，有点儿不好意思地笑起来：“我遇到了龙。”

“Andraste’s flaming ass，别告诉我你一个去挑战高龙了，你不傻吧？”矮人小声轻叹着，Sera抓着自己衣服的下摆，努力忍住到了嘴边的痛骂。Qunari没有说话，他只是抚摸着Maxwell的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，把他的脸掰向一边儿，仔细观察他脸上的伤痕，紧皱着眉头的样子让Maxwell觉得紧张的要死。

“当然没有，”审判官轻声反驳，同时小心翼翼地大量Iron Bull脸上的表情，“其他两个目标都很轻松，感谢所有的训练，但第三个在那边废弃的城堡里，而城堡上面睡着一只龙。我试图从一边绕过去，但有一个混蛋吼叫着惊醒了龙。”

“然后你逃走了，求你告诉我然后你逃走了。”Dorian也加入了这场谈话，Varric不赞同地摇摇头，他们一开始就都不喜欢这个“单独行动”的任务。

“我当然逃走了，那条龙发出闪掉，我的目标死了，而我躲得快。”他拍了拍Iron Bull的手背，“这都只是暂时的疤痕，很快就会消失的。”

Iron Bull看着他的眼睛，两个人同时陷入了沉默。

“希望如此，来吧，我还是会那么点儿治疗法术的。”Dorian假装咳嗽地打断了他们的对视，他抓着Maxwell的手臂把他拽走了，“如果你英俊的脸蛋儿留了疤，Josephine会亲手掐死我的。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
审判官抱着手臂，用平静但审视的眼神看着Varric，他没有说话，没有对刚刚发生的一切做任何评价，只是这么盯着Varric看了一小会儿，最后几乎了冷冰冰地看向站在他身边的女矮人：“审判军的时间和精力在更棘手的工作上，Lady Davri，如果您确定不愿意接受指挥官和士兵的帮助，那么请务必接受Skyhold的款待，我们会尽快处理您提供的消息。”

Ouch，Varric看着Maxwell，在心里叹了口气。即使第一次在Haven的裂隙底下碰面的时候，红发的盗贼也从来没有用这种语气和表情对待他过。矮人非常确定自己从没见过Trevelyan生气，他总是温和而礼貌，熟悉放松了之后还挺可爱的。但现在这样……他再次叹气，觉得有点儿头疼。

“更棘手的工作？有什么比Red Lyrium还要棘手的？”Bianca在兜帽下皱起眉头，咄咄逼人地看向Maxwell。

“这是审判军的内部工作，我不能透露给……线人。”Maxwell扬起眉毛，但表情依旧是开始时那样冷淡而平静。

Bianca不悦地盯着审判官看了一会儿，接着转向Varric，后者只好叹了口气，慢慢腾腾地说：“审判官说的没错儿，Bianca，我们收到Hawke的消息……”

“Oh，所以又是Hawke。”她尖刻地说，语气里带着的反感和讽刺让Varric觉得胃里一沉，他压低了声音看着对方，“别这么说他。”

“不管怎么说，我在Hinterlands等你，早点儿解决Hawke的……任务，嗯？”她说，礼貌地向Maxwell点了点头，便快步离开了大厅。

Varric没有立刻看向Maxwell，但他能感觉到粘在自己身上的视线，最后他叹了口气抬起头，试图解释自己和Bianca直接的关系，试图解释他和Hawke之间的关系，试图告诉他没什么好担心的，接着他突然想起，自己没有任何义务向审判官解释自己的私生活。

“Leliana坚持先派遣斥候探路，我们一天之后出发。”Maxwell干巴巴地说，不等矮人回答就走开了。

Well，Shit。Varric坐回椅子里，拿起一本书却一个字儿也看不进去，Hawke来Skyhold那天早上说的话不停地回响在他耳边。向Maker和Andtraste发誓，Varric爱Hawke，爱他的微笑，爱他身上草药和Lyrium混合在一起的味道，爱他坐在烛火下专注地看着手上纸页的样子，爱他看着自己时几乎蕴含着星光的眼睛，老天，他能写无数首十四行诗来诉说自己为什么会爱上Garrett Hawke，用能让吟游诗人啜泣的辞藻来描绘他对那个法师小心翼翼又灼热燎原的感情。

但那是Bianca，那个Bianca。

Varric Tethras一直知道自己是个浪漫主义者，是个和所有人一样自私的男人。但此时此刻，他无比憎恨这样的自己。Storyteller不会讲述自己的错误和悔恨，这并不是表示他不会记得。

Maxwell的心情并没有好到哪里去，但他不应该介入同伴的个人事务，Varric没有问他和Iron Bull之间发生了什么，他也没有权力去过问对方和Hawke还有Bianca之间明显过于复杂的历史。只是，每次想起Hawke下意识按着Varric的肩膀，还有冲他微笑时的柔软表情，Maxwell就觉得胃里一阵难过。

还有更重要的事情需要处理，还有无数的工作等着他去完成。Maxwell甩甩头，集中精神，深吸口气，他决定完成今天的工作之后去找Iron Bull喝一杯，说实话，他仍旧不喜欢烈酒的味道，但是麦酒很不错，而且他很需要来一杯。

“Boys，看来我们今晚喝酒有人陪了。”Iron Bull举起杯子冲他点点头，Charger坐在Qunari周围，Krem冲他微笑了一下，于是Maxwell在Tevinter士兵旁边的椅子上坐了下来。

和Chargers相处事实上非常愉快，Maxwell把Dalish的杯子添满，嘴角带着微笑地开口：“我相信Dalish不是你真的名字？”

“没错儿，但Dalish挺好的，Chief给每个人起了外号，Krem、Grim、Rocky、Puppy。”她耸耸肩喝了口酒，“要我说，是他年纪太大，记不住别人的名字了。”

“Hey！我听见了！”Iron Bull大声说，但一点儿没有被冒犯到的样子。

“就是让你听见的，”Dalish愉快地晃了晃腿，手指在桌面上轻快地敲击着，故意装出悲伤的样子用精灵语唱歌般地说：“hahren na melana sahlin，emma ir abelas（年老的生命走向尽头，而我心存悲悯）。”

Skinner低声笑起来，而Iron Bull因为听不懂精灵语而皱起眉头，Maxwell笑着接上她的话：“souver'inan isala hamin，vhenan him dor'felas，in uthenera na revas（疲惫的双眸仅需休憩，年迈的心缓慢而僵硬，在长眠中获得自由）。”

“我不知道你会说精灵语。”Dalish停下了跳动的手指，直直地看着他，Maxwell不太确定自己是不是冒犯到了她，但老实道歉总不会错，对吗？

“……只会一点儿，”他试图解释，“如果冒犯到了你我很抱歉。”

“你从哪儿学的？这可是Dalish的颂词，不是什么Shem都会的玩意儿。”Dalish的语气不甚明晰，Maxwell求救一般地看向Iron Bull，但发现Qunari佣兵同样好奇地看着自己。

“我的女仆，”他说，但Chargers在他说出这个词的时候不约而同地皱起眉毛，这让审判官无比厌恶自己曾是个贵族这一事实，“她以前属于某个Free Marches的Dalish部落，但后来到了Ostwick，她教了我一点儿精灵语。”

“印象深刻，审判官。”她看了他一会儿，终于这么说，并且愉快地将杯子砸在桌子上，并且踢到了他的小腿，“再来一杯！”

Maxwell只能庆幸自己没有冒犯到Dalish或是Skinner，或是Chargers的任何一个。

“Chief，”Krem轻轻咳嗽了一声，Iron Bull才将视线转回来看向自己的副官，并且拒绝承认自己一直盯着审判官的方向，Tevinter士兵叹了口气，跟着看了一眼和Dalish坐在不远处桌子跟前的Maxwell，摇了摇头，“你最好别害我们被赶出Skyhold，我挺喜欢这儿的。”

“我害我们被赶出去？要说这个，先被赶走的不应该是从血法之乡来的家伙？”Iron Bull扬起眉毛，喝了一大口酒，半是玩笑半是疑惑地看着Krem。

“你知道我在说什么，长角的混蛋。”Krem歪了歪头，向审判官的方向示意，后者正歪着头听Dalish和Rocky一起绘声绘色地讲某一个Chargers有趣的工作。

“哦，别担心，Kiddo，”Iron Bull放下杯子，伸手试图揉Krem的头发，被对方恶狠狠地打开了手，“我能搞定这个。”

Stitches和Skinner最先离开了，精灵刺客扶着治疗师的肩膀，对他的哼哼和胡言乱语发出不屑的轻哼，显然治疗师是Chargers中酒量最差的，但从桌上堆着的酒瓶来看，Maxwell估计要是自己，早就喝到桌子底下去了。Grim和Krem没多久之前也跟着离开了，Grim没有说话，但在Krem停下来和坐在门边桌子旁的Harding打招呼时低头轻笑起来，Krem挥舞着拳头抱怨，两个人一前一后地离开了酒馆。Dalish的酒量意外地相当好，她恐怕是为数不多可以和Rocky抗衡的，简直自己不是法师的精灵挥舞着酒杯，一手搂着Maxwell的肩膀，一手按着Rocky的脑袋唱起了歌儿，精灵语和通用语混在一起，Maxwell不太确定她到底在唱什么。

“Ugh，够了，酒鬼精灵，我带你回去，别在这儿丢脸。”Rocky搂着Dalish的腰，试图让她放开审判官的手臂，但她死抓着不肯放手，“不！我不回去！我要再和Maxie喝两杯！就两杯！”

“放手，你这个神经兮兮的法师！”Rocky抓着她的手腕，听到法师这个词儿，让Dalish抛起双手，大喊着：“我不是法师！”

“是是是，你再这么喊下去就连住在城墙上的将军都要知道了。”矮人无奈地摇摇头，抓着她的腰把她从Maxwell旁边拽开，而Maxwell反应迅速地接住了她扔出去的酒杯，没让它砸在谁的脑袋上。

“你摸我的屁股！Chief！他摸我的屁股！”Dalish走过Iron Bull身边找这么大声喊着，但最后还是被矮人推搡着离开了酒馆。

再一次的，酒馆的角落就又剩下Iron Bull和Maxwell两个人了。佣兵大笑着摇摇头，而Maxwell握着自己的杯子无奈地微笑，这是他今晚的第二杯甜麦酒，走进酒馆之前，他以为自己需要喝一杯，就像他收到那封信时一样，但看到Iron Bull冲他笑着挥手的一瞬间，他就知道自己需要的和酒精完全无关。

“Boss……”

“Bull……”

两个人同时开口，Maxwell尴尬地笑了一下，抢在Qunari之前开口：“Bull……我们能单独谈谈吗？”

“当然，我告诉你了，为你，我永远都有时间。”佣兵说着放下手里的杯子站起来，领着审判官走上顶楼，Cole不在他平时呆着的角落里，这让Maxwell悄悄松了口气，他的胃已经够紧张的了，可没有听少年打探自己思想的精力。

Iron Bull的房间就在酒馆最顶上，除了一张巨大的木床之外，没有什么其他的家具，而床脚上还插着一把斧子，不得不说，这相当符合他的性格。Maxwell环视了一圈整个屋子，转身将木门关上。

灼热的呼吸出现在他耳后，Qunari佣兵一手按着木门，将审判官拦在门板和自己之间，空着的手抚摸过他的小臂，将木门锁上。他能感觉到Maxwell加快了的呼吸，还有略微僵硬的身体，于是稍稍俯身低下头，亲吻了一下审判官的耳朵尖，轻轻咬了一口，低沉的声音试图安慰对方：“如果你感到不舒服，我们什么都不用做。”

“不，我……”Maxwell深吸口气放松下来，转身靠在门板上，看着Iron Bull的眼睛，试图让自己不要表现得过于愚蠢或是紧张，“我想我……”

“你需要这个，Boss。”Qunair截断他的话，俯身下去，他们的鼻尖几乎蹭着鼻尖，Qunari带着酒味的呼吸就打在他的脸上，让审判官的呼吸也跟着加快，“我能给你你需要的东西。”

“我需要的……？”Maxwell前倾身体，嘴唇轻轻蹭着对方的，垂下眼睛看着佣兵脸颊上的伤口，感觉到温热的手掌按揉着自己的后颈，另一只手搂住了自己的腰。

“Ben-harssarath，记得吗？”Iron Bull笑着说，下一秒Maxwell就吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻舔着他的舌尖，这让Qunari无法忍耐地将他按在门板上用力亲吻。毫不犹豫地入侵他的口腔，卷着他的舌头舔弄，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，啧啧的水声让审判官脸颊发热，但被按着无法动弹，只能用双手搂住佣兵的脖子，让身体更加亲密地紧贴在一起，而佣兵则一把将他捞了起来，和上一次一样地按在门上。

直到审判官因为无法呼吸而开始挣扎，手指推拒着Iron Bull的肩膀，佣兵才慢悠悠地结束了这个吻，看着彼此舌尖牵扯出的银线和对方气喘吁吁的样子，故意缓慢地舔着嘴唇，“这，才是真正的吻，Maxie。”

用这样低沉情色的声音叫着他的名字，一个激灵窜过Maxwell的脊柱，这种感觉就像是在Crestwood被那条龙该死的雷暴击中时一样，但让人欲罢不能，让他上瘾，想要得到更多的碰触，想要抚摸更多Qunari滚烫的皮肤。

“More.”他听见自己嘶哑的声音这么说，接着又是一个让他头晕目眩的吻。老天，这实在是。Maxwell双腿缠着Iron Bull的腰，紧紧攀附在对方身上，这一次将舌尖顶进他的口腔，搅弄翻腾着，多余的津液顺着嘴角流下来。

Qunari一手托着审判官的臀部，一手按着他的脑袋，向自己特意托Josephine找来的大床走过去。他把已经有点儿全身发软的盗贼丢到床上，居高临下地看着双腿分开坐在床上看着自己的审判官，忍不住挑起了一边的嘴角，但声音却像是命令一般地冰冷僵硬：“脱。”

Maxwell深吸了口气，Iron Bull能清楚地看到他些微的颤抖，和眼底一闪而过的恐惧。但这是审判官需要的，他需要放松，需要信任，更需要感到安全，而Iron Bull能给他这所有的一切。

审判官坐起身蜷着膝盖解开靴子上的带子，接着是外套的扣子和腰带，然后才慢慢将它们一件件脱掉，但视线一直黏在床脚的某一点，似乎不愿意直面Iron Bull火热的视线。于是佣兵伸出手掐住审判官的下巴，让他抬起头看着自己的眼睛，“看着我，”他说，Maxwell握着腰带的手愣了一下，抬起眼睛半是困惑半是紧张地看着他，不安地舔着自己的嘴唇，佣兵笑着继续说：“没错儿，就是这样，看着我，把你自己脱光，然后为我张开腿。”

他犹豫了一下，但还是遵从命令这么做了，稍稍抬起腰，将下半身的衣料全都脱掉，全身光裸地蜷起膝盖，慢慢地分开双腿，让Iron Bull能看清他双腿间蠢蠢欲动的火热，以及似乎开始缓慢张合的后穴。

“Hmmm, such a view……”Iron Bull抱着手臂，一手摸着自己的下巴，就这么站在离床边一步远的地方，用认真而审视的目光打量着床垫上的盗贼，声音在Maxwell听来性感透了，“你知道我有多喜欢操一个性感的红头发。”

“我知道……”Maxwell再次舔了舔嘴唇，移开了视线，“我们第一次见面的时候，你就这么说过。”

“嗯哼。”依旧停在原地没有动，Iron Bull没有继续关于红头发的对话，只是简单地下达指令，就好像他是在战场上，而不是在卧室里，“来吧，Maxie，抚摸你自己，为我准备好，哦，你会想好好准备的。”

顺着佣兵的视线看向床边的矮柜，Maxwell探身从抽屉里拿出一小盒药草做成的药膏，才重新回到刚才的姿势，有些不确定地缓慢地开始抚摸自己早就硬起来的欲望，另一只手沾了些药膏，试探性地按揉着紧闭的后穴。Iron Bull灼热的视线黏在他身上，审判官甚至能听见对方粗重起来的呼吸，羞耻，困惑，恐惧和不安一齐向他袭来，Maxwell开始重重地大口呼吸，但却没有停下手里的动作。

他想要逃开，想要躲藏起来，想要跟很多年前一样钻进床底下把自己蜷缩起来。想要遮挡起自己的身体，想要逼迫自己不享受哪怕一丁点儿。但他确实感到舒服，因为看着他的是Iron Bull，而他在为他打开身体。

“你没有任何需要觉得羞耻的，Maxwell。”Iron Bull的声音意外得严肃，他仍旧保持着刚刚的动作，摸着自己的下巴，但表情不再有调笑的痕迹。他看着Maxwell移开视线的动作，用平缓的声音喊着他的名字，用温和的语调安慰他，让他放松下来，“你是安全的，你永远都是安全的，没有人会伤害你，我也不会伤害你，Well，至少不会在你不允许的情况下。”

第二根手指探入，惹来一阵颤抖，Maxwell甚至不记得上一次这么做是什么时候了，三年前？或许更早？他大口喘着气，抚摸自己的动作越来越快，大腿也跟着颤抖起来，手指交错着撑开身体，起初的疼痛很快就被更加深刻的 渴望代替。

他不会这么做，Maxwell不自觉地看着Iron Bull的表情，Qunair佣兵眼里充斥着情欲和更多温柔的东西，可以说是怜惜吗？可以说是同情吗？可以说是真心实意的感情吗？那个人，他不会这么做的，审判官紧紧盯着佣兵的眼睛，让自己不去回想在Ostwick冰冷的雨夜里发生的一切。

那个人，他会把他按进床垫里，会掐着他的脖子，让他发不出一丁点声音，让他因为窒息感而收紧身体。他不会这样温柔地看着自己，他不会这样用视线抚摸过自己的身体，他不会用带着自豪和满意的表情看着自己。

没有人会管他叫“肮脏的小崽子”，没有人会伤害他，没有人会让他感到疼痛和绝望。Maxwell分开嘴唇，默念着自己也听不清的词，对Iron Bull求救一般地表情，全身都发抖起来。我是安全的，他告诉自己，Iron Bull在这里，没有人会伤害我。

“嘘……”Iron Bull因为审判官这样的神情而感到心跳漏了一拍，他俯身吻上盗贼颤抖的嘴唇，吮吸舔弄着让他轻哼着渴望更多，膝盖撑在床边，把Maxwell整个搂进怀里，直到他颤抖逝去，而他慢慢开始回吻为止，“我在这里，Maxie，I got you.”

干燥的宽大手掌抚摸过敏感颤抖着的阴茎，但没有跟他更多的欢愉，而是向下揉弄着那个已经微微张开的入口。“我想你现在能承受住我的手指了。”他说着，将一根比人类粗长太多的手指探入Maxwell的身体里，只是小幅度的翻搅就让红发的盗贼扭动着身体，发出低低的鼻音。

而Iron Bull爱死这个声音了。

Maxwell被压倒在床垫上，双腿大张着让Iron Bull能跪立在他腿间，整个身体都伸展开，双手的手腕被Iron Bull一把抓住压在头顶，让他没有一丝一毫能够躲藏的余地。盗贼扭动着腰，用大腿蹭着Qunari的腰侧，想要更多的碰触，想要更多的抚摸，想要更多的Iron Bull。

整个过程都缓慢而难耐，Maxwell仰过头发出抽泣一般的喘息和低吟，而Iron Bull探身咬住了他展露出来的喉咙，在他放开紧咬住的嘴唇的瞬间，加入了第二根手指。这成功地将那些上不来气一般的声音从Maxwell身体里挤了出来，两根手指在他身体里刮蹭按压，而他紧闭着眼睛，脑袋里有太多的声音向他一齐叫喊。

直到手指按压到身体里的某一点，Maxwell发出一声破碎嘶哑的叫喊，身体彻底软了下来，猛地睁开眼睛看着天花板，绿色的眼睛里氤氲着雾气。扭动挣扎着的身体完全向Iron Bull屈服，向他投降，甚至委婉地发出着邀请。

Iron Bull是个有耐心的男人，至少在这方面相当有耐心。他一点儿也不想让Maxwell产生任何不好的回忆，不想让他因为自己的碰触而想起一丁点儿那个天杀的混球。今晚，此时此刻，身下的是他的Maxwell，他只想让他感到安全，感到放松。而Iron Bull向Qun发誓，他总有一天要找到机会捏碎那个混球的脑袋。

这感觉像是一瞬间，又像是一整年，三根手指已经很自如地在他身体里抽插，紧绷和被撑开的感觉几乎消失不见了，快感在小腹燃烧着，Maxwell无力地转动了几下手腕，却被按得更紧，Iron Bull的手指猛烈地进攻着他身体里敏感的地带，他饱胀的欲望在彼此的腹部摩擦，湿滑的前液沾湿了佣兵的腰带，而对方蹭在自己脖颈的轻吻和啃咬，还有低沉绵长的情话，这一切都太多了，太过了。

你是安全的，我在这里，我在这里。

有那么一小会儿，Maxwell觉得自己什么都听不到了，眼前一边雪白，让他无法思考，无法发出声音，只能紧紧绷着身体弓起腰。

“你棒透了，Maxie。”Iron Bull吻着他的唇角，并且放开了对他手腕的钳制，抽出扩张手指的同时离开了床垫。佣兵看着几乎立刻就抬起来的腰臀，忍不住卷起嘴角，这就好像是舍不得他而追上来一样。Maxwell转过头看着他，眼神几乎有点儿涣散，视线也因为爆发出来的高潮而模糊不清。

三两下就脱光了自己的衣服，Iron Bull将自己和对方丢在地上的衣服踢到一边，跪坐在床上，抓着Maxwell的大腿，将他拽向自己。审判官无力的手指攥着身下的床垫，却情不自禁地晃动腰部，用张合的穴口和湿滑的臀缝蹭着对方胯间的滚烫家伙。

“等不及了，嗯？”他俯身吻了一下审判官的嘴唇，满意地看到他立刻抬起头追着吻上来，呻吟和鼻音填满了深吻之间的空隙，红着眼眶的Maxwell丝毫没有作为审判官时候的威严或是作为一个战士时候的凛冽气势，他大口大口地喘着气，红色的汗湿发丝黏在额头上，红脸颊到耳朵尖都泛着绯红。

“Bull……Please……”他低声发出像是祈求一般的词句，抬起手抚摸着Qunair胸口灰色的皮肤，双腿搭在他大腿上，腿根都微微发着抖。Maxwell舔了舔嘴唇，试图从一片混乱的脑袋里找到那么几个有逻辑的词儿，来劝说或是乞求佣兵，让他停止这漫无边际的逗弄，就快点儿这么操进来。

“再说一次。”Iron Bull的嘴唇贴着他的，细细地吻过Maxwell红肿嘴唇上细小的痕迹，轻轻咬着他的下唇。盗贼眯起眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏着，他重重地吞咽着，一手缠绕上佣兵的后颈，用几乎带着哭腔的声音再次开口：“Please, Bull……Just……hmmm, take me.”

一个几乎算是凶猛的深吻堵住了所有的叫喊和呻吟，Qunari粗大阴茎的头部挤过那圈紧致的肌肉，用尽自己所有的自制力才停下来喘了口气，抚摸着身下盗贼猛烈颤抖的大腿和腹部，试图让他放松下来。

火烧火燎的疼痛一瞬间流过身体，让他想要推开Iron Bull，但又想紧紧抱住他，好像自己全部的生命都攀附在上面。疼痛和欢愉让他困惑，却又欲罢不能。他不顾一起地吻着Iron Bull，即使彼此紧贴在一起的皮肤都黏糊糊的，即使Qunari火热的皮肤烫得他想要尖叫，即使对方的拥抱温暖地让他想要哭泣。

一开始只是缓慢的律动，等到Maxwell的呼吸渐渐能跟上节奏，抽插才变得猛烈而让人窒息。盗贼被重重的撞击顶弄地几乎要跌出Iron Bull的怀抱，但佣兵一手掐着他的胯骨，一手搂着他的肩膀，将小个子的人类整个圈进怀里。

Maxwell将脸埋进Iron Bull带着汗味和性爱味道的颈侧，轻轻啃咬着那一小片皮肤，在Qunari结实的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹，双手紧紧扣着佣兵的背，随着越来越重的操弄抓挠着他的背，弄出细小的红痕。

Iron Bull似乎非常享受这小小的疼痛，直到Maxwell突然收紧了身体，整个人蜷缩在一起，第二次在前后夹击下到达了高潮，黏腻的白液粘在彼此的腹部。但佣兵并不打算放过对方高潮之后敏感的身体，在肉体拍打的声音之中，听着他轻声求饶，看着他咬着嘴唇，用蒙着水雾的眼睛看着自己摇头的样子，Iron Bull忍不住加快了速度，成功让审判官的声音变成了断断续续的哭腔。

亮白色的光在他眼前爆炸开来，Iron Bull紧紧咬住嘴唇，好一阵才能重新放松下来，低头一边亲吻着Maxwell同样颤抖喘息着的双唇，一边试图找回呼吸的节奏。饱胀、温暖和满足感一齐向Maxwell袭来，他双眼涣散地看着Iron Bull，完全是一副从里到外都被操饱了的样子。

“你棒极了，Maxie，”Iron Bull上次不接下气地开口，笑声和喘息声混合在一起，他用额头贴着Maxwell的额头，有些不舍得就这么退出去，“Fucking great.”

Maxwell眨了眨眼睛，似乎没有明白他在说什么，双眼在Iron Bull支起身体，缓慢地抽出去之后才渐渐回过神来，但浑身上下一点儿动的力气都没有。

“看看你，被完全喂饱了，”Iron Bull分开他的腿，看着从无法立刻闭合的后穴流出来的白灼液体，弯起嘴角几乎是在自言自语，“流着我的东西，让我把你灌满。”

“Bull……”Maxwell呜咽一般地试图并拢双腿，Iron Bull轻轻抚摸了一下还在抽动的入口，成功惹来一声抽泣，才满意地笑着把他拉进怀里，亲吻他的额头，“睡吧，Boss。”


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
不用想也知道，Skyhold是一个相当吵闹的地方。不管是士兵的训练还是城堡的修复，哪一个都不是让人能大白天睡好觉的。在加入审判军之前，Maxwell可从来不会把早晨七点形容为“大白天”。他深吸口气抬起手揉眼睛，一边打着哈欠一边试图伸个懒腰，然后才发现Iron Bull一手搂着他的肩膀，正低头看自己。

“Morning……”Maxwell听见自己沙哑的声音这么说，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，移开视线，想找点儿什么话题来打破此时此刻的僵局，但Iron Bull只是微笑着，凑近了亲吻他的嘴唇。

“Morning，Maxie。”嘴唇轻轻碰在一起的时候，Qunair带着笑意的声音这么说，这让Maxwell重新放松下来。审判官用额头蹭着佣兵的下巴，允许自己花几分钟来享受这样短暂的温存，光裸的身体在被单下交缠在一起，整个都温暖得不可思议。

“我们……应该谈谈？”Maxwell小心地开口，他本来没有打算让这变成一个问句，但既然已经说出口了，就只能焦急地等待Iron Bull的回答，并且假装自己没有屏住呼吸。

佣兵盯着他看了一小会儿，Maxwell不确定他完好的眼睛里写着的是不是犹豫，还是说这一切都是他脑袋里的胡思乱想。但事实上，Iron Bull看起来确实有那么点儿犹豫，甚至有些紧张，而审判官从不知道对方能会有这样的感情，The Iron Bull一向显得那么……坚不可摧。

“我是说……”短暂的沉默之后，审判官首先打破了僵局，他舔了舔嘴唇试着从自己乱哄哄的大脑里理出一条有逻辑的句子，视线在除了Iron Bull眼睛之外的地方游移着，直到佣兵搂着自己肩膀的手加重了力度，才深吸口气接着说下去：“……从来没有人对我、呃、这样做过，我……”

他顿了顿，将那个句子在脑海里反复咀嚼，在Iron Bull几乎紧张的视线下叹了口气，声音越来越小：“I…enjoyed it.”

“你当然会享受这一切，”Iron Bull嘴角弯成一个得意的弧度，但仍旧紧紧盯着Maxwell绿色的眼睛，“Ben-hassrath的训练，记得吗？操控其他人是训练的主要部分……”

“Ben-hassrath，”Maxwell没有忍住笑意，打断了Iron Bull的话，“这是你关于一切的解释和答案对吗？Bull，你为什么加入审判军？Ben-hassrath。Bull，你为什么能看出其他人的想法？Ben-hassrath。Bull，你为什么和我上床？Ben-ha…”

他没能说完这句话，这让他回到了从一开始，从第一眼看到Iron Bull时就盘旋在自己胃里的疑虑，那个他从来不允许自己思考的问题。Iron Bull看着他，嘴唇抿成一条线，用沉默作为回答。

Maxwell记得几个月前在酒馆的那个晚上，他试图去吻Iron Bull的那个晚上，他们聊了太多关于Qunari的话题，即使一大半内容都淹没在酒精的苦涩味道里。Qunari不和朋友上床，他们和其他种族一样关心自己的朋友，只是不……这样。性对于Qunari来说，意义甚至有点儿微不足道。

“就像是去找治疗师。”Maxwell记得Iron Bull曾经这么说过。

答案几乎一直都在Maxwell眼前，只是他愚蠢而又盲目地不愿意相信。或许Leliana说的没错儿，他一直都是一个天真又理想主义的蠢孩子，或许他们每一个人都是对的。Maxwell尖利地吸了口气，不自觉地咬着自己的嘴唇，贴着Iron Bull手臂的手指跟着收紧。从Conclave到现在，审判官每天都在怀疑自己的每一个选择，但他必须走下去，必须做出其他人无法做出的决定，并且承担随之而来的任何后果。

现在不是时候，Trevelyan。他对自己说。

“如果对象是敌人，你给他们想要的；如果对象是你关心的人，”Iron Bull低沉的声音像是叹息一般，他收紧手臂，将审判官整个搂进自己怀里，另外一只手若有若无地抚摸着对方腰臀之间的肌肉。他看起来在思考，但又似乎放松了下来，而Maxwell甚至说不上自己之前的哪句话能让佣兵感到紧张，他顿了一下继续说：“你给他们需要的东西。”

这确实是他需要的，Maxwell抬起头，用鼻尖蹭着Iron Bull胡子拉碴的下巴，能模糊地感觉到有什么滚烫的东西蹭着自己的大腿，他只能点点头，轻轻咬了一口对方的脖子，并且在宽大的手掌揉捏上自己臀部的时候发出小声的喘息。

Iron Bull让Maxwell Trevelyan感到温暖，感到安全，或许这就够了。

或许，他需要的就只是这些。没有疼痛，没有伤害，安全和温暖。而胸口随着每一次呼吸泛起的刺痛几乎不再重要了。

“但是，”Iron Bull收回捏着紧实臀瓣的手，重新贴在他的后腰上，并且稍稍拉开了两个人之间的距离，低下头用唯一完好的眼睛看着审判官，语气脱离了清晨和性爱的朦胧，平静地好像在做一场战役报告，“这也有规则，Boss。”

Maxwell点点头，半是疑惑地歪头看着他。

“出了这个房间，没有任何改变，你是审判官，你是Boss。”佣兵认真地说，等到Maxwell再次点头，才继续下一条：“我不会在没有你允许的情况下伤害你，你一直都会是安全的。”

他的表情柔软了下来，Maxwell忍不住跟着微笑起来。安全而温暖。

“如果你任何时候觉得不舒服，如果你想要停下，你只需要说‘Katon’，一切都会停止，我也不会多问。”佣兵抚摸上审判官的脸颊，拇指轻轻蹭着他还有点儿红肿的嘴唇，Maxwell不自觉地放缓了呼吸，重复着他的话：“Katon……”

“没错，Katon。”手指贴着柔软的下唇，审判官抬起眼睛看着Qunari，轻轻在他拇指上印下一个清浅的吻。这让Iron Bull感觉到几乎有电流穿过身体，而他从来没有过这样的感觉，对任何人都没有，除了被Dorian和Solas的点击魔法击中的时候之外。

或许只是因为Maxwell并不是‘任何人’。

“你不需要觉得害怕，”他低头贴上他的嘴唇时轻笑着说，“除非你想让我这么做。”

Skyhold无疑是冰天雪地，寒风几乎要钻进每个人的骨头里，但Maxwell被Iron Bull圈在怀里，被包裹在火热的身体和床垫之间，只能感觉到温暖。那并不能被形容为快乐或是幸福，但又凌驾于愉悦之上，让Maxwell感觉到蜷缩在身体里的什么东西缓慢地舒展开来，让他这么多年以来头一次觉得可以顺畅的呼吸。

这都是因为Iron Bull，一个高大而充满力量，甚至让人有点儿恐惧的Qunari佣兵。Maker确实有奇怪的幽默感，他亲吻着Quanri的下巴，双手搂紧了他的脖子，双腿和对方的交缠在一起，被压到床垫上的时候也没有一丁点儿抱怨。

但这不仅仅是为了温暖，不仅仅是因为所谓“清晨的烦恼”，而只因为他是Iron Bull，一个看起来和温柔沾不上边，却拥有柔软灵魂的Quanri。Maxwell抿着嘴唇，满眼都是闪闪发亮的笑意，这让Iron Bull忍不住再次狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。

交换着呼吸和越来越火热的碰触，Iron Bull满脑子都只想听到更多甜腻的鼻音和压抑在喉咙里的低吟，还有Maxwell用沙哑的嗓音一遍遍吟诵颂词一般叫着他的名字，还有对方在自己身下无助颤抖的样子，更重要的是用自己的体液把他灌满，让他沾满自己的味道。

Iron Bull或许永远都不会承认自己这样的想法，永远不会承认对他来说这不只是性，不会承认Quanri的心向着一个陌生而令人恐惧的地方前行，这很危险，危险而又愚蠢。

用更加激烈的行动来分散注意力听起来是个不错的主意，Iron Bull一点儿也不喜欢处理什么黏糊而又麻烦的感情。Ugh，他宁愿去山里找失踪的水牛，或者放弃酒精一整个礼拜，唔，或许三天，或许就一整晚。

敲门声打断了他的动作和想法，Maxwell先是在Iron Bull身下僵住，随后因为昨晚锁上了门这个决定而放松下来。Krem不耐烦的声音从门外传开：“Chief！你知道现在几点了吗？如果你错过早饭，我可不会给你找东西吃的！Seeker要见你，所以你最好快点儿滚出来！”

“Ugh，如果你让我直接进去……”Cassandra的声音出现在门外，Maxwell有那么一瞬间想要蜷缩到床单下面，或者床底下，Iron Bull安抚一般地摸着他的后颈，但还是爬起来，坐到床边，从地上的一摊布料中拣出Maxwell的衣服递给他。

“我不建议你这么多，Lady Seeker，我们去酒馆等他，怎么样？”Krem安抚一般地说，他们的声音稍稍远了一点儿，Maxwell穿上裤子的时候仍旧可以听到他说：“你知道，Chief没多少衣服需要穿。”

“Boss，”

“我想，”

两个同时开口，Maxwell笑着系上靴子，暗暗庆幸自己昨晚穿的不是那套蠢透了的浅米色衣服，即使他很确定那套衣服一定不便宜，Lady Vivienne的品味从来都和便宜沾不上边。Iron Bull清了清嗓子，系好腰带，弯腰亲了一下Maxwell的额头，“晚点见，Boss，我可不想让Seeker等太久。”

“我们明天一早就要出发去Western Apporaches，记得吗？”Maxwell懊恼地看着自己少了一个纽扣的上衣，摇了摇头套上外套，用手耙了耙自己乱糟糟的头发，“我们不能让Alistair和Hakwe等太久，Leliana的斥候应该已经送回来报告了，如果你需要找我，我会在战略室。”

“当然，Boss，都听你的。”

不管是斥候的报告，还是Cullen和Josephine给他的信息，Maxwell都没想到Western Approaches会热成这样。Dorian在他身后抱怨着靴子里的沙子，Iron Bull没有放过任何嘲笑一个Vint的机会，Maxwell将汗湿的头发从额头上拨开，深深吸了口气，觉得视线在灼热的阳光下有点儿模糊。

在Skyhold和其他地方，Maxwell不止一次问过Iron Bull、Dorian和Varric的装备问题。说真的，在冰天雪地里不穿上衣，或是搂着肩膀和手臂，或是胸口，都不是什么明智的注意，但此时此刻，审判官格外羡慕他们。

和Crestwood一样，他们一到Western Apporaches，Harding就给了他一大堆审判军的任务报告。但他们没有时间像之前那样去解决裂缝再帮助村民，Maxwell带着他的队伍快速穿过峡谷之间的小路，即使一路上遇见了商队的残骸和被Venatori攻占的堡垒，Grey Warden的仪式可不等人。

在忍受了一整天Dorian跟Iron Bull的争吵，以及Varric令人不安的沉默之后，他们终于在快要日落的时候找到了Alistair和Hawke。Hawke看到Maxwell的时候像是松了口气，他握紧了自己的法杖，和Alistair交换了视线。

“我以为所有的战斗法师都喜欢用剑做武器。”Dorian在Maxwell和Alistair交换信息的时候对Hawke说，后者看了看自己手里的法杖，耸耸肩：“我确实是个法师，不是吗？”

“但你一次来Skyhold的时候带着剑和匕首，如果我没记错的话。”Dorian瞥向站在一边的Varric，有些惊讶于矮人没有试图插话。

“我来自Kirkwall，Serah，你觉得在一个有发疯了的圣殿骑士长的城市里，带着法杖到处跑会有什么下场？”Hawke轻描淡写地说，有意无意地在说出Kirkwall这个词的时候加快了语速。

“啊，很显然……”Dorian点点头，有点儿不安地用手指磨蹭着自己的武器，南方这些关于法环和圣殿骑士的故事总是能让他感到不舒服，并且在他“疯狂而野蛮的南方”概念上又多加了一笔。

“仪式恐怕已经开始了，审判官。”Alistair担忧地看了一眼Hawke，后者点点头：“You take point, I will guard your back.”

Grey Warden或许是故事里的英雄，但眼前的景象让Iron Bull都就皱起眉头。相信血魔法和Demon能够结永远终结Blight的人都是疯子，而Livius Erimond不仅是个疯子，还是个懦夫。

用Calling让Grey Warden惊慌失措，用血魔法控制法师的意识，牺牲Warden建立恶魔军队。非常聪明，Corypheus。Maxwell紧咬着牙齿，下巴的线条和全身的肌肉一样紧绷着，愤怒像是火焰一样在身体燃烧，我绝对不会让你得逞，Corypheus，我会让你后悔当初没有直接杀了我。

“Wardens，”他的声音像是火焰一样滚烫低沉，Maxwell看着周围的灰袍法师和他们的Demon宠物，几乎低吼着试图劝服他们：“这个懦夫在欺骗你们，他是一个Tevinter Megiester的手下。Corypheus想要制造Blight，这难道不是你们战斗的意义所在吗？”

但是很遗憾，所有的Warden法师都完全被Livius控制住。审判官略微担忧地转头看了一眼Dorian和Hawke，显然，血魔法并没有影响到他们，这大概是唯一值得庆幸的事情了。

恐惧，绝望，惊慌。Warden被虚假的Calling控制着，审判官深吸口气让自己冷静下来，在从Livius嘴里套出一点儿信息的同时，思考着到底有多少Warden已经牺牲在血魔法之下，并且暗暗庆幸Alistair向他透露Fereldan的英雄在寻找破解Calling的方法，被没有加入这场疯狂的派对。

但不得不承认，Livius和他的Master一样，不知道什么时候该闭嘴。

手掌的疼痛让他一瞬间无法支撑自己的身体，灼烧和撕裂的感觉几乎带走他左手的感知。或许在Haven他会这么被击倒，或许一年前他会投降，他会就这么放弃。但不是现在。

穿过疼痛，穿过火焰，穿过Fade，Maxwell深吸口气在Livius面前打开裂缝，红色的魔法消失了，而Livius被掀翻在地。蠢货永远都不知道什么时候该闭嘴，审判官甩了甩手，抓紧自己的匕首，划开第一个靠近的Warden的喉咙。

他永远都不会习惯血液喷在脸上的感觉。

Maxwell被Demon拦住了去路，只能眼睁睁看着Livius踉跄着逃走。他会抓住那个懦夫，然后亲手砍掉他的脑袋，审判官磨着牙齿，用肩膀将另一个Warden法师撞倒在地，匕首刺进对方胸口的时候发出模糊不清的咕噜声。

进攻很快就结束了，Hawke将法杖绑回背带上，看着地上的尸体皱起眉头。血魔法永远不会带来好结果，他记得Anders曾经这么说。Maker确实有着扭曲的幽默感，在因为那个疯子被追杀三年之后，Hawke所能想起的仍旧是“Anders是对的”。

魔法碰触的所有东西都会变质，Fenris这么说过。Hawke的视线从地上的尸体转回自己的手上，似乎还能看到很多很多年前那到早已消失的伤口。

“你是对的，”Alistair叹了口气，表情中混合着失望和愤怒，“经过这个仪式，Warden的法师已经成了Corypheus的奴隶。”

“那……Warden中的战士呢？”Hawke的声音有一丝发抖，Alistair似乎并没有注意到，但他必须承认，Grey Warden成为敌人这一点让人担忧而又恐惧，而他无法忘记这一切都开始于自己没能在最开始的时候解决Corypheus，“哦，当然，没有血祭，血魔法就没有完成。”

“血祭，血魔法，召唤Demon，到底什么样的人会觉得这是个好主意？”Maxwell甩掉匕首上的血，紧紧皱着眉头。

“恐惧和愚蠢，审判官，会让人丧失理智。”Hawke拍了拍Alistair的肩膀，这样叹息道。

“Warden犯了错误，Hawke，但是他们以为这是必要的。”Alistair走近了一步，看着金色头发的法师。

“每个人都有能解释自己错误决定的故事，”Hawke语气更加强硬，“到最后，你都只能独自承担后果。”

Maxwell不确定Hawke指的是Anders、Kirkwall还是Corypheus，但这让他想起对方站在壁炉前，皱着眉头说“Varric告诉我你需要我的建议，但你看，我的建议让Kirkwall变成了什么样。”

Alistair似乎决定放弃这段没有结果或者进行了太多次的争论，转而看向审判官，“我或许不知道Warden现在在哪儿，但Erimond逃向了那个方向，”他指了指北面，再一次看向Hawke，“那里有一个废弃的Warden堡垒，我和Hawke先去探路，确认Warden会在那里，我们和你在Skyhold碰头。”

审判官点点头，看着Warden战士和Kirkwall法师离开的背影，突然觉得胃里有什么东西收紧了。

Adamant，听起来就不是个好地方。


	20. Chapter 20

-20-  
“Hey，Chief，我们接到你的信息就立刻赶来了。”Krem一手按着他的剑柄，一手叉着腰，扬起一边的眉毛打量面前看起来惨不忍睹的Iron Bull和审判官，就连一向相当相当注意自己外表的Dorian都看起来像是Fereldan的难民，“不过看来你们已经自己开始找乐子了。”

Varric念叨了几句没有什么逻辑的词儿，就摇摇晃晃地摸到篝火边抱怨着找个了地方坐下来，而Dorian用法杖支撑着身体，看起来就快靠在它上面睡着了。Maxwell抓了抓翘起来的头发，红色的发梢上带着明显烧焦的黑色痕迹，和Iron Bull一样，脸上和身上全是黑色的污迹。

“龙！Krem！龙！”Iron Bull兴奋地大叫着，Maxwell只是笑着摇了摇头，和其他人一样看起来精疲力尽。

“你得说个完整的句子才能让人明白，Chief。”Krem疑惑地看向Maxwell，但审判官只是冲他耸耸肩，什么都没打算解释。

“食物和麦酒，我得坐下来给你好好讲这个棒透了的故事！”Iron Bull用胳膊搂住Krem的脖子，这让他的副官看起来快要不能呼吸，而Maxwell开始有点儿同情才赶到Western Approaches的Chargers了。

“首先你需要去找治疗师，Bull。”审判官叹了口气这么说，但仍旧微笑着拍了拍佣兵的手臂，这让他老实地放开了Krem的脖子，微微直起腰，似乎在展示自己完好无损并且相当可观的肌肉：“我好得很，Boss。”

“你被火焰直接喷到，还指望我相信你不需要治疗师？”Maxwell抬起头看着离自己只有两步远的Qunari战士，而后者抱着手臂低头毫不退让地瞪回去。

Krem可是相当清楚，要让和他名字一样固执的Iron Bull老老实实去找治疗师是一件多么麻烦又费力气的活儿，牛脾气，Chargers一致这样认为。Tevinter士兵叹了口气，做好了介入这场瞪视比赛之中的准备，或许应该直接把Stitches找来？他总有办法让Iron Bull老老实实喝药，或者Dalish？那个神经兮兮的精灵法……好吧，弓箭手，或许可以……

“Fine，你赢了，Boss。”Iron Bull叹了口气，Krem惊讶地抬头看着他，Maxwell像是松了口气一般地微笑起来，手掌贴着佣兵的手臂，即使只有那么几秒钟，Krem也看得出来他们都享受这样的碰触。Qunari佣兵抿了抿嘴唇，似乎想说点儿什么，Krem不太确定一瞬间出现在他眼里的感情该算是什么，但最后他只是盯着审判官走开的背影，才活动着肩膀去找营地的治疗师。

嗯哼，这挺有趣，而且Dalish是对的，该死，我欠她三个金币。Krem摸着自己的下巴这样想道，完全忘了问Iron Bull或是审判官，急着召集Chargers来这个热死人的鬼地方是有什么任务，还有那个关于龙的故事到底是怎么回事。

Maxwell站在矮桌前看着手里的报告，却无法控制地开始走神。这是他们猎杀到的第一条龙，Iron Bull几乎像是个小孩子一样兴奋地上蹿下跳，就连Dorian和Varric都比平时要起劲儿，在褐色的巨龙呼啸着落在自己面前的时候，审判官也清晰地感觉到自己的血液在沸腾。

或许他们应该等送回Skyhold的资料翻译完成之后在进行下一步，但是很显然Iron Bull早就坐立难安，而Maxwell也确实想做点儿什么让Varric稍微打起精神——一向充满了笑话的矮人甚至比阻止血魔法仪式之前还要消沉。Dorian帮Maxwell解释了其中几个词儿，使他们相信陷阱就在沙漠的西南边，事实证明Dorian是对的。

“当然了，我总是对的。”Dorian得意洋洋的声音在Maxwell脑袋里回响起来，审判官忍不住低头笑着摇摇头，逼迫自己将注意力放回报告上。

Alistair和Hawke仍旧毫无消息，这不是什么好兆头，而Orlais宫廷更是迟迟没有消息，让Josephine的每一封报告都充满忧虑，并且催促审判官早点返回Skyhold商议接下来的计划，Cullen更是在信里传达了Cassandra对于没能参与任务的不满。当然了，“不满”是一个经过了弱化的温柔说法，Cullen在这方面相当在行。

Chargers从不远处篝火边传来的欢呼声打断了审判官的思绪，红发盗贼转头看过去，Iron Bull手臂和肩膀上缠着绷带，一脸兴奋地和围坐在篝火周围的佣兵说着什么，而他们也都兴致勃勃地盯着Qunari。

Iron Bull是对的，这确实是一场棒透了的战役。Maxwell叹了口气放下手里的纸卷，长舒口气，他还能感觉到肾上腺素在身体里激烈地流窜，让他双手几乎有点儿发抖，或许这也是为什么Chargers会享受一场“绝妙的战斗”？

“Your worship？”一个有些担忧的声音让Maxwell回过神来，这才注意到审判军的士兵一直站在他对面，等着关于Josephine或是Cullen报告的回复。

“抱歉，”审判官将报告放回桌上，仍旧有点儿心不在焉地将纸卷铺平，垂着眼睛思考最合适的回复方式，手指划过Josephine华丽却丝毫不花哨的字，结束Western Approaches的工作最起码还需要一个礼拜，但赶回Skyhold仍旧刻不容缓。看来写信召集Chargers是一个绝妙的选择，Bull的队伍更加时候这样大范围的攻防战。“请回信给指挥官Cullen，我们……”

“请原谅我打断您，但是审判官，我刚刚在问的是想要怎么处理那条怪物的尸体，Your worship。”士兵欠了欠身，肩膀在提到那头龙的时候仍旧有些僵硬，她舔了舔嘴唇，刻意避开了审判官的视线，低头看向自己的脚尖。

“啊……”Maxwell摸了摸下巴，下意识地咬着自己的嘴唇，“将整个尸体运回Skyhold是不太可能，让士兵将骨头和外皮拆卸开来运送回去，其他的部分……我不太确定龙的肉能不能试用，等Dorian醒了问问他，毕竟他才是我们之中的学者。至于剩下的……”

Qunari没有婚姻和爱情这个概念，Iron Bull在某一次谈论到他的文化时这么说过，但对于我们真的关心的人，确实有一种……表示：将一颗龙牙分开来做成项链，这样不管距离多远，两个人都永远在一起。

Maxwell深吸口气，低头看着自己的手腕，上面还有浅浅的印子，而每次想到那个高大佣兵的时候，他都能感觉到自己的心跳突然加快了节奏。或许这是错误的选择，或许他一直以来的疑虑都是对的：Maxwell对于Iron Bull来说只是审判官，只是工作的一部分，他留在他身边也只是因为“这是他需要的”。

Qunari不和真正关心的人上床，不是吗？他无意间屏住呼吸，紧紧捏住手指让它们不再颤抖。等一切结束，等他击败Corypheus，所有人都会离开，而他自己也不再会被需要，那才是真的结束。

所以他忍住每一次快要说出口的话头，所以他咬住自己的舌尖谨慎地选择用词，所以他逼迫自己和Iron Bull保持恰当的距离，因为一切都会结束，因为他不想让自己的愚蠢将Iron Bull吓跑，因为……

因为……

“将龙的牙齿也送回Skyhold，等我回去之后再和Dagna商量用途。”他听见自己说，脑袋里却空白一片。

是因为……

Iron Bull让他感觉到温暖，让他感觉到安全。Iron Bull让他舒展开身体，让他无法呼吸却又头一次能舒畅地呼吸。Iron Bull让他想要哭泣，让他想要大笑，让他感到前所未有的满足，让他感到……Life is good.

都是因为……

这些都不重要，比起Iron Bull给他的一切，这些问题都不重要，这些猜忌和怀疑，这些根深蒂固的恐惧和不安，这些肮脏的历史以及过去，这些所有的一切都毫无意义，只是因为……

审判官摇摇头，努力忽略掉漏了几拍的心跳和杂草一般冒出来的念头，牵动脸上的肌肉扯出一个微笑。他对擦肩而过的士兵点点头，走到篝火边坐下来，Iron Bull注意到之后冲他笑着举了举酒杯，随即回到和Krem兴奋的谈话中，后者拍了一把他的胳膊仰过头大笑。

这些都不重要，因为他是Iron Bull，因为他在自己身边，这就够了。红发盗贼撑着脸，手肘支在膝盖上，就这么盯着Chargers的派对——即使Iron Bull告诉他等回到Skyhold得再好好庆祝一番，这也不能阻止他们现在就开始庆祝，对不对？

“这可悲透了。”Dorian在Maxwell旁边坐下，优雅地翘着腿，即使仍旧疲倦而无精打采，Maxwell也必须承认这个男人好看地要命。Tevinter法师摸了摸自己的胡子，露出的表情让审判官想到那只总蜷缩在楼梯上晒太阳的猫，用肩膀轻轻碰了一下审判官的，接着说：“明眼人都看得出你和那个野蛮愚蠢又和动物没有什么区别的Qunair……我该怎么说不吓到你呢，Puppy？唔，对上眼了？”

“我没有……我们不是……他没……”Maxwell结结巴巴地试图解释，但打着颤的词儿恰好印证了Dorian的猜测，法师夸张地摇摇头，摊开手掌看着审判官：“我可不瞎，事实上，Skyhold的很多人都不瞎。”

“等等，所有人都知道了？”盗贼差点就要直接跳起来，他捂住嘴缩起肩膀，压低了声音皱起眉头：“Andraste’s flaming ASS！我们就睡了两次！”

“我不想知道一点儿细节，等等……不，我还是不想知道，别告诉我。”Dorian弯起一边的嘴角，装出一副嫌弃的样子，但显然Maxwell惊慌的表情把他逗乐了，更何况这可是他这么久以来，第一次听到温和礼貌的审判官使用近似于粗口的词儿，“放心，我亲爱的审判官，我知道，Varric知道，我猜我那位Tevinter同胞也知道，当然了，还有我们亲爱的Leliana。”

“Leliana什么都知道。”

“这点上我完全同意你的话，但这不是重点。”

“原来这场谈话除了看我表现得像个蠢货之外，还有其他的重点吗？”

“哦，不，亲爱的Puppy，这种尴尬又笨拙的样子是你最可爱的部分。”Dorian用拇指蹭了一下Maxwell的下唇，满意地看到盗贼从脸颊红到了耳朵尖之后才收回手，“重点是，如果你们有点儿什么，你就不该坐在这里叹气。”

“我没有……”

“闭嘴，我说话，你听着。那头蠢牛很显然对你有意思，看在Maker的份儿上，你瞎了吗？那次在Craswood的时候，我可从没见过Iron Bull紧张成那样，所以你还在犹豫什么？”

“……你不是让我闭嘴？”

“别耍你的小聪明，Lord Trevelyan。”

Maxwell再次叹了口气，视线游移着不愿意看向抱着手臂的Dorian，但在逼问的眼神下只能举起双手投降一样地抬起头，“好吧，好吧，别这么盯着我，Dorian，你看起来就像是我母亲。”

“原来Lady Trevelyan也如此魅力四射？”

“更像是审视又严苛。”

“哦，你这么说我真是太伤心了，但别想用这个转开话题，审判官，老实回答我，你到底在等什么？”

“Fine！我没有在等什么，Dorian，只是……”他揉着自己的后颈，试图找到合适的词句来形容胃里沉甸甸的感觉：“只是你知道，他是Qunari。”

“瞎子都知道他是Qunari，又吵又臭的Qunari，但只要你们能……怎么说，契合？这就不是大问题，不是吗？”

“契合？你打算用这个词儿来形容我和Bull的……Well，私人关系？”

“并不是我们所有人都是野蛮的南方人，是不是？”Dorian尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“如果你不想谈论这个，好吧，我能理解，但是你这个样子让人看了觉得可悲得要命。”

“我知道，”Maxwell耸耸肩膀，除却讽刺和尖刻的词句，他在Dorian眼里看见真真切切的担忧，“谢谢你，Dorian，我却是不想谈论这个，但是……你是真正的朋友。”

“把这句话留到我用血魔法控制住你心神的时候吧，审判官。”Dorian撑着自己的膝盖站起来，顺手揉了一把审判官本来就已经乱糟糟的短发，得到Maxwell一个腼腆的微笑。

“我们明早出发，今晚好好休息，Dorian。”Maxwell回头看着Tevinter法师挥了挥手，无奈地笑着摇摇头重新看回面前的篝火。大多数人都已经去休息了，Varric半小时前就回了自己帐篷，从此起彼伏的呼声来看，他应该早就睡死了过去。Dorian离开篝火边之后也立刻钻进了帐篷里，他可累坏了，没什么精力去想那些有的没的。

Dorian是对的，Maxwell很清楚Tevinter法师总是对的，Well，最起码大多数时候都是对的。他捏着自己的手指，一旦走错一步可就再也没有重来的机会了，但如果不试试看谁知道会怎么样呢？

因为Maxwell Trevelyan发现自己爱着Iron Bull。

他长舒一口气闭上眼睛，抱着膝盖，将脸埋在手臂里，这种小心翼翼的想法简直可以称得上是奢侈，更多人没有时间也没有精力去思考任何和“爱情”沾边的玩意儿。

没错，现在不是时候，或许击败Corypheus之前都不是时候，对吗？

需要做的事情实在是太多了，比如阻止Grey Warden召唤Demon军队，比如找到方法阻止Corypheus刺杀Orlais的女皇，再比如从Venatori手里夺回堡垒。

“不管你是审判官还是别的什么玩意儿，你都是个笨蛋！蠢货！愚不可及！”Dalish烦躁地挥舞着双手，瞪视着坐在地上的Maxwell。

“你听起来就像是Sera，Dalish，”Maxwell忍不住笑起来，但大笑因为撕裂的伤口而变成一声抽气，他低头看着肩膀上的箭伤，如果他没有直接把箭拔掉，或许伤口不会这么严重，但是情况紧急，而且他很确定这不是什么Stitiches或者其他治疗师治不好的东西。“而且这没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的？没什么大不了的！”Dalish看起来想用她的法杖敲Maxwell的脑袋，她气哼哼地被Skinner拉远了一点儿，好让他们的Fereldan治疗师能好好看看审判官肩膀上的伤口。“你们听见他说什么了吗！愚蠢！Maxie！”

“战士掩护盗贼，盗贼掩护弓箭手，弓箭手掩护法师，不是吗？”Maxwell接过Stitiches递过来的药瓶，仰头一口全喝了下去，伤口的愈合痒得让他只想去抓挠，结果被治疗师打了一下手背，才悻悻地缩着脖子接着说：“所以我掩护你。”

“我不是个法师！”她几乎要大叫起来，Krem无奈地叹了口气：“他说你是个弓箭手，疯精灵。”

“我不聋，Krem。”精灵法师冲Krem吐了吐舌头，这让她看起来更像是Sera了，但除了生气的时候，Chargers的Dalish和审判军的弓箭手可一点儿一样的地方都没有。

“这没什么大不了的，Dalish，你看我这不是好了？”Maxwell站起来活动了一下肩膀，Stitiches是个棒透了的治疗师，他的药剂让箭伤几乎立刻就愈合起来。Dalish鼓着脸颊扯开Maxwell的衣领，仔仔细细地打量着他的肩膀好一阵子才放开，气哼哼地被Skinner抓着手腕坐到一边，像是个小孩子一样拒绝和Maxwell说话。

“Dalish，拜托， 别这样……”审判官试图哄她，但是精灵法师抱着手臂转开脸，Rocky笑得酒都要从鼻子里喷出来，而Krem无奈地拍了拍Maxwell的肩膀，好像所有人都忘记了眼前的年轻盗贼是他们的审判官。

Iron Bull就站在几步之外看着自己的Chargers和Maxwell。他舔了舔嘴唇，把斧子靠在墙壁边，冲Maxwell招招手。审判官一脸狐疑地走过来，但在Iron Bull面前站定之后还是不放心地转头看向Chargers的方向，Krem和Stitiches看起来好像在安慰Dalish，但她仍旧抱着手臂鼓着脸颊。

“Bull？”他将视线转回Iron Bull，试图从Ben-hassarath脸上读出哪怕一丁点儿信息，但是佣兵和往常一样，在他开口之前，没人能看出他在想什么。

Iron Bull没有说话，只是伸手抓住Maxwell的手腕，让他的手掌展示在自己眼前。Griffon Wing Keep这样规模的战役确实是Chargers的长项，但攻防战的情况却比他们预计地要糟糕那么一丁点儿，因此造成了之前的那一幕。

Maxwell手掌上满是尘土和血液的混合物，有一大部分是他自己的血，来自拔掉箭的鲁莽行为和之后紧紧压住伤口来止血。盗贼有点儿局促地蜷起手指，想要把自己的手抽回来，但Iron Bull却握得更紧。“Bull？”他放低了声音又问了一次，这显得更加亲密。

“你救了Dalish。”他说，不管是表情还是眼神都几乎是空白地掩盖住一切情绪。

“这……没什么，你掩护我，我掩护她，不是吗？”Maxwell皱起眉头，不明白Iron Bull到底想说什么。

Qunari佣兵无法制止胸口蔓延开来的温热，就像他无法阻止自己低头亲吻Maxwell手掌的动作一般。鼻尖满是血腥味和灰尘的味道，还有匕首柄和皮肤摩擦之后留下的气味，但这些之外，就只是Maxwell的味道。

他在他手掌心落下一个亲吻，声音低得让彼此都有些惊讶。

“You are family.”Iron Bull闭上眼睛这么说，因此他没有看见Maxwell瞪大了的眼睛，以及和头发一样红的脸颊。


	21. Chapter 21

-21-  
Varric告诉Iron Bull，他早饭之后看到他们的审判官去了图书馆，一直到现在也没有看见他出来，但佣兵在充满奇怪壁画和乌鸦叫声的图书馆只找到了端着茶杯的Solas。

Solas告诉Iron Bull，审判官询问了他一些关于Fade的问题，之后有点儿困惑的表示需要几本书才能消化这些知识，毕竟他可不是个法师，但佣兵在图书馆二楼只看到了一脸嫌弃的Dorian和他灰尘扑扑的书本。Tevinter法师发出一声介于不屑和不耐烦之间的轻哼，用手里合上的书的书脊指了指图书馆一侧通向城墙的木门，同时用他的语言嘟囔着“谁知道他到底看上你什么了”之类的话，显然这个自大的Vints以为Qunari（或者所有的南部人）都是未开化的野人，听不懂Tevinter高贵的语言。

Cullen告诉Iron Bull，Maxwell两个钟响之前和他讨论了关于增加守卫以及圣殿骑士和法师之间纠纷的事情，然后去了马厩找Blackwall或者Master Dannet，，他们的指挥官看起来遭透了，前圣殿骑士队长疲惫地揉着太阳穴，眼睛下面淤积的黑色让人忍不住担心。

Blackwall告诉Iron Bull，他们的审判官来和他聊了一会儿，又和他的马聊了一会儿，然后好像去了厨房吃午饭。大胡子灰袍耸耸肩表示和自己的马亲近算是Free Marches的习俗，就像是那个老掉牙的Fereldan和Mabari的故事。

Iron Bull又找了厨房、酒窖和地牢，除了蜷缩在角落里的囚犯和带着好奇表情的士兵之外，他连审判官的影子都没找到。厨房的女仆们咯咯笑着说审判官和她们一起吃了午餐，然后带着一块香蕉蛋糕一个钟响之前就离开了。Bull任她们的视线在自己身上逡巡，扯起一边的嘴角冲捂着嘴笑弯了眉眼的精灵姑娘眨眨眼——这就是少了一只眼睛的坏处，很难能看出来他到底是在调情般地眨眼睛，还只是单纯的眨眼而已，不是吗？

离开笑成一团的可爱女仆，Bull揉了揉自己的肚子，开始考虑先回酒馆吃个午饭，或许Varric是对的，矮人早上无奈地笑着对他说：“你知道我们敬爱的审判官有多喜欢跑来跑去，而Skyhold可比Hightown大多了，他比我们都要熟悉这个城堡，对吗？所以，我的建议是你在原地等他，他转一圈就会回到你怀里的。”

佣兵不太确定Stroyteller到底是字面意思还是话里有话，但他很确定自己不喜欢所谓的隐喻和暗示，这就是为什么他不喜欢Cassandra藏起来的那些甜腻腻的诗。

Sera坐在壁炉跟前，手里摆弄着一个像是兔子又像是狗的小东西，Iron Bull冲她扬起眉毛，而弓箭手出人意料（但这是Sera，永远疯疯癫癫的Sera，或许应该说是意料之中）地跳起来，把那个小东西攥在手里藏到背后，冲着佣兵皱起鼻子：“走开，笨牛！这是我的！”

“拜托，Sera，我甚至不知道那是什么玩意儿，”Bull向后退了一步，不管她手里攥着的是什么，他都很确定自己没有兴趣，“我可不会打你或者你东西的主意，相信我，现在冷静下来。”

“这是Puppy给我的，”Sera看起来有些犹豫，她将手护在胸口，怀疑地看着Iron Bull，好吧，现在既然审判官被牵扯进来了，佣兵不得不承认自己开始有那么点儿感兴趣，“不给你！”

“Sera。”Iron Bull双手按着腰，冲精灵弓箭手扬起眉毛，她用鞋尖蹭蹭地板，咬着嘴唇踌躇地摇晃着肩膀，最后摊开手，Bull这才看清，她手里的是一个小小的木雕，但他一开始确实没看错：那玩意儿看起来像是狗又像是兔子。说真的，或许Maxwell是个有天赋的盗贼和指挥官，但是他确实一点儿艺术天分都没有——他们可都见过Blackwall墙上那只狗（即使Maxwell坚称那是一只狼：孤狼，他宣称），最后Solas花了半个下午才让那条可怜兮兮的绿色大狗好看了那么一点儿。

“Boss给你的？”佣兵伸出手，但Sera立刻攥紧那个小东西，并且向后跳了一步，冲Iron Bull做了个鬼脸：“没错儿，但这是我的！”

没等佣兵问出下一个问题，弓箭手就跳到桌子上，接着从桌子跳上楼梯，咯咯笑着消失在转角，她房间的木门随后发出“砰”的一声，即使如此，隔着门也能听到她带着哼哼的笑声。Iron Bull叹了口气，他只想知道那玩意儿到底是兔子还是狗还是别的什么，或许又是狼？谁知道呢。无奈地摇摇头，他才想起自己来这里是为了食物和审判官现在的位置。

Krem坐在他往常的椅子上，好好地坐在椅子上。这要说回到他到Skyhold之后第一次见到审判官的时候，那已经是大概四个月或者更久之前了。他看见Maxwell走进刚刚重建好的酒馆，和所有人一样，从自己的位置上站起来冲审判官欠身或者点头——这让Maxwell窘迫又不自在，后来渐渐也就没人这么干了——Lord Trevelyan冲他露出一个明亮的微笑，而我们的Cremisius Aclassi楞了一下神，就这么手里的酒洒在了衣服上，并且一个没站稳坐到了椅背上，直到现在Iron Bull和其他人还拿着个笑话他。

“Chief！”他举了举手里的杯子，在Iron Bull端着食物回到他常呆的桌子边时坐到他跟前，把另外一杯麦酒递给他。

“你不会一上午都守着两杯酒等我回来吧，Cremisius？”Iron Bull咬了一大口看起来像是羊肉的东西，酒馆的食物可远不如大厅里的正式午餐，但是Maxwell的观点一点儿都没错，那些贵族（是的，包括Dorian和Vivienne）让整个大厅的气氛都紧巴巴的，再怎么美味的食物都能变得难以下咽。

“别逗了，Chief，这是审判官的酒，但你知道，他总是拿着一杯装装样子。”Krem耸耸肩，喝了一口自己的麦酒，用手背擦掉嘴角的酒渍，“而你不喜欢浪费美味的麦酒，不是吗？”

“That’s my man，”Iron Bull大笑着灌了一口麦酒，咂咂嘴，阻止了自己在脑袋里描绘出Maxwell低头握着同一个酒杯时的样子，这蠢透了，并且让他喉咙有些发紧。

“很高兴我们至今为止还没被赶出Skyhold。”Krem突然说。Iron Bull本想大笑着拍拍他副官的肩膀，或者说一两个关于对方以前怎么搞砸约会的事情来笑话他。但取而代之的，他被刚刚咽下去的麦酒呛住，低头咳嗽了半天才缓过来，开口的时候声音几乎有点儿不像自己了：“什……什么？”

“你听到我说什么了。”Krem也有点儿不自在地摆弄着自己的杯子，挠了挠头发，通常来说他不会在乎Iron Bull和谁上床，即使和他们的雇主，但这可是审判官，这不一样，对不对？而且Krem承认不管是自己还是Chargers的其他人都挺喜欢那个有点儿呆兮兮的红发盗贼，没人希望看到他受伤，特别是在知道Iron Bull处理“感情”的方式之后——或者说，不谈感情只上床——他很确定Maxwell和每一个年轻的贵族一样，都是个相信那些甜兮兮小说情节的浪漫主义者。

“我什么时候搞砸过工作了，Krem？”Bull清了清嗓子，放下杯子看着自己的副官。有一个声音在他脑袋嘲笑他，“这就是个工作而已吗，Hissrad？”，那个声音听起来像是Gatt，又有点儿像Dorian。他摇摇头，把那个声音赶出去，毕竟在脑袋里挥舞着斧子把想象出来的影子砸碎听起来有点儿太疯狂了。

Iron Bull一点儿也不喜欢疯狂。

“如果你这么说的话，”Krem盯着自己的杯子，语气放松了一点儿，“但我保证，如果你让我们被赶出Skyhold，Dalish会把你的裤子点着的，她可喜欢这里了。事实上，她现在就在塔楼里。”

“你说的不会是我想的那个地方吧？”Iron Bull惊讶地扬起眉毛，要知道，整个Thedas也没多少能让他惊讶的事情，他可是Ben-Hassrath。

“没错。”他的副官弯起嘴角回答。

Maxwell在将广场一角改建成训练场之后，不顾圣殿骑士的反对，将城墙上几乎要坍塌的塔楼改建成了法师塔。当然，不是那种有圣殿骑士看守的监狱。在Skyhold，法师和圣殿骑士一样都是自由的，是审判军的盟友。的确，圣殿骑士和法师之间的摩擦仍旧无法消停，他们彼此不信任也不是一天两天的事情，没有人能指望隔阂立刻就消失，但目前为止还没有人因为这个受什么太严重的伤。

Varric在塔楼建好之后，看着褐色的木门自言自语一般地说：“如果Blondie能看到就好了。”

“Dalish在和几个精灵法师训练……Well，箭术。”Tevinter士兵眨眨眼睛，喝了一口麦酒，两个人同时陷入意味深长的沉默里。Iron Bull忍不住想起他们离开Western Approaches时候，Stitches伸展了一下身体说：“我真想早点儿回家。”而Dalish在旁边咯咯笑着表示她回家之后要在审判官的浴缸里泡一整天的澡，当然，带着Skinner一起。他们谁都没有注意到自己已经把Skyhold当成了家，谁也没有想起他们只是受雇于审判军的佣兵，他们迟早要离开的。有时候就连Iron Bull都不愿意去想这个问题。

“Good for her，”咽下最后一口面包，Iron Bull推开面前的盘子，“说到这个，你看见Boss了吗？”

“审判官午餐之后，我们的午餐，不是你的，来了酒馆，你也看见Sera的样子了，我记得听见他说之后要去找铁匠。”Krem很显然被推门进来的Harding吸引走了注意力，有些心不在焉地回答，“他总是很忙。”

“显然。”Iron Bull站起来，正好听见Harding在对Varric说：“Maker，我知道这么说不合适，但是他太帅了，对不对？”

Varric翻了翻眼睛，脸上的表情简直在替他说话，矮人冲佣兵点点头，但没来得及打声招呼，Harding就发出了青春期小姑娘一样的叹息，做梦般地比划着继续说：“我是说，第一次见他的时候我可没这么觉得，但是，哇哦！”

哦，可怜的Krem又要失恋了，Iron Bull心想。

没打算加入Harding和Varric的谈话，就算是Ben-Hassrath也对Skyhold的流言蜚语不感兴趣，而Iron Bull就更不想知道了。佣兵很快就穿过从训练场回来的士兵们，走出酒馆之后他才发现广场上零零散散聚集着不少人，或许Cullen又和Cassandra对练了？还是Dorian和Solas？他这么猜着往大厅走去。

“我简直不敢相信，”Iron Bull和两个圣殿骑士擦肩而过的时候听到这么一句，直觉让他放慢了脚步，恰好两个骑士谁也没有注意到伸长了耳朵的Qunari间谍，深色头发的高个儿女骑士有些局促地向她的同僚解释：“我是最早跟随指挥官Cullen到达Haven的，那会儿他还是Herald，我没有不尊敬他的意思，只是……只是……他那会儿看起来就是个孩子！”

“他那会儿就是个孩子，你看，”她的同僚——一个浅黄色头发留着山羊胡的弓箭手点点头，比划着说：“我虽然加入的比较晚，但是Herald带领圣殿骑士加入审判军的时候……Well，这么说吧，他看起来越来越像个领袖了。”

“他本来就是领袖，”女骑士皱着眉头，她不安地晃了晃身体，舔舔嘴唇继续说：“我是说，你也看到他和Lady Seeker的对练了，是不是？而且……他是不是还长个子了，Andraste，他的制服非得那么紧吗？”

“Maker，我觉得自己简直是个老头子。”弓箭手骑士说。Iron Bull在两个人的话题转到关于年龄和体力之类的事情后，决定自己已经听够了。

于是他走向站在角落里树下的Seeker，她正坐在木桩上，一般擦自己的盾一边看手里的小说，在听到脚步声之后立刻将书藏到身后。今天为什么所有人都有东西要藏起来？还是Iron Bull特别会掐时间而已？他几乎要笑出声地看着脸颊涨红的Cassandra，和刚刚面对Sera时一样抬起手表示自己没有恶意。

“我只是想知道Boss在哪儿。”他抢在Cassandra开口之前说。

Seeker不信任地打量了他一会儿，最后决定用自己的盾将那本明显是Varric写的书盖在下面，才站起来站直身体看着Qunari佣兵，没有掩饰住嘴角骄傲的笑容：“我想你一定听说了，我不得不承认，审判官是个非常有天赋的战士。”

“多多少少听说了那么点儿，是的，”Iron Bull毫不掩饰地承认，他喜欢Cassandra，这一点毋庸置疑，她高大坚强，而Iron Bull觉得自己不一定能打得过他，这点格外的热辣，如果他没有和审判官睡在一起，或许……“咳，显然审判军的士兵都对他赞不绝口。”

“他是个优秀的领袖，而且我一开始就说过，他是我们最为需要的人，并且出现在我们最需要他的时刻。”

“这点确实没错，看来训练进行得相当不错。”

“没错，”Cassandra嘴角的笑容扩大开来，她抱着手臂，换了个更为放松的姿势站着：“你最常和他一起去做任务，你应该最清楚，不是吗？但不得不说，他的进步让我惊讶，即使我和Blackwall都认为用盾作为武器更适合他，毕竟短剑无法进行有效的防御。”

“你想让我跟他谈谈？你和Blackwall才是这方面的专家，我更喜欢用斧子把Venatori砍成两半。”

“防御是战斗很重要的一部分，Iron Bull，但是，不，我已经很审判官谈过了。”

“这么看来结果不让你满意。”

“是的，我从没见他这么坚决地拒绝我们的建议。”

“Well……”

“我没打算背后嚼舌根，这……确实不妥，”Cassandra打断了Iron Bull还没开始的句子，似乎打算继续回去看她的小说：“审判官刚刚结束之后去找Dorian了。”

再一次的，Iron Bull到达图书馆的时候又晚了一步。Dorian坐在他的椅子上，看着手里的东西，眼圈有点儿发红。

“Hey，Vint，”Iron Bull说，Dorian立刻深吸口气站起来，假装什么都没有发生，Iron Bull看见他把刚刚那在手里的信和一直木头雕的鸭子或者鹅之类的东西——很显然，审判官的杰作——放回椅子上，抱着手臂防御性地看着他：“是什么事儿让我有荣幸迎接你到图书馆来，Iron Bull？”

“C’mon，Vint，没必要这么有敌意，是不是？”每次看到这个故作高傲的法师，Iron Bull都忍不住想要逗弄他，让他生气甚至歇斯底里。

“而你还叫我Vint，我有名字，记得吗？”Dorian挑衅一般地看着他，Iron Bull很确定如果自己过界了，一定会被他的闪电或者火球击中，而Qunari佣兵可相当讨厌火球，闪电？或许，但是火球？永不。

“当然，Dorian，”他故意压低了声音说，满意地看见红晕爬上Dorian的脸颊。Tevinter法师几乎有点儿咬牙切齿地挥舞着双手发出恼羞成怒的咒骂，打断了Iron Bull之后想要说的任何话：“该死，你的Maxie去找Josephine了，好吗！我对于你居然瞎到没有看见他表示惊讶，Qunari，他几乎在你进来的时候离开这里的，你居然还敢号称自己是个间谍？真是可笑之极！你现在知道你想要知道的一切了，走开！走开！”

“Well，如果我想知道‘一切’，我就会问你关于那封信和那只可笑的鸭子，还是鹅？鸟？”Iron Bull扬起眉毛，学着Dorian的动作抱起手臂看着他。

“Maker！那是一只木头鸭子，满意了吗？现在走开，咻——咻——”Tevinter法师像是赶鸽子一样把Qunari佣兵赶出了图书馆。

当然了，Iron Bull走进Josephine办公室的时候，那里只有山一样高的文件和愉快哼着小调的大使。这让佣兵开始怀疑，审判官是不是故意躲着自己？

“哦，Bull，正好，关于Western Approaches的报告……”Josephine抬起头开口，在Iron Bull在她完成这个句子之前就逃走了。拜托，在追缴报告这件事情上，骑士精神和对待淑女的正确方式都要靠后站。

就审判官的信使说（Iron Bull把那个可怜的年轻精灵拦住的时候，他看起来被吓坏了），Maxwell从图书馆二楼离开之后去找了Vivienne，但和往常一样，他们的谈话永远都简短地维持在最低的必要程度上，之后Josephine交给他一些文件和纸卷。信使（Karre是他的名字）告诉Bull，审判官或许正要去找Cullen，如果他现在去广场应该还能拦住他。

站在楼梯顶端，Iron Bull轻松地从人群里看到那个跳动的红色小点儿。Maxwell低着头看手里的纸卷，手臂下面还夹着一小叠，同时一边吃手里的面包一边往城墙的方向走。或许是因为盗贼的直觉，或许是最近训练的结果，他轻巧而优雅地避开了广场上的每个人，没有像Bull想象中那样撞到谁或是直接撞到墙壁上。

高大的佣兵快步跑下楼梯，在Maxwell走过酒馆和铁匠工房之间空地的时候将他拽住，在训练用的假人后面是一个藏在阴影里的角落，没有人会在那里，也没有人会看见。他们在这里接过不止一次吻，拜托，他们在Maxwell房间的每个角落都睡过，更别说接个吻了。

Maxwell被Iron Bull拦腰抱进怀里，看起来先是吓了一跳，认出是Bull之后立刻就微笑起来，他放下手里的面包，踮起脚尖亲了一下Bull的嘴角，这让他尝到了茶和黄油面包的味道。

“Hello，Bull。”

“Hello，Little one。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
“或许这个能有帮助，当然解决不了问题，但就现在来看，你需要找个。”Maxwell将一个灰尘扑扑的酒瓶放在Dorian桌上，跟着在他对面的椅子上坐下来。如果是其他任何时候，Dorian都会摆出他最有魅力的笑容，仔细研究审判官的表情，评估他的声音和语调，在短短的一瞬间就能生产出和Dorian本人一样：自信满满、有那么点儿怪有那么点儿讨人厌，却又能让Maxwell忍不住微笑的句子。

但是此时此刻，Tevinter法师感觉像是有人在他身体里开了个洞，自信、力量和所有的一切都顺着那个隐形的天窗飞入云霄，留下一具干枯而疲倦的躯体。这太过于……Well，就只是太过了。

Dorian用怀疑的眼神打量了一下那瓶脏兮兮灰扑扑的酒瓶，Maker，他连抬起眉毛的力气都快没有了。你到底怎么会以为逃离Tevinter之后就能逃离那一切的？他在心里问自己，语气里充满了嘲讽和讥笑，你凭什么就以为那些被抛在身后的过去不会有一天跳出来咬你一口？可笑之极！

“我没有你这样的儿子。”父亲的声音在他大脑里回响，Dorian仍旧能清楚地回忆起每一个细节，还能想起烛台上闪烁的火焰，壁炉里噼啪作响的木柴，以及他父亲眼中失望又愤怒的神色。

血魔法，祭品。那时候的恐惧几乎还停留在Dorian舌尖，只要稍稍品尝一下，就能让苦涩充满口腔。让他想到尖叫，他想要哭泣，想要蜷缩在被子里，把一切的一切都隔绝在外面。似乎这样，那些记忆、过去和杂糅在爱里的恨就无法伤害他，甚至无法触碰他。这样，似乎只有这样他才是安全的，他就是安全的。

“我在酒窖里找到的，”Maxwell揉了揉自己的后颈，很显然Dorian沉默的停顿引起了审判官的注意，绿色的眼睛似乎不确定该看向哪里，在Dorian身上游移了一小会儿，最后停留在酒瓶上，像是为了安抚对方而岔开话题一般继续毫无目的地解释：“我知道，我知道，我有从废墟和乱七八糟的地方捡东西回来的习惯，但是你从来没有抱怨过我找到的酒，不是吗？”

“鉴于我平时抱怨的次数……”Dorian条件反射一般地开口，但却没有继续说下去的力气，轻声叹息着扯了扯嘴角，试图摆出想点样子的微笑，“没错，很显然这个印记给你的不只是关闭裂隙的能力。”

“但很可惜这个能力似乎只对酒精最有效，”Maxwell抽出别在腰带上匕首中最细长的那把，轻车熟路地打开酒瓶的木塞子，“我更怀疑是不是你对印记动了什么手脚，Dorian。”

“无稽之谈！你伤了我的心，审判官，我对审判军可是忠心耿耿。”法师挥舞着双手，只在接过酒瓶的时候才停下他夸张而优雅的肢体语言，有时候他用手说的话比用嘴说的还多，他很确定这是审判官开始这场谈话的目的之一。盗贼看着法师像是花孔雀一样的动作，眯起眼睛微笑起来，这让他绿色的眼睛亮闪闪的。于是法师微笑着，这次是一个真正的微笑，举起双手耸耸肩，“好吧，我承认，我对审判军的感情和对Varric那些黏糊糊故事的感情不相上下。”

“如果Varric知道你在读他的书，一定不会放过任何一个借此嘲笑你的机会的，做好心理准备吧，Master Pavus。”Maxwell的笑容跟着扩大，但在看到Dorian在听到最后一个词时暗淡下去的眼神时戛然而止，“……抱歉。”

“不，这……”Dorian再次叹了口气，似乎从收到那封信开始，他能做的就只有叹气。Maxwell从一开始到现在都是一个相当支持他的朋友，即使他失去控制，在图书馆冲他大吼大叫，但他现在几乎无法直视审判官的眼睛。于是法师尴尬地咳嗽了一声，转开话题：“你知道，我们离开前我和Hawke谈过几次。”

Hawke和Alistair在他们出发前往几天回到了Skyhold，显然，带回来的消息可不怎么乐观。Maxwell只匆匆在战略室见了一次Hawke，金发的法师看起来精疲力尽，眼睛下面的黑色让他忍不住担心，但又能怎么办呢？Maker很显然有着糟糕至极的品味和荒谬的幽默感，这让他们生活在一个光怪陆离的时代里。

这是最美好的时代，也是最糟糕的时代，谁敢说不是呢？

Maxwell好奇地看着他，但没有试图打断Dorian的话，他深吸了几口气，眯起眼睛试图回忆起他和那个奇怪法师在图书馆的每一次谈话。很显然，作为一个法师和所谓的“法师解放者”，Hawke发现和Dorian相处起来更加自在，至少他不会缠着他问关于Kirkwall的各种细节和流言蜚语（Dorian可是以自己是唯一一个不看Varric书的人为自豪，至少他这样声称），并且在此之前，Hawke从来没有一个能够单纯探讨魔法的对象，Kirkwall的每个人都太过愤怒和疲倦。

“我不会自大到假设我和Serah Hawke算是朋友，熟人？大概勉强算是。不管怎么说，有一次我们正好聊到某个特殊的Tevinter法术，我想是关于他的一个朋友，叫什么来着……Finnleys……哦对，Fenris，或许是因为这引起了他的思乡之情或者别的什么，不得不说，Hawke和Varric那个骗子书里的没有一点儿相似。他刚到Skyhold的时候带着长剑，要不是因为那个项坠里的画像，我还以为他是Chargers雇佣的新人呢。”

“他来自Kirkwall，Dorian，你知道那里的圣殿骑士可不怎么……友好，用剑作为武器并不少见，Dalish就用弓……不过不得不说，就算不是法师，Hawke也是个非常不错的战士。”Maxwell评价道。

“我非常同意，”Dorian小心地喝了一口瓶子里的液体，发出了满意的叹息，将瓶子递给Maxwell，红发的盗贼在法师的瞪视下不得不也灌了一口，于是法师继续他的故事：“说回我的重点，咳嗯，他突然停下说了一半的话，好像在回忆什么一样半天没有动静，我还以为我说了什么关于Tevinter的话冒犯到了伟大的Kirkwall勇士，毕竟Tevinter可不是什么人见人爱的地方。然后他突然问我……”

Dorian咳嗽了一声，学着Hawke低沉的嗓音，紧紧盯着Maxwell的眼睛，缓慢地模仿半吊子的Fereldan口音：“如果我们试着去改变我们爱的人，那还是爱吗？”

此时此刻的沉默就和当时在图书馆的沉默一模一样，Dorian看见Maxwell眼睛里转瞬即逝的惊慌，扯着嘴角向后靠了靠，接过酒瓶若有所思地试着说：“一开始……Well，一开始我以为他从谁那里知道了我父亲和血魔法的事情，我是说，Skyhold可没有什么秘密可言，我们的Spymaster无所不知，然后我才意识到他说的是别的什么，这让我松了口气。”

“Dorian……”

“不不，听我说完，”Dorian喝了一大口红酒，摇摇头，“你给我那只木头鸭子，所以我假设你和Cole谈过了，对吗？不，别回答我，你把什么都写在脸上，Maxie。但Cole是对的，你无法将爱和恨彻底分开，不是吗？即使在他准备了那场血魔法仪式之后，我仍旧想得到他的认可，是不是可悲透了？如果我们试图改变我们爱的人，那还是爱吗？他，Master Pavus打着爱的名号，而我……”

他的声音有些发抖，但Dorian深吸口气，没有给Maxwell开口的机会，继续说下去：“这让我不得不重新回头思考我们所谓的爱究竟是什么，我们究竟打着爱的名号做了什么样的事情，但这不是重点，重点是……我父亲是一个好人，他教会我反对血魔法，教会我自控和规则有多重要，他用他自己的方法在关心我。”

“但……我永远都不是他想要的儿子，Master Pavus没有这样的儿子。最可悲的是，这是让我最难过的部分，一部分的我渴望他的认可，一部分对此厌恶至极。或许让我最痛苦的是……他只想要遗迹和子嗣，而不是……我。”

“这不是我想象中最糟糕的结果，你知道。他告诉我我们太过于相似，太多骄傲。我曾经会因为这句话而欣喜过望，但现在我……毫无感觉。但这不是最糟糕的，至少是个开始，对吗？”Dorian摇摇头，不知道是因为酒精还是太多的感情充斥着大脑，让他感觉眼前模糊而眩晕，他像是喃喃自语一般地看着自己的手掌，“这是个开始……”

Maxwell跟着灌了一口酒精，Dorian因为他皱着眉吐舌头的样子笑出声，即使他很会拿着一杯酒装装样子，正要喝下去的时候，他们的审判官就还是个小鬼。盗贼没有说话，但从他眉头紧皱的样子就能看出这对他来说也不什么愉快的话题，Dorian舔了舔嘴唇最后说：“告诉我，Maxwell，Trevelyan家对这怎么看的？”

“对什么？”Maxwell疑惑地看着他，但从他眼里的惊慌就能轻易看出，审判官不过是在装傻。

“对你是个血法师，当然是更倾向于男性这一点，还能有什么？”

“哦……”Maxwell捏紧了酒瓶，努力搜索着用词和句子。Dorian仔细看着他的眼睛，看着他脸上每一个细微的表情，试图找到一点点蛛丝马迹，但却有不确定自己在寻找的是什么，“你知道南部，不管是Free Marches还是Fereldan对这都没有Tevinter那么……怎么说，厌恶？特别是Fereldan，我们都知道Fereldan英雄的故事，不是吗？他可是Cousland家的次子，而Cousland家……”

“我问的不是这个，Max，你知道我问的不是这个。”Dorian放轻了语调这么说。

“Well，Trevelyan家是个非常大的家族，我母亲事实上是第二任公爵夫人，这让整件事都简单多了，不是吗？我父亲和我大哥都认为我会带来……干扰，于是我被送到Haven，准备宣誓成为圣殿骑士。事实上，我一辈子都在接受圣殿骑士和战士的训练，但这又有什么关系呢？”他苦笑着摇摇头，又重复了一次：“这又有什么关系呢。”

酒精的味道在两人之间挥发开来，和原本酒馆隔夜的酒臭味混合在一起，Dorian和Maxwell同时沉默下来，在发酵地空气里交换着那瓶灰扑扑的烈酒。血红的酒液顺着审判官的下巴流进他领口里，Dorian这才注意到他脖子上有一个被特意掩盖住的吻痕。这不公平，他醉醺醺地想着，故事不应该是这样继续的。

如果，他是说如果，Varric的书里有那么一点点真实的话，故事就不应该是这样的。正直的骑士不应该和野蛮的Qunari在一起，试图拯救世界的英雄不应该被认为是一个错误，以爱为名的父母不应该试图用血魔法将孩子雕琢成自己想要的模样，而他们不应该这样坐在脏臭的酒馆里轮流喝着一瓶不知道从哪里捡来的烈酒。

如果，他是说如果，他们相遇在另一个地方，另一个时间，或许另一个宇宙，故事的结局就不该是这样，他们就不应该是这样。或许在另一个世界，在数以万计的可能性中存在着另外一个世界，在那里，他对面红发青年的心能近那么一点点。

如果，他是说如果，真的有那么一个世界存在的话，Dorian在那间同样散发着酒臭味的、脏兮兮的酒馆里看见Rilienus 的时候，他或许会走过去，会微笑，会看见对方的眼睛里闪烁着和自己同样的光彩——像是Maxwell每一次看见Iron Bull的时候一样，像是万千星辰汇集在他眼中一样。

在那样一个世界，伤痛不会是他的全部，他更不会用伤痛来定义自己。

但是，有什么是公平的呢？他们已经在这里了，在Redcilff脏臭的小酒馆，在微醺中感到头重脚轻，绷紧了神经等待击败Corypheus的那一刻。

Skyhold的夜晚可没有这么平静，从各种意义上来说。Cassandra从下午就开始大声地对Maxwell只带着Dorian去了Redcliff的决定发表不满，最后Varric用一本Hawke签了名还破这一个洞的书让她冷静下来。

“拜托，Seeker，我可是花了不少时间才让Hawke相信，给他一本被匕首戳出一个洞的书让他签名，不是什么审判军的奇怪仪式，你就行行好，跟我们一起去酒馆喝一杯，怎么样？你让其他人感到紧张。”Varric拍了拍Cassandra的手臂，很显然Hawke又和Alistair、Cullen和Leliana一起呆在会议室里，有时候Varric都在怀疑他的法师到底有没有好好休息。

“你别想……哦，Andraste，他同意给我签名了？我以为Hawke是个法师，不会愿意接近Seeker或者圣殿骑士，所以我没敢开口问他。”Cassandra露出像是学徒少女一样的表情，结果那本破破烂烂的书，到目前为止，除了Conclave的爆炸之外她最后后悔的就是用匕首把自己的书戳了个洞。

“他确实不喜欢圣殿骑士，我可以这么告诉你，但是我们人见人爱的Curly起到了正面效果，Hawke在Kirkwall的时候就和Cullen是朋友。”Varric耸耸肩，和高个儿女骑士一起往热闹的酒馆走，“而且他也没有给书签名的习惯，更别说是一本和他本人没有一点儿相似的书了。”

“我喜欢书里的Hawke，”Cassandra似乎根本没有意识到自己声音里做梦一样的语调，她双手抱着自己的书，微微弯起嘴角，“他风趣又强大，并且非常有责任感，但他本人要沉默地多，不是吗？不过他比书里显得要高一点儿，而书里的Hawke简直就像是Ga……”

她愣在了原地，突然涌上来的记忆几乎让女骑士的眼眶发酸。Galyan已经死了，她告诉自己，和Conclave里成百上千的人一样，消失在一场本就不该发生的爆炸里，变成了历史书上的一个平白的数字。没有人会记得Galyan的微笑，没有人会记得他用治愈法术触碰她皮肤时温暖的感觉，没有人他是多么勇敢，多么无谓，除了Cassandra，除了每次想起他时她心脏的震颤。

“Seeker？”Varric往前走了几步才意识到女骑士没有跟上来，回头就看见Cassandra站在原地，她摇了摇头，抱紧了怀里的书结结巴巴地说：“我……我想先把这本书放回房间，我们一会儿在酒馆见，Varric。”

“当然，Seeker。”Varric点点头，假装没有听见她声音里的颤抖。

他们生活在一个糟糕透顶的时代，不是吗？矮人弓箭手揉着自己的脖子，在广场上碰见了几个从Ostwick来的法师，他们的口音让Varric想起他们审判官温和的语调，还有微微上翘的尾音。这十几人几乎是Ostwick仅剩的法师，他们从法环的暴乱中幸存下来，并且愿意加入审判军，共同抵御Corypheus。

“晚上好，Master Tethras。”一个褐色头发年轻的法师微笑着冲他打招呼，即使审判官没能亲自迎接他们，Varric也看得出这些法师对于审判军有点儿兴奋过头了。希望送他们来的圣殿骑士也能和这个年轻人一样轻松而兴奋。

推开酒馆的门，Varric一眼就看见了Chargers和Iron Bull，他们跟往常一样，和Blackwall还有Sera坐在角落的木桌上，Sera正踩在桌子上说着她的另一个怪里怪气的故事，这让Iron Bull和Blackwall都仰头大笑，而让Krem的脸颊多了点红色。让Varric最为惊讶的是Cullen也和他们坐在一起，微笑着捏着自己的酒杯。

Well，这是件好事儿，不是吗？他们的将军需要放松一下，即使是Aveline也偶尔会跟他们来一句Wicked Grace，而指挥官一直这么紧绷着，审判军搞不好在Corypheus入侵之前就要绷断了。

矮人在Iron Bull旁边空着的椅子上坐下，Qunari没有止住笑声，只是冲他点了点头，同时递给他一杯半满的麦酒。

酒馆和往常一样，热闹而充满笑声，不同的口音混杂在一起。即使Varric不想这么说，但是Sera是对的，他们刚来到Skyhold的时候，她对审判官说：“你有一个酒馆，这很好，但是每个人都只和每个人一起喝酒，而不是一起喝酒，这不对。”

Storyteller不确定Maxwell最后做了什么，或者让Josephine做了什么，但是现在Kirkwall来的圣殿骑士和Starkhaven的士兵坐在一起喝酒，或许还有Fereldan的守卫和Orlais的骑士。他们没有什么不同，他们现在都是审判军的一员了。

Ostwick来的圣殿骑士坐在壁炉边，一边抱怨着寒冷的天气一边大口灌着审判军提供的烈酒。从地上空着的酒瓶来看，这四个圣殿骑士可喝了不少。Krem稍稍抱怨了一下他们的大嗓门儿，以及审判官从来没有让他们在酒馆免费喝过酒。

“So，Tiny，你之前说的……”Varric刚开口，还没说完一个完整的句子，坐在壁炉边的一个圣殿骑士就摔碎了手里的酒瓶，有些口齿不清地推搡着自己同僚的肩膀大声说：“为什么审判军要选这么一个冻掉屁股的地方！”

旁边的士兵和骑士都跟着笑起来，Blackwall和Krem举起酒杯大笑着说：“Here, here！”

“我是对的，对不对！”骑士像是收到了鼓励一般地站起来，这让他的同僚有些窘迫。看起来最年轻的黑头发骑士站起来试图让他坐回去，他按着他的肩膀，压低声音说：“Ser Greg！我们这是在Skyhold，不是Ostwick，请小声点儿。”

“Oooh！我们的小Alex觉得我丢人了是不是？”Ser Greg用力推了一把Alex的肩膀，但被酒精迷糊住的眼睛让他没有推到，而自己却差点儿摔倒，这让他的另外两个圣殿骑士同伴不客气地大笑起来。

“是的，Ser Greg，但你不是丢我的人，你在丢Ostwick的人。”Alex扶住Ser Greg的手臂，紧紧皱着眉头，或许是因为头发的颜色，这个年轻的圣殿骑士让Varric想起Carver，不知道那个加入了Grey Warden的年轻人现在哪儿。

如果不是Ser Greg的话，或许Varric会和其他所有人一样，选择无视这场闹剧，重新回到自己沉思和记忆里。或许他们会找来守卫，但很显然就连Cullen都不太想再管这些愚蠢的酒鬼和他们愚蠢的行为了。

Ser Greg甩开Alex的手，危险地瞪着他的眼睛大声地说：“你敢指责我丢Ostwick的人？别忘了我是你的上级，SERAH Alex，你他妈连个骑士都不算！而且丢Ostwick的人？得了吧！谁不知道我们圣殿骑士指挥官的小婊子现在可是审判官了！真不知道是谁他妈脑袋坏掉，把那个肮脏的小崽子推上这个位置的。”


	23. Chapter 23

23.  
如果换做其他任何时间，Dorian都会选择沉浸在自己的世界里，或许用书本，或许用酒精来缓解所有的烦恼。Tevinter法师捏了捏自己的鼻梁，合上手里硬皮书的力气有点儿不必要地大，但繁忙的图书馆里甚至没有人因此停下脚步。

“这简直让人窒息！”他用Tevinter的语言抱怨着站起来，稍稍舒展了一下僵硬的后背，但凝结而压抑的空气弥漫在整个Skyhold，几乎让他无法呼吸。

Dorian把那本关于古代Tevinter历史的书塞回书架里，却还是忍不住抚摸了两下精致的书脊，如果知道只要向Maxwell挑剔抱怨两句就能得到自己想要的东西，他早就该实行作为一个邪恶Tevinter Megister的邪恶计划。Altus自嘲地摇摇头，忍不住拧着眉头叹了口气，现在的一切，甚至整个Skyhold都像极了Tevinter，装作什么事情都没有发生，装作一切再正常不过，哈！

这不知道那些唾弃Tevinter的野蛮南方人意识到这一点之后会作何感想，他打开通向塔楼的木门，立刻就因为扑面而来的寒风打了个哆嗦。哦，或许所有人都被这个冻掉屁股的天气冻住了脑子，因此失去了思考的能力，虽然他并不确定这样的冷风能不能穿透Qunari愚蠢厚重的头骨。

他和Maxwell八天前就从Hinterlands（好一个家庭聚会，真是感激不尽，父亲）回到了Skyhold。从踏入大门的那一刻Dorian就能确定有什么不对，守卫闪烁的眼神，修女们的窃窃私语，还有几个新来法师明显难以置信的表情，他非常确定在他把审判官拽进他无聊的家庭闹剧中的三天里出了什么事儿。

他们回到Skyhold的傍晚，Cullen、Josephine和Leliana并肩站在门前——这可不是什么好事儿，Dorian甚至有一瞬间怀疑Skyhold是不是已经被Venatori攻陷了。通常来说，三位顾问之中的一个会在大门前等审判官归来，虽然在Dorian眼里，只不过是加紧工作进度的方法之一罢了。但是三个人同时站在这里？即使Alistair和Hawke回来的那天早上也没有这样的阵势。

“审判官，我们需要跟你谈谈，立刻。”Leliana首先开口，她抿紧了嘴唇看着一脸疲倦的盗贼，Maxwell疑惑地看向Josephine和Cullen，但前者低头看着手里的纸张，后者绷紧了表情紧紧捏着自己的剑柄。

糟透了，一定有什么糟透了的事情发生了。

谁死了？那是Dorian的第一反应，他的猜想从刚刚返回Skyhold的Alistair到Hawke，再到刚刚派遣出去的巡逻队伍，不，如果只是巡逻队，审判军的顾问不会摆这么大的排场，一定是更重要的人，甚至是和Maxwell更加亲密的人。哦，Maker，Tevinter法师倒吸了口气，努力想把浮现在大脑里的血腥画面擦掉——如果你想杀死一个Qunari，那场面绝对是血腥十足，毫无疑问。

很显然Maxwell有同样的想法，他瞪大了眼睛看向Leliana，几乎屏住呼吸。就算隔着几步远，Dorian也能看见他在软甲下瞬间绷紧的肌肉，以及失去了血色的脸颊。

“所有人都很好，审判官，”Josephine看着盗贼惊恐的表情，忍不住出声试图抚慰他，她挤出一个浅浅的微笑，但立刻咬住嘴唇移开了视线，“但我们真的需要和你谈谈，就现在。”

“当然，”Maxwell松了口气，向Dorian点点头，似乎是在为不能像说好地那样陪他喝一杯Skyhold糟糕透顶的酒而道歉，接着转向他的顾问：“给我一点时间换身衣服，我马上就去战略室……”

“不，审判官，这是更……私人的问题，”Leliana的表情从头到尾都冷冰冰的，即使Alistair的出现让她似乎融化了那么一点儿，但这时候她又变成了冷酷无情的间谍，她和Josephine交换了视线，轻轻叹口气伸手握住Maxwell的手臂，语气几乎不容拒绝，“我想你的卧室更加合适。”

目睹了这么一幕之后，Dorian顾不上还残留在胃袋里的红酒，推开了酒馆的木门。在他意料之外地，整个酒馆几乎空无一人，不管在什么时候这都和见鬼了一样，Krem不在他往常的位置，就连字面意义上住在酒馆里的Iron Bull都不见踪影，只有那个坏脾气的矮人坐在木柜后面擦那些脏兮兮的锡杯。

“愤怒，太多的愤怒，红色！红色！”Cole让人毛骨悚然的声音突然出现在Dorian身边，和每一次一样吓了他一大跳。

“Cole！审判官怎么跟你说的来着？”法师双手叉着腰等着那个介于灵体和人类之间饿肚肚少年，但对方看起来比往常更加……神经兮兮，平常只要搬出Maxwell，他都能意识到自己做的事情不太妥当，可这次他像是根本没有听见Dorian的话，继续喃喃自语一般地念叨着：“愤怒，惊慌，这个城堡充满了愤怒，我要撕开他的喉咙，我要亲手扯出他的肠子，挖出他的眼睛，疯狂！疯狂！疯狂！”

“谁的愤怒？更重要的是，谁的肠子？”Dorian双手握住Cole的肩膀，少年才想终于回过神来一样看着法师，但不等他开口，Sera的大嗓门就从二楼的木门后面出传出来，没有了酒馆里喧闹的人群，她的声音在空旷的屋子里回荡开来。

“笨牛！你不能这么干！”Sera像是在对什么人大叫，随着什么东西翻倒的声音，她提高了音量再次大喊：“你的脑子坏掉了是不是！蠢货！”

很显然，她大喊大叫的对象是Iron Bull，但是Dorian竖起耳朵听了半天，既没有听到Qunari愤怒的咆哮，也没有Bull低沉的大笑。这事儿太不对了，Dorian试图再从Cole嘴里打听出来一点儿什么，但是一转头发现金发的少年再次不见踪影。

好吧，看来不跳进火坑是得不到答案了。哦不，事实上，从加入审判军开始就已经在火坑里了，他扯扯嘴角爬上楼梯，在心里抱怨着这个神经兮兮的地方和冻得要死的天气，说真的，谁在这种冷飕飕的地方心情能好起来？

伴随着再一次有什么东西打翻的声音，Dorian忍不住站在几步远的地方叹了口气，想想Sera那个和储物室一样的房间，那堆破烂儿哪天倒下来把她压在底下都不奇怪。Varric的声音让Dorian扬起眉毛，他没想到那个油嘴滑舌的Stroyteller什么时候也开始和Sera勾结在一起了。

“你知道我不愿意承认，Tiny，但是Buttercup是对的，你不能这么干，就把这事儿交给Curly处理，行吗？”矮人的声音听起来疲惫不堪，Dorian甚至能想象出他揉着自己额头的动作。

“Hey！我总是对的！而且，你是个蠢货你知道吗！”Sera再次打翻了什么东西，接着她发出一声介于怒吼和尖叫之间的声音，Dorian还没反应过来发生了什么，面前的木门就嘭地一声被踢开了。

Tevinter法师下意识地深吸口气，并且屏住了呼吸，因为此时此刻他所面对的，是一个几乎暴怒的Qunari。Dorian发誓自己能看见Iron Bull眼睛里的红色，几乎像是那些红圣殿骑士，盛怒以至于疯狂。

哦，原来Cole说的是这么一回事。

“所以野蛮的Qunari终于露出本性了？”Dorian没有忍住嘴边的嘲讽，但Iron Bull没有像平常那样反唇相讥（当然Dorian丝毫不愿承认自己相当享受这样的斗嘴），而是直直地看着他的眼睛，嘶声开口：“滚开，Vints，不让我把你的脑袋也拧下来。”

“醒醒，Tiny！别伤害我们可怜的Sparles！”Varric和Sera跟着冲出房间，矮人或许能在脸上装出一副风轻云淡的样子，但他的手指已经摸在了Bianca的扳机上，而Sera同样握着她的弓，紧张地咬着自己的嘴唇。说真的，就连Dorian都不确定他们三个，或许再加上Cole，们不能搞定一个暴怒的Iron Bull。

“Cully-Wully就是愣了点儿，你也不能……”Sera咬牙切齿地刚说了一半，Varric突然想起什么似的换上愉快地语气试图安抚Iron Bull。向Maker法师，他可是相当清楚Qunair生气起来是什么样，问问Hawke胸口那道疤就知道了。“看，Tiny，Sparkles在这儿就证明我们的Puppy回来了，是不是，你或许应该……”

“Hey！Hey！都冷静下来，先告诉到底发生了什么事儿行吗？”Dorian打断了他们的周旋，举起双手看着Iron Bull表示自己一点儿也没有试图攻击他的意思，老天，他以为Dorian Pavus是个蠢货吗？

这句话似乎起到了反作用，Iron Bull开始在粗重的呼吸下发出低吼，这让Dorian想起他们上个月在Western Approaches猎杀的那头高龙。Sera明目张胆地冲他翻了个白眼，而Varric还算是客气地摇了摇头。就在这个紧张的当口，酒馆的木门像是被撞开一样发出嘭得一声，Harding拽着Krem的胳膊跑了进来，她的脸颊因为奔跑和冷风而红彤彤得，甚至有点儿气喘吁吁，而Krem看见Iron Bull就紧紧皱起眉头。

Dorian看着他的Tevinter同乡踩着重重的脚步走上楼梯，而Iron Bull的气势随着Krem的出现几乎消减了一半。没等法师再次说错点儿什么，Sera和Varric就把他拽出了酒馆，Harding带着半是惊慌的表情关上木门，即使他们都还能听见Krem严厉的质问：“你就想让他看到你这幅德行，Chief？”

再次勾起这段记忆，Dorian仍旧忍不住叹气。当然等他们回到大厅里，Varric就小声给他讲了整件事的过程，包括Cullen如何立刻命令守卫扣押住那三个Ostwick来的圣殿骑士，和Blackwall和Krem合力也差点儿没能按住一个捏扁了锡杯站起来的Iron Bull，以及指挥官是如何决定让Chargers看管囚犯，以防止Iron Bull或者其他什么人一时冲动造成什么更大的麻烦。

从那天傍晚之后，Dorian只看见了Maxwell两次，一次是他来找Solas，没等Dorian探头向他打个招呼，那个简短的对话就立刻结束了。Solas看着Dorian摇了摇头，表示自己也摸不清他们的审判官在想什么。

第二次是Dorian路过广场的时候，看见Maxwell从Quartermaster的屋子里走出来，夹着一个木盒子，看起来似乎比前一次要轻松不少。Dorian甚至没有注意到自己暗暗松了口气，或许那些圣殿骑士带来的谣言终于烟消云散了。就算他们的恶言有那么一点点属实，审判军可有棒透了的外交官和Spy Master，而他更加相信为了审判军的荣誉和Maxwell，Cullen甚至愿意带军踏平Ostwick的法环。

但和每一次一样，事情并没有随着Dorian的预测或者说他希望的那样好起来。或许某种意义上来说Skyhold再一次恢复了正常，没有暴怒的Qunari，没有空荡荡的酒馆，每个人都好像自动忘记了几天前发生的事情。

毕竟，Herald还是Herald不是吗？

但是Dorian几乎能闻见空气里紧张的味道，这种紧张感终于在昨天傍晚爆发开来。Tevinter法师只是和往常一样在酒馆里享受一杯恶心吧唧的麦酒，或许和Varric来两场无伤大雅的赌注，和往常一样。

法师揉了揉自己的额头，走下通向广场的楼梯，一边回忆着前一天晚上的情景。

说真的，如果不是Dorian刚好去找他们永远不知道休息的指挥官，或许他永远都不会知道到底发生了什么事情。

回到一开始，Dorian坐在酒馆的角落，和Varric一起笑话Sera的用词儿，你知道，和往常一样。Iron Bull在他的位置上坐下的时候，Dorian并没有太过注意，但Varric却扬起眉毛，他听见矮人低声自言自语：“啊哦，和审判官一起去了卧室，自己一个人出来喝酒，不是什么好事儿。”

像是立刻验证他的话一般，Iron Bull冲侍女挥了挥手，之后猛地灌下半杯她递过来的烈酒——隔着这么远，Dorian都能闻到Iron Bull杯子里刺鼻的酒精味儿。Krem向他走过去，但很快就被挥了挥手赶开了。Dorian摸了摸在心里读数，但等他数到300也没看见审判官下楼。确实不是什么好兆头。

从后来Cullen结结巴巴的解释里，Dorian好不容易拼凑出整个故事：很显然，Cullen这个活该被驴踢的家伙在审判官和Iron Bull享受“私人时间”的时候，完全忘了要敲门这件事儿，直接闯了进去。这事儿还没完，紧接着Josephine和Cassandra也跟着走了进来，这把Cassandra吓得不轻——很显然他们三个人中间只有Cullen对Maxwell和Iron Bull之间的事情有那么一点儿概念。

“我推测这只是一时的事儿？”Cullen并没有完全描述出Cassandra到底说了什么，但Dorian几乎能在大脑里想象出女骑士严厉的语气和更加严厉的表情。

“是的，我……我和Bull只是……嗯……”Maxwell这么回答，这点Cullen倒是完全展现了出来，同样红着脸，同样结结巴巴。

Dorian揉着额头叹了口气，他在此之间从来没有觉得Maxwell Trevelyan是个蠢货，有点儿傻，或许，太过于天真，一点儿没错，但是无可救药地蠢？现在他可这么觉得了。

就这么以来Dorian对于Iron Bull和Maxwell的了解来看，这事儿可不怎么看好。他能想象Iron Bull是怎么离开的，而Maxwell又是怎么试图解释自己的脱口而出的谎话，这都太好猜了。

想到这里，Tevinter法师站在酒馆门前摇摇头，有点不记得此时此刻自己为什么要来重新撮合审判官和那个蠢透了的Qunair，他深吸口气，刚打算推开木门，劝说那个Qunari蠢货别用麦酒把自己淹死，好好和那个顶着审判官名号的蠢货谈一谈，然后他们就能像一对儿正常的蠢货一样坠入爱河了。

多好，是不是？

但没等他最后下定决心推开门，审判军的号角就响了起来。Dorian低头看向总是站在酒馆门口的Harding，她看起来有些紧张，这更加不是什么好兆头。

“Adamant的灰炮有动作了，我们准备出发。”Cassandra大步流星地走过，拍了拍Dorian的肩膀，“你有一个钟响的时间准备，Dorian，我们下午出发。”

Dorian抬起头就看见Maxwell站在楼梯顶端和Cullen交谈着，他看起来甚至不像是Maxwell Trevelyan，而只是审判官。

 

——TBC——


	24. Chapter 24

24.  
Adamant和它的名字一样糟糕透顶。Varric穿过审判军营地的帐篷，甚至没有一点儿心情去听两旁士兵们或是兴奋或是疲倦的谈话——他们确实都精疲力尽了，但是这也不能阻止他们对于胜利的庆祝。

胜利，哈！

即使是满口谎言的Storyteller也无法让任何人相信这是一场胜利：拯救世界的Grey Warden成了故事里的反派角色，充满血腥味的堡垒，穿梭在不通过世界之间的Demon，更别提撕裂的裂隙和令人恐惧的Fade，惊慌失措的Inner circle，魂不守舍的审判官，还有Hawke……

Varric突然被一阵眩晕击中，他扶住旁边帐篷的立柱，逼迫自己深呼吸。Hawke，他在心里一次次默念这个名字，好像这样就能再次看到金发的法师露出让他心跳加速的微笑，好像这样就能听见他用带着笑意的声音叫他的名字，好像这样就能回到Kirkwall，回到Hanged man，回到一切变得一团糟之前：回到那个一推开门就被嘈杂的气氛和劣质的酒精味包围，越过乌合之众一般的人群和酒鬼，就能看见坐在壁炉边长桌边的法师，看着他注意到自己的出现，抬起头越过人群冲他露出微笑，冰蓝色的眼睛好像蕴含着整个星空。

他能用无数的辞藻形容那个Kirkwall的英雄，法师的拯救者，法师和勇士；他能站在酒馆的桌子上讲述他的冒险和他的故事，或是幽默的，或是激烈的，或是让人伤心落泪的；他能闭上眼睛描绘出他的一举一动，他的每一个表情，没一个笑容。

Varric突然不知道没有了Hawke的世界是什么样。

睁开眼睛看看吧，Varric Tethras。他对自己说。因为这个世界再也没有Hawke了。

如果是往常，他可能会花时间呆在篝火边上给士兵们讲几个无伤大雅的笑话，或是试图安慰那个看起来好像丢了魂儿一样的Puppy。但是此时此刻，他甚至快要失去呼吸的力气。

“Hawke在哪儿？”他甚至能听见自己声音里的颤抖，Hawke没有跟着审判官Trevelyan一起回来，Varric闭上眼睛，试图忘记当时的恐惧和绝望。Hawke没能回来，他从Maxwell闪烁的眼神和Alistair愧疚的神色里能看得出来，Hawke很有可能死在了Fade里，他们的表情这么说。

直到最后，他还是一个充满英雄主义的蠢货和混蛋。Varric捏紧了拳头，才发现自己已经能回到了自己的帐篷跟前。愤怒和愧疚纠缠在一起，演化成什么超越了悲伤地的东西，让他无法呼吸，让他想要尖叫咆哮，想要抓着审判官的衣领让他再次打开那个该死的裂缝，想要亲手把那个自大的混蛋抓回来。

但是他又能做什么呢？

矮人想要责备审判官，想要责备Alistair，想要责备噩梦或是Corypheus，但归根结底，他只能憎恨自己的无能，憎恨自己的犹豫和模棱两可。

“我很抱歉，Varric。”Alistair的声音打断了矮人，他抬起头就看见灰炮战士悲伤的表情，“我是说……我应该留下的，而不是Hawke，他……”

“我知道，Warden，我比谁都了解那个自大的家伙，我知道他一定会这么做的。”Varric被自己低哑的声音吓了一跳，他试图挤出一个微笑，但显然这难看极了。

“他是个伟大的战士。”Alistair犹豫了一阵子，最后这样评论，像是找不到什么更合适的词。

“我相信他不会想被任何人用‘伟大的’来形容，”Varric扯了扯嘴角，努力让自己的语气听起来像是另一个胡编乱造的故事，或是属于那些他总是挂在嘴边关于Kirkwall勇士的笑话，“Garrett一定……”

Alistair等着他的后半句话，但却只看到了矮人僵在原地的表情，没等他开口询问，那个表情就从僵硬变成了彻彻底底的悲痛。Storyteller叹了口气低下头，一只手扶着自己的额头，声音低得几乎听不明晰，但是Alistair还是捕捉到了只字片语。

他说：“我从来没有叫过他Garrett。”

“你该……我是说……好好休息一下。”Alistair局促地说，他从不知道如何安慰其他人，似乎从以前到现在，他都是处于麻烦之中的那个，而总是有人在他身边安慰他，有时候是其他圣殿骑士，有时候是Ducan，但更多的时候是那个被称为Fereldan的英雄的战士，那个失去了家人和一切，却还会安慰他的男人。

或许那个噩梦恶魔是对的，Alistair深吸口气，他确实一直在依靠那个Grey Warden，直到现在他才有机会真的做点儿什么，但看看他唯一一次独当一面的结果是什么：一场血染的胜利，一群精疲力尽的战士和一个心碎的矮人。

Varric只是挥了挥手就钻进了帐篷，没有再跟他说一句话。但是Alistair清楚这个表情，他也曾经处在一摸一样的位置，看着自己毕生所爱几乎因为自己失去生命，因此他更加清楚Varric此时的想法：他不想要一个英雄，他只想让他回来。

Maker就是有奇妙而糟糕透顶的幽默感，不是吗？

“我很高兴你能留下来，Ser Alistair。”Stroud拍了一下Alistair的肩膀，他这才注意到自己在Varric帐篷外面傻站着。Morrigan是怎么说的来着？我们的队伍里有一只狗，而Alistair还是最蠢的那个，差不多就是这么个意思吧。Alistair深吸口气才忍住到了胸口的笑意，即使过去了十年，那个神神叨叨的女人还是能让他笑出来。Stroud有些尴尬地揉了揉自己的后颈，事实上是在他和其他Grey Warden的坚持下，Alistair才没有直接从Adamant去遥远的北方大营送信。

“审判官或许是对的，我们应该先和Weisshaupt的Grey Warden取得联系，然后再考虑下一步行动。”Alistair放松下表情，但这好像让站在对面的大胡子灰炮看起来更加局促不安了，他不安地交换着两腿的重心，最后在Alistair疑惑的目光下承认：“说真的，Ser Alistair，我们十分庆幸你能留下来，一部分是因为没人想要面对一个暴怒的Cousland指挥官。你知道，在Clarel指挥官……我是说，前指挥官，和血魔法的事件之后，我很确定我很快就会被Cousland指挥官亲手掐死。”

所有的Grey Warden仍旧受到Calling的影响，即使效果正在慢慢消退，那鼓声仍旧让所有人不安，但Alistair在隆隆的声响中突然感觉到一阵平静，像是暴风雨突然偃旗息鼓，像是宁静的夜晚，这让他感到安心。

“你们……找到他了？”Alistair听见自己这么说，声音似乎有些急切过了头。哦，Maker，他有多久没有见到自己的爱人了？一年？还是更久？他甚至不知道自己写的信有没有送达。

“审判军的信使联系上了指挥官，很显然没有人比他更适合带领现在剩余的Grey Warden，对吗？无意冒犯，Ser Alistair，你知道，毕竟他原本就是Fereldan的指挥官，而且……”Stroud意识到自己话里的歧义，急忙解释，但Alistair摇摇头省下来他后面的话：“我明白，我明白，他比谁都适合带领一个军队，不是吗？”

Stroud尴尬地沉默了一会儿，就连他的大胡子看起来都有些死气沉沉。“指挥官正在赶到Skyhold的路上，他带着Fereldan和Kirkwall剩余不多的Grey Warden，那些不愿意卷入血魔法里面的，就距离上来说他们应该在我们之后到。”最后他这么说，在Alistair想出正常地回答之前就急忙走来了，而前者还沉浸在这个消息里没有回过神来。

Aedan，Alistair闭上眼睛深呼吸着才能压住充满了胸腔的兴奋，他的Aedan很快就能到Skyhold。在这一切之后，他还能活着拥抱自己的恋人，这简直是一个让Alistair不得不感谢Maker的奇迹。

在帐篷另一头，Varric根本没有睡着，他躺在让他后背生疼僵硬的床上——那甚至不能算是一张床，更像是一张木板，但在这种时候他可没有什么好抱怨的。Adamant比Skyhold暖和太多，半下午的沙地还散发着热气，即使彻夜未眠，他此时此刻也没有一丝睡意。

Varric能感觉到自己的衣服黏在后背上，这让他想起Kirkwall的夏天，Hawke总是抱怨Kirkwall过于丰富的雨水让他的书本发霉，矮人一闭上眼睛，就能看见Hawke穿着宽松的上衣坐在他的图书馆里，皱着眉头检查发霉的书本，总是散在肩膀上的金发因为闷热的空气而松松地绑成一小团，而Varric只想走过去亲吻他低头时露出的后颈。

Hawke总是在他的生命里，这太过熟悉，熟悉得让他胸口生疼。

他记得第一次见到Hawke的时候，他和Caver走在一起，穿着佣兵的软甲，长剑别在腰侧，故意露出手臂好像在炫耀那充满力量的肌肉——佣兵也是需要广告效应的，当然了。而他湛蓝的眼睛几乎是和Lyrium一样的颜色。矮人总是着迷于Lyrium，对吗？

成功伪装成战士的法师冲矮人扬起眉毛，或许是形势所迫，或许是某种冥冥之中的命运趋势，他成了Varric的生意伙伴，后来成了他的战友和朋友，再后来……

Varric闭上眼睛，努力不让自己去想如何形容自己和Hawke之间关系的 问题。这还有什么意义呢？Hawke已经死了，他已经不在了，再思考这个有什么用呢？Storyteller意识到他在不断提醒自己Hawke不会再回来这一事实，但却仍旧不断回想他们在一起的每时每刻，从Hanged Man的每一个笑话，到每一次冒险，和Hawke投向他的每一个微笑，以及每一个温暖的吻。

这还有什么意义呢？

他记得在Deep Road里面对那个被饥饿恶魔附体的Rock Wraith时血液沸腾的感觉，以及后来在那个家伙终于爆炸的时候，Hawke手臂搂着他肩膀的感觉，法师用护盾魔法挡住了爆炸波及的石块和火焰，知道最后离开该死的深坑时，Varric也还能回忆起那个温暖的触感。

是的，Varric一直以来都是个浪漫主义者，或许正因为这样，他才会和Bianca纠缠不清，或许也是因为这样他才无法找到一个合适的词来形容Hawke在他生命中的位置，或许正是因为他才无比地憎恨自己。

他记得在Hawke的母亲Leandra……之后，Hawke几乎有些魂不守舍的样子。一切也都是从那时候开始的，不是吗？Hawke在那之后没多久就成为了Kirkwall的勇士，一切也都是从那个时候开始压在他身上的。

Varric记得自己从线人那里回来——总得有人确定Merrill在谁的花园里卷进麻烦，还有Isabela小偷小摸的毛病，甚至还要确定没有人在后面捅Aveline一刀。一走上Hanged Man通往自己房间的楼梯，他就意识到有什么不对——不管是作为一个盗贼、间谍、作者还是矮人，他都从来不会不锁门就离开。

他将Bianca捧在手里——十字弓，而不是那个名字所代表的人，感谢Maker——小心翼翼地推开门。出乎他意料的是，Hawke蜷缩在他的床上，他没有带武器，甚至没有穿着软甲，浅色的布衣在烛火下让他的金发看起来好像变成了白色。

那是Leandra去世之后两周，而Varric从那个地道里出来之后再也没有见过Hawke，他当时假设Anders或是Fenris回去安慰他的，而Varric自己则决定给他的朋友一点时间，时间总能治愈一切的，他这样假设。

但Varric从没有见过这样的Hawke，即使在Carver几乎死在Deep Road被Grey Warden带走的时候也没有。他能清楚地看见法师双眼下面淤积地黑色阴影，还有苍白到当人担心的脸颊，于是他不由自主地走到床边，握住了法师垂下来的手。

“我只有你了。”Hawke闭着眼睛这么说，Varric不确定那是不是一句梦话，甚至不确定Hawke话里更深一层的含义。那些平日里玩笑一般的调情，还有更加像是玩笑一般的拒绝，全都在Hawke睁开湿润的眼睛看着他的时候烟消云散了。

Varric捏着Hawke的手，俯身吻了他，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，感觉到温热的水迹。

在Adamant狭小而闷热的帐篷里，Varric从那张木板一样的床板上坐起来，将脸埋在手掌里，为自己的爱人哭泣。

他意识到自己再也没有机会告诉Hawke，我爱你。

Iron Bull和Chargers一起坐在篝火边上，Cullen是怎么在这种时候也能让士兵们喝上麦酒庆祝让Iron Bull无法理解，但是他可没什么好抱怨的。Orlais过甜的酒味儿在嘴里扩散开来，他试图放松自己后背紧张僵硬的肌肉，但Fade里发生的一切都让他无法享受这短暂的胜利或是幸存的喜悦。

他不喜欢Demon，确实没有人会喜欢那玩意儿，但是Iron Bull尤其地厌恶它们。Demon会钻进你的脑袋里，让你怀疑一切，让你疯狂，而他格外讨厌疯狂这个点子。咽下杯子里最后一口甜酒，Krem的话好像变成了模糊的背景音，Bull抬头看着站在不远处的Maxwell和Cullen，从指挥官放松的表情就能看出来那应该不是什么坏消息，这是件好事儿，不管什么神在上，他们现在最不需要的就是更多的坏消息了。

Bull很确定他不久之前还看到审判官坐在远离篝火的那边看手里的羊皮纸，而Cullen亲自拿给他的晚餐放在旁边一动没动。Chargers回到营地稍稍分散了Bull的注意力，等他再回过神的时候Maxwell已经不在那张临时的桌子旁边了，但晚餐还放在那里，甚至没有从托盘上拿下来。

他承认他是个骗子，Iron Bull叹了口气，看着自己的杯子，或许他从来就没有拜托过Hissrad这个名字。哈，或许The Iron Bull整个都是个谎言，他在心里自嘲的笑起来。但无论他作为Qunari的间谍说过多少谎话，他都骗不了自己。“无论你想多随意都可以，Boss。”骗谁呢？

“……回到Skyhold之后，Chief，你在听吗？Chief？”Krem推了一把Qunari的肩膀才让他回过神来。说真的，从Fade回来之后所有人几乎都跟丢了魂一样。Dorian回到营地就钻进了帐篷，Iron Bull坐在篝火前面好几个小时一句话都不说，而Varric……Krem叹了口气，顺着Bull的视线看向Maxwell和Cullen，显然他们的谈话已经结束了，Cullen拍了拍审判官的肩膀，说了句什么，而Maxwell只是摇了摇头。

“嗯？”Bull撤回自己的视线，漫不经心地回答。

“这些都可以回去再说，但是Chief，你该跟他谈谈，我是说，你知道……”Krem用手里的杯子指了指审判官的方向。红头发的年轻人在原地站了一会儿，好像在思考什么，最后揉了揉自己脖子向自己的帐篷走去。

“你不知道发生了什么，Krem，而且管好你自己的事儿就行了。”Bull从鼻子里发出轻哼试图躲开这个话题，但将杯子抬到嘴边才意识到里面的酒早就被喝干了。

“傻子都能猜出来发生了什么，你知道，我知道，就连最后才回来的Dorian都知道，所以别像你往常一样做个固执的混球，去跟他谈谈。”Krem顿了一下接着说：“Chief，你知道我不会介入你的私事，但是……但是我关心你，而且不管你想不相信，我也关心Max。”

Bull再次发出一身轻哼，但这次他知道自己无法继续回避这个问题，或许对于其他人可以，或许他甚至有本事避开Leliana的提问，但是面对Krem他只能说老实话。

“我只是给他徒增烦恼，好吗？”他最后叹了口气，将杯子放在脚边，直勾勾地盯着面前的篝火，好像从那里能看出一切的答案一样，“他承认这只是一时的……你知道，找乐子。”

“Andraste’s Arse！你就相信了？”Krem扬起眉毛，这和他听到的可不太一样，Adamant的动向来的太过于突然，他还没有从那些Ostwick圣殿骑士带来的谣言里回过神来，而且刚刚安慰好一个暴怒的Qunari，一切都发生的太快了，“我是说，就我听到的来说，我以为你们吵了一架，或者他直接把你甩了。”

“这还不够？”Iron Bull干巴巴地笑出声，有时候他真不知道这些人类的脑子里都在想什么，即使这个“人类”是Krem。

“Ugh！”Krem发出一声让Cassandra都会感到骄傲的恼火叹息，但在他试图说点儿什么更愚蠢的话劝说Bull之前就被打断了，Qunari摇了摇头站起来：“我们有更紧急的事情需要考虑，Krem。”

Krem张了张嘴，最后什么都没有说。


	25. Chapter 25

25.  
“审判官，这是Adamant的报告。”Leliana的声音让Maxwell飘忽的意识突然回到身体里，他深吸一口气抬头看见夜莺修女站在只有几步远的地方，紧紧盯着自己，表情隐藏在兜帽的阴影下面。审判官花了几秒钟才意识到自己仍旧在战略室里，而Josephine和Cullen同时向他投来担忧的眼神。

“抱歉，我走神了。”Maxwell伸手接过报告，假装没有注意到Cullen欲言又止的表情，让自己专注地盯着手里的报告，但却一个字都看不进去，所有的字都变成模糊而眩晕的线条，让他的脑袋随着每一下心跳炸裂般地疼。

“恕我直言，审判官，你应该好好休息一下。”Cullen看了一眼Josephine，这让她皱起眉头转向Max小心翼翼地试着说，从Adamant回来之后所有人都有些失魂落魄，甚至战战兢兢，大使几乎能从空气里嗅到恐惧的味道，“Adamant之后你好好休息过吗？”

“我很好，Lady Montilyet 。”Maxwell将报告递给Cullen，假装自己没有因为疲惫和头痛而紧皱着眉头，或是频频走神。红发的盗贼扯起嘴角，但显然这个笑容不够有说服力，因为就连Cullen的表情都跟着凝重起来，“指挥官，医疗翼的修缮完成了吗？现在我们仅有的治疗师远不够照顾从Adamant回来的士兵。”

“基本已经完成了，我们从Ostwick还有其他地方加入审判军的法师中挑选出了合适的治疗师，感谢我们的大使，草药的补给也得到了确保。”Cullen微微弯起嘴角，这让战略室里紧张的气氛稍稍缓和了那么一点儿。

“我会试着劝说Solas暂时充当治疗师，但是Maker在上，他不会喜欢这个主意的。”Maxwell叹了口气，揉着自己的额头，拿起第二份报告——那只是他待办事项中的很小一部分——审判军的工作永远没有终结，不是吗？

“这是Iron Bull的报告，”Leliana将卷轴放在Maxwell手里那份上面，这让Cullen和Josephine不自觉地紧绷起背脊，有些不知所措地面面相觑。Spymaster显然非常清楚他们的审判官和Iron Bull之间发生了什么，但是或许是不愿意介入审判官的私人事务，或许只是单纯地不在乎，她表情一点没变地继续说：“审判军正在试图通过The Iron Bull和Quanri建立联盟，他们要求用一场合作来确保联盟的可能性，具体的我想Ion Bull会更愿意亲自告诉你。”

“我确定他不想亲自告诉我任何事情……”Maxwell小声说，但三位顾问显然都听见了，Cullen冲Leliana摇了摇头，而Josephine只是叹了口气。审判官有些懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，“抱歉，我不该让我的……私事干涉审判军的工作，我会和Iron Bull谈谈关于联盟的事情，并且尽可能确保这场联盟。Grey Warden的动向如何了？我早上接到报告有一批骑兵正在向Skyhold进发。”

“哦，是的，”Leliana好像突然变了个人，语气轻快地将另一份报告交给Cullen，嘴角愉快地上扬，这让她看起来好像瞬间年轻了不少，“Grey Warden的现任指挥官很快就能到达Skyhold了，我相信你会很高兴见到他的，毕竟我们都听过他的故事，不是吗？”

“我不明白，你是说……哦，Maker……”Maxwell愣了一会儿才意识到Leliana指的是谁，“Fereldan的英雄，你是说/那个/Grey Warden要来Skyhold了？”

“是的，”Cullen看着报告点点头，“就斥候的报告来看明早就能抵达，看起来他们行动地相当快，你觉得这会是Fereldan失踪的那些Grey Warden吗？”

“不如说是幸存的那些，我相信不是所有Fereldan的Grey Warden都被血魔法所蒙蔽。”Maxwell思考了一会儿，转向Josephine：“我们的承包足够容纳新加入的法师和Grey Warden吗？而且我们应该给指挥官在侧翼准备一个房间。”

“这倒是没有什么必要，”Leliana愉快地说，甚至像是个小姑娘一样发出咯咯地笑声，“我相信他会很愿意跟Alistair使用同一个房间的。”

“Ser Alistair？你是说……他们……？哦……”Cullen比所有人都晚一拍才反应过来，他结结巴巴地试图解释自己并不是对传说中的英雄有任何意见，“我是说，他救过我的命，我没有那个意思……我只是，我不知道，老天，他们到Fereldan法环的时候我可一点儿都没有想到……”

“那不是一个适合思考的地点和时间，Cullen，不用担心，我们明白。”Leliana向他投去一个安抚的眼神，而Maxwell只是开始觉得胃里有什么不舒服的东西翻滚起来。

这种不舒服的感觉持续到了傍晚，会议从早餐之后一直持续到晚饭，即使是永远看起来完美极了的大使也有些精疲力尽。Maxwell将那些需要带回卧室继续处理的文件和报告交给自己的信使，同时因为让这个可怜的精灵为了找他而满Skyhold跑来跑去而觉得愧疚。

是的，晚饭。盗贼在Josephine办公室门外站了一会儿，一瞬间大厅里的烛火，食物的味道以及嘈杂的谈话声击中了他，让他产生一种不真实的感觉。似乎他们还在Fade里，似乎一切都是噩梦创造出来的幻觉，似乎他还能听见恶魔在他耳边的低语。

“你是个懦夫，Maxwell，是个弱者，你保护不了你自己，保护不了任何人，他们都会因你而受伤，最后为你而死，而你什么都做不了。”

我分得清什么是现实，什么是梦境。他对自己说，然后才意识到跟自己说话有多么疯狂。这不是什么好事儿，他猜，感谢那个该死的恶魔和该死的噩梦，他现在一丁点胃口都没有。

Cullen和Josephine是对的，他需要休息，需要好好吃东西，但是Maxwell不能停下来，无法停下来。因为一旦他停下工作，就会有时间思考，思考恶魔说的每一个字，思考他和Iron Bull之间的一切，思考他胸口窒息般的疼痛。

Varric坐在他往常的位置上，壁炉里的木柴劈啪作响，他桌上摊着几张纸，但很显然矮人的心思并不在纸上。他只是一手撑着自己的下巴，一手翻着一本已经边角磨破了的旧书，Maxwell走近了点儿才发现那是那本著名的《Kirkwall勇士传说》。

哦，因为Hawke已经……

“Varric……”Maxwell几乎能听见自己声音里的抽气声。

“我有没有告诉过你那次Hawke被商人工会追杀？”Varric放下手里的书站起来，但他并没有看向Max，只是直直地盯着壁炉里的火焰，“Hawke的叔叔卷进了一场商人工会的骗局里面，据我说知他们从Anderfield运来了一批货物，某种奇怪的食物，而送到的时候其中的一只失踪了。”

如果我没有做出选择，如果我没有打开裂缝，那么Hawke就不会死。如果，那么。Maxwell无法控制地走上前抱住了Varric的肩膀，嘈杂一片的脑袋里不断重复着这个问题，如果他没有做出选择，如果他不是这么懦弱，如果他能再强大一点点，如果……

或许Hawke就不会死，或许他就能坐在这里，听Varric讲这些故事。

“Shit……”矮人深吸了口气，听起来近乎于抽泣，然而Maxwell没有勇气低头去确认自己的怀疑。

和每一个关于Kirkwall英雄的故事一样，麻烦总是能找上他，商人工会的人无法从Hawke的叔叔身上得到赔偿，于是就盯上了Hawke。如果换一个时间，换一个地点，这会是一个很不错的故事。

但是充满恐惧的城堡，疲惫不堪的士兵，心碎的矮人，没有一个是应该出现在任何美好故事里的。Maxwell捏了一下Varric的肩膀才退开来，努力阻止胃里下坠的感觉和胸口越来越明显的疼痛。

一切都糟透了，而这全都是我的错。他想。

“我一直想讲这个故事，”Varric低下头，嘴角的微笑让Max嘴里充满了苦涩的味道，他捏紧了双手什么都没有说，矮人摇摇头，将脸埋在手掌里，“谢谢。”

说点儿什么，Maxwell，别像一个蠢货一样站在这里盯着他。你害死了他的爱人，最起码给他一点儿安慰，说点儿什么，什么都好。他深吸了口气，试图从一团乱的脑袋里找出那么一点儿有逻辑的 句子，比如我很抱歉，比如我知道Hawke是个很棒的人，比如我真的很抱歉，比如……

比如我宁愿活下来的是Hawke，而不是我。

Cassandra是对的，Hawke会是个棒透了的审判官，会是一个能带领审判军走向胜利的领袖，他们一开始就选择了一个错误。或许Corypheus在这一点上也是对，我只是个错误，永远是那个战战兢兢的小崽子。

“我……还有信要写，总得有人告诉Carver。”Varric阻止了他没有说出口的话，矮人总是知道他想说什么。

“Varric，我……”

“我现在需要一个人静一静，把这几封信写完，好吗？”矮人这么说着离开了大厅，Maxwell却只能看着他的背影叹气。

一切都糟糕透顶。

这时候他才想起自己需要和Iron Bull谈一谈。好像一切都不会变得更糟了的时候，号角声让整个大厅瞬间安静了下来。

“这不是审判军的号角。”Maxwell皱起眉头自言自语，显然不管是Varric还是大厅里的其他人都注意到了这一点。他深吸口气挺直腰，做好了收到坏消息的准备。无数假设在他脑袋里穿梭而过，但是Skyhold和Haven可不一样，这里能够抵御Corypheus的进攻，甚至能够在高龙的火焰下幸存，只要有一个行之有效的计划……

“这是Grey Warden的号角。”Alistair匆匆走下侧翼的楼梯，拍了一下Maxwell的肩膀，便快步跑下楼梯。

Maxwell突然没来由地想起他们在Crestwood那个废弃矿坑里第一次见面的时候，这个传说中的战士嘴角有些悲伤的微笑，还有他近乎于叹息的声音：“每个人都叫他Fereldan的英雄，但他有名字。”

“看来Warden行军的速度比我们想象地快多了，”Cullen紧跟在Alistair后面，和Maxwell一起站在第一级石梯转弯的高台上，看着一队只有十几个人的骑兵穿过Skyhold的大门。

为首的骑士在大门前跳下马，他穿着深蓝色的Grey Warden盔甲，手里的钢盾上也画着狮鹫的图腾。将战马的缰绳交给站在他身后的骑士，他摘下头盔走近几步，抬头看着Maxwell：“Grey Warden指挥官，Aedan Cousland，At your service.”

“Fereland的英雄……”Maxwell听见自己不由自主地这么说，面前的骑士忍不住小声笑起来，深蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着自己，让他觉得有些紧张。

“现在没人这么叫我了，审判官。”Cousland只是摇了摇头，黑色的头发绑成马尾搭在肩膀上，站近了就能看到他脖子上有一道浅色的伤疤，但在他略显苍白的皮肤上几乎被隐藏住。

他和那些书本还有画像上的一点儿都不像，这是Maxwell如此近的看着结束了第五次Blight的英雄时的第一个想法。

“抱歉，斥候报告说你们明晚才能到，我没有想到……”审判官清了清嗓子，像是他母亲很久以前教他的那样礼貌地点了点，这让他注意到事实上Cousland只比自己高不了多少，但他的气势几乎和Iron Bull不相上下。

“我逼这些可怜人日夜兼程地赶来Skyhold，早上经过审判军的哨岗之后就没有停下来过，所以如果可以的话希望审判军能尽快给我们提供食物和休息的地方，”Cousland双手背在身后，稍稍抬起下巴，浑身上下都带着与生俱来的贵族气息，Maxwell这才想起他是Cousland家的次子，Highever公爵的弟弟。指挥官的嘴角微微上扬，“至于那些Orlais的Grey Warden，我可以明天早上再吼他们，不是吗？”

“当然，我们会尽可能给Grey Warden提供一切，毕竟我们现在是盟友了，不是吗？”Maxwell不自觉地学着对方的表情微笑起来，Cousland不着痕迹地叹了口气，紧皱起眉头，脸上突然凝重起来的危险表情，让Maxwell稍稍明白了为什么包括Stround在内的Warden提到他们Fereldan的指挥官都变了脸色。

“关于Grey Warden之前的一切……”

“都可以等到明天早上。”Maxwell截断Warden指挥官的叹息，试图露出一个安抚的微笑，但是很显然对方的视线已经不在自己身上，他转过头就看到Alistair已经不知道什么时候站在了自己身边。

Cousland下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，转身冲还等在原地的副官点了点头，高个子的战士稍稍放松下肩膀，示意其他Warden脱下头盔，三三两两地进入大厅。Maxwell看着其中一个黑色短发的战士，觉得异常眼熟。围在大厅门前和广场上的人随着Warden的解散而陆续散开，而Cousland也这才松了口气。

Maxwell站在原地，有点儿不知所措地看着Warden指挥官轻轻捏住Alistair的手，轻声说：“I miss you, Love.”接着踮起脚尖吻上他的嘴唇。Alistair也丝毫没有迟疑地将指挥官用力抱进怀里，像是无法呼吸一般地亲吻他。

他们就这样在Skyhold的广场中央接吻，直到气喘吁吁才分开，额头贴着对方的额头，Cousland抬起眼睛看着Alistair，声音轻得几乎要淹没在嘈杂的空气里：“我们是一体的，Alistair，别想丢下我，自己去做英雄。”

于是审判官就这么逃走了，窒息一般的感觉淤积在胸口，比任何时候都要糟糕。目睹了Cousland看着Alistair的眼神，让Maxwell只想紧紧抱住Iron Bull，但是他比谁都清楚自己再也不能这么做了。

“就像是去找治疗师。”

“你想多随意都可以，Boss。”

“这里只有你和我，Max，你是安全的。”

Iron Bull的声音和噩梦的声音混杂在一起，让Maxwell想要尖叫，想要抛下自己肩上的责任，抛下心底的恐惧和怯懦，想要……

这都是因为……

只是因为……

到达Strom Coast的时候和每一次一样是个糟糕的天气，大雨让Maxwell的盔甲全都黏在身上，视线也因此模糊不清。Gatt——Qunari的线人在约定的地点等他们。就算隔着一点儿距离，Maxwell都能清楚地感觉到这个精灵的出现让Iron Bull不舒服。

他们用Qunari语交谈，Gatt管Iron Bull叫Hissrad，深沉那才是他的名字。

骗子。Hissrad的字面意思，而Maxwell假装自己一个字都听不懂。

计划很简单，或者说本应该很简单的。阻止Venatori装满Red Lyrium的船只进入海湾，Bull命令Chargers驻守在地势更低、视野更差、因此也更加不会被那些Tevinter法师选中作为攻击目标的高地，这让Maxwell暗暗松了口气。说真的，从他到Conclave那天开始，就没有一件事儿是按照计划来的。

有些事情就是太过于美好反而不现实，比如这个计划。审判官看着向Chargers驻守高地进发的Venatori法师，只觉得心脏疯狂地跳动。他们没有可能单独守住那个地点，如果现在不撤退，他们每个人都会死，Krem，Dalish，Rocky，每个人。

他们会因你而受伤，最后会为你而死。

而你什么都做不了。

“让他们撤退，Bull。”他半是命令地说，抬头却看到Iron Bull僵在了原地。

“如果他们守不住那个高地，拖不住Venatori的法师，Qunari的舰队就会被炸成，”Gatt嘶声转向Maxwell，“你想看到Red Lyrium进入Fereldan吗，审判官？”

“BULL！”Max无视了Gatt充满了讽刺的称呼，紧紧盯着高大的Qunari战士，他捏着撤退的号角，却什么都没有做，只是僵硬地盯着山下的法师。

“Hissrad，如果你让他们撤退，你会被Qun驱逐，你真的想成为Tal-Vosoth吗？那些被你追杀了一辈子的疯子？HISSRAD！”Gatt也不自觉地提高了声音，这让Iron Bull紧皱起眉头，Venatori已经逼近山脚下，再不撤退就来不及了。

Maxwell眼前只能看见Krem和Chargers倒在血泊里，用愤怒的眼神看着自己的画面。他们都会死，他们都会因你而死，而你什么都做不了。

“HISSRAD！”

“Parshaara（够了）！”Maxwell用Qunari语低吼着打断了Gatt的话，这成功地让Iron Bull回过神来，瞪大了眼睛看着红头发的审判官。“别这么叫他！”

没等Iron Bull来得及说一个字儿，Maxwell就满脸怒火地转向他，几乎咬着牙齿瞪着高大的Qunari战士，嘶声命令：“吹你那个操蛋的号角，让他们撤退，你这个固执的Quanri混球！”

这可是到目前为止连“Andraste’s Ass”都没有说过的教会男孩儿，Iron Bull发现自己一句话都说不出来，只能听从命令地拿起号角。

“想想你这么做的后果！”Gatt几乎绝望地大叫，但被审判官用匕首抵着喉咙才闭上了嘴，Maxwell皱起鼻子，继续用Qunlat开口：“他妈的闭上你的嘴，Gatt，不然我这就把你这个碍眼的脑袋拧下来！”

Dreadnought爆炸的时候Maxwell闭上了眼睛，但在一片嘈杂声中，他还是听见了Iron Bull的叹息。

他们会因你而死。审判官抬头看着Qunari战士的背脊，几乎要因为哽在喉咙里的东西而无法呼吸。Iron Bull因为他而要被他的Qun驱逐了，他捏紧了拳头，最后什么也没有说。


	26. Chapter 26

26.  
Maxwell原本只是计划去酒馆来一杯威士忌，或者别的什么能让他忘记周围糟糕成什么德行的玩意儿，然后再去找Iron Bull，是的，他必须得承认自己没有这个胆子直接找他谈谈。

他该跟他说什么？因为我太纠结于那个噩梦的预言，所以让你被你的Qun驱逐了，抱歉啦。

真是蠢透了，不，不仅仅是愚蠢，这简直……

审判官深吸口气推开酒馆的门，但是显然他没有预测到这个。整个Skyhold都还没有从Adamant中恢复过来，不管是士兵，就连他的Inner Circle都处在惊慌失措的恐惧之中，Max可以向Maker发誓，这是他第一次 见到Solas这样神情恍惚的样子，更别说基本上把书扔到他脸上的Dorian和战战兢兢连走路都不会了的Cole。而酒馆都被这样的情绪所感染，带着潮湿冷气的沉默在原本应该温暖愉快地大厅里蔓延开来。

起码Iron Bull不在这里，在Carver提高音量之前，Maxwell还这样靠在墙角轻轻叹气，起码这一点值得庆幸。说出来却是相当可笑，但是他们的审判官无法在完全清醒的时候去面对自己的……

自己的什么？

“我哥哥在哪儿？”一个年轻并且充满怒气的声音打断了Maxwell可悲的自怨自艾，他抬起头就看见Varric紧紧捏着手里的杯子，而站在他对面的是那个有些面熟的Grey Warden，他甚至还穿着Warden的制服。

“Junior……”Varric试图开口，但却立刻就被高个儿的黑发战士打断了，他像是随时要发动进攻一般地指着面前的矮人，另一手搭在自己的剑柄上，“别跟我来这套，矮人，回答我的问题，我哥哥在哪儿？！”

而Maxwell这才意识到，这个看着眼熟的战士是Hawke的弟弟，从Deep Road探险之后就加入了Grey Warden的Carver Hawke。也正因为这样，他感到胃里有什么东西团成一结。Carver乍一看跟Hawke没有一点相似，但除去黑发和金发的区别，他们确实有着一样的蓝眼睛和相似的轮廓，这大概就是Maxwell一开始觉得他眼熟的原因。

“Hawke死了，够了吗！”Varric也提高了音量，他重重地将锡杯砸在桌上，浑浊的麦酒在木桌上留下一圈深色的湿痕。Maxwell没有想到随和的矮人也会有这样的一面，他立刻穿过人群站在两人中间，一手按着Varric的肩膀，一手推着Carver的胸口，“都冷静下来，这样下去对谁都不会有好处，我相信Hawke一定不会——”

“你有什么资格这样说他！你根本不了解他！”Carver向前一步，威胁着要突破审判官画下的分隔线，缩短这个暂时的中立地带，“如果不是你们，他根本不会死！”

Maxwell尖利地吸了一口气，同时感觉到Varric在他手掌下剧烈地颤抖了一下。这是个事实，审判官咬了咬嘴唇没有开口反驳，他选择了让Hawke留在Fade里。在这一个瞬间，他想起Hawke站在他的壁炉前，火光在他疲惫的脸上留下斑驳的阴影；他想起Alistair在矿坑里无奈地微笑，还有Cousland注视着他时的眼神，好像整个世界只剩下彼此。

他们会因你而受伤，最后会为你而死。

而你什么都做不了。

“……Hawke不会希望自己白白牺牲。”他听见自己继续说，声音遥远地几乎有些陌生，此时此刻他不是审判官，也不是Maxwell，他甚至不确定自己究竟是谁。一个受伤的人，和Skyhold里的每一个人一样，伤痕累累，精疲力尽。我宁愿活下来的是Hawke，他在心里轻声说，似乎提高音量就会被谁听到，被谁知道他们的审判官是这样一个软弱的懦夫。

“如果不是你们——”Carver的声音几乎在发抖。

“如果不是我们，Hawke也早就已经卷进来了，Ser Carver。”Lord Trevelyan用他审判官的语气，Carver看着他向后退了一步，胸口的盔甲随着沉重的呼吸剧烈起伏着，他知道他是对的，Maxwell用力按着Varric的肩膀，阻止了他进一步说出什么无法收回来的话，“Hawke如果还活着，他不会希望看到你们这样……”

“你根本不知道他想要什么，”Carver忽然提高了音量，好像这场闹剧还不够吸引人眼球似的，但审判官能清楚地听见他声音里近乎于哭泣的震颤，“你们根本不知道……”

“我了解Hawke，Carver，”Varric叹息一般地开口，他也没有想到会在这里被Carver堵到——Maker，这孩子花了三天就为了能找到个机会单独质问Varric。如果Hawke还活着，一定会因为他那混蛋弟弟的成长而自豪。Grey Warden比谁想象地都更要适合Carver。“我知道他——”

“你不知道，你什么都不知道，”Carver脱口而出，“你甚至不知道他花了十年爱一个根本不爱他的人！”

“我知道，Maker’s Ass，我知道！”Varric试图缩进距离，单被Maxwell按着只能呆在原地，审判官绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，接着转向黑头发的Warden，似乎不确定自己该站在谁那一边，“你无法想象我现在有多后悔，我——”

“……我们有多后悔。”Carver打断了他的话，他的声音此刻和双手一起颤抖起来，眼圈发红地隔着审判官看着Varric，他们都知道对方在说什么，都清楚自己想说什么，只是说这句话得对象已经不在了。

Maxwell放开了Varric的肩膀，他试图向这个比自己大不了几岁的Warden提供一点点安慰，比如我很抱歉，或者你哥哥是个英雄，但是Carver需要的不是这个，这一点审判官再清楚不过了。“我只想让我哥回来。”Carver的声音几乎哽咽着，他深吸口气，用肩膀撞开聚集在周边的人群，摔门离开了酒馆。

“他需要一个人静一静，”Varric在Maxwell试图追上去的时候抓住了他的手腕，冲着红头发的年轻盗贼摇摇头，可后者仍旧能感觉到矮人手掌还在发抖，“Junior有时候确实混蛋了点儿，但他不是个坏人，相信我，审判官，你得原谅他的莽撞。”

“我想我能理解。”Maxwell捏紧了矮人的手，直到他深呼吸着停止发颤，重新坐回椅子上为止。矮人盯着自己的酒杯陷入了沉思，醇香Fereldan麦酒的味道和Kirkwall没有一丝一毫相似，但是审判官身上带着的草药味道，让Varric想起那个总是微笑着的法师，以及他落在自己唇边的吻。

“Varric，我——”那个魂牵梦绕的声音在他耳边低语。

不，别说出来。

“我爱——”

不。

金色的头发消失了，和Lyrium一样色彩的眼睛消失了，带着微笑的嘴唇消失了，Varric一瞬间回到了现实，回到了Skyhold冰冷又喧闹的酒馆。

因为，我也爱你。

这太过于压抑了，Maxwell觉得自己几乎无法呼吸，每当这个时候他都会选择逃开，他总是用逃跑解决一切问题。从Ostwick到Conclave再到Haven，接着是这里。你能逃到哪儿去呢？他问自己。

“如果你想谈谈，Varric——”他试着说，但句子还没有成型就被Varric打断了。矮人将自己的杯子塞进Maxwell手里，转身从旁边的桌子上顺过一杯不知道是谁的酒，他举起杯子碰了碰审判官的，因为锡杯的碰撞声而抿紧嘴唇。

“敬Hawke。”最后他说。

梦里充满了太多嘈杂的声音，Maxwell甚至不敢想象法师的梦会是什么样，Chantry告诉他们法师会被Demon诱惑，会在梦里听见它们的低语，听见自己的恐惧和欲望，直至被吸引被误导，从而走向毁灭。

审判官从梦里醒来瞪大了眼睛，气喘吁吁地看着屋顶，梦里的一切都缠绕在一起，让他分不清哪些来自Fear Demon，而哪些又来自自己那不知道怎么闭嘴的大脑。这是你需要的，Boss，那个声音在他脑袋里幻化成Iron Bull的样子。闭嘴，他直直地看着天花板上繁杂的花纹。

你需要他，因为你是个懦夫。那个声音说。

不，我需要他，因为我——

你连这都说不出口，哦，可怜的，可悲的小崽子。

因为我爱他。

你毁了他的生活。

闭嘴。

你毁了他的一切。

是的。Maxwell闭上眼睛，感觉到肺里的空气像是被抽干了一般，他在心里读着数，提醒自己继续呼吸。我毁了他，他的生活，他的部族，他的一切，但我还是爱他。

那个声音突然安静了下去，Maxwell举起左手，看着那散发着奇异绿色暗光的印记，等待脑袋里那个声音告诉他，他是个懦夫，是那个被恐惧和耻辱驱赶的可悲孩子，是那个蜷缩在教会圣象后面肮脏的小崽子。

但是什么都没有，那个声音就和其他的杂音一起消失了，安静地好像只剩下Maxwell一个人。孤身一人。这感觉又可怕又美妙。就像是Iron Bull，他想。

我需要见他，我想要见他。他从床上跳起来，快速来到桌边试图凭着记忆，从堆得过高的文件里找到那份被自己刻意埋起来的书信。我需要见他，我要告诉他——

告诉他一切。他对自己说。所有的一切。

和每一次一样，隔在他们中间的是一大堆审判军的破事儿，包括站在几步远的地方看着凶巴巴的Grey Warden指挥官训斥从Orlais回来的幸存者——那些同意加入审判军的Warden战士。Carver站在Cousland身后努力回避着审判官的视线，并且不停地交换双脚的重心，直到被指挥官一个严厉甚至凶狠的瞪视制止。Maxwell甚至觉得有几个可怜的Warden已经快要哭了，他现在明白Stround——那个带领Adamant的Warden加入审判军的战士，现在正站在队伍的末尾，低着头努力避开指挥官的瞪视——在他们从Fade回来跟Alistair说的话。

“我们更希望你能留下，Ser Alistair，没有人想面对一个暴怒的指挥官。”

如果这还不是“暴怒的指挥官”，Maxwell非常确定自己一辈子也不想惹恼这个严厉的战士，他的副官趁着空挡冲审判官露出一个抱歉的微笑，Maxwell非常确定自己认识这个高个子的黑发Warden。

“Nathaniel Howe，”在Warden开始返回训练场的时候拦住了Maxwell，优雅地冲他欠了欠身，“我们在Ostwick的舞会上见过。”

“Lord Howe，没想到你也加入了Grey Warden。”Maxwell回忆了一会儿才想起自己十几年前有过一面之缘的Fereldan盗贼，如果他的记忆没错，Nathaniel在回到Fereldan之前一直呆在Kirkwall，而他们也正是在Free Marches的某个新年舞会上见过一次，但那时候他也就十一二岁，还傻乎乎地跟在母亲后面，他甚至有些惊讶对方还能记得自己。

“Maker确实有着奇妙的幽默感，不是吗？”不得不承认，Howe的微笑相当迷人，对大多数人而言。“你一定听说过我的家族和Cousland家族的……历史，他能既往不咎地让我呆在Warden真是相当慷慨。”

他的语气里包含着几乎细不可闻的讽刺，但Maxwell选择了忽视它，而像个会让Josephine感到骄傲的贵族那样微笑并且保持魅力，这可是审判官职业要求的一部分。“说实话，我很惊讶你居然还能记得我，那时候我才多大，十岁？”

“十二岁，如果我没记错的话，”Howe眯起眼睛回想了一下，“不得不说你的发色让人印象深刻，甚至比大多数Trevelyan要红，不是吗？当我听说你成了审判官的时候，简直不敢相信自己的记忆。”

“哦……谢谢，我猜。”Maxwell有些尴尬地向后退了一小步，他突然有点儿不太确定该说些什么。

“Howe，如果你在敢跟审判官调情，我就把你从城楼上扔下去，”Cousland冰冷的生意打断了两人之间的尴尬，Nathaniel皱了皱鼻子，似乎想要反驳，但最后什么都没有说的再次欠了欠身——像一个标准的Grey Warden那样。“而且我非常确定审判官已经……怎么说，有其他人需要处理了。”

Maxwell疑惑地顺着Cousland的视线看向自己身后，Iron Bull抱着双手站在那里，表情隐藏在阴影里，却还是让Maxwell的心跳漏了一拍。

“如果你有空的话，Boss，我们能谈谈吗？”Iron Bull随意地开口，但Max能分辨出他声音里不容拒绝的部分，“单独。”

“当然，回头见，指挥官。”审判官礼貌地欠身，并且努力让自己走向Iron Bull的脚步不那么急切地变成小跑，或是阻止自己泛红的脸颊。审判官仰头看着高大的Qunari战士，没能压抑住迫切的语气，“Bull？”

“到城楼上，跟我来。”Iron Bull这么说的时候，Maxwell完全没有想到等着他的是来自Qun的口信，更没有想到Qun会不惜派人来刺杀Bull。

“我现在是个Tal-Vashoth了，Tal-Va-Fucking-Shoth，”Iron Bull几乎将这个词从牙缝里挤出来，Maxwell知道他花了大半辈子狩猎那些背叛了Qun的叛徒，更清楚Qun的指引让Bull远离疯狂——他最深的恐惧。但他立刻阻止了Maxwell马上就要脱口而出的道歉，他低头看着比自己矮上不少的红发盗贼，表情几乎难以捉摸，“不，我选择留在这里，这里才是我应该在的地方。”

Maxwell小心翼翼地摸上Iron Bull手上的手臂，轻柔地避开仍旧在渗血的伤口，他需要找点儿什么给他止血，即使他声称自己已经喝过了解药，但是去一趟医疗翼更加保险，不，止血更重要，我得……

他突然意识到Iron Bull正低头看着自己，而他们之间站的这么近。

“Max……”Bull如同叹息一般地低语，这让Maxwell完全忘记了周围的一切，忘记了他们还在Skyhold的城楼上，忘记了他们之前发生过的一切，忘记了那些尴尬和闪躲。他一手按着Qunari的后颈，踮起脚尖吻上他的嘴唇。

“对不起…”他们嘴唇轻碰在一起的时候，Maxwell用几乎颤抖的声音一遍遍地道歉，但同时又一遍遍地吻他。有太多东西需要道歉，有太多东西横在他们之间，可Maxwell只想这样紧紧搂着Iron Bull的肩膀，感觉他强硬地将自己拥在怀里，这样不顾一切地接吻。

这才是我应该在的地方。


	27. Chapter 27

27.  
没有让人失去耐心的前戏，没有难耐疯狂的花样。Bull双手紧紧搂着Maxwell的腰，好像生怕他再次从自己怀里溜走。嘴唇几乎是碾压在一起，他的舌尖毫不犹豫地侵略进对方的口腔，咽下审判官断断续续的喘息和 破碎的道歉。Iron Bull不需要这个，他不需要这些和感情缠绕在一起黏糊糊的玩意儿。

他只需要Maxwell。

审判官没有忍住喉咙里轻轻的一声低吟，他一手牢牢按着Iron Bull的后颈，一手从脸颊向下抚摸，顺着一道道他再熟悉不过的伤疤，滑过肩膀最终推在他胸口，用力让高大的Qunari向后退着撞开他身后的木门。每每这个时候，Maxwell都无比庆幸Bull选择住在酒馆的楼上，而不是那个需要穿过整个训练场和广场的侧翼，像他其他的同伴那样。

Maxwell反手在木门上摸索，试着寻找那个该死的铜质门锁，但没等他听到那个安心的咔哒声，就被Iron Bull整个抱起来撞在了门板上。Maker，这辣透了，他没有能忍住抱怨似的呻吟，但那听起来没有丝毫拒绝的意思。审判官只是抓紧了Qunari的肩膀，不轻不重地咬着对方的下唇，呼吸在短暂的分离见流窜，火热的，浑浊的，充满情欲、愤怒和悲伤，还有更多更多无法辨析的东西。它们全部纠缠在一起，让Maxwell扯掉对方烦人的腰带，然后……

Iron Bull发出低吼似的喘息，下半身几乎在Maxwell像一只发情的猫科动物一样用屁股磨蹭他开始，就直直地挺立起来。就像他听见这个教会男孩儿用Qunari语冲他咆哮时一样，那些因为怒火而沙哑的声音顺着他的脊柱，直接而有效地击中他的下体。那不是一个合适的时机，更加不是一个合适的地点，但是Iron Bull一瞬间无法把撕开那身皮甲，让审判官臣服在自己身下的幻想从脑海里抹掉。

但现在，一切都完美极了。

Qunari一手紧紧固定住审判官的腰，因为感觉到他的双腿自动缠住了自己的腰，而满意地弯起嘴角，另一手攥住让他无法移开视线的红色头发，逼迫Maxwell仰起头，献祭一般地露出整个喉咙。Iron Bull重重地吞咽着，他厌恶疯狂，但此时此刻，将他逼上疯狂边缘的，和让他能阻止自己失去控制的，却是同一个人类，这简直讽刺透顶。

“床……”Maxwell气喘吁吁地咬着Bull的嘴唇，含含糊糊地开口，声音和呻吟缠绕在一起，“我们应该…嗯…到床上去。”虽然这么说着，他却仍旧搂着Bull的脖子，一手紧紧掐着他的肩膀，完全没有松手的意思。

“当然，Kadan，当然。”Bull听见自己低沉的声音，心跳几乎漏了一拍，他早该知道的，不是吗？他早该知道这会变成这样。让我疯狂，却又远离疯狂。他深吸口气用力咬住了Maxwell的颈侧，感觉到他在自己控制下隆隆的心跳，感觉他在自己怀里的颤抖，还有紧紧抓着自己后背的力量。这一切都完美极了。

Iron Bull和上一次一样，将Maxwell扔到他那张巨大的木床上，但没有和往常那样，或者和对其他任何床伴那样，用带着欣赏和满足的表情打量他，用强硬的口吻命令他，让性爱无限延长。不管是加速的心跳，还是下身已经开始发疼的欲望，都让Iron Bull无法继续忍受，继续等待，红发盗贼的每一下呼吸都在灼烧着Bull的神经和耐心。

他们撕扯彼此的衣服，无法控制地想要亲吻抚摸对方火热的皮肤。Bull毫不在乎地一把撕开Max的上衣，抬着他的后颈一把将上衣整个拽掉扔在一边，而Maxwell同样急切地抬起上半身，一边亲吻Bull的胸口，一边快速解开他的腰带，并且立刻就伸手抚摸上他裤子里的滚烫。

将审判官那条紧过头了的裤子连带着里面的内裤一把扯掉的时候，Bull满意地轻哼着捏住那个手感棒透了的屁股，老天，他几乎无法在这个小家伙满Skyhold跑的时候，让自己集中注意力干任何事情。Maxwell肩膀的肌肉有那么一瞬间的僵硬，但立刻就深呼吸着让自己放松下来，舔着嘴唇看着Iron Bull将自己身上最后的布料也扔到一边。哦，这个着迷的表情，Iron Bull觉得可以这么看一辈子。

有那么一会儿，他们只是抚摸着对方身上自己熟悉或是不熟悉的伤疤，不断地接吻。Maxwell在Bull用力揉捏他臀部的时候抬起腰，几乎弓着身体和对方紧贴在一起，并且在Qunari青灰色的皮肤上留下属于自己的痕迹和牙印。

“在哪儿？”Iron Bull急促的呼吸似乎只能支持他说出这么一个词儿，他的手指却已经不安分地揉弄着那个即将承接自己的入口，用指尖不断地戳刺，似乎在威胁着就这么直接插入进去，又似乎在挑拨着Maxwell即将燃烧干净的神经。

“嗯哈……我没……”Maxwell尴尬地抬了抬腰，立刻以为两人挤在一起的火热而颤抖起来。很显然，他们之中没有谁预想到事情会变成这样，说实话，Maxwell不是那种会随身带着润滑剂的类型，这非常好理解，他几乎就是个教会男孩儿。但Iron Bull身上和房间里居然没有任何和性爱相关的东西，说真的，这让Maxwell相当吃惊。

Iron Bull停下了所有的动作，支起身体看着身下气喘吁吁的盗贼，几乎忘了自己同样呼吸急促。Qunari挑起眉毛，发出无声的询问，审判官有些退缩一般地鼓着气，最后才老实承认：“我没有想到…唔…事情会变成…这样。”

“你一开始就没打算跟我上床？”Iron Bull平稳的声线里什么都听不出来，这让Maxwell觉得紧张，这让他一瞬间产生了无法呼吸的错觉。不，不是现在。他伸手想要去抓挠他的手肘，但被Iron Bull握住了手腕，强压在他的脑袋两侧。

停下了所有的动作，Iron Bull就这么将Maxwell固定在原地，光裸的身体还紧贴在一起，只有上半身略为分开，让他们能这样拉开距离地对视。“不，Max，这次不会再让你躲掉了。”他坚定地说，Maxwell突然感觉自己的心脏就这么沉了下去，慢慢地，慢慢地，回到了它原本该在的位置。

一直以来，他所做的一切都只是逃避而已。

“我以为……”Maxwell舔了舔嘴唇，这吸引着Bull凑近了在他嘴唇上留下一个轻吻。“你以为什么？”对方低沉的声音就在审判官耳边，这让他全身打了个冷战，下半身更加热烈地回应着，显然Iron Bull注意到了自己声音对他的影响，嘴角的笑容愈加明目张胆。

“我没打算…我一开始没打算，但是现在我也…”审判官再次咬了咬自己的下唇，这是个糟糕透顶的习惯，短暂思考之后换了个句子：“我是说，我以为你会有…”

“我觉得这是你的错，Boss，”Qunari一边从他的嘴唇亲吻到脖子，一边模糊不清地说下去，“你让我失去了把那玩意儿留在身边的习惯，在你……Well，那之后。”

如果不是Maxwell如此了解这个和神秘沾不上边的Qunari的话，他一定会漏过那个转瞬即逝的悲伤语调。他转过头，让Bull能更好地啃咬他的脖子，扶着他肌肉坚硬得后背，轻声继续之前的道歉：“抱歉。”

“我想听的不是这个，你知道的，Max。”Qunari嘴角带着得意洋洋的假笑，他抬起审判官的下巴，让他转过头直视着自己的眼睛，另一手向下让他已经分开的双腿张得更开，并且不断抚摸着大腿内侧略微颤抖的皮肤。

“你想听……什么？”他的胸口随着呼吸剧烈地欺负，忍住了自己想要去抚摸他嘴唇和脸颊的冲动，他只想要抚摸他，感受他的存在，感受他真真切切在这里。

“我想听你尖叫我的名字，Kadan。”Maxwell几乎能听见Iron Bull声音里的笑意，但他已经没有什么精力去做出任何反应，不如说，除了呻吟之外的任何反应。Iron Bull抓着他的后膝，几乎将他下半身提起来，悬空着暴露在自己眼前。双腿搭上他的肩膀时，Maxwell深吸了口气，紧紧扯住身下的床单。他以为Iron Bull会这么直接……不，他不会这么做，但是自己的身体却还是不受控制地作出了抵抗攻击的准备。

但他等来的只是落在大腿上的吻，一个个火热的湿吻从大腿一路向下，而审判官本人在火热的呼吸打在自己臀瓣上，以及更加火热的舌头碰到自己的后穴时忍不住叫出了声。

Maker，Maker，Maker，哦，操操操——！

Maxwell紧紧绷着腹部的肌肉，身体几乎完全抬离床铺，只有肩膀还勉强支撑着自己，双手将床单扯得皱皱巴巴。盗贼大声呻吟着被战士完完全全舔开，向他敞开身体，甚至扭动着腰臀向他表达自己的渴求。

如果是平时，如果换做任何一个别的什么时候，Iron Bull会让身下的床伴保持耐心，会让他或是她服从自己的命令和指示。但这次不一样，因为他是Maxwell，他是他的Kadan，而他自己更没有任何一丁点儿可以称之为耐心的东西残留在身体里。

一次用三根手指试图让他放松可不是什么容易的事儿，Iron Bull不断亲吻他的胸口和脖子，但仍旧能感受到紧绷的身体和阵阵颤抖。疼痛几乎是不可避免的，特别是如果你的恋人是像是Iron Bull这样的大家伙。Maxwell在他抽出手指，几乎立刻就换上自己硬挺分身的时候，一口咬住了Iron Bull的肩膀。

“放松，Kadan，你棒极了，”Bull在他耳边低语，双手将他扣在自己怀里，不断抚摸着他颤抖的后背和大腿。这太过了，这一切都……太过了。“你做得很棒，Kadan，放松下来，为了我，好吗？”

他只想尖叫说这太难了，Maxwell大声喘息着拱起腰，耳边全是自己近乎于啜泣的呻吟，还有Bull那几乎让他上瘾的粗重喘息。火辣辣的疼痛从被撑开的部位扩散开来，顺着脊椎疯狂地冲向大脑。

但这不是坏的那种疼痛，如果说疼痛也能被分为好坏两种的话。这种疼痛让Maxwell的脑袋发晕，让他眼前明晃晃地一片，让他只想尖叫哭喊，只想扭动身体得到更多触碰和撞击。这不够，这还远远不够，他想要更多，他需要更多。

“Bull——！”他紧紧闭上眼睛，直到几秒钟之后才意识到，自己尖叫着Iron Bull的名字射了出来。哦，反正这也不是第一次了。他有那么一瞬间几乎失去了意识，却被身体里近乎于失去理智地抽插撞击拉回现实世界。

“Kadan……Kadan……”像是咏唱圣词一般的低吟亲吻着自己的耳垂，全身发热，大脑一片空白，刚刚脱离高潮的身体被挤压着逼近被疼痛包裹着的顶端，太快了，充满疼痛的顶弄，毫无保留的热吻和操弄。以及，正在操他的是Iron Bull这个事实，都让Maxwell好像跌进了Fade里，不是充满噩梦的那个，更加像是梦境的更加美好的那个，审判官从小想象出来的那个。

在那个世界里，没有伤害，也没有疼痛，只有无边无际的温暖包裹着他。

Well，更像是他包裹着Iron Bull，因为想起几周前Iron Bull随口的那个笑话，Maxwell上气不接下气地笑起来。与其说是大笑，更像是在喘息和呻吟之间加入了震颤的笑意，但也很快就被撞出了他的身体，和他身体其他的部分一样，软若无骨地变成黏糊糊的一滩，被自己的精液覆盖着，黏糊糊，热乎乎的。

滚烫的高潮让他的大脑几乎陷入空白，他紧紧地掐着Iron Bull的后背，非常确定自己在那里留下了不少暧昧的痕迹，但是谁在乎呢。Bull同样用力地搂着他的腰，身体几乎嵌在一起。

“Bull……”Maxwell小声轻叹，甚至没有试图掩盖自己声音里的满足和享受，他以前从没想过这能让自己感到舒服。审判官将脸埋在Iron Bull的颈侧，让身体和大脑都从这场火辣爆了的性爱中冷静下来，而Iron Bull也丝毫没有放开他的打算。Qunari翻了个身，让Maxwell这么骑趴在他身上，已经射过一起却还是半硬着的阴茎似乎进入得更深，红发盗贼发出一声低喘，而Iron Bull则低声笑起来。

“这棒极了，Kadan。”他笑着抚摸Max的后腰，让他能以一个更加舒服的姿势趴在他身上，他们俩都没有立刻开始第二轮的打算，就这么躺在一起似乎也不错。哦，别误会，他当然会来第二轮，这只是时间问题。

“Kadan？”Maxwell啄吻着Qunari满是胡渣的下巴，好奇地扬起眉毛。

“拜托，你会用Qunari语下命令，却不知道这个词的意思？”Iron Bull懒洋洋地靠在枕头上，一手抬着Maxwell的下巴，“顺便一起，你那时候辣透了。”

“我当然知道这个词的意思，我只是不确定你为什么……”

“因为你是，并且一直都是我的Kadan。”

“……My heart。”他几乎是叹息着闭上眼睛，再次俯身吻上Iron Bull和他想象之中完全不一样的，柔软的嘴唇。


	28. Chapter 28

28.  
Iron Bull从来不是一个浅眠的人，很显然，如果你想在Seheron那种地方活下来的话，就别想一觉睡到大天亮。那里充满了刺客，迷雾战士，以及那些操蛋的Tal-Vashoth。哦对，我现在也是个Tal-Vashoth了，他深深吸了口气，感觉身体缓慢地从睡眠中恢复过来，和缓慢舒展开的肌肉相反，他的脑袋飞快地在混乱的Seheron、被遗弃的Qun、以及他失望的Tamassran之间跳跃，还有噩梦里Chargers沾满鲜血的尸体。这让Iron Bull发出一声恼火的叹息，Tal-Va-Fucking-Shoth。

或许Varric说的没错儿，他必须做出选择。至于Iron Bull自己，却因为将这个选择 交到Maxwell手上而感到窃喜并且恼怒，这是懦夫的行为。

哦——这感觉棒极了，等等……

Qunari深吸口气彻底清醒过来，这才意识到是什么将自己从噩梦里唤醒，他掀开昨晚被扯得皱皱巴巴的被单，就看到趴在自己腿间，仍旧全裸着的，半含着自己“清晨烦恼”的Maxwell。

“哇哦，不得不说，Boss，这可是个惊喜。”Iron Bull将毯子扔到地上，一手缓慢而带着色情意味地抚摸着Maxwell的脑袋和后颈，他们在一起的这几个月——或许要除掉最近这阵子——Maxwell从没有表示愿意做这档子事儿。Iron Bull多多少少能猜出个大概，你知道，如果有过那样糟糕的精力，不愿意再尝试也是正常的。

这确确实实是个棒透了的惊喜。

Maxwell垂下眼睛再次含深了一点儿，但这就是你有一个尺寸惊人恋人的坏处，勃起的头部顶到他喉咙的时候，他有些手忙脚乱地退开来捂着嘴咳嗽，脸色几乎比刚刚还要红，绿色眼睛蒙着一层水雾，即便他的阴茎正高高地竖起，Iron Bull还是心疼地试图坐起来将Maxwell搂进怀里。

“你知道，你不必这么做，’ld Iron Bull会有办法享受的。”Bull用手掌抬起Max的脸，拇指抚摸着水润的下唇，而审判官忍不住亲吻着他的之间，轻轻咬了一口的时候让Iron Bull感到顺着脊椎上窜的电流。

“我想这么做，”他舔了舔被自己咬出来的浅浅牙印，小声说，一手按着Iron Bull的胸口，让他重新躺回枕头上，“而且只有你，只有你才让我想这么做。”

接着，盗贼重新低下头，像是某种小动物那样舔着Iron Bull只能用巨大来形容的硬起头部，缓慢地向下吮吻舔舐，同时用双手抚摸跳动着的根部。Iron Bull一点儿都不知道Maxwell是在哪里，又是跟谁学到这么好的口活儿的，但是这不能阻止他喘着粗气享受这一切。

虽然这么说了，事实上Iron Bull早就通过自己的情报网络和从Leliana以及Josephine那里得到的只言片语，将怀疑的对象定在了三个人身上，更别说只有一个人符合每一个标准和线索，而他现在需要的只是一个下手的机会。

Iron Bull或许不会做刺杀之类暗搓搓的事儿，这可不能阻止Ben-Hassrath为自己的Kadan做点儿什么。

Maxwell脸上专注的表情可爱极了，如果不是因为他嘴里含着让他不得不眯起眼睛放松下颌的阴茎，盗贼看起来几乎认真地像是坐在审判官的王座上，对整个Thedas发号施令。让这样一个人在自己身下发出尖叫，用自己的生命守护这样一个人，无论哪一方面都让Iron Bull每一个细胞都被满足填满。

或者看着他趴在自己大腿上，迷恋地吮吸着自己的阴茎，努力想要将它完全含进嘴里，涨得脸颊泛红，并且高高地翘着屁股，好像在等什么东西将他贯穿，将他填满。哦，Iron Bull非常非常乐意在这一点上提供帮助。

审判官的喉咙里发出一声呜咽，这让Iron Bull从直上云端的快感中稍稍分神开来，撑起上半身就看见，他的红发盗贼一手握住没能含进去的部分，熟练而有效地抚摸，而另一手消失在他自己的双腿间，被趴伏的动作挡住，但Iron Bull完全能想象出他用什么样的力度揉弄自己，抚摸自己，抚慰仅仅因为口活就被挑弄起来的欲望。

“……By the Qun，你这个下流的小东西。”Iron Bull干脆坐起身，这让审判官发出被噎住了一样的呻吟，但他完全没有停下来的意思，用力地吮吸舔弄，让Qunari涨红分身被唾液和前液弄得湿哒哒，就连他自己的下巴都湿乎乎的一片。

被温暖的手掌拍上自己臀瓣的时候，Maxwell吓了一跳，发出一声介于尖叫和渴求之间的哼哼，并且在Iron Bull开始揉捏被拍红的地方时扭着腰，似乎在主动诱惑Qunari将更大的东西插进去。

只是提到的大东西现在正在他嘴里，他甚至能感觉到火热的跳动。从Iron Bull越来越重的呼吸和颤抖的腹肌，Maxwell很清楚他的Qunari忍不了多长时间了。

两根手指借着昨晚还没来得及清理的黏浊液体，直接撑开他还有些泛红的入口，Maxwell紧紧捏了一下手里硬物的根部，让自己冷静下来用鼻子呼吸，就像那个人教他的那样，小心地不咬到跳动的火热。不，这完全不一样，他爱Iron Bull，这和在那个冰冷城堡里发生的任何事都完全不同。

因为他爱他。因为他是Iron Bull。因为他不再是从前的那个自己。

在身体里翻搅的手指稍稍勾起，就让Maxwell发出被堵住的尖叫，并且开始晃动身体，在Iron Bull的手上操自己。盗贼并没有停下吮吸的动作，但却停下来抚摸自己的动作，双手撸动着没有被含进去的部分。

“Kadan…Ff…Fuck！”Iron Bull发出沉在喉咙里的呻吟，在爆发边缘，他扯着Maxwell后脑的头发，将他从自己阴茎上拽开，灼白的液体就喷溅在他Kadan涨红的脸上，甚至有一点儿沾在了红色的发丝上。

哦，老天，这辣透了。

“到这儿来，Sweetheart，到这儿来。”他像是低语一半地轻声说，让Maxwell向前挪动两步，完完全全骑跨在他的胯骨上，自己已经爆发一次的欲望蹭着他依旧坚硬滚烫的，而自己的手指还在他身体里。

退出来的手指有些不必要地用力地紧捏着他的臀瓣，几乎要在那里留下自己的指痕，就像昨晚留在Maxwell后腰已经发青得印记，他只要一弯腰就会顺着上衣的衣摆露出来，这样一来所有人都会知道，Maxwell是完全属于他的。

Maxwell闭上眼睛，吮吻着Iron Bull压过来的嘴唇，双手抚摸着他的后背，能清晰地摸到自己昨晚在他身上留下的抓痕，还有他颈侧的痕迹，这些都在告诉整个Skyhold，告诉所有人，Iron Bull是属于他的。

没多长时间之后，Maxwell就被Iron Bull挤压着嘴唇到达了高潮，紧紧攀附在对方身上，温暖的皮肤紧贴在一起，让他们都不想放手，不想离开这个房间。

喘息渐渐平息下来，Maxwell停下落在Bull脸颊和嘴唇上的啄吻，咬了咬嘴唇，这让Iron Bull皱起眉头，“哦不，Kadan，我不喜欢你这个表情，你在思考，而且我很确定我不会喜欢你在思考的事儿。”

“或许不会，”Maxwell深吸口气承认道，他的手掌不断抚摸着Bull的手臂，小心地不去碰那里的伤口，似乎终于下定决心之后才抬起头对上Bull的视线，“但是我们还是要谈谈，不，不是那样，我是说，我有事情要告诉你，一些我早就该告诉你的事儿，在你决定滩我这滩浑水之前。”

“这是个黄笑话吗？”Iron Bull没有忍住嘴角逐渐扩大的笑意，而Maxwell突然涨红的双颊让他笑得更开了，几乎有些像故事书里的柴郡猫。

“Bull！”Maxwell皱起眉头，但是声音里一点儿生气的意思都没有，他再次舔了舔嘴唇，“我不打算再像上次那样失控，所以……我得把一切都告诉你。”

“哦，鞭子与糖果，Josephine会为你骄傲的，Kadan。”Bull吻了一下他的嘴角，用这来安慰他，让他感到安全。

“大概吧……”Maxwell伸手挠了挠手肘上的伤疤，然后才意识到自己每次紧张都会这样做，他侧过左边的手臂，让Iron Bull能看到那条丑陋的伤疤，“我们刚来Skyhold的时候Blackwall问过关于这条伤疤，你记得吗？我当时不想提起因为，Well，我想你也猜到了，那不是个意外，那会儿我14岁，正在接受圣殿骑士的训练。

“你知道Trevelyan家是非常虔诚的教徒，我们的城堡里甚至有自己的教会，而不是像其他家族那样的祈祷室，我记得教会的窗户能直接看到大海。哦，抱歉我走神了，我有两位兄长在圣殿骑士团，而且的长姐加入了教会，我父母希望我能跟随家族的传统，成为圣殿骑士，向教会宣誓。

“也是因为这个，当时还是圣殿骑士队长的哥哥专门回到Ostwick城堡，帮助我训练和大多数圣殿骑士一样使用盾牌和长剑，但在一次训练的时候，他……”Maxwell因为胸口窒息一般的感觉停了下来，一边在心里默默读数，一边尝试着深呼吸，但最后让他冷静下来的不是那个年幼时侍女教他的招数，而是Iron Bull紧紧搂着他腰的手臂，这让他能继续说下去：“在一次训练的时候，我被他撞到地上，然后……然后他用盾牌砸断了我的手臂。”

Iron Bull没有想到故事会是这样，他从情报网收到的所有信息都告诉他，Ostwick的骑士长没有任何袭击法师的事迹，甚至没有任何使用暴力的传言，似乎所有人都将他描绘成一个穿着闪亮盔甲的正直骑士。

“我想事情也是从那时候开始的，”Maxwell没有注意到Iron Bull逐渐堆积起来的怒火，他无意识地抚摸着Qunari的手臂，完全陷在回忆中，“因为这个我不能继续使用盾牌，因此我父亲决定我应该宣誓加入教会，像是我姐姐那样，但是差不多也是那个时候Kirkwall发生了Qunari的暴乱……”

他抬起眼睛，似乎有点儿担心Iron Bull对这件事的反应，但后者只是点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“我也是那个时候开始学Qunari的语言，你知道，整个Free Marches都认为同样的事情发生在其他城市，至少有人能和他们，或者说你们，谈判。”

“Qunari不谈判。”Iron Bull想也没想地回答，他试图告诉审判官自己已经不是个Qunari，而是个Tal-Vashoth，但起码到现在位置，他没有办法让自己大声讲这句话说出来，似乎说出口就会成为现实。Well，他总有一天会接受的，Bull在心里叹了口气。

“我知道，但是这不能阻止其他人这么希望，毕竟这个世界上只有一个Hawke……曾经只有一个Hawke。”Maxwell忍不住啃咬自己的下唇，逼迫自己不再去沉浸在失去Hawke这个事实中，“大概那之后一年，我才重新开始训练，盗贼听起来是个不错的主意，补足了我在个头和身材上的缺陷，至少我的老师是这么说的，而左手的力量明显弱于右手，这也让我没有办法继续使用盾牌。”

“Cassandra也是这么猜想的，她认为如果你重新开始使用盾牌，会是个非常优秀的战士，你知道，匕首和短剑在防御性上可还差这点儿。”Iron Bull插了句话，忍不住开始抚摸Maxwell胸口和肚子上的伤口，成为审判官让他成长得相当快，但这可不是没有代价的。

“她跟我说过，我会考虑的，但或许……不是现在。”Maxwell点点头，不自觉地靠向Iron Bull的手掌，“Cassandra是一位优秀的导师，但是说实话我有点儿怕她，她让我想起我长兄。”

“这就是为什么那次你会反应这么大？”Iron Bull扬起眉毛，回想起Maxwell不久前在同一个房间里，迎着Cassandra的瞪视结结巴巴地说“我们只是找乐子而已”，还是能让他胃里好像打结一样难受。

“是的，我很……”

“如果是道歉的话，我已经听够了，”Bull打断了他的话，“如果用吻来表示一下，我会考虑原谅你。”

于是Maxwell凑过去吻上Iron Bull的嘴唇，并且清晰地感觉到对方唇角的笑意，而搂着他腰的手臂也跟着收紧。

“我早就原谅你了，Kadan，”Bull轻轻咬着Max嘴唇的时候，轻声说，“如果你还想要道歉的话。”

Maxwell又亲了他一下，才继续说下去：“我想事情也都是从那时候开始的，我那会儿就应该知道的，我早就应该知道他从来没有把我真的当成兄弟来看，你知道，我母亲是第二任Trevelyan夫人，而我的亲姐姐在我四岁的时候就被送去了法环，她只比我大三岁。

“第一次……第一次是我15岁命名日的时候，他半夜摸进我的房间……他……他掐着我的脖子，如果我告诉别人，他就告诉我父亲我也是个法师，然后把我拖进法环……我……我很害怕……如果我告诉别人，他就割掉我的舌头……Maker，我真是蠢透了，我应该……我应该告诉谁的，但是我很害怕……

“那太疼了……到处都是红色……我……”Maxwell停下来深吸了口气，才发现自己正在发抖，而Iron Bull温暖的身体正紧紧抱着他。

Think of warmth.

“我不知道…不知道在那样的情况下还、还有反应是不是……是不是正常的……”Iron Bull吻了一下他的额头，努力阻止自己心脏的震颤以及想要捏碎什么东西的冲动，只是轻柔地抚摸他的后背，“如果你不想继续，我们不必……”

Maxwell摇摇头，竭力想要让自己的声音停止颤抖，让自己冷静下来。他需要这个，他需要让自己说出口，他需要告诉Iron Bull一切。因为他已经不再是从前那个自己了。

“他…Grifon…我哥哥管我叫‘肮脏的小崽子’，他知道我不是他的同类，他说…我根本没有想着拒绝他。Maker，我小时候甚至仰慕过他，他那时候就像是个骑士，你知道吗，Bull，代表着正直和正义的骑士。

“这持续了几年，但是、但是除了第一次，我没有……”

“你没有再拒绝过他，你就这么让一切发生，对吗？”Iron Bull的声音里没有任何责备和轻视，这让Maxwell想放任自己哭泣起来，但他不能这么做。Bull不断抚摸他的后背，让彼此的身体紧贴在一起。凉下来的汗液以及落在额角的吻，让Maxwell从回忆里抽身，回到现实中，温暖的现实，而不是Ostwick永远湿冷的城堡。

他贴着Iron Bull的颈侧点点头，不知道自己还能再说什么，但是Bull抓着他的肩膀，让两人之间的距离稍稍拉远了一点儿，让他能直直地看着Maxwell绿色的眼睛，声音和谈论任务时一样严肃：“你没有做错任何事，Maxwell，听见了吗？你没有做错任何事，你那时候十五岁，你很害怕，你在自己的家里也无法感到安全，这一点儿错有没有，Hell，你有全部的理由感到害怕，那个操蛋的混球是你哥哥，让你在自己的床上，在自己的城堡里被强暴，你没有做错任何事，错的是那个挨千刀的混蛋。”

Grifon Trevelyan，总有一天我要亲手捏爆你的脑袋，Iron Bull在心里发誓。

Maxwell发出一声近乎于抽泣的低吟，紧紧抱住Iron Bull的肩膀，直到身体停下不由自主的颤抖，才重新开始呼吸。

“我在这里，Kadan，我会保护你的，你是安全的，你在我身边永远都是安全的，记得吗？”Iron Bull的声音让Maxwell的心跳重新回到正常的频率。

“还有一件事……”Maxwell抹了一把自己的脸，有些犹豫地开口，“这是我之前会……那样反应的原因，我没想要伤害你，我真的……

“那是我来Haven之前，如果不是因为这个，我根本没有机会离开Ostwick，Grifon确保了我不会离开城堡……我原本应该在城堡里的教会宣誓，然后留在那里，而他每次回来我都会在那里。

“Kirkwall的法环暴乱之后Ostwick所有的圣殿骑士都被召回了法环，他那时候已经是圣殿骑士的骑士长，我、我不知道我们之间的事情是怎么变成法、法环的传言的，我发誓……如果我知道，我一定会事先告诉Josephine，我以为……Well，现在说这个也晚了，不是吗？

“我曾经因为我自由了，多蠢啊，即使是现在他也阴魂不散。他……他在圣殿骑士和法师正式开战之后很长时间才回到Ostwick，不过我们的法环法师数量非常少，听说并没有什么流血事件，大多数法师还是选择留在法环，但很多不是来自Ostwick的圣殿骑士都离开了。他回来的那天我父亲举办了宴会，我不知道是在庆祝什么，所以我告诉母亲我身体不舒服，很早就离开了。

“但是我知道，他、他知道我在哪儿，所以我躲在了教会里，在Andraste的圣象后面，我以为……”

“你以为他找不到你。”Iron Bull咬紧牙齿，补上他没有说出口的话。

“……但是很显然我是个天真而愚蠢的小鬼，他一身酒味儿地把我从圣象后面拽出来，我……我和所有Trevelyan一样，信仰Andraste，我曾经相信她或者Maker会有什么神迹，会创造奇迹，让一切都不……不再那么疼……

“所以我向Andraste的圣象祈祷，谁都好，谁能让……让这一切停止，我……Ostwick的圣堂就在海边，窗外就是悬崖，所以石壁总是泛着水迹，我记得教导我的修女总是抱怨这会让书本发霉，我现在还能记得她下雨时抱怨的声音……Anyway，那天……那天晚上，Andraste的石像上也泛着水迹，就好像、就好像她在哭泣一样。”

Iron Bull甚至没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸，拜托，这辈子他听过多少悲惨的故事，又亲手创造过多少悲惨的结局，但没有一个能让他同时感到悲伤和愤怒。

“我猜，从某种意义上来说，我的祈祷确实应验了。我母亲因为法环的暴乱而睡不着，她带着我长兄和她的侍女来圣堂祈祷，把我们抓了个正着。”

Maxwell抿紧嘴唇，似乎还能感觉到自己脸颊上火辣辣的疼痛，还有长兄用好像看见什么污物的眼神看着自己的样子，他没有告诉Iron Bull自己母亲当时的尖叫和哭泣，还有自己兄长似乎想要亲手掐死自己的样子。

“你能想象他们、他们不会喜欢自己看到的一切，我不知道Grifon跟他们说了什么，那晚后来的事情……我有点儿记不太清，但是很显然我才是让家族蒙羞的那个……被反锁在房间三天之后，父亲在书房找见了我。”

他还能记得被饥饿和眩晕袭击的感觉，还能记得自己被半拖半拽地穿过长长的走廊，还能记得那扇让他恐惧的木门，还有父亲脸上混合着失望和厌恶的神情。

“父亲和长兄决定让我一个人来Conclave，如果Andraste愿意原谅我，或许圣者会同意我在Haven宣誓成为圣殿骑士，显然，我已经没有资格继续侍奉Maker……而他们……”Maxwell咬紧了嘴唇，才像是叹息一般地开口：“他们不相信我的话，没有人相信我的话。”

“我的父母认为我会带来干扰。”他曾经跟Dorian这么说过。但Iron Bull只是亲吻了他的额头。

一直压在心脏上的重量一点点变轻，Maxwell从没有想过将那些肮脏的秘密告诉其他人，会给他这样的感觉。不用再恐惧，不用再害怕，因为我是安全的。Maxwell闭上眼睛缓慢地呼吸，双手抚摸上Iron Bull的脸颊，微微扯起嘴角，即使他知道自己现在看起来一团糟，“我想告诉你这个，是因为……因为我不想用伤痛定义自己，我不是……我不再是那个可悲的小鬼了，Bull，你让我明白这一点，你更让我明白如果我继续沉浸在痛苦里，继续让回忆伤害我，那么我就……”

Iron Bull抓着他的手，这让Maxwell低头微笑起来，“如果我继续是那个被吓坏了的男孩儿，我就没法告诉你……”

他凑上前，嘴唇轻轻碰着对方的，不用看也知道他金色的眼睛一直看着自己。

“我就没法告诉你，我爱你。”


End file.
